


Danganronpa: Heaven Without Despair

by mumbomination



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 101,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbomination/pseuds/mumbomination
Summary: Hajime approached Hope's Peak Academy, excited to start his life as an Ultimate Student. But as he entered, instead he was taken to a tropical island with forty-six other students. This is a new killing game, with all characters from the mainline cast in a heart throbbing killing game of despair.





	1. Prologue Part 1

 

 _“Hope's Peak Academy,”_ Hajime thought to himself as he peered upon its gates. _“I can’t describe the overwhelming sense of joy I felt when I was accepted. The feeling that I was going to be part of something greater to myself. Well, enough thinking. I should probably step inside.”_ With that, Hajime walked through the gates, and into the main entrance. Inside, the school was dark throughout. There was only one door that was illuminated.

 _“Huh, that’s weird.”_ Hajime thought to himself. _“I thought there would be a lot more visible to this school than I thought.”_ After a second of contemplation, he finally stepped through the door, and was greeted by light.

_“No, I shouldn’t worry. It’s my first day, I’ve been dreaming for such a long time to come here. What do I have to feel uneasy for?”_

He was expecting the room to be a classroom, but as he looked at around, he realized that he was in a gym.. He heard that there were only sixteen students per class, but by the look of all the other students that stood there, it was more like three times that number.

“You see? Atua has told me another student will come!” A voice calls. Hajime looks back, and sees that the door has already closed behind him. He takes a second to let himself settle in, as his eyes darted around the gym. Many students, of all different appearances, stood around impatiently.

“Nyeh, another one showed up?” A small voice says in the background.

“Hmph, another degenerate male,” another voice says dismissively.

“You’re another freshman at Hope’s Peak, aren’t you?” Another voice asks. He tries to respond, but can barely let his words escape his lips.

“Ah, um.. Yeah, I am.” Hajime stutters in confusion. For some reason, this place doesn’t feel right at all. “It’s first year for everyone else here too, right?”

“See for yourself. We’re all in the same position as you are,” another responds. “But it sure is weird that forty-seven of us are going to be enrolled this year.”

 _“So, everyone in front of me right now… They must be the Ultimates?”_ Hajime continued to look around the gym, and heard many voices swirl around the room in conversation.

“I assume that for our first day, everyone’s been gathered here in the gym.”

“Are we gathered here because there will be an opening ceremony?”

“Listen, we shouldn’t worry too much about whether why we’re here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Instead, we should be worrying about why we can’t leave!”

“Huh? What do you mean we can’t leave?”

“I tried to open the door I came from earlier when I needed to take a shit, but it wouldn’t budge, even with all my might! If someone like me couldn’t open it, then there’s no way all of you could either.”

“Wh-what do you mean we can’t leave? There’s no way we’d be trapped here!”

 _“That’s strange.”_ Hajime thought to himself. He had just been able to enter with no problem, and now he can’t leave? Before this revelation could stir desperation in anyone, the suspense was finally broken.

“It looks like everyone is accounted for!” A high pitch voice said.

“Hey, did you make that voice just now?” a voice said to another.

“No, that voice wasn’t mine.”

“Then whose voice was it? Where did it come from?”

“It appears as if it came from the podium.”

“Yep! You guessed right! Now let’s begin!” Everyone turned their bodies to the stage of the gym, and eyed anxiously to see the source of the voice reveal itself. After a few moments, a rabbit shaped figure with a heart shaped staff jumped onto the podium. Hajime, and he was sure that a few other students, could only stare at the rabbit with their mouth agape. All of their anticipation has been replaced with confusion and astonishment, and the tension hasn’t died one down one bit.

“What… is that?”

“It looks like a stuffed animal to me.”

“That’s right, I’m a squeezably soft stuffed animal! Magical Girl Usami, A.K.A, Usami! I may not look like at it, but I’m your squeezably soft teacher!” Hajime rubbed his eyes at the sight in front of him.

“There’s no way this could be real right? Is it just me hallucinating?”

“No, it’s not just you, because I’m seeing it too.”

“Damn, I’m getting some real regrets from coming here already.”

“Disregarding the fact that this is a talking stuffed animal, it seems like it knows about our situation.”

“Of course I do! I’m the leader of this school trip!” Usami said

_“School Trip? Why would we be going on a school trip if it’s our first day here?”_

“Now let’s depart for our fun school trip!” With a flick of a wand, the gym around Hajime began to disappear. Before anyone can react, the room was overcome by the glow of white light, and Hajime covered his eyes to avoid being blinded.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he definitely wasn’t in a gym anymore. He and the other students were outdoors. More than that, he knew that he wasn’t in Japan anymore, let alone anywhere in the Hope’s Peak Academy campus. The sun shone on his back without a cloud to block its light. Though the stage and podium Usami stood upon remained, they were surrounded by sandy white beaches and palm trees. He heard the waves crashing upon the shore, and the chirping of seagulls

 _“I couldn’t believe my eyes…”_ Hajime tried to recollect his thoughts, but the scenario was just so overwhelming. _“Not just my eyes, but my brain too. All of this was abnormal. Absolutely unusual. Utterly crazy. Blatantly wrong.”_ All around him, calamity started to spring. Exclamations of pure disbelief and shock filled the atmosphere.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me right now!”

“This is a joke…. Right?”

“Kukuku, it seems as if our predicament has taken an interesting turn…”

“Wh-where are we?!”

“W-what’s going on ?!”

“Everyone calm down!” Usami continued cheerfully, as if ignorant to the complaints of the students. “There’s no reason to panic! See? Look around! Feast your eyes on this beautiful ocean… It’s like your heart is being washed clean, isn’t it?”

“Where in the world are we?” A voice cut in.

“Where are we?” Usami echoed. “Down where it’s wetter, down where it’s better, down by the sea!” Usami replied, dodging the initial question.

“But we were just at school and now we are by the sea… That’s impossible.”

“Please do not worry. The school trip has just started! That’s all!” Usami said, trying to calm the panic in the students.

“On a school trip? What about all the stuff that comes first?!” Another voice snapped back.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Hajime agreed. “We’re all supposed to be attending Hope’s Peak Academy right now!”

“So you’re still thinking about Hope’s Peak, aren’t you? Usami replied nonchalantly. “Well I say, please forget about Hope’s Peak, because that’s why we’re here in the first place!”

“The hell do you mean we’re supposed to forget about it!?” another voice shouted.

“What are you… What are you scheming?”

“I’m doing all of this for your own good!” Usami retorted with an offended tone. “I’m praying from the bottom of my heart that hope will grow within everyone’s heart! There’s nothing dangerous on this island, so please, there’s no need to worry at all!”

“Wait, did you say island?”

“Yep! We’re in an island that’s free of other people and dangers, so you’ll never get hurt!”

“Are you saying this island is uninhabited?” Hajime questioned, but before he can get an answer, another voice cut in.

“D-did you bring us to this island, to make us kill each other?”

“Ha-wa-wa, kill each other?” Usami sputtered in shock. “Nuh-uh! No way! Bloody business, like violence or causing pain, is a big no-no on this island! Even the word kill just horrifies me!”

“Then what are you intending on making us do in this island?”

“Well that’s what I’m getting to right now,” Usami returned to her original cheery tone. “While you relax in this island paradise, you must get along and strengthen your bonds with each other. That is the main rule of this heart throbbing school trip!”

_“Heart throbbing school trip? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

“Spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope and lazing about, free from pain, free from suffering…” Usami chimed. “Truly, this lovey dovey school trip is everyone’s homework!”

_“Now I’m really confused.”_

“With all that out of the way, let that heart throbbing school trip begin!”

 _“It should go without saying, but I really don’t know what’s going on.”_ As Usami walked away and left the students in awe of what just happened, Hajime, as if a curtain slowly lowered, his mind ground to a halt.

___________________________________________________________________________

Elsewhere, Kaede was utterly speechless of what just happened. Her purple eyes darted around to observe the surreal situation before she could bring herself to walk.

 _“There’s no point in standing numbly.”_ Kaede thought to herself. _“Before we try to escape, we may as well get to know everyone here.”_ Immediately, she eyed a boy in a black pinstripe uniform,who wore a black hat that covered his eyes. Kaede approached him.

“What a situation we got ourselves into,” Kaede said trying to start a conversation. The boy froze up for a moment in nervousness, before collecting his thoughts again.

“Y-yeah,” the boy responded. “I didn’t think that being an Ultimate would get me involved in this.”

“Speaking of Ultimates,” Kaede said back “I think it’s best that we meet everyone here, don’t you think? My name is Kaede Akamatsu, I’m the Ultimate Pianist.” Kaede greeted with a warm smile. The boy tried his best to give his own smile as he introduced himself.

“My name is… Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Detective, but…”

“Whaaat, you’re a detective? That’s pretty amazing!”

“Well, I’m just an apprentice. I don’t think I can be called the full out detective,” Shuichi said trying to brush off her compliment.

“Now don’t say that,” Kaede said back to his remark. “If you weren’t an Ultimate, you wouldn’t be on this trip with us. If you got scouted by Hope’s Peak, you have to be a pretty great detective.” Shuichi adjusted his hat, trying to hide his flustered state.

“I just happened to solve a case on accident, and now everyone calls me that.” Shuichi didn’t want to waste time telling his whole story, but he thought it was best to leave it at that.

“Whoa now, not a lot of people just _solve_ a case,” Kaede retorted. “You should be more proud of your skills.”  

“Well, uh, moving on.” Shuichi said trying to change the subject. “I’m still trying to figure out why we’re on this trip. First, I was walking through the gates of Hope’s Peak, and now we’re all on this island without a hint of how to escape,” he recounted.

“Forty-seven students in an unannounced school trip…” Kaede mused. “It’s only a matter of time before our family is wondering where we went right? I know my parents won’t let any of this slide. I bet that you’re figuring things out already with your detective skills!”

“Well, uh, I’m trying to get an idea of why we’re here…” Shuichi thought aloud, “Maybe it'll come to me once we get to know everyone, and explored the island, you know?” Kaede peered at the scene, as the other students began to disperse on their own. All of them went to explore their area, except for a small group gathered around a spot at the beach.

“Hey Shuichi, we should check out what's going on with those people over there.” Kaede instinctively took the boy's hand and began to trek towards the point of interest. When the two of them went to the scene, they saw a tall, average looking boy in a white shirt and green tie, unresponsive on the ground. He was surrounded by a boy with shoulder length, messy white hair and a green hoodie. There was also another young man with scruffy green hair, with a relaxed look, who wore a dark green sweater. A look of concern spread across Kaede’s face as she went to get a closer look at the unconscious boy.

“What’s going on here?” Kaede began. “Is he going to be alright?”

“Though I’m sure he’s not in bad health” the pale boy responded, “I’ve been trying to wake him up for a bit, but it doesn’t seem to be working.”

“We should probably bring him out of the sun,” the green haired boy added. “Whatever it is, it won’t be good for him to stay out in the open.” Just as he finished, the young man on the ground began to stir.

“Wait, he’s beginning to wake up,” Shuichi said. “I think that we should give him a bit of space.”

“I want to see how he turns out,” Kaede added, rubbing the back of her head. “But you’re right, we wouldn’t want to make things awkward by surrounding him.”

_______________________________________________________________________

“Hey, can you hear me?” A voice called to Hajime. His thoughts began to collect again. It took him a moment for his vision to return, and what he found was a pale boy in a green hoodie standing over him. Finally, Hajime was able to raise his head and respond to him with a tired nod.

“Yeah, I’m good now.” Hajime said slowly as he got up. The pale boy stretched out his hand to help Hajime up, which he promptly took after a moment of hesitation.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for a bit now. After the rabbit told us of our situation, everyone began to explore the island, but you just… blacked out…” Nagito recalled to Hajime.

“Damn, so this crazy situation isn’t a dream.” Hajime said. He remembered how they all just teleported to this island, with zero explanation of how or why they’re here, apart from how he was to “strengthen his bonds” with everyone. “Well, uh, thanks for looking out for me, I guess.” Hajime said, trying to shrug off his loss of consciousness. “My name’s Hajime Hinata.”

“Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself,” the boy in the hoodie responded. “My name is Nagito Komaeda, and I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.” Nagito gave a small chuckle as he finished his sentence. “Though I’ll admit, that’s a pretty worthless talent to have.”

“Lucky student, you say? What does that even mean?”

“I don’t blame you for being confused about my talent. Every year, Hope’s Peak creates a lottery where one student is drawn to represent the school as a lucky student. Apparently, it’s part of the academy’s research toward luck, but I’m not sure if they’ll get anything of worth out of me.” Hajime returned the chuckle, trying to shrug off Nagito’s self deprecating remark.

“I can’t help but notice,”  Nagito continued, “You haven’t told me your talent. Care to tell me what it is?” Hajime winced internally to remember what his talent was.

 _“That’s weird.”_ Hajime thought to himself. He could remember his parents, his old high school, and that he was accepted. But he couldn’t remember why he was accepted, his talent. Nothing that he remembered said anything about his talent.

“Um, it might seem strange, but I can’t remember my talent right now.” Hajime said sheepishly.

“That… is weird” Nagito thought aloud. “But don’t worry about it, I’m sure it will come to you by the time we meet everyone. Come with me, we can introduce ourselves to the others together.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Hajime agreed to the offer.

“Hold on a sec,” Nagito interrupted. “You didn’t get the chance to look at your E-handbook yet, right? I think now’s a good time to brush up on the rules.”

“E-handbook? Rules?” Hajime questioned. He patted his pocket, and when he reached in, he pulled out a touchscreen device reminiscent of a Kubs Pad. When he turned it on, it had a few features that he could read. The first was his own name, and, measurements?

 _“Though I know Hope’s Peak took my measurements before enrolling me, it does seem like a pretty weird thing to put in a handbook.”_ Hajime thought to himself. Along with that, he saw the names of the other students that he hadn’t met yet. There was also a map detailing the entire island that he was on.

“Hey, before you get sidetracked.” Nagito said. “You should look at the rules the rabbit gave us.” Hajime promptly opened the rulebook feature, and gave its instructions a look.

  * Rule #1: Extreme violence is prohibited on this [island](http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Jabberwock_Island). Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students.
  * Rule #2: Be considerate of each other and work together to obtain Hope Fragments.
  * Rule #3: Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with this island's bountiful nature in "mutual prosperity".
  * Rule #4: The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule.



_“Hope fragments? This all makes even less sense...”_ He closed his rulebook, and turned to Nagito.

“Well, I gave them a good look. I think it’s time that we met the other freshmen here.”

He looked around the beach, and already saw a few people still standing around. He eyed a pair of students, a boy with a black striped uniform with a hat, and a girl with blonde hair and a pink sweater vest, and approached them. By the looks of them, they saw him wake up from his previous, well, zoning out, he’d put it.

“Hey, mind if we introduce ourselves to you two?” Hajime began, trying to break the tension.

“Ah, I was getting worried about that little nap of yours” the girl responded, “but now that you’re awake, I’m excited to meet you.”

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, and I’m the Ultimate Pianist.”

“I’m Hajime Hinata. I don’t remember my talent just yet, but I’m sure it will come back to me.”

“You don’t remember your talent?” Kaede echoed. “Well, don’t worry about, because I think Shuichi can decipher it with his detective skills!” she said, pumping her fists in encouragement. _“That guy’s a detective?”_ Hajime thought. _“Though he has the looks of one, the aura he gives off isn’t all that strong.”_ he continued. _“Well, I guess I shouldn’t me mouthing anyone off, given that I don’t even remember my own talent.”_

“I’m Shuichi Saihara”, the boy in the hat took his turn to introduce himself. “I’m called the Ultimate Detective, but I still consider myself an apprentice.”

“Those two talents are wonderful.” Nagito said, eyes shining at the prospect of their talents. “Oh, we’ve talked, sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier.”

“It’s all cool, now that we all know each other.” Kaede responded to his apology. “Well, we’ll catch you later, I’m sure we can talk more once we get to know everyone.” she concluded.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to that.” Hajime can’t help but return the smile Kaede gave her. Her presence radiated a unique confidence and spirit that brought him out of his doubts, if only a moment.

“Ah, so you’re finally awake!” A loud voice called to the both of them. The owner of the voice had cropped black hair, red intense eyes, and wore a white military uniform. “Fainting in the beach is unprofessional! It doesn’t make a good impression at all! Perhaps you must reevaluate your sleep patterns!” The young man boomed towards Hajime.

 _“He’s already scolding me and we’ve just met…”_ Hajime deadpanned in his mind. He definitely is… well, loud.

“Please, sorry about the commotion back there.” Nagito smiled. “Just let us introduce ourselves.”

“An introduction? Of course! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass! I do whatever I can do to uphold the morals in our society! I hope that we can work well in our educational efforts this school trip!” Kiyotaka then promptly shook the hands of both of the boys. “However, you can call me Taka!”

 _“Part of me thinks that he’s always this loud…. This can’t be good for my ears.”_ Hajime thought to himself nervously.

“I’m Nagito Komaeda.” Nagito cut in, “I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student, though it’s not much of a talent.”

“Another Lucky Student?” Taka thought aloud. “That is most interesting, as I’ve run into another one. However, I hope that you are studious and can set a good example to the future of Japan!”

“My name is Hajime Hinata. I don’t quite remember my talent yet, however.”

“You don’t remember your talent?” Taka responded. “The talent you are titled doesn’t matter anyway, in the face of hard work! You don’t need to worry about whether you remember it or not as long as you strive toward greatness!” Hajime felt both annoyed Taka’s loud voice, yet strangely uplifted.

“However, what does concern me…” Taka said with a rare low voice. “Is that we’re on this school trip already with no apparent concern for our academic success!” He raised his voice to an even higher level yet again. “We cannot waste our time fooling around in this island when there’s things to study, work to do!” Hajime had zero enthusiasm towards that prospect. What kind of person would be excited to study in a tropical island?

 _“I think it’s better to move on before I get dragged into doing work…”_ Hajime thought, and Nagito seems to have caught onto that.

“It has been an honour to meet the Ultimate Moral Compass” Nagito said, bowing deeply. “Well, it’s time for us to meet up with everyone else.” he concluded.

“I suppose it is!” Taka said, returning the bow. “I shall see you again after we’ve explored this island!”

Up ahead, they saw another boy, who had short green hair, pierced ears, and a striped dark blue sweater.

“Hm, what a strange situation we got ourselves into,” the boy mused. “But I could get used to this island. It reminds me of how I explored the coasts of Jamaica a while back.”

“Ah, so you’re well traveled?” Hajime said to that.

“Yeah. Still, the rabbit seems suspicious about her true intentions, but there’s no time to worry about that. Glad to see that  you’re awake before it became a real problem.” Rantaro smiled as he gave a glance at the now fully awake Hajime.

“Seriously, can you all let go of that now?”

“Hey now, I’m just teasing you. So you’ve already met Nagito, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, now we’re just going to meet everyone.” Hajime replied. “I’m Hajime Hinata, though I don’t remember my talent.”

“Not remembering your talent?” the green haired boy thought deeply at that claim. “Why does it feel all to familiar?” But he snuffed the thought as quickly as it came up.  “Well, my name’s Rantaro Amami, and I’m the Ultimate Adventurer.”

“Rantaro has spent most of his life abroad, traveling to other countries, and getting to meet all kinds of people and places.” Nagito explained.

“So I guess tropical islands are nothing new to you, the most adventuring I’ve done is through the mall outside of my apartment.” Hajime joked.

“Well, being teleported here by a stuffed rabbit is the new part to me.” Rantaro humoured back. “Anyway, I’ll catch you later.”

“So that’s all the people at the beach. I think it’s time we moved on.” Hajime said to Nagito. “There’s a lot of the island we have to explore.”

“I agree with that.” Nagito said. “Now let’s not waste any time.” The two left the beach, to see what other places the island had.

_______________________________________________________________

It had been a little bit since Usami left Makoto and the students to their own devices. Makoto was eager to meet his new classmates. It felt weird that he searched up the new Ultimates the night before his first day, but it’s cool that he could finally see them in person. He felt like his talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student seemed lackluster compared to actual talents.

 _“All I did was get picked out of some lottery.”_ Makoto thought to himself. _“Next_

 _thing I know, I’m on this wild field trip rather than on the campus of Hope’s Peak.”_ Soon enough, he made his way to the main road before he saw someone catching up with him. It was a girl with long, sapphire blue hair, who wore a white sailor uniform and a pink bow.

“Hey, Makoto. Didn’t think we’d meet again here.” The girl said with a cheerful smile. Makoto turned and the memories came rushing back.

“Of course I wouldn’t forget, Sayaka.” Makoto grinned back at the pleasant sight. He had looked up her profile as the Ultimate Pop Sensation. She was always so popular in middle school, and he was just a normal kid. He can’t help but agree that this was quite the place to have a reunion. He gave a good look at being able to see her in person again.

 _“She’s even prettier than I remembered… her  face looks so perfect, like a doll.”_ Makoto thought to himself, trying to think of a good metaphor.

“Hey, Makoto, I’m not a doll, I’m alive!” Sayaka laughed as he went red with embarrassment.

“W-wait, how did you read my mind?” Makoto stuttered back.

“So you admit your that thought?” Sayaka proclaimed playfully. “Well, I knew because I’m psychic.” This time, she said that with a serious face.

“H-huh?” Makoto said, surprised but her sudden claim.

“Oh, I’m just playing with you,” Sayaka giggled. “I just have really good intuition!” She took a moment to let Makoto’s embarrassment.

“Hey, Sayaka,” Makoto began. “Maybe we should hang out sometime, once we figure out what’s going on?”

“I’d love to, Makoto. Well, don’t stop me from letting you meet everyone! In fact, you’re the first person here I talked to.” Sayaka finished. With that, they two parted ways.

 

Makoto continued to walk down the path before he arrived at an airport. The outside had a few airplanes and private jets, though he had doubts that any of them were usable. One student was at the runway, eyeing the vehicles thoughtfully. He was a young man in a yellow jumpsuit. He wore a dark brown beanie, and under it was a set of messy, long pink hair. The boy fidgeted with a wrench as he carefully inspected each of the planes. When he came to get a closer look, he found that he had narrow, pink eyes and had a scary array of sharp teeth that adorned his mouth. Makoto was gonna admit that he was a bit scary.

“Have you found out anything about these planes?” Makoto asked. “Is this was the island uses for transport?”

“Nah, man, it looks as if these planes were just for show. Pretty weird, since this airport was clearly meant for travel.”

“Just for show? What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that none of them have engines. If they were damaged, I could easily fix them, but there isn’t one in sight.”

 _“That’s weird…”_ Makoto thought to himself. _“Why would Usami, or err… whoever’s controlling the situation, put an airport in this state? That means that no one’s gonna come here while we’re here either.”_

“So I take it you’re really good with vehicles?” Makoto questioned.

“Of course I am. You’re looking at Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic,” The young man boasted, as he gave a toothy grin.

_“Despite his appearance, he’s a pretty chill guy, I guess.”_

“To actually remove the engines…” Kazuichi continued. “Whoever’s running the show must have planned this thoroughly.”

“Well, that is strange, isn’t it?” Makoto responded.

“Yeah, but it’s not like I’d worry about it. The rules are keeping us safe. So far, it’s a lot like any other school trip.”

“Not worrying about it? Though this situation is weird, I wouldn’t say it’s bad just yet.” Makoto said. After that conversation, he moved closer to the interior of the airport.

He peered inside, and saw a few  more students also observing the area. The inside was fairly small, as there were only a few gates and seats. There wasn’t even a bathroom. Clearly, this island was reserved for a small number of people. His entry caught the attention of one of the students. Approaching him, was a towering, burly man. It was hard to believe that he was a teenager with his massive build. He wore a black jacket with a white tank top under it, with blue sweatpants and sandals. He had a small goatee, and his eyes were sharp and had an overwhelmingly intense energy to it. Each step he took was thundering, and Makoto had to gulp back the intimidation he felt.

“You. You haven’t told me your name yet!” The man bellowed. “My name, is NEKOMARU NIDAI! AND I AM THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!”

“Uh, my name is Makoto Naegi. I-it’s nice to meet-”

“Hold it! Your voice is too soft! PUT MORE ENERGY INTO IT! SAY IT LOUDER!” Nekomaru roared, his voice shaking the floor.

“My name is Makoto Naegi!”

“C’MON! I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! SAY IT AGAIN, WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT INTO IT!!!!”

“My name is Makoto Naegi!!!!” he responded, trying to put in whatever remaining lung capacity he had left.

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT! MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAI, A NAME YOU WON’T EVER FORGET!” Makoto had to cover his ears as his voice continued to ring through the airport.

“Don’t worry, Nekomaru, I won’t forget it…” Makoto replied sheepishly.

“Oh, and by the way…” Nekomaru said. “You’re looking pretty thin! Perhaps I can help you get into shape!” In all honesty, Makoto was afraid of the prospect of training with a man like him.

“Well, uh thanks for the offer….” Makoto said nervously. He moved on and saw another man, who wasn’t quite as muscular or tall, yet no less intimidating than Nekomaru. He had a long, black overcoat, with a dragon design printed on its back. The man had a unique pompadour hairstyle, that almost makes his hair look like a cob of corn. Underneath his overcoat, he wore a white t-shirt, and also wore a black belt and pants. He was talking to… strange enough, a petite girl. She had short brown hair, a green jacket, brown skirt, and ribbon tied around her collar.

“Though the planes appear new, none of them had any hardware in them,” the girl said. “The dashboards were devoid of radio, navigation, and other things you’d see come with a plane.”

“Damn, that sucks.” The man replied. They have all these planes for fucking show, but they ain’t even got a motorcycle?” Makoto realized that he was going to talk to the leader of the Crazy Diamonds. He knew that he was going to attend Hope’s Peak, but seeing him in person was another spectacle.

“Wait, you’re the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, aren’t you?” Makoto asked nervously.

“Damn straight. Name’s Mondo Owada, nice to fucking meetcha.”

“I’m Makoto Naegi… nice to meet you too.” Makoto responded.

“Oh, you haven’t meant Chihiro yet haven’t you?” Mondo asked. The girl stepped forward and introduced herself to Makoto.

“I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer.” she greeted. “I hope that we can all get along.” She paused for a moment. “Sorry, I just get a bit embarrassed introducing myself like this,” she said before giving Makoto a shy smile.

“Heh, I’m not good with introductions to. But I look forward to getting along with everyone,” Makoto said, returning the smile.

“You’re gonna introduce yourself to the others here, right?” Chihiro asked. “Well, we can talk more after.”

“Anyway, I’ll fucking catch ya later.” Mondo said. Makoto new that this was someone he should choose his words carefully around, that was for sure.

 

Moving on, Makoto saw a girl, with long lavender hair with a single braid running down the side of her head. She wore a purple leather jacket and matching skirt, a zipped up white shirt, and a brown tie that hung loosely from her neck. She emanated mystery, without a doubt. Makoto approached her, but she gave no response to him… only silence. After a bit of this, he finally spoke up.

“Excuse me, but can I ask you your name?”

“My name is… Kyoko Kirigiri.” The girl said, before going back into silence.

“Er, you’re an Ultimate too, being on this school trip, right?” Makoto said after a brief pause. “Well, what’s your talent?”

“Ultimate Detective,” Kyoko said curtly. After that, she returned to her usual silence.

 _“She’s pretty tight lipped, isn’t she?”_ Makoto thought uneasily. _“I hope there’s something for us to talk about…”_

“Are you trying hard to find something to talk about?” She asked.

“I think you guessed it…” Makoto was a little taken aback by how she read through him.

_“Am I really that easy to read?”_

“If there’s no need for conversation, do not concern yourself with it,” she said coldly, shutting down any further attempts of interaction. Makoto moved onto the next person at the airport. The next person he saw was a girl, shorter than he was, looking to the shore outside the window. She had dark, tanned skin, and her hair had a platinum colour with twintails. She donned a frilled bikini, and a matching skirt, and a long yellow coat that reached her knees.

“Yah-hah! How are ya? My name is Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist!" She said cheerfully.

“My name’s Makoto Naegi, and I’m the Ultimate Student.” Makoto replied.

“Coming to Japan I thought wouldn’t be comfortable, but it feels a lot more like home here!” Angie chimed.

“So, you’re not from Japan?” Makoto asked.

“In my island, I paint paintings and sculpt sculptures, and I was just looking out for inspiration. Well, it’s really Atua doing the work, I’m just his vessel.”

“Uh, Atua?” Makoto repeated. _“Wherever she’s from, she’s certainly bizarre.”_

“The god of my island, Atua, watches over me, and speaks with me in his divine voice. And I’m his humble oracle.” Makoto moved onto the last person in the airport. It was a boy with a fairly athletic build, with spiky red hair, and his face was covered in piercings. He wore a white jacket and t-shirt underneath, and dark grey pants.

“Yo! The name’s Leon Kuwata! What’s up?” The boy introduced himself. Makoto remembered him also from the forums he searched; The Ultimate Baseball Star.

“Wait, you’re The Ultimate Baseball Star? I saw a picture of you online!” Makoto said. However, he looked almost nothing like he did in the photos. He used to have shaved hair, and didn’t have any piercings, a contrast to his styled red hair.

“Aw, crap, you saw that photo?!” Leon groaned in dismay. “Seriously uncool. I’m like, mega embarrassed right now.” He took a breath to calm down before explaining himself. “Look, I didn’t have a choice, alright? It’s part of the regulations. But at least in this resort, I don’t have to worry about schoolwork or baseball, am I right?” Leon gave a smile towards Makoto.

“So you’re not worried about our situation either…” Makoto said.

“Why would I be? Ever since I got accepted here, I quit baseball for good! Honestly, I don’t like baseball. Though I might be good, I have my own dreams, and my own future.”

“A new dream? What could that be?”

“I want to be a singer. I mean, look at me. I just have a path that’s gonna lead toward music! It’ll be super cool, and I don’t worry about being all sweaty and dry on the field.” Leon paused before rubbing his forehead. “Though, I heard they already have an Ultimate Musician, but maybe I can get her in my band, don’t you think?”

 _“This guy can’t be serious…”_ Makoto thought. _“Though I was gonna say he didn’t look like a baseball star, I didn’t expect that to come out of a baseball star’s mouth either.”_ He knew that there’ll be more interesting characters than him at this school trip.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

Shuichi and Kaede made their way to the gate that said _Inn_ on its sign.

“Hm, there are people in there too,” Kaede said. She opened the gate and walked in, and saw that inside, there many rows of cottages, each of them with the nameplate of a student on the mailbox. In front of the cottages was a large pool, with plastic chairs and umbrella lining its sides, and what appears to be a reception building in the front. The first person they met was a young woman with short red hair and freckles across her pale face. She wore a green jumper with a white collared shirt and checkered tie underneath. She held with her a camera, that was strapped over her shoulder.

“Hey, you should stand up straight!” The girl scolded to Shuichi, startling him. “That’s no way to stand when you’re with another girl, right?” Kaede was also surprised by her assertiveness.

“No, really, it’s alright…” Kaede said to her. The girl gave Shuichi a judgemental look, but her eyes softened again. “It’s a man’s job to protect the girls, I wanted to make sure you’re in good company.”

“We haven’t introduced ourselves, right?” Shuichi spoke up. “We’re here for just that.”

“Oh, that’s right,” the girl responded. “I’m Mahiru Koizumi, I’ll be counting on you from now on.”

“You’re a photographer, aren’t you?” Kaede asked, noticing the camera on her side.

“Yeah, that’s my talent. In all honesty, I’m glad that the both of you look like reliable people. There sure are a lot of weirdos out here.” Kaede couldn’t help but snicker at that remark. “I’m not sure if some people here are Ultimates, or are just crazy. Well, I’m hoping to get along with everyone here so we can get off this island.”

“Heh, I think we should get down to that.” Kaede said. “Well, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist.”

“Hey!” Mahiru said, again to Shuichi.

“What is it?” he responded, confused.

“We’ve been talking this whole time, and you haven’t introduced yourself to me yet.”

“Oh, sorry, uh, I’m Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective.”

“Jeez, you’re gonna have to be more confident than that if you want to earn a girl’s trust,” she said, while eyeing Kaede. Now that’s something that Kaede had to feel flustered about.

“Whoa, Shuichi’s a good guy, Mahiru, trust me.” Shuichi went red at that comment. He was someone that Kaede had just met, and she’s already sticking up for him like that?

“Well, if you say so,” Mahiru said. “Anyway, I gotta get back to talking to everyone.” They both walked around the cottages, before running into another duo, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall, with spiky purple hair and a small goatee. He wore a white t-shirt, a white buttoned shirt over that left open, and a light purple overcoat. However, one of his sleeves hung loose over his shoulder, revealing its space patterned interior design. He also wore matching purple pants rolled to his shins, and slippers. The girl was short, yet lean in build. She had long, dark brown hair held in twintails by red scrunchies. Her eyes had an intense red gaze, and she wore a red and dark green sailor uniform with a white star patterned ribbon.

“We haven’t met the two of you have we?” the boy spoke in an enthusiastic voice.

“Honestly, I don’t have any intention in knowing any of you.” the girl said in a sharp tone.

“Maki, c’mon. Learning to have trust in your friends never a waste of time!” the boy said. “Anyway, I wasn’t expecting a trip this soon into year. How Usami got us here was a surprise, not even astronauts knew of that kind of travel.”

“Wait, you’re an astronaut?” Kaede said.

“Oh wait, I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the Ultimate Astronaut!”

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, and this is Shuichi Saihara! So you’ve been to space?” Kaede continued, and Shuichi gave a wave to the two.

“No he hasn’t, he’s apparently only a trainee.” the girl cut in. “He forged his way in, but they kept him for being so devoted.”

“Hey, don’t go taking down my thunder, Maki.” Kaito said sheepishly. “And this island does nothing hold to me back when there’s the vastness of the universe waiting to be explored.”

“My name is Maki Harukawa,” the girl cut in in a low voice. “I’m the Ultimate Child Caregiver.”

“Child caregiver?” Shuichi asked.

“Yeah, I know I don’t look like one, do I?” She said, brushing her hair aside. “Truth be told, I don’t really like kids. They just… cling to me, ever since I could take care of the younger ones in my orphanage.”

“Well, if kids trust you, you must be a real good person, right?” Kaede said.

“Hmph, well I’m not all that good at taking care of kids either. It’s not like I have that of a choice in that.”

“Anyway, I can’t wait to meet up with everyone else here.” Kaito continued.

“Think what you want, but you’re all being idiotic if you think it’s as easy as that.” With that, Maki walked away without a second glance.

“She’s… a real tough one, isn’t she?” Shuichi said.

“Take my word for it, I know that she’s a real caring person underneath, especially if kids trust her.” Kaito gave a thumbs up. “Well I’ll see the both of you later.” he finished before walking off.

“That was an interesting duo.” Shuichi said.

“Heh, hopefully we’re making a better team than the both of them are.” Kaede laughed.

“Hey now that’s being mean to Kaito.” Shuichi said, returning a small laugh. “I can tell that he’s trying hard to keep people together.”

“That’s where your detective deductions bring you, huh?” Kaede thought aloud. “I’m interested to hear your thoughts on the others.” The two of them moved closer to the pool, and saw a girl. She had dark skin, with brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a red track jacket, a white t-shirt, and blue shorts.

“Heya! My name is Aoi Asahina, but my friends just call me Hina. Sup?” the girl said.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kaede Akamatsu.” Kaede said.

“I’m Shuichi Saihara.” Shuichi introduced himself.  
“Kaede and Shuichi….” Hina echoed as she made a hypothetical note on her palms. “I’m not good with names, so I just have to write it down somewhere.” Hina explained as she gave a smile. “Well, I was afraid that there wasn’t going to be a good pool at Hope’s Peak, but this is way better!” Hina exclaimed. “There’s beaches, and pools, I’m super pumped!”

“So you’re really fond of swimming?” Kaede asked.

“Yeah, they don’t call me Ultimate Swimming Pro for nothing!”

“I’ve heard that you’ve competed in countless swimming competitions since elementary school, and you’re very close to becoming an olympic candidate.” Shuichi said.

“Aw, so you know that much about me reaching for the gold,” Hina chuckled. “Hey, Sakura, there’s more people you should meet!”

 _“Sakura?”_ Shuichi thought. _“I don’t see anyone arou-oh my god.”_ A tall woman, with a gigantic frame, and a fearsome expression walked over to them. She had long white hair that ran down her back, dark skin that was covered in scars, and a white sailor uniform. It was then that Shuichi realized that it was Sakura Ogami, proclaimed to be the strongest human alive. She competed in over 400 tournaments, and won every single one of them, despite her age.

“I’m Sakura Ogami,” the girl said simply.

“Ah, my name’s Kaede Akamatsu. It’s nice to meet you. And this is Shuichi.” Sakura eyed Shuichi, inspecting him thoroughly with her eyes.

“Remember that you should treat your spirit as well as your physique,” Sakura said. “You could stand to improve on both.” Shuichi will admit, he doesn’t do all that much exercise, and people tend to consider him quite skinny. But spiritual fortitude, she says? Moving along, they ran into another boy. He was very tall and thin. He wore a dark green military uniform with a matching cap, and had narrow, golden eyes that glinted. Most interestingly, he had a black zipper mask that covered his mouth and nose, and his hands were wrapped in bandages.

 

“Kukuku, our captors seemed very keen on making us comfortable here.” the boy said in a creeping tone. “I look forward to getting to see the history behind this uncharted island.”

“Captor, you say?” Kaede asked, cautious of Korekiyo’s tone toward Usami, and well, whoever’s controlling her. But admittedly, who can blame him for thinking that.?

“Yes, us being brought here without any explanation or previous documentation of this occurrence. What could be a more fitting description?” Korekiyo paused and saw the dumbfounded looks at the two. “Oh, my apologies. You two must be wondering who I am. Well, my name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I’m the Ultimate Anthropologist. But please, call me Kiyo.”

“You’re an anthropologist?” Kaede asked.

“About that, would you like to hear a simple explanation?”

“Yeah, sure…”

“Anthropology is the study of customs, legends, folk tales, songs, and anything that stems from culture. It is my duty to analyze the history and social connotations of the things we do in our daily lives.”

“That sounds like a lot to take in,” Kaede responded. “But that sure sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Fun? Of course it is. Nothing is more fun than being able to study humanity, for I believe, humans possess infinite beauty.”

“Uh, what?” Kaede said, being slowly unnerved by the boy’s behavior.

“I find all aspects of humanity, even the ugly parts, to be beautiful. I am intrigued, what beauty am I to witness here.” Korekiyo gave out a laugh. “Kukuku, people, truly are wonderful…”

 _“This guy looks like a creep… and is one too, as it turns out.”_ Kaede thought to herself.

“Well, do not let me disturb you, for your interactions with the other students, no matter how they turn out, will be beautiful.” Korekiyo finished. As soon as they finished talking to him, they came across another student equally as unnerving. The girl that stood before them had two long, black drill pigtails. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were a blood red shade of colour. She wore a gothic Victorian style dress, and had an armor ring on her right hand.

“I do not believe we have met.” she began. “I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler.”

“Ludenberg?” Kaede repeated.

“But simply Celeste will do.” she said as she gave a polite curtsy. Both Shuichi and Kaede gave their own introductions.

 _“Celestia Ludenberg… That can’t be her real name, can it?”_ Shuichi thought to himself. _“But of course, I feel like I shouldn’t just bring it up like that.”_

“Wait, you made a talent out of gambling?” Kaede asked curiously.

“And why not? Simple minded people believe that gambling is all about luck. But it’s far more than that. Manipulation, lies, I have mastered it all.”

“Well that’s honestly, pretty cool.” Kaede said. “You must have made a fortune!”

“The thrill of gamble, the promise of wealth, I’d say I’m content with what I do,” Celeste said as she framed her face and smiled, before walking away. As they both rounded the pool, they spotted two boys, where one was chasing another. The chaser was short, and had messy purple hair. He wore a tattered all white uniform, and a checkered scar around his neck. The one being chased was also fairly short, and had a full mechanical body. He had pale white skin and hair, with an ahoge that pointed directly upwards. He had two black streaks going down each of his eyes, and had a body that resembled a dark uniform, with golden buttons.

“Stop it! Do not come any closer!” The metallic boy shouted, trying to shake the chaser off his trail.

  
“C’mon, can’t I touch your body a little? I always wanted to meet a robot!”

“What’s going on here?” Shuichi asked, perplexed at the sight.

“Whoa, you shouldn’t run around at a pool, you might slip and fall.” Kaede said, wary of the potential danger of the situation.

“Don’t worry about that, I think the tile with break first if he ever fell, since he’s so heavy,” the boy in purple smiled.

“That’s highly offensive! I’ll have you know that my body was made with both sturdy and lightweight material so I can function while causing minimal harm!” The robot said defensively. “And who are you two? Another group of robophobes?”

“No, of course not…” Kaede replied. “We’re here to introduce ourselves, not to make enemies. But wait, you’re a robot, for real?”

_“What a scene, and we haven’t even met anyone. And I know we’re in modern times, but robots at this complexity, I’ve never heard of...”_

“So are you like Usami?” Shuichi asked, trying to make sense of him.

“Ooh, maybe he’s working with her to round us up and force us to kill each other!” The other boy exclaimed.

_“How can you say something like that with that much enthusiasm…”_

“Do not compare me to that toy! I’m not just any old robot. I’m Keebo, the Ultimate Robot.”

“Hey, that’s not fair! I also have to make an introduction!” The other boy pouted. “I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!”

_“A supreme leader… and a robot? This doesn’t make any sense…”_

“Wouldn’t it be such a shame if someone pushed you in the water and you short circuited?” Kokichi teased.

“Though I run on electricity, I am fully waterproof!” Keebo gritted his teeth, offended.

“Neeheehee, I’m just messing with ya.”

“You’re not funny.” Keebo deadpanned.

“Of course you wouldn’t think that, robots have no understanding of human comedy to begin with!” Kokichi laughed. “I knock em dead, don’t I?”

“Do not mock me! I have studied the full history of stand up comedy! Plus, though I have the appearance of a robot, I am a student, just like you.”

“You’re a highschool student?” Shuichi asked.

“I was created by Professor Idabashi, the leading authority in the field of robotics. He created me, a strong AI, capable of learning and maturing like a human brain. At the time of my creation, I didn’t know anything, like a baby. But he raised me like his own child, until I was enrolled in a high school.”

“How long did he raise you for?” Kokichi questioned.

“It only took me five years to develop the mind of a highschooler,” Keebo boosted.

“So you’re not even old enough to be in a high school! And I’m calling the cops on whoever thinks dirty things about you!”

“The time of my creation isn’t important! What matters is my mind and personality, is it not?!”

“Hey, do robots have dicks?” Kokichi asked, completely ignoring his previous remarks.

“Don’t ask such ridiculous questions!” Keebo exclaimed, trying to dismiss Kokichi’s comments.

“Hey,” Kaede butted in, interrupting Kokichi’s endless cycle of insane questions. “Kokichi, I don’t understand the deal behind your Ultimate Supreme Leader talent.”

“Oh, I’m just the leader of an evil secret organization, that’s all.” Kokichi responded with a finger on his lip. “It has over 10,000 members. In fact, I run this island and resort, and brought all of you here.”

“Seriously? The supreme leader of a secret or-”

“Well, the first part was true. I am the leader of a secret organization. That’s why they gave me my talent, riiiight?”

“So were you not being truthful with the second part?”

“Who knows? Since I’m a liar.”

“What’s the name of your secret organization?” Shuichi asked, trying to make sense of Kokichi’s wild claims.

“Well, it wouldn’t be secret if I told you, wouldn’t it?”

“I haven’t heard of a secret organization like that before…” Shuichi thought aloud.

“Of course you haven’t. But, I would expect more from an Ultimate Dete-”

“Ignore him,” Keebo interrupted. “You can’t trust anything a liar like him says. All I’m saying is, he’s far more suspicious than I am.”

“Well of course you aren’t a suspicious person, because robots aren’t people!” Kokichi laughed. Keebo can only growl at that.

“Oh, are you getting mad? I didn’t think robots could feel emotions at all!”

“I swear, I will see you in court when we get off this island!” Keebo was barely holding in his frustration at this point.

 _“What a weird boy... he’s like a mischievous little kid. Just starting trouble like that… Unless, he really is an evil supreme leader?”_ Kaede gave one last thought before entering the hotel lobby.

____________________________________________________________________

Hajime and Nagito made their way over to the a particular site off the main road. It appeared to be a ranch, with pens and fields for domestic animals, along with a barn. The sign had _Usami Corral_ painted crudely on it.

“A tropical island seems like a pretty weird place put a ranch,” Hajime mused

“Well, I presume this island has been around for quite a bit of time, so it should be fine.”

_“Apparently, Usami’s a rabbit, yet she runs a farm? The more I question things, the worse it gets.”_

“I think we should meet the students over there,” Nagito said. As Hajime entered, he came across a tall man, with pale skin. He had black hair, with streaks of white that was slicked upwards. One of his eyes were red, and another, grey, with a scar across one of them. He had a long black jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath, with black pants and boots. Most of all, he wore a long, purple scarf that reached the floor.

“Stop right there,” the man said with a very deep voice. “If you value your life, do not come any closer.”

 _“Huh?”_ Hajime thought to himself as he went to get a better look at the strange looking man.

“Did you not hear what I just said? I said stay back!” The man continued to speak. “Hmph, very well, I cannot tell if recklessness or courage drives you forward, but I shall accept it. In honour of that courage, I shall reveal to you my name!” he said as an evil grin spread across his face. “May you never forget it!” After a moment of suspense, he began.

“You may call me... Gundham Tanaka. Remember it well, for that is the name that will one day rule this world!”

“What do you mean rule the world?” Hajime asked.

“It is my turn to ask questions now. What is your power level?” he said in a serious tone.

“What do you mean power level?”

“Who is the beast that you have struck a blood pact with for eternity?” Gundham replied, even more dramatic than before.

“I think he means, what pets have you owned?” Nagito whispered.

“Well, I never really owned any pets at all, my parents never let me keep any pets around.”

“Kch, most unworthy.” Gundham scoffed. “Trash like you should beware those who have truly mastered the arcane art of beast taming.” As he finished, four hamsters hopped out of his scarf and onto his shoulders.

“Wait, what were those things that just moved?” Hajime asked in astonishment.

“Those “things” are part of my Tanaka empire, The Four Dark Devas Of Destruction. Beware, for we do not forgive those who cross us. Fuahahahahaha!”

“Wait, so is he able to talk to animals or something?” Hajime asks to Nagito.

“It seems hard to believe, someone like him would be more fitting in a nature show or anime. But that’s fitting of the Ultimate Animal Breeder.”

 _“He certainly is strange. No ordinary person would even attempt to raise hamsters in their own scarf…”_ Hajime thought to himself. Moving on, the next person he saw was by far, the shortest person he had seen on this island. He had the height of the child, yet his build was quite muscular. His eyes were large, yet had an empty look to it. His cropped, red hair was covered by a black beanie with two points on top of it. He wore a black leather jacket over a black and blue striped uniform, and had a chain attached to his foot. He also had a piece of candy that his lips curled around, that could be mistaken for a cigarette.

“Hmph, what kind of a bad joke is this? First, someone like me gets accepted into Hope’s Peak, and now I’m on a ranch of a tropical island,” the short boy thought aloud, his very deep voice cutting across the air.

 _“Jeez, I was a second away from being relieved that there were kids that weren’t Hope’s Peak students. I’m glad I dodged a bullet there.”_ Hajime thought to himself.

“Hey, it looks like you’ve explored this place, haven’t you?” Hajime said.

“Well, I never thought I’d see a place like this ever again, but it’s a lot nicer compared to prison.”

“Wait, prison?” Hajime asked, dumbfounded. “But you’re an Ultimate, aren’t you?”

“Ryoma Hoshi, the man called the Ultimate Tennis Pro, no longer exists. I’m nothing more than his empty shell.”

“Ryoma Hoshi was actually all across the paper a while back,” Nagito explained. “He’s the tennis prodigy who single handedly took down the mafia.”

_“I know that there are some weird people here, but this really is pushing the boundaries…”_

“Hmph, so you heard that much?” Ryoma said. “Well, what do you think of the loser before you who used his talent to kill?”

“But wouldn’t that mean throwing away your future?” Hajime asked.

_“Damn, this guy destroyed his own future… is it worse than not having one in the first place?”_

“I didn’t need one anymore.” Ryoma replied bluntly. “It’s not like me to talk so much. I’m warning you two not to get so close to a killer like me.” With that, Ryoma turned his back to them.

 _“This trip is getting weirder, not just our situation, but our classmates…”_ Hajime thought to himself. He’s a little glad that he and Nagito were kinda normal people, for once. The next student he saw was crouched on the ground, with his eyes focused on the grass. The man, even while crouched, was still gigantic. He had long, wild brown-green hair, and wore a brown suit and green tie, and was barefoot.

“Hey, can we introduce ourselves?” Hajime asked cautiously. The boy quickly sat up, and his serious face turned into a smile.

“Thank you!” he said unexpectedly.

“Um, for what?” Hajime asked, confused about the response.

“Thank you for talking to Gonta. Most people not want to talk to Gonta, cuz Gonta look scary.”

“Seriously, it’s nothing.”  
“Oh, right! Gonta needs to introduce himself. Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta’s talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta’s goal is to be true gentleman!” Gonta outstretched a colossal hand and gave Hajime a handshake.

“You’re the Ultimate Entomologist?” Nagito asked in curiosity. “I’d be glad to hear more about your talent.”

“Ever since Gonta was kid, he made friends with bugs, because other kids no want to be friends with Gonta.”

_“Sounds pretty sad, but that’s no surprise for someone his size.”_

“One day, Gonta got lost playing with animal friends, he was deep in forest with no way to get home.”

“But now you found your way out since your here?” Nagito asked.

“Yeah, only took ten years.” Gonta said with a bright smile on his face.

“Ten… years?” Hajime asked.

_“I don’t doubt that someone like him can take care of himself if he got lost in a forest, but this is too surreal, almost as much as our current situation…”_

“No need to worry, Gonta wasn’t alone. He was raised by another family; family of wolves.”

 _“I know that I’m not in any place to question that, but that’s just unbelievable…”_ Hajime thought, trying to hide his astonishment.

“Cuz of forest family, Gonta can now speak bug and animal. To repay forest family, Gonta vow to become gentleman!” Though Hajime was thoroughly in shock by the large student’s story, Nagito still had a composed smile, yet he didn’t have a single sign of disbelief.

“How truly inspiring, how you managed to turn the despair of being lost into inspiration.” Nagito praised without any mockery in his voice.

“Erm, Gonta not quite get that, but he would be happy to talk more about bugs!” Gonta offered.

_“I once raised a hermit crab with my classmates back in elementary school, but I wouldn’t translate that into me liking bugs… But of course, I should keep any disdain I have for them secret…”_

“Maybe once we talked to everyone, then I can take up on your offer. But it was truly wonderful of you to ask that of someone like me,” Nagito said as he excused both himself and Hajime. The two continued to stroll around the ranch, before walking around the barn. There, they saw a window that on the other side, housed a chicken coop. Peering into the coop hungrily, was tall girl. She had dark skin, wild brown hair similar to Gonta’s, wore a red skirt, and a white shirt that exposed her ample chest.

“Just wait until I get my hands on you…” the girl muttered hungrily to chickens. “I ain’t got a problem with eating ya raw, but maybe I could ask the cook guy to grill up something good!” Though hesitant to interrupt her “contemplation”, Hajime approached her. It took until they were right next to her that she was able to take notice.

“Hey! who’re you dudes?” The girl asked as she wiped the drool off her mouth.

“I’m Hajime Hinata, and this is Nagito Komaeda.”

“Gotcha” Akane responded casually as she stretched her arms upward. “The name’s Akane Owari, Ultimate Gymnast, nice to meetcha.”

_“Ultimate Gymnast? Well she certainly has the body for it. She’s not like a high schooler at all, more like an olympic athlete…”_

“You like what you see?” Nagito chuckled, causing Hajime’s face to red. “Didn’t think that you’re the type to eye bodies so readily.”

“Stop it! I know you’re doing that on purpose.” Hajime said, hoping that Akane didn’t hear those remarks. Hajime observed the chickens Akane was just eyeing.

“For a ranch, there sure aren’t many animals.”

“Oopsie, you got me!” a squeaky voice called. Hajime looked and saw Usami standing before them once more.

“Wha- how did you get here?”

“I’m a very elusive bunny rabbit! I can appear wherever and whatever I want in this island, all thanks to my magical stick!”

 _“Magical stick… that ridiculous toy she’s holding?”_ Usami peered around the ranch, surveying the relatively empty lifeless landscape.

“But, this is indeed troubling,” Usami began again. “A farm without a cow is like Japan without a representative!” She aimed her magic stick at a chicken, and gave a quiet chant. All of a sudden, a ray of pink light shot out of the staff, and transformed the chicken into a cow.

“What… the hell?” Hajime rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating, but the cow was all too lifelike. Usami smiled contently, before disappearing once more.

“Did that chicken… turn into a cow?”

“It’s no big deal. Chances are, she prepared this illusion in advance,” Nagito theorized. “Maybe it was her way of trying to make us happy. You seem even more shaken up, on the contrary.” Nagito was correct on that. Hajime felt even more unnerved than when he first arrived. However, the tension was broken by a sputtering laugh.

“Pffft, you shoulda seen the look on your face!” The voice belonged to a diminutive girl, who looked far younger than a high school student. She was a girl with long, blonde hair tied into pigtails, and she wore a long, orange kimono with a floral pattern.

 _“What is this kid doing? She seems too young to be on a field trip so far away by herself, to say the least.”_ It seemed as if the scene Usami made momentarily distracted her from her previous task. Her fingers had black smudges on them, and it appeared as if she was crouched down too.

“Ah, I don’t think we’ve met, have we?” Nagito asked.

“Hmm? I’m Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.” She then went back to pushing her fingers onto the ground, making squishing noises whenever her finger hit the ground.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Hajime asked.

“I’m squishing!” she exclaimed with an unsettling amount of excitement.

“What… exactly are you squishing?”

“I’m squishing Mr. Ants. There are lots of them to squish,” Hiyoko replied as she picked up an ant, before crushing it between her fingers. “If you press their tummies just right, they make this awesome sound!”

_“She’s very lucky that Gonta can’t hear her…”_

“Wanna do it together?”

“What? Hell no!”

“Pfft, I knew you were a wuss anyway,” Hiyoko scoffed before going back to crushing ants.

 _“Where did that come from? She’s definitely not just a little girl…”_ Hajime turned around the corner, and saw another girl that looked young, but not as young as Hiyoko. She had short red hair, and wore what resembled a witch’s costume, complete with a pointy hat.

“Nyeh, I none of these animals would make worthy familiars…” the girl muttered tiredly.

“Familiar?” Hajime asked.

“If this academy wants to house a mage like me, they’re gonna need animals with stronger power levels than that.” She gave another glance at the chickens and bugs on the ground, before shaking her head.

“Wait, you said you’re a magician?” Nagito asked.

“No, I’m not a magician. I’m a mage, because mages do real magic.” The girl corrected. “Oh. That’s right, I haven’t told you guys yet. Prepare to be amazed, fall to your knees. I am Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage.” There was silence for a few seconds. Both Hajime and Nagito didn’t know how to react to her proclamation.

“But officially, Hope’s Peak calls me the Ultimate Magician.”

“Er, You should’ve said that in the first place, because magic isn’t real.” Hajime finally responded.

“Magic is real!” The girl said suddenly. “You saw it, so you gotta believe it! The rabbit used some powerful teleportation magic to bring us all here. Of course, it’s not as powerful as mine.”

“If you are magic, then maybe you could show us some of your power!” Nagito said enthusiastically.

“Nyeh, magic isn’t all powerful… I can only do so much.” Himiko responded lazily.

“I don’t doubt your talent, but maybe it could help us find out more about our situation.”

“Hey! You degenerates leave Himiko alone!” Another girl’s voice shouted. Out of seemingly nowhere, another girl rushed up to them, causing Hajime to jump, and hit his back on the wall of the barn. The girl was an inch away from punching Hajime, and narrowed her expression. He looked at her, and saw that she had long, black hair tied into twintails, and a blue sailor uniform. Strikingly, she had a purple headband on her head, along with a green pinwheel tied at the back of her head.

“Hey, what’s with all of this?” Hajime asked nervously.

“It’s my duty to use my Neo-Aikido to protect girls from degenerates like you!”

“Hold on, we just want to introduce ourselves.” Nagito said, totally unfazed by the girl’s assault. The girl gave another dirty look at Hajime before stepping down.

“Fine. I’ll refrain from breaking any male’s bones while we’re here unless you make a move on a girl.” she said harshly. “I’m Tenko Chabashira, and I’m the Ultimate Aikido Master.”

“I’m Hajime Hinata.”

“And I’m Nagito Komaeda,” Nagito smiled, still not worried by Tenko’s disposition.

“Wait, did you say Neo-Aikido?” Hajime asked curiously, though he wasn’t sure if he should say anything.

“Of course an ignorant male wouldn’t know true martial arts,” Tenko scoffed. “My master and use Neo-Aikido, an extra powerful version of Aikido that we made up ourselves!”

_“Okay, so you’re totally self-taught…”_

“I’m keeping my eye on you Hajime. Though you may try to come off as plain and average, your male tricks won’t work on me.” Tenko finished before walking off.

“That… was intense.” Hajime said, still recovering from Tenko’s aggressive introduction. If the remaining students were anything like Tenko, he didn’t know if he’d survive the trip here.

__________________________________________________________________

Makoto continued his way to the hotel lobby, having his introductions to the people in between. When the sliding door opened, he saw that its floor was carpeted with a reception counter, though no one seemed to be on its helm. There were a few couches for guests to seat themselves, and windows overlooking the cottage area. There was also a few games to keep people entertained, including some arcade machines, and a pool table. One of the students he saw when he went inside was a tall man, with light brown hair, and glasses in front of his blue eyes. He wore a black suit, and Makoto knew that he was anything but ordinary just by looking. Makoto approached the man, who looked deep in thought.

“Hey, can I introduce myself?” Makoto asked uneasily. He didn’t appear to even acknowledge him at first, as if Makoto wasn’t worth his attention. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke.

“Name’s Byakuya Togami.”

_“Togami? Of the Togami corporation? That would mean that he’s the famous heir of the richest corporation in Japan… To have someone as successful as him at such a young age be enrolled in Hope’s Peak…”_

“I wonder why Hope’s Peak would dare put me with lowlifes like you, and suggest such a ridiculous prospect. As if I’d want anything to do you with you commoners.” Byakuya said harshly. Makoto didn’t know how to respond to that. Already he’s received a severe verbal lashing from him.

“Well, what are you doing just standing there silent? Don’t you have something else to do than tainting the oxygen around me?” Byakuya glared.

“Okay… I’ll get going then.” Makoto excused himself such a hurry that he bumped into another student. This student was a short boy, with cropped blonde hair and intricate designs shaved into them. He had freckles on his pale face, and wore a black pinstripe suit.

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass!” The boy turned, scowling at Makoto.

_“Though he doesn’t appear all that tough, he’s already in a bad mood…”_

“Well, what’re you looking at? You got something to say, bastard?!”

“Sorry, I just want to introduce myself to everyone.” Makoto said, backing off. He clearly gives off a far more aggressive aura than most.

“Introduce yourself? Hmph.”

“I’m Makoto Naegi, it’s… nice to meet you.” The boy’s anger died down a little, and he crossed his arms.

“Name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Just so we’re clear, I’m not here to act friendly and shit with anyone here.”

_“Kuzuryuu? You mean, he’s heir to the leading Yakuza clan? He’s definitely not someone to be messed with.”_

“Well, if we’re done here, how ‘bout you make like a tree, and fuck off?” Fuyuhiko was in no mood to say anything further, and he turned his back on Makoto. Just when he thought the lobby can’t get even less welcoming, he encountered another scary looking student. She had long, silver hair bound into twin braids, and red eyes with glasses. She wore a dark turquoise sailor uniform, and had the sheath of a sword on her back.

“State your business,” the girl said in a serious tone.

“I just want to introduce myself,” Makoto said.

“An introduction? That seems to be in order. My name is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordsman.”

“I’m Makoto Naegi, it’s nice to meet you.”

_“I guess that would explain the sheath around her back…”_

“If we are expected to live here together, I expect that everyone is to remain civil,” Peko said stoically. “I wouldn’t want to resort to killing anyone to keep the peace.”

“Wha- what do you mean kill someone?” Makoto said, caught off guard by Peko’s remark.

“But you do not seem like someone who’d try anything.” Peko said, as she eyed Makoto up and down. “If you’ll excuse me, I still have other people I must meet.” And with that, Peko walked away. Makoto looked around uneasily to see if there were more welcoming people to introduce himself to, but he did not get that. The next person he approached was another girl with piercing, grey eyes. She had short, black hair and wore a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tied around her collar, a black skirt, and boots. Most interestingly, she had a black tattoo of a wolf on the back of her right hand.

“Hey, I don’t think we met. Can I introduce myself?” Makoto asked. The girl glanced at him, as if trying to read him.

“I’m Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier,” she said simply.

 _“The Ultimate Soldier? That’s insane… a high school student actually fighting and shooting in a war?”_ He tried his best to hide the intimidation he felt by such a title.

“I’m Makoto Naegi. I really hope that we can be friends here.”

“Yeah…” Mukuro responded simply, before quickly hurrying off.

 _“What was that about? What is she thinking just now? I didn’t expect such a reaction from The Ultimate Soldier.”_ Makoto continued to walk along, and saw a sleepy looking girl playing a game at the arcade. She had pale brown hair decorated with a _Galaga_ pin, along with pink eyes. She wore a green hoodie with ears on its hood, along with a pink coloured backpack.

“Hey, can I introduce myself?” Makoto asked the girl. She said had no response to that.

“Excuse me?” Makoto said a little louder. This time, his words caught her attention.

“Oh sorry, I was a bit too focused on my game, wasn’t I?” Chiaki managed to say, despite being totally engrossed in her game.

“I’m Makoto Naegi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh right, introductions. Got it… I’m Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I’m a fan of all genres.” There was a small window of silence.

“So, what do you think of this trip we got put in?” Makoto said, trying to start some conversation. Chiaki continued to say nothing.

“Well, if you don’t have to talk, you don’t have to…”

“It’s not that I’m quiet or shy,” Chiaki said, breaking the silence. “It’s more how I need time to gather my thoughts in my head before speaking. I make sure I prepare everything in my head before I begin. Because of this, conversation is a little difficult when speaking to new people, but as I get to know others, it gets a bit easier.” Makoto was surprised by the swing in coherence by the girl. She said all of that without even batting an eye at him.

“You’re not the only one who has a bit of trouble when meeting new people,” Makoto said.

“...I’m sleepy,” Chiaki said, returning her full focus to the game.

“I’ll leave you to it…” Makoto said, unsure of how to respond to that.

_________________________________________________________________

Kaede and Shuichi rounded up the stairs of the hotel, and entered the restaurant above it. They saw that the restaurant was expansive, as if it expected to fit such a large number of students. There was a staircase that lead to the lobby, and the windows lead to balconies with more seating. The interior had wood floors and furniture, along with potted plants and ceiling fans. There were huge arrays of food tables, not unlike a buffet. The first student they saw was a tall, sophisticated looking woman. She had green eyes, pale skin, and short silver-green hair that covered one of her eyes. She wore a maid uniform, complete with a headdress.

“These foods look rather unhealthy. If we are to stay here, then I must think of a way to make some better alternatives,” the girl thought aloud, with a gloved hand to her chin.

“Excuse me, can we introduce ourselves?” Kaede asked.

The girl turned to Kaede and gave a formal curtsy. “I’m Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. I am honoured to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, it’s nice to meet you too.”

“Wait, you’re Kirumi Tojo? I’ve heard all about you!” Shuichi said, coming to realize the feats of the Ultimate Maid. “Your services are sought after by even the most powerful people in the world! It’s rumoured that there isn’t a request you can’t fulfill.”

“That’s an exaggeration. I do not fulfill every request given to me. For example, someone once hired me to escort an important person through dangerous territory. I had to decline, because I’m a maid, not a bodyguard.”

“You’re that famous?” Kaede asked. “It’s no wonder that you’ve been enrolled in Hope’s Peak.”

“I’m humbled, but I’m here to serve everyone here to the fullest,” Kirumi said with an air of confidence. “So please, if there’s anything you need me to do, don’t be afraid be ask.” With that, Kirumi walked away gracefully. They had little time to process what they had just heard, as there are more students they haven’t met. One of them was a short student, who had a carefully combed set of brown hair, and wore a chef’s outfit and hat.

“Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met, have we?” the boy said in a sultry tone.

_“Already, he’s giving me creepy vibes…”_

“I’m Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective.” Shuichi said uneasily.

“And I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist,” Kaede introduced, sharing in his wariness.

“The name’s Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook. But please, call me chef. It has more of a big city flavour to it, don’t you think?”

“You seem pretty happy about our situation,” Shuichi asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be? This is a good place to show off my cooking ability, not to mention that I’m surrounded by cute girls,” Teruteru said.

“But you seemed pretty out of it while we were in that gym…”

“Hey, let’s just forget about that and think about where we are now. Say, you’re the Ultimate Pianist, aren’t you?” Teruteru purred as he turned his beady eyes to Kaede. “How about you show me your fingering ability sometime soon, hmmm?”

“If there were a piano, I’d love to play some songs to everyone,” Kaede responded warily.

“With your experience in playing, it makes me look forward to our stay here even more…”

“Sorry, I gotta go,” Kaede finally had enough of the perverted boy, and walked off.

“Kaede, wait for me!” Shuichi called out, following in her step. He also didn’t want to be left alone with Teruteru. Kaede soon after, bumped into another girl. Like Kaede, she wore pink and had long, blonde hair. However, she had mechanical goggles fastened on her head, had a pink sailor uniform that barely contained her cleavage, and had black boots and gloves with studs.

“Hey, don’t sneak up on me, bitch!” The girl said as she gave a glare.

“Sorry if we surprised you, but we’re here to introduce-” Shuichi tried to relieve the tension, but with no avail.

“What, you couldn’t get enough of that blonde bitch’s tits so now you gotta look at mine? Well, take a good look, because it’s the best that a virgin like you could ever get!” The girl cackled at Shuichi as his face turned red.

“Hey, I wasn’t starting, I just happened” Shuichi said, trying to defend himself.

_“In a way, she seems even more perverted than Teruteru…”_

“I’m just fuckin with ya, virgin!” The girl continued to laugh.

“With that aside…” Kaede said, annoyed, “how about introductions?”

“You mean you haven’t heard of me? I’m the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! Miu Iruma!” Miu finally managed to stifle her laughter, before looking out the window. “Forty-seven students sounds like a better range of test subjects than just sixteen, but that rabbit is probably too much of prude to let me try anything.”

“Whaaaat? Is that what you’re using your inventions for? You can’t do that!”

“Heeee!” Miu squirmed at Kaede’s objection. “H-how else am I gonna test my famous inventions, like the Pervjector?”

“Are all of your inventions gonna have weird names?”

“But that’s not all.” Miu said, returning to her previous demeanor. “My most useful ones are the ones that let you do shit in your sleep. Like read while you sleep, eat while you sleep, shit while you sleep…”

_“There’s a fine line between genius and crazy, but Miu is crazy.”_

“Anyway Kaeidiot, I’ll talk with you later. Just make sure your boy-toy Poo-ichi doesn’t go ogling other pairs of tits.”

_“I have a feeling that this trip will be anything but normal with someone like Miu around…”_

Just when Miu walked away, Kaede saw another girl who looked far more grounded in comparison. She had long, blue hair that ran down her back. She wore round rimless glasses, and wore a dark blue jacket and skirt with an orange ribbon.

“Having a resort would be an interesting place for an anime. There could be a beach episode or one where…” the girl continued to think aloud.

“Hey, we haven’t met. Mind if we introduced ourselves?” Kaede said.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there. I didn’t think anyone would notice me, since I’m so plain,” the girl said, haven been broken out of her train of thought.

“What do you mean plain? You’re an ultimate aren’t you?”

“To be honest, I don’t know why Hope’s Peak would pick someone like me…” she lamented. “ ...I haven’t introduced myself have I? I’m Tsumugi Shirogane, and I’m the Ultimate Cosplayer.”

“Do you make or wear cosplays? I wouldn’t be surprised if you got your talent just by wearing them. I bet everyone would be ogling those curves of yours.”

“Kaede, did Teruteru rub off of you, because you’re sounding like a creepy old man…” Shuichi deadpanned.

“I don’t like people looking at me like that…” Tsumugi explained. “I mostly like making them, but I’m fine with others wearing my work. But I don’t mind wearing cosplay if I had to choose between that or letting someone cosplay for fame or money.”

“Seems like you’re pretty passionate about cosplaying.”

“It used to be a difficult by myself, but with sponsors it got a bit easier to make expensive cosplays. But Hope’s Peak will be able to fund my creations further in the time-being.”

“You’re looking forward to that, yet we’re stuck on this island…” Kaede reminded of their situation.

“About that, Usami seems pretty strange, like the mascot for an anime,” Tsumugi continued. “But whoever is in charge of her really is pushing it, with her magical talk and all. Hopefully, that isn’t the only memento of anime around here. Well, are you worried about our situation?”

“Though our trip is suspicious, I’m sure that things will be settled soon enough by Hope’s Peak, so I’ll stay relaxed for now.”

“I think that’s a smart choice,” Tsumugi finished, before returning to her thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hajime and Nagito opened the doors to Rocketpunch Market, where they found the last of the students. Inside was an array of different goods, far beyond what would be in a normal supermarket. There were foods, both packaged and raw, and tools of all sorts of purposes. There were a few over the counter medicines, DIY tools like ropes, hammers, tape, knives, and wrenches, and a vast isle of drinks in the back. There were also many goods for sports, both aquatic and land. including swimwear, flip-flops, parasols, and surfboards. There were baseball bats, gloves, balls of all kinds, and nets. There was also a peculiar vending machine that sold some strange items, including a golden replica sword, a nut titled “A Man’s Nut”, and a magazine targeted at teen girls. Souvenirs and clothes of all kinds lined the store too, but most strangely, there was no cashier, or even a counter.

“Now that’s something I can’t overlook,” Hajime said. “None of the stuff here has any prices, nor is there a cashier or any security… You’d think a resort would have a bunch of overpriced merchandise.”

“Did Usami prepare all this? If so, that would explain why everything’s free…” Nagito answered.

_“I knew Hope’s Peak was wealthy, but if this was they’re doing, their school trip must really be expensive…”_

Soon enough, Hajime found another student browsing the isle for chips. The boy was tall, and had a rather heavy set build. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a brown suit. He clutched to a tablet that had a stylus to his side, and looked very interested at what to get. Despite his appearance, and mild expression, he still had an overwhelming presence.

“It’s a good thing there’s a lot of tasty food on this resort… I was worried it’d be like those movies where we’d be stuck in an island without anything to eat.”

“Hey, do you have time for an introduction?” Nagito asked.

“Oh, sorry, I was a little lost in thought back there…” The boy said, finally turning his attention to the two.

“I’m Hajime Hinata.”

“Well I’m Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator,” He rubbed his head sheepishly. I thought I’d get all the time I want to draw more anime, but this trip really put a hole in my plans…”

“Ah, so you create anime as a talent? How truly fascinating, bringing visions of hope to life,” Nagito praised. Ryota eyed Hajime up and down, before putting a finger to his chin.

“Are you sure you’re okay with being this skinny? When we make it back from this trip, the winter will do a real number on you,” he said, turning his attention to Hajime’s lean build.

 _“He seems really proud of his weight…”_ Hajime thought.

After that conversation, out of the corner of Hajime’s eye is a girl that nervously eyed him. She had long purple hair that was cut in awkward spots, and wore a nurse uniform along with bandages on her left arm and right leg.

“She’s looking at me funny…”

“I’m sure she just wants to introduce herself to us.” Hajime approached the girl, and offered his introduction.

“Hey, we haven’t met yet, haven’t we?” Hajime smiled, trying not to make things more awkward.

“Um… well, you know…” the girl stuttered for a few seconds. Suddenly, she burst into tears.

“I’m sorry….” she cried.

“Bullying a girl… not cool Hajime.”  Nagito said with a look of disappointment.

“You saw what happened there, I didn’t do anything,” Hajime whispered. He looked around to see if Tenko was anywhere near him, hoping she hadn’t come in and heard that.

“So your name is Hajime…” the girl said through her tears. “Is it okay if I remember your name?”

“O-of course I don’t mind you remembering it. I hope that we can be friends.” Hajime thought he had low self esteem for seeming normal, but this girl is on a whole other level.

“Friends… from the bottom of my heart, I hope that too.” After another second, she began to cry again. “I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself didn’t I? I’m Mikan Tsumiki, I’m t-the Ultimate N-nurse. Please forgive me for that, I’ll let you do anything to me!”

“C’mon, there’s no need for that…” Hajime said, trying to console her crying. “What’s up with her?” Hajime said to Nagito.

“The Ultimate Nurse, huh? It’s a good thing that she’s here, since we’ll need her help if you got injured. If you were ever hurt, you’d need someone like her to treat it, or you’ll get sick and die.”

“For someone who’s looking so forward to our trip, you sure are morbid…”

“Um… you know…” Mikan said, trying to continue to conversation. “I’m sorry! I practiced all morning trying to think of conversation topics, but I’m drawing a blank right now!”

“Don’t worry yourself,” Nagito smiled, trying to console her. “Take the time you need to remember it. We’ll wait as long as it takes. We can wait forever if we have to.” Mikan only cried harder at Nagito’s words.

“I feel like you’re putting more pressure onto her…”

“I don’t remember the first time anyone wants to be friends with me… I’m so happy…” Mikan said, saying something positive for once. “But if you’re ever injured, I promise I’ll help you the best I can.” She gave a nervous smile.  After they parted ways, another student came forward to make an introduction. He was heavily built, even more so than Ryota. The boy wore glasses in front of his beady black eyes, and had short brown hair that turned into a tip. He wore a grey cardigan with a white shirt and orange tie, along with a backpack.

“I am Hifumi Yamada. But you can call me by my nickname, the Alpha and the Omega!” He said, offering a handshake. “Say, how much do you know about 2-D art?”

“Name’s Hajime Hinata,” Hajime said as he returned Hifumi’s offer. “By the way, what do you mean about 2-D Art?” Hifumi’s eyes lit up at Hajime’s question, eager to give a thorough explanation.

“I am known as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, and I can teach you all about the world of 2-D. In fact, I’ve sold over 10,000 copies of my work in a school event.”

_“By 2-D he means anime, huh? I didn’t know it could become such a big deal…”_

“Wow, I didn’t know fanfiction could hold so much power,” Nagito said. “Truly, Hope’s Peak saw great potential in you to enlist you as such.”

“Most people don’t get my work,” Hifumi rambled on. “I say they don’t appreciate the true power of 2-D! Their words don’t mean anything. I’m an artist, severely underappreciated in his time. But I’m sure, Mr. Hinata, that you’d know good work when you see it.”

“I would?” Hajime asked, unsure of where Hifumi is bringing the conversation.

“For my work is filled with great meaning, about embracing our basest urges. And you see, that work titled _Man’s Nut_ will help me find just that!” Hifumi pointed at the screen of the vending machine.

“How will a nut make you embrace your, uh… deepest urges?” Hajime asked incredulously.

“Just you wait, Mr. Hinata. If you ever get your hands on one of these, you’ll thank me for bringing it up!” With that, Hifumi walked away, satisfied with having spread the word of 2-D.

 _“Hmph, that’s a lot to be worked up about a worthless nut.”_ Hajime eyed the price, and it read 50 Monocoins.

“Hey Nagito,” Hajime asked. “Did Usami mention anything about currency?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Since everything here is listed in Monocoins…” Hajime thought. “It’s weird, how everything in the isles are apparently free, yet this vending machine has a price on its items.”

“It would be funny if the currency of this island were Monocoins, right?”

“Would it, Nagito? Would it?” Hajime deadpanned.

 _“There had been no mentions of Monocoins before this, not even by Usami, and everything here is apparently free for us students…. So why would this vending machine exist?”_ Hajime had little time to think about it, as he noticed a girl with long, dark purple hair tied into pigtails. She wore glasses, and had a scowl on her face, watching him from a distance. She wore a long, purple sailor uniform and fidgeted with her fingers as she stood. He approached her to make an introduction.

“N-n-not that y-you’ll remember my n-name, but I’m T-Toka Fukawa…” she said nervously.

“Hello, I’m Hajime Hinata…” he said. Toko’s lack of confidence seemed to drain him as well.

“I’ve heard of her… she’s the Ultimate Writing Prodigy!” Nagito said to Hajime. “Her hit love novel, _So Lingers The Ocean_ , was an instant masterpiece. It would be crazy if any love starved teen hadn’t heard of her works.”

_“So, she’s the one who wrote all those sappy teen romance novels? I didn’t expect the author to be the gloomy type… Wait, did he just call me a love starved teen?”_

“H-hey! W-what’re you two whispering about?!” Toko said, her expression growing fierce. “I bet you’re both laughing about how filthy a creature I am! You think it’s so funny, don’t you?”

“I’d never think badly of an Ultimate like you,” Nagito said, completely unaware of Toko’s ire.

“Nagito, I think it’s a bad idea to ad-”

“D-don’t try to deny it!” After a few moments, she turned from fierce back into gloomy. “W-whatever, I’m used to it…” she finished, before storming off. The next student at the market was a tall boy, with dark skin. He had a long, wild set of hair that pointed out in every direction, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a green coat over his shoulders like a cape, and wore a white unbuttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled, revealing another yellow shirt underneath.

“Hey, dudes!” he said to Hajime. “I hope you’re taking things as easy as I am.”

“Well, it seems hard not to here,” Nagito agreed.

_“Looks like this guy is taking this even less seriously than Nagito is…”_

“Oh, by the way, I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. But you can call me Hiro.”

“I’m Hajime Hinata…”

“I was just browsing this place to see if we could have some brewskis, but no such luck.” Hiro shook his head.

“But we’re high schoolers, I wouldn’t expect that there’d be any alcohol here…” Hajime said.

“Well, I’m 21. I’ve been, uh, held back a few times, and it’s a long story.”

_“It sure seems like it...”_

“Eh, I’m pretty excited about our trip. I thought we’d have to do some lame schoolwork, but seems like we can spend our days relaxing.” Hiro gave a relaxed sigh. “Yep, no school, worries, or anyone coming after me.”

“Wait, what’s that last thing you just said?” Hajime asked.

“Um, forget I said anything about that… anyway, catch you later, bros!” Just as Hiro walked off, another student approached Hajime. She was a tall girl, with long, blonde hair with intricate braids, fastened by a black ribbon. She had pale skin, with blue eyes, and an extravagant green and white dress with a red ribbon around her neck.

“Ah, so you’re the last person I haven’t introduced myself to,” the girl said. “Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sonia Nevermind.”

“I’m Hajime Hinata.” He couldn’t place his finger on it, but he felt a radiant presence emanating from her.

“I’m a foreign exchange student from a small European kingdom called Novoselic. I may cause some trouble here and there, but I truly hope we get along well.”

“Yeah, so do I…”

“Do you feel enchanted, Hajime?” Nagito asked rhetorically. “Because that’s the Ultimate Princess you’re talking to. She’s actually Novoselic royalty.”

_“Everything about her was something else, before he even said that. It’s not just her beauty, but her grace, her charm, it gives off both a certain command and a feeling of ease…”_

“It may be rude of me to say,” Sonia said with a flustered smile, “But I’m truly happy.”

“Happy? About what?”

“Ever since I was a child, I was never given the opportunity to befriend others of my age,” Sonia lamented. “But all of this is a completely new experience for me.”

_“I guess that isn’t surprising, with her being raised to be a future ruler.”_

“I look forward to speaking to you again soon, Hajime,” she finished with a regal and authoritative tone.

“I-I’d be glad to… your majesty.” Hajime said, astonished. All of a sudden, he felt the urge to get down on one knee and bow.

“Please, there’s no need for that,” Sonia smiled. “Refer to me as your friend and classmate.” With that, his introduction with Sonia was finished.

The last student he saw was a girl who was energetically looking up and down the isles. She had long, black and white hair with blue and pink bangs. Her hair was tied up into horns, and she wore a black and white sailor uniform with pink and blue thigh highs.

“Peeking… peeking…” The girl said to herself.

“Hey, can we introduce ourselves?”

“Oh hiiiiiiiiiii who’re you two?” she said with a wide grin.

“I’m Nagito Komaeda.”

“I’m Hajime Hinata…”

“Hold it! Your energy’s super low! Are you feeling alright?”

 _“This girl’s energy.... certainly is something.”_  

“Oh right, introductions! I! Buki! Mio! Da! Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!”

“You’re the Ultimate Musician, right?” Nagito asked. “Your hit single from your band sold over a million copies!”

“Like Bach, Edison, Da Vinci, Socrates, Shakespeare, I too am a famous musician!” Ibuki boasted.

 _“She must really be passionate in music…”_ Hajime thought.

“Wait, most of those people aren’t even musicians...”

“Don’t sweat that, Hajime!” She smiled.

“Hey, after everyone we’ve met, have you remembered your talent yet?” Nagito asked, still anticipating Hajime’s ultimate ability.

“My talent?” Hajime just realized that even after all this time, he still hasn’t remembered. “Crap, after all this time, I still don’t remember.”

“How odd…” Nagito mused. “But I’m sure Hope’s Peak wouldn’t just lump in a talentless student in with us, so keep trying.”

“What’s that? You don’t remember your talent?” Ibuki cut in.

“Wait, you heard us?”

“Like I said, Ibuki is the Ultimate Musician!”

“So you have good hearing, that’s what your saying?”

“Even if you’re worried about our school trip, troubling yourself with your talent won’t make things better. It’s best to enjoy yourself while you still can.”

“Um, well… I’ll try to think about that,” Hajime said, not expecting such a line from her.

“Whoops, was Ibuki running her mouth off?” She asked. “Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Hajime! I’ll catch you lateeeeer!” With that, Ibuki trailed off, eager to look at whatever the island has in store for her.

“47 students… that seems to be all of them, right?” Hajime asked. Just as he finished, an announcement appeared from the monitor of the market.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Usami said through the monitor. “I hope that you're looking forward to getting along with your classmates! I know I am! However, I'm sorry to interrupt, but please gather at the beach!” After she finished, the monitor went dark yet again.

“She wants us to meet at the beach?” Hajime asked inquisitively. “What does she want from us now?” He felt worry swell up in his body, yet again. Even after meeting everyone, he didn’t feel his suspicion die down.

“We should head over there just to see what's going on,” Nagito said. “I don’t think it could be anything dangerous.”

“I hope you’re right about that,” Hajime said, still unsure of what to make of this island. With that, the two made their way to the beach.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Makoto started to make his way back to the beach, alongside everyone else he met at the hotel. As he exited the gates, he saw a familiar face walking up to him.

“Hey Makoto, have you talked to everyone?” Sayaka asked cheerfully.

“Yeah, I have. To be honest, with all these Ultimates, I don’t even know why I’m here. Everyone’s so talented and unique… and I’m just me,” Makoto said.

“Don’t say that…” Sayaka reassured him. “I just wanna say, I’m really glad you’re here.”

“You are?” Makoto asked, surprised by her advance.

“Though this situation on this island is a bit confusing, I know that it’ll work out when you’re here.”

“I… was thinking the same thing.” Makoto admitted.

“It’s a bit strange isn’t it?” Sayaka wondered. “We’re talking like this now, but we haven’t said anything to each other at all during middle school. It’s pretty wild thinking about how long I spent waiting for this.”

“You’re basically a celebrity. It overwhelmed me to look at you, let alone to talk to you.” Makoto always cursed himself for not working up the courage to talk to her, and yet…

“That’s funny, because I was always waiting for an opportunity to talk to you, Makoto.”

“Wha- you were?”

“I never had a chance, since I was always surrounded by people. One of my biggest regrets was graduating without even talking to you.”

“Why would that be your biggest regret?”

“Because Makoto, you were always so nice and caring towards everyone. I truly wanted to get to know you.”

 _“I guess being nice is one thing you don’t need a talent for, I guess…”_ The two walked together until they were once again, at the beach. When they arrived, they noticed that the chairs, tables, and podium they arrived with are gone, and all the other students have already gathered.

“Makoto!” Taka shouted. “You two are the last people to arrive! Don’t waste time on idle chit-chat when there’s much to discuss about our situation!”

_“But isn’t the whole point of being here apparently to idly chit chat?”_

“Don’t worry about it, Makoto.” Kaede assured. “We’re just going to talk about what we discovered on this island.”

“I think it’s best that we know our surroundings before going forward.” Shuichi added. “We don’t have a lot of time to discuss until Usami shows up.”

“Have any of you visited the central island with the park and statue?” Ryota asked. “There seem to be bridges that branch off to other islands, I’d presume.”

“But what is  indeed strange is that most of the bridges are gated,” Sakura mused. “What purpose does it serve to bar us from exploring the rest of the islands?”

“Could it be because the islands are under maintenance?” Chihiro thought aloud.

“Hmph. If so, Usami, or whoever put us in this trip isn’t very good at planning.” Ryoma said.

“Aside from that, this island’s pretty cool isn’t it?” Leon smiled. “Joining Hope’s Peak ain’t half bad if this is where we’re gonna be.”

“About what’s on the island, all of us have cottages,” Mahiru stated. “It’s fairly high quality and fancy, so bedding shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Gonta found a ranch! Gonta is happy, cuz he can make many bug friends there!” Everyone tried their best to hide their revulsion.

“What is most perplexing…” Gundham began. “Is that this island, though uninhabited, has no wild beasts running about. What cataclysm could’ve left this land forsaken?”

“God, listening to you is embarrassing,” Hiyoko winced at his speech. “This trip’s gonna suck if I have to hear you talk like that all day.”

“I doubt anything bad happened to this island,” Peko cut in. “Maybe Usami arranged for its inhabitants to be cleared?”

“The hotel has a large restaurant upstairs.” Kirumi said. “However, if anyone isn’t satisfied by the food here, I’ll be more than happy to cook, as there’s also has a kitchen in the restaurant.”

“Ibuki looked through the market!” Ibuki chimed in cheerfully. “That place has everything! Snacks, food, drinks, sporting stuff, everything that you can think of!”

“There’s an airport here too…” Mondo said. “But it’s pretty fuckin useless; none of the airplanes there work.”

“There’s an old, beat up building too.” Kokichi said. “But when I tried to go in, Monomi told me it was under renovation and I couldn’t go in. Of course, that didn’t stop me,’ he grinned as he put his arms behind his back.

“You haven’t even been on this island for a day, and you’re already causing trouble?” Mahiru scolded. “Jeez, boys like you are the worst, always looking for a way to shorten their lifespan.”

“Well, Kokichi, what did you find in there?” Shuichi asked.

“I’m not telling you…” Kokichi said slyly. “You were ready to accept not knowing what was in there before I snuck in. So if you want to know, then look in yourself.”

“Guys, guys” Teruteru said. “I think we’re all missing the important thing here, because I found…” Teruteru’s eyes lit up. “That this island is full of cute girls!”

“Quiet, you degenerate male!” Tenko shouted upon hearing his words. In a swift motion, she dashed through the sand and threw the boy onto the ground. “I’m surprised that Hope’s Peak would ever let a pervert like you in!”

“This is even better than I expected…” Teruteru said with enthusiasm “Being dominated by an adorable yet strong woman like you is making me really excited!” It looked as if Tenko’s assault did nothing to stifle his pleasure. That was enough to make Tenko recoil in disgust.

“A fight’s breaking out?!” Akane yelled suddenly. “Count me in! This is what vacation’s all about, right?”

“What a group of simpletons,” Byakuya stated, having already regretted gathering here. “Not even an hour here, and you’re already making fools of yourselves.”

“T-this is already getting to weird for m-me…” Toko muttered solemnly. “What’s the p-point of sunshine and clear skies if I’m still gonna feel like crap…”

“Come on, why are you all spending all of your time fighting when you there’s beach all around us!” Hina exclaimed. “I found some swimming gear in my cottage, and I’m totally pumped!”

“Speaking of cottages,” Sakura added. “Has anyone else taken a look at their rooms?”

“I found mine to be comfortable.” Celeste remarked. “It does not suit my image to stand around in the sun all day, so it’s nice to have somewhere to retire when I need to.”

“I ALSO FOUND MY COTTAGE TO MY LIKING!” Nekomaru roared. “THE BATHROOM IS VERY HIGH QUALITY!”

“Nyeh… whoever put us here designed our cottages to be unique,” Himiko said. “It’s pretty impressive they found some arcane equipment to put in my room. It’s not easy to find good mage gear.”

“Moving forward…” Taka said, taking the reins of the conversation. “Has anyone figured out just where on earth are we?”

“This island is most certainly part of Atua’s domain,” Angie said. “So there’s nothing to worry about.”

“So you know where we are?” Makoto asked.

“Nope, nope, but this place is kind of similar to where my island is.”

“I think I have an idea,” Rantaro said. “An archipelago of five connected by a central island. That reminds me of Jabberwock Island.”

“An excellent deduction by the Ultimate Adventurer!” Nagito praised. “Are you saying you’ve been here before?” Rantaro closed his eyes, and thought deeply for a moment. He shook his head.

“Damn… I don’t remember ever traveling here.” Rantaro grimaced. “I remember researching this place, and I’ve explored many different islands in the Pacific Ocean. It’s odd that I haven’t been here, and it’s one of the more famous ones.”

“I too have studied the geography and history of this island.” Keebo said. “But what worries me that is if really was Jabberwock Island, then…” Keebo scratched his cheek in thought, before looking away. “It can’t be… never mind.”

“Never mind?” Miu said. “You can’t just leave a girl like that and never finish!”

“I assure you,” Keebo said nervously. “I will talk more of it once we know more clearly what’s going on.”

“You do not have to talk if you are uncomfortable.” Kirumi assured. “Regardless, it appears that we’re going to live together on this island, right?”

“Living on a tropical island sounds sooo exciting! Ibuki’s looking forward to this!”

“Are you kidding? This place is far better than being at school and doing work!” Hina chirped.

“I’m not gonna lie, this island seems like a pretty nice place to stay,” Makoto said.

“Why’s everyone…” Hajime couldn’t believe that there were so many people just accepting their situation.

“I like this island a lot!” Hiyoko beamed. “But the people here are a different matter.” Hiyoko’s face darkened into a condescending sneer.

“Don’t you all find this a little worrying?” Hajime asked.

“Though… it’s true this place is a little worrying,” Mahiru began. “There’s no real danger here, and it seems like we can do whatever we want, so I think we should make the best out of what we got.”

“We were all supposed to enroll into Hope’s Peak, aren’t we? And now we suddenly have to live on this island?”

“I agree with Hajime on this one,” Kaede said. “Just being stuck here worries me.”

_“I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s suspicious here…”_

“I’m also gonna hop in and say that they can’t just keep us stuck here.” Mondo said. “Something fucked up could be going on…”

“The Luminary of the Stars can’t be holed up on this island, when space is on the horizon!” Kaito joined in.

“Your fears are irrational,” Gundham stated. “I suggest you should calm down for a moment.”

“Besides, Mr. Hinata.” Hifumi said. “It’s not like we could escape if we wanted to.”

“We already saw that there are no boats, and no planes either,” Kazuichi recalled.

“And it looks like we’re cut off from the outside world,” Sayaka said. “There’s no Wifi no phones, nor is there any reception here. I just figured that the phone I brought with me disappeared.”

“How interesting that they took away our means of communication…” Korekiyo thought. “Yet they allowed us to keep other items with us. Gonta’s insect cage, Angie’s toolbelt, all remain untouched.”

“Can’t we just swim back?” Akane asked.

“Yeah,” Hina agreed. “If I ever get bored of this place, I can just swim back to the mainland!”

“I-I can’t swim that far!” Mikan cried.

“Can’t?” Nekomaru asked. “WHERE’S YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT?!”

“T-there’s no w-way any of us can swim that m-much!” Toko stuttered incredulously.

“Maybe we can cut down some of these trees to build a raft?” Hajime proposed. Immediately after that suggestion, Usami once again appeared.

“Whoa! How did you get here?” Kazuichi said, startled.

“You can’t do that! I’m very serious!” Usami scolded. “Remember our rules from the guide! Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let’s live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island. All I wish for you is to live with your friends peacefully on this tropical island!”

“We never agreed to following your rules!” Hajime retorted.

“C’mon dude, stop arguing.” Leon grumbled. “You’re just gonna get us all into trouble and ruin this trip if you keep this up.”

“I get that you’re worried, Hajime.” Nagito said, trying to reassure Hajime. “However, I think you should calm down.”

“Come on, we can’t just accept being stuck here!” Kaito said, still arguing for escape.

“But it seems as long as we gather the so called hope shards, we can go free, right?” Chiaki argued.

“Do you really fucking believe that?” Mondo asked.

“I-it looks like there’s nothing we can do but believe it…” Mikan said.

“Nothing we can do? That’s only something you say if you’ve given up!” Kaito retorted.

“Usami, why have you gathered us here?” Peko inquired.

“Oh that’s right! I haven’t forgot!” Usami said. “Here they are!” She presented the entire group  with keychains with her design on it.

“Erm… what exactly are those supposed to be?” Makoto asked, not expecting to receive such a thing.

“Hehehe, those are my Usami charms!” Usami boasted. “They speak when you push their belly!” She pressed one of them, and with that, the charm played a jingle;

“My name is Usami… Magical Girl Miracle Usami! I’m a tiny sweet milky girl!”

“This is plebian filth,” Byakuya scoffed.

“A-as if anyone would take something as trashy as t-that!” Toko scathed.

“I didn’t expect or want anything from you coming here,” Ryoma sighed. “Yet I can still clearly see everyone else’s disappointment.”

“I’m… ashamed of myself for looking forward to it,” Teruteru winced.

“Really? I think they’re actually pretty cute. Especially the rabbit ears.” Chiaki commented, defending Usami for once.

“Well that’s because I am a rabbit!” Usami responded. Nevertheless, a few seconds later, almost every Usami Charm was lying on the ground. As expected, as soon as everyone got theirs, they threw them away.

“Hey, leaving garbage on the ground is prohibited!” Usami said, unamused.

“Um, I think you just admitted to your products being trash…” Tsumugi said. Usami, crestfallen, proceeded to pick up the charms that everyone left on the ground.

“Uu…” Usami cried. “I even prepared another present. But you’re all horrible children and I don’t want to give them anymore…”

“What? So you’re saying you have something else?” Maki said, her patience thin with Usami’s antics.

“Well, compared to Usami charms it’s not a big deal, but I prepared a _motive_ for all of you…”

_“A motive?”_

“That’s right. A _motive_ for everyone to become friends. As long as we’re by the sea, I figured we’d do something for the occasion.”

“A welcoming party, is this where this is going?” Kaito asked.

“Bingo!”

“A festival?” Sonia’s eyes glimmered. “Is there going to be mikoshi? How wonderful?”

“If we’re by the sea,” Ryota mused. “We should have a barbecue! No beachside trip would be complete without sausages and steak sizzling in the ocean breeze.”

“You know what, staying here for a bit doesn’t sound so bad,” Mondo said, finally letting up. “We could get a sick ass bonfire here too.”

“I KNOW! WE CAN DO SOME BEACH VOLLEYBALL TO IMPROVE OUR COMPETITIVE SPIRIT AND TEAMWORK!” Nekomaru suggested.

“I know you all have your wishes,” Usami said, breaking the speculation. “But since we’re at sea, this is a good start.” Two bags for sportswear then appeared in front of her.

“Swimming bags?” Nagito thought aloud.

“Bingo! Love, love! I prepared swimsuits for each of you! They’re school swimsuits, but please put up with em!”

“You see?! There’s no better way to start an island vacation than to go for a round of swimming!” Hina exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement. “I’m getting changed into my personal one right now!” She bolted off to the change rooms, without looking back.

“You want us to wear swimsuits right now?” Hajime asked, still suspicious.

“I’m not ordering you to do anything,” Usami said, hurt by Hajime’s words. “ I-I just thought some of you would like to swim.”

“Normally, I hate getting all sweaty in the sun,” Leon said, relaxed. “But hell, this is pretty neat!”

“Wooohooo! Ibuki is super excited!”

“Though I’m still concerned about our studies,” Taka pondered. “There’s no harm in honing our aquatic skills.”

“The weather’s pretty great. I wouldn’t mind going for a dip,” Rantaro lended his thoughts.

“I agree with that fully…” Teruteru said, a perverted grin on his face. “My lower body is also in agreement!”

“I’ll make sure no dirty degenerate touches or even looks at a girl!” Tenko shouted.

“You virgins won’t even last a second looking at my busty ass body!” Miu laughed.

“It’s been years since I last swam in the ocean,” Mahiru said, also excited to swim. Soon enough, many of the students took their swimming suit, and ran to the hotel to change. However, Hajime still felt apprehensive. Even with the cheers of his classmates, he still can’t bring himself to relax.

“Hajime, are you alright?” Nagito asked. “I know what you’re thinking, and I don’t want to say anything out of line, but I’d be happy if you joined us when you feel like it.” With that, he too, walked off. He turned, and saw a good chunk of students still at the beach. That group consisted of Kaede, Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, Ryoma, Gonta, Korekiyo, Kirumi, Hiyoko, Byakuya, Toko, Ryota, Fuyuhiko, Celeste, Chihiro, and Kyoko.

“That goes for you too, Shuichi, Kaede…” Nagito said. “I know you’re trying to figure out why we’re here, and how to escape, but from the bottom of my heart, I’d appreciate if we can spend our time here being friends.”

“I also want to be friends with everyone here,” Kaede responded. “I guess I wouldn’t mind joining in. Shuichi, are you coming?”

“Sorry,” Shuichi said nervously as he pulled his hat. “I’m just… not suited for swimming.”

“Well, what about you Kaito?”

“Don’t get me wrong, believe me, astronaut training made me quite the swimmer,” Kaito boasted. “But… my muscles are cramping, so I’ll sit out for  now.”

 _“He’s a little full of himself, isn’t he?”_ Kaede thought.

“I also wouldn’t waste my time swimming,” Maki said sharply.

“What’s wrong with swimming?” Kaede asked in response to her cold tone.

“Nothing’s wrong, but you can all count me out.” Kaede turned to Ryoma. “Aren’t you gonna swim as well?”

“As you can see, I’m not the kind of person who goes swimming,” he deadpanned, gesturing his lack of height.

“There’s nothing wrong from sitting back and observing,” Korekiyo chuckled under his mask. “As an anthropologist, many times you use your eyes alone to witness beauty.”

 _“Is this guy getting joy out of watching people swim?”_ Kaede thought.

“Though swimming is fun, Gonta must watch bugs and make sure no one steps on them.” Kaede eyed Hiyoko on the other side, crushing ants and crabs. If Gonta ever found out, then Hiyoko would be in big trouble.

“I’ll give massages to anyone who requests,” Kirumi said. “And I will make sure no one drowns.”

“Pathetic,” Byakuya scoffed. “That rabbit must truly be dull if if thinks I’ll ever use the same water as these nobodies.”

“W-what’s s-so good about water anyway?” Toko muttered. “It’s all overrated.” Kaede decided it was best that she changed now, before she was left behind by the others.

____________________________________________________________

Soon enough, Makoto arrived back to the beach after changing. His bare feet touched the sand; it was warm, but never burned his soles. He felt the sunlight brushing his back, and the salty ocean breeze upon his face. But more importantly, he could hear his classmates run past him, eager to set foot onto the waves. He saw a variety of activities; Gundham and Himiko drawing on the sand, apparently trying to practice magical rituals. Teruteru was “volunteering” to give sunscreen to the girls, only to be given dirty looks by all who passed him. Hina, Mukuro and Peko were swimming through the waves, with Ibuki tasting that the water was undeniably salty. Other students like Hiro and Leon sat lazily on the beach, relaxing. Nekomaru had even set up a volleyball game for some of the students to join in. Makoto laid down a towel, and took a seat near the shade of trees. There, Sayaka approached him again. He restlessly eyed her body up and down.

 _“Sayaka looks really pretty,”_ Makoto thought. _“Even when wearing a plain school swimsuit, her curves are displayed really well.”_ He paused for a moment before realizing what he was truly thinking. _“Damnit, I shouldn’t be thinking about stuff like that.”_

“As a pop star, I’m used to people looking at me, thinking weird thoughts,” Sayaka began, breaking Makoto’s train of thought. “It really makes me uncomfortable, honestly, but I know that you’re too pure to think about stuff like that, right Makoto?”

“Y-yeah…” Makoto said, hoping that his face doesn’t turn red with embarrassment.

“So, how do you feel about our trip now?” Sayaka asked.

“Well, at first I was a bit suspicious about why we were here…” Makoto said. “I think a lot of people felt that way too. But a normal guy like me, hanging with real ultimates like you like this is pretty exciting.”

“Speaking of ultimate, I haven’t asked; what’s your talent, Makoto?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s really a talent…” Makoto said sheepishly. “It’s not like I dedicated an interest like the rest of you, but I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“Lucky Student? How so?”

“Well it’s just some lottery that Hope’s Peak pulls every year, and they just so happened to pick me.”

“Well, if you’re lucky enough to get in a school like Hope’s Peak, I bet you’re lucky wherever you go.”

“I definitely wouldn’t say that. I’ve always had bad luck for as long as I remember. I can’t begin to tell you how many times I’ve tripped, lost my things, or been hit by-” Just as Makoto said that, he saw Nekomaru spike a ball to Akane, which she tried to bump with her wrists. The ball shot in angle, ripping through the air toward Maki who was leaning by a palm tree.

 _“She’s gonna get hit!”_ Makoto thought. But just then, like lightning, she struck the ball away with a quick reflex, causing the ball to ricochet off Hifumi, and straight toward Ryoma.

“Yow!” Hifumi yelped. “Just because I look like I can tank doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt!”

 _“It was pretty lucky that she could deflect that even with the force of the ball. But I’d hate to be Ryoma, who’s about to get hit real ha-”_ Ryoma almost dropped his cigarette as he quickly grabbed a nearby stick on the ground, and volleyed it to the ground. However, the ball tore through the sand, like a snowball down a hill, straight toward Makoto.

 _“Crap, why do I always have to get in situations like this!”_ He frantically crawled out of the way, the ball narrowly missing him. He could feel the sand being thrown up and sprinkling his hair and back, and the ball finally came to a stop when it hit a nearby rock, tearing a crater in it.

“What… the,” Makoto said, out of breath, still trying to relay what had just happened.

“I see what you mean when you were talking about luck,” Sayaka smiled. She too was in awe of how Makoto almost took a huge hit by the ball.

“Yo, sorry dudes, sometimes I just hit things way too hard!” Akane grinned.

“Akane, being in control of your energy is an essential part of being an athlete!” Nekomaru scolded. “You won’t be able to put any of it to use if you can’t control yourself! Makoto, I have to commend your reflexes there! It takes more than a normal person to dodge a hit amplified by top athletes!”

“Wha- don’t get the wrong idea,” Makoto said. He clearly wasn’t in the mood for being recruited by Nekomaru for more sport. “I was just lucky enough to dodge it.”

“When you say that you’re unlucky, at least you’re lucky enough to get yourself out of bad situations, right?” Sayaka said.

“I… guess you’re right about that,” Makoto said. _“But I’d rather not be in situations like these in the first place.”_

“Hmph… Thought I could stop the ball by hitting it to the ground.” Ryoma said. “But it looks like that hit was something else.”

“Maki, I didn’t know you can hit a ball like that. You really must have THE INNER WORKINGS OF AN ATHLETE!” Nekomaru said.

“Don’t think anything of it.” Maki deadpanned. “Sometimes, kids make me play their sports, that’s all.” It was certain that Makoto almost died, but he can’t help but think about the fun his classmates were having.

“Makoto!” Mikan cried out. “I saw what happened, and wanted to check if you were hurt!”

“Thanks for the concern, Mikan,” Makoto said, trying to console her through her tears. “I didn’t get hurt at all.”

“Are you sure?” Mikan prodded. “Sometimes, adrenaline can suppress the pain of even grievous injuries, allowing one to act even when their life is in mortal danger.”

“Don’t worry, Mikan, it looks me to like he’s okay,” Sayaka assured. “But thank you for your concern, it means a lot.”

“I-it does?” Mikan laughed nervously. “T-thank you, no one has ever said that to me.” She smiled, with a tint of rose lining her face.

“Keebo, I want to explore the ocean!” Kokichi shouted to the robot as he ran up and jumped on his back. “Turn into a boat!”

“That’s robophobic!” Keebo said, trying to get the boy off his back. “I’m not equipped with aquatic exploratory functions!”

“Jeez, you’re pretty useless,” Kokichi said in disappointment. “How am I going to conquer the ocean now?”

___________________________________________________________________

Kaede was also eager to spend the day relaxing on the beach. She looked over and saw Angie, sculpting with sand. She was still wearing her normal attire without her jacket, which is understandable because she always seems to be wearing swimwear.

“Do you craft with sand a lot, Angie?” Kaede asked.

“Though I usually sculpt with wax, I used sand a lot back on my island,” Angie replied. “But the sand on my island was a lot higher quality.” She set her pail and shovel down, and let her eyes met Kaede’s. “You’re the Ultimate Pianist, are you not? We should totally totally make art together!”

“Art together?” Kaede echoed. “Though I love the idea of playing piano at the beach as long as sand doesn’t get everywhere, I don’t know if there’s a piano anywhere in this resort.”

“I’ve talked with a lot of people here, and a lot of them are artists! Sayaka, Ibuki, Mahiru, Toko, even Hifumi, all of them must have been gathered by Atua!”

“By Atua?” Kaede asked.

“It seems like Atua gathered artists to his domain from all over the Japan. His divine power must be concentrated right here.”

“I’m not sure about that, but I think it would be fun to get together and make well, something.” Kaede replied. She wasn’t sure if anything good would come out of everyone’s style clashing together, but she is eager to getting to know everyone better.

“Well, how does Atua drive your art? Well, Kaede how, how?” Angie asked, swaying herself left to right.

“What do you mean by driving my art?” Kaede asked, perplexed.

“Everything I do, it is actually Atua doing the work. I’m just his humble vessel,” Angie explained. “When you play piano, don’t you feel his divine inspiration to?”

“Well, no… I play the piano with my own motivation.”

“It sounds like you haven’t been introduced to Atua yet! He would love to hear you play!”

 _“I won’t lie, she really is starting to sound like a door to door missionary…”_ Kaede thought. “Thanks for the offer, Angie, but I’m good with how I make art now.”

“How unfortunate,” Angie sighed. “But remember, Atua will always welcome you when you’re ready! The same goes for your everyone else here!”

“I’ll see you later, Angie; don’t let me interrupt you any further from your sculpting.” With that, Kaede walked off, closer to the waters. She dipped her feet into the shallow waves. The water too, was strangely warm. It was more like the kind found in an indoor pool than one in the ocean. It was almost eerily comfortable, if such a thing existed. That’s how this whole island felt to her. Though it was relaxing to be here, hopefully there is a guaranteed way out before she got too used to this life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 20 minutes, and Hajime continued to sit on the sand, and observe his classmates, swimming and frolicking at the beach. It was clear to him that his fellow students were living like there wasn’t a care in the world. But for some reason, Hajime just can’t bring himself to get up, run to the hotel, and change without worry. Something deep inside still gnawed at him. Were they too carefree, or is he to uptight, he wondered.

“Kukuku, are you also a man who derives pleasure from observation?” Korekiyo chuckled.

“Dude, don’t word it like I’m some sort of creep or anything,” Hajime grumbled as got up, brushing the sand off his pants.

“I don’t mean anything by that. As an anthropologist, observation is the key to knowledge. But now I see that you’re put into unease, despite our accommodations.”

“Well I see you aren’t exactly running around in the sand like the others. Don’t you feel the same the way?”

“There is beauty in uncertainty, Hajime. Moving forward is all that we can do right now.”

“Yeah I know that,” Hajime said. “But still, everything about, I just can’t help but feel wary.”

“Hmmm, very interesting,” Korekiyo pondered. “Perhaps, you could be possessed by a spirit? Could that be why you feel at these negative thoughts?”

“Hey, cut that crap out,” Kaito said, with a drop a sweat going down his forehead. “Ghosts aren’t real! Especially not on this island!”

“What would make you think that?” Korekiyo asked. “If some terrible tragedy did befall unto this island’s inhabitants, perhaps their spirits still roam this innocent looking resort?”

“C’mon! That’s  really uncool, dude!” Kaito said, appearing more uneasy at Korekiyo’s remarks. “There’s no way any bad shit happened here.” Hajime can’t help but chuckle at the banter.

“For the Luminary Of The Stars, you sure are scared of a lot of things.”

“Not you too, Hajime,” Kaito sulked. “When I go to space, I won’t have time to worry about crap like ghosts.”

“And for that reason, that is why I’d rather remain on this world,” Korekiyo disagreed. “I find even the dead here more vibrant than space.”

“Those are some fighting words right there,” Kaito bickered. Hajime excused himself before an argument can break out. Strangely, Korekiyo’s words got to him. He wasn’t in any danger. What reason does he have to worry? And even then, why would he sit around and sulk about everything?

 _“I’m wasting my time acting all uptight, but that won’t solve anything. It won’t make me happy.”_ Hajime got up, ready to join everyone else on the fun.

“So, I see you’ve made up your mind,” Nagito said.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be left behind at a time like this,” Hajime replied. “I don’t think I’m gonna change, since it’s a bit late for that, but there’s a lot of stuff to do at the beach.”

“Well, I’m glad to see that you’re at least gonna try to have fun.” As he finished that, clouds started to rumble and blocked the skies. The beach was bathed in a grim darkness.

“What was that?” Hajime asked. “I swear it was sunny outside the whole day.”

“Surely, it can’t’ be anything more than my bad luck, right?” Nagito asked.

“See, Kaito? I told you the supernatural has more of a hand in our life than you think.”

“Gyah! N-no way! Th-this is all a coincidence!” Kaito was pale, on the brink of tears.

“Yo, what gives?” Akane asked, annoyed by the sudden change of atmosphere. “The beach party can’t be over, can it?”

“This is starting to get a little eerie,” Mahiru observed. “Usami, did you know about this?”

“Wh-wha?” Usami stammered. “What’s going on, what’s this?” It appeared that she, too, was unsure of this situation. “This is impossible, this sort of thing shouldn’t happen!” Then suddenly, the monitor next to the palm tree crackled into static. After a few moments, Hajime could barely make out a silhouette.

 **“Ahem, mic check, mic check. Can you hear me?”** That voice, it was far different from Usami’s despite being light and high pitched. It seemed easygoing, but Hajime could sense a bottomless pit of malice. He couldn’t help but shiver at those words. He knew that his other classmates could feel it too.

“Gh, w-what’s this?” Miu cried. “Who’s this weirdo killing the fucking mood?” Despite her profanity, Miu visibly grimaced and shook.

**“Puhuhu, I’ve kept you all waiting for far too long. Let’s end this boring opening act… It’s time for the main event! Pleases gather at the Jabberwock Park, you bastards!”**

“That voice!” Usami said in realization. “I-it can’t be! But that’s terrible! If I don’t do something…” Usami grabbed her staff and began to walk away. “I must do something!” With that, she disappeared yet again.

“That was unsettling,” Chiaki remarked, still seemingly calm about the situation. “I think we should go too. To Jabberwock Park.”

“What was that supposed to be?” Maki deadpanned. “Another farce?” She began to walk at a brisk pace, not sparing a glance at those who are still in swimwear.

“Wait, Maki, don’t leave us behind!” Kaito ran after her. He was clearly shaken up by the situation.

“Kukuku, something grim, yet interesting has unfolded before us. I too, shall make my way there.” With that, Korekiyo walked off.

“What the fuck was that?” Fuyuhiko said, agitated by the announcement. “I swear if this is some joke, I’m gonna cut someone.”

“It looks like I should get going to,” Ryota said. Hajime saw that more and more of the people who haven’t changed were walking away.

“Hey, what about the people who were still swimming?” Hajime asked, concerned for what would happen to those who didn’t come.

“They should be able to handle themselves” Ryota replied.

“W-who cares about them anyway?!” Toko asked. “I-if they want to continue flaunting their bodies i-instead of seeing what’s going on, they deserve to s-stay in the dark.”

“Aw, and there are so many crabs around,” Hiyoko pouted. “Well, I hope there are at least some ants to trample at the park!” With that, Hiyoko also took her leave. Hajime saw the other students quickly making their way to the hotel to change.

“Nyeh, and  was so close to finishing my incantation…” Himiko said.

“It probably sounded like a degenerate talking, anyway.” Tenko said, despite looking uneasy. “I doubt it’s anything important.”

“Damn, this is a mood killer,” Leon grumbled. “And I thought this would be a good time to meet up with some of the ladies here.”

“Dude, as if you had any luck in the first place,” Mondo responded.

_______________________________________________________________

Makoto was one of the many who took the detour to the hotel to change. He left his cottage, once again donning his hoodie and began to make his way to the park. There, he ran into Hina.

“Hey, Hina,” Makoto said.

“Sorry, Makoto, not in the mood.” Hina looked noticeably irritated. “When someone interrupts my swimming, they’re gonna pay real hard.”

“Looks like things have gotten even weirder here,” Makoto said. “Hopefully, nothing bad comes of it.”

“Dude, this is obviously a prank,” Hiro joined in. “They obviously wanted to scare us while we were  having fun at the beach.”

“Oh? And what about the change in weather?” Hina challenged.

“Of course they predicted it would rain today, and decided to make something around that.”

“Predicting?” Hina asked. “If what you’re saying is true, then looks like there’s already someone better at predictions than you are.”

“Hey, don’t be mean!” Hiro said defensively. “I’ll have you know that I’m right 30% of the time, 100% of the time! That’s better than any weatherman you’ve ever seen, right?”

_“This guy’s… kinda in denial, isn’t he?”_

“Well, said _normal_ weathermen have a better chance than The Ultimate Clairvoyant,” Kazuchi teased, joining in on the fun.

“Now you’re just teaming up on me,” Hiro said, defeated. Soon enough, Makoto arrived at Jabberwock park. At that point, most of the other students were already there. Usami’s yells reverberated through the air.  

“Where are you? Where are you hiding?!” Usami yelled to nowhere in particular, waving her staff.

“Who’s hiding?: Makoto asked. “Who’s there?” Not a moment to soon, a mocking laugh rippled through the air.

**“Puhuhuhuhu!”**

“That voice is one most fiendish!” Gundham said. “Even my diabolical dark devas are wary of its wielder!”

“Hey, hey! Where are you? Show yourself!” Usami said, trying to entice its owner out.  
**“Ahahahaha!”** Makoto noticed where the voice came from. He looked at the statue all the other students gathered around. It was one with a large, stone base with a towering figure of a tiger, a horse, a snake, and a man with a spear. Perched on the man’s wrist was a large, exotic bird. When everyone’s attention had been gathered, finally, the owner of the voice showed itself. It was a plush of a bear, not too unlike Monomi in size and proportions, but a bit taller. Its right half was white and looked innocent, but his left half was dark, and had a wicked grin and red eye.

 **“Have I kept you waiting?”** The bear asked rhetorically. **“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I, am Monokuma. And I am this school’s headmaster!”** Monokuma leapt from the base of the statue, onto the cobblestone ground.

“What are you, and what the hell are you doing here?” Kaito shouted.

 _“You seem a lot more confident now that you know that a bear’s in control, not a ghost. But wait, that’s not the problem!”_ Hajime thought.

“Explain what is happening at once.” Sakura demanded, unamused by his appearance.

“As I thought, it is you!” Usami shouted. “But why, why is Monokuma here?”

“Wait, so you know this… bear?” Byakuya inquired.

 **“Quiet!”** Monokuma shouted with his claws beared. **“I hate this tepid, lukewarm mood that you bastards are putting on! Heart throbbing school trip? Don’t make me laugh! Give me something despair inducing, something that the people really want! Despair! Suffering!”**

“U-um, those sound like bad people.” Mikan whimpered.

“What the fuck is this stuffed toy?” Fuyuhiko spat. “What’s this bullshit that he’s spewing?”

“Indeed, this sounds really troubling.” Kyoko said, seemingly unfazed by Monokuma’s appearance.

“Careful everyone, he’s dangerous!” Usami said. “I don’t know why Monokuma is here, but as long as I have this magic stick!” Just as Usami mentioned that, Monokuma pounced her. It was like a whirlwind. Monokuma clawed and kicked at Usami with all of his might. Though the confrontation must have only lasted a few seconds, it felt like an hour. However, when the dust cleared, Usami was on the floor, beaten, the stick in Monokuma’s hand. He laid the stick onto the ground, and with a swift stomp, he broke the stick into two.

 _“What… the hell is going on here?”_ Makoto couldn’t believe what was in front of him.

“Fuwaa! My magic stick!” Usami cried, though she was unable to fight anymore.

 **“And for the finishing touch,”** Monokuma eyed the defeated Usami. **“I’m about to remake you to my liking!”** He once again pounced onto Monomi, and after a few more seconds of scuffle, Usami had been changed. Her once uniform white fur colour was now pink on her left side, and her right side had a pink ribbon. To top it off, her magical girl outfit had been replaced with a white diaper.

“What’s with this terrible outfit?” Usami cried in protest. “Change me back right now.”

 **“Your premise was too iffy,”** Monokuma said. **“You’re now my little sister, Monomi.”**

“I never agreed to that!” Monomi yelled. “I can’t let you make all of these changes.” She looked at this page. “W-wha? Now I’m even being written as Monomi?”

 **“You’re pissing me off, little sister,”** Monokuma scorned. **“You think you can fight back against your big brother?!”** Monokuma winded up his arm, and punched Monomi, throwing her onto the floor.

“Uwaa! Being punched hurts so much!” Monomi sobbed.

“Gonta is confused…” Gonta cut in. “Why are two stuffed animals fighting?”

“H-hey! What’s going on w-with this discount p-puppet show?!” Toko stammered in disbelief.

“Beats the shit out of me…” Mondo said.

“It’s too much. I can’t bear to see even Usami get hurt like this,” Chihiro said. It looked like the violence got even to her.

“It looks like, something bad is taking place.” Chiaki said, trying to keep everyone calm.

“What do you mean something bad, Ms. Nanami?” Hifumi said, worried by the increasing sense of dread.

“Ibuki even saw her turning into those trashy colours!” Ibuki shouted, astonished by the sight.

“What’s going on? This black and white raccoon is creating such a commotion!” Even Peko was finding difficult to remain calm in this situation.

 **“I’m not a raccoon! I am Monokuma!”** Monokuma shouted, offended.

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Miu asked. “Now this new fugly ass stuffed toy’s showing up, everything’s dark, and I gotta take a shit.”

**“I’m not a stuffed toy! That’s no way to talk to Monokuma, your headmaster!”**

“What do you mean by headmaster?” Makoto asked. He couldn’t believe that this bear would even claim to be the headmaster of Hope’s Peak

**“Yeah, your headmaster has an announcement for you bastards. Our Killing School Trip begins… now.”**

“Mutual killing? This is a joke, right?” Hiro said, worrying deeply for his safety.  

 **“Making friends is something so despairingly boring!”** Monokuma explained. **“Wouldn’t you agree that something like this is more fun?”**

“What do you mean mutual killing?” Taka asked. “Explain yourself at once!”

 **“It’s just as it says on the box!”** Monokuma grinned. **“What could be less clear? Getting to leave the island after making friends is just too boring! That’s why I’m changing the rules. If you want to leave, then please, kill one of your friends! Then, overcome the school trial successfully.”**

“Kill? School trial? This is outrageous!” Keebo protested.

 **“It’s not outrageous!”** Monokuma responded. **“It’s really simple. In case a murder happens between you bastards, the survivors must participate in a school trial. The school trial is between the culprit and the innocent students. During the trial, everyone will try to deduce who the culprit is, while the culprit tries to remain hidden. And then there will be a vote to accuse who the culprit is. If the culprit is voted correctly, the culprit is punished, and the rest of you get to continue your school trip. But if the culprit successfully gets everyone to pick the wrong bastard, the culprit gets to leave! And the rest of you will be punished instead!”**

“When you talk about punishment,” Ryoma asked, unfazed. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

**“In simple terms, execution!”**

“Execution?!” Sonia echoed, horrified.

 **“Punishment time is the keystone of any killing game! I can’t wait to see what  bone chilling punishments we’ll have! Remember, I’m not all fussy with how you kill your target. Stabbing, slashing, strangling, burning, poisoning, crushing, whatever tickles your fancy. There isn’t even a time limit to prod at you bastards. That’s what the Killing School Trip is all about!”** With that, Monokuma let out a spiteful laugh. Makoto felt his stomach turning sick. He wasn’t someone who felt ill too easily, but he could feel his legs buckle, as if his muscles were being stabbed by thick needles.

“I’ve had enough of this.” Mondo spat. “Don’t fuck with me!” He made his way forward, in an attempt to grab the bear, but Monokuma disappeared from sight, and reappeared at the base of the statue once again.

“What the fuck is this?”

**“Ah-ah-ah! That’s no way to treat your headmaster! I’ll let you off with a warning this time, corn-head, but who knows what will happen if you bastards try to lay a finger on me again!”**

“B-but no one’s gonna kill anyone, right?” Chihiro cried.  
**“Hey now, I’m not** ** _ordering_** **anyone to kill. That’s all up to you guys. But remember that youth goes away with a blink of an eye. You’ll regret it if you wait until you’re all old and grey before you start killing.”**

“I don’t believe this,” Teruteru said, anxiously fidgeting with his comb. “Won’t believe it… I don’t believe anything.”

“Are you implying that no one leaves if no one kills anyone?” Rantaro asked.

**“I hope you all understand, and enjoy this Killing Field Trip. I know I will!”**

“Hold on!” Mahiru shouted. “Why do we have to kill each other, anyway?” She pointed an accusatory finger at Monokuma.

 **“Isn’t it obvious?”** Monokuma tilted his head **“You bastards already have every reason to.”**

“Alright,” Nekomaru said. “We stood here, listening to your nonsense long enough! I don’t like direct violence, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE IT’S OUR ONLY OPTION!”

“A battle, huh?” Akane said excitedly, cracking her fist. “I bet I can take this black and white joker out in a second!”

“I sure don’t like violence either,” Ryoma said. “But if it’s to stop a killing, I can’t help myself.”

“Gonta will also protect everyone!” Gonta said, ready for a fight.

“I don’t know what a degenerate like you is up to,” Tenko said, taking a fighting stance. “But I’m gonna stop you so the girls here can all live peacefully!”

“Anyone thinking about murder will be stopped with force.” Peko said, reaching for her sword.

“Yeah, count me into fucking this guy up,” Mondo said.

“There’s no way the hero would let someone like him run the show!” Kaito said.

“I also must join in, to protect everyone,” Sakura said sternly.

“Yeah!” Ibuki cheered. “Our group of jocks would never let someone like you say such screwed up things!”

“It looks like our group of adventurers are chipping in on the final boss,” Tsumugi said.

_“Monokuma’s just a bear, right? There’s no way he could take on all of those ultimates at once, right?”_

**“Ah, so that’s how you’re gonna play?”** Monokuma said with his claws out. **“If you’re gonna be violent with me, I guess I’ll have to use some of my own homemade violence.”**

“Violence?” Usami asked, filled with dread. “What do you intend to do?”

 **“Monobeasts! I bid thee! Rise!”** When Monokuma finished, the statue behind him rumbled and cracked. After a moment, robotic forms of the statue broke out of it, scattering stone onto the earth. A massive robotic tiger, bird, snake, and horse rose from the ruins of the statue, and convened behind Monokuma.

_________________________________________________________________

 _“I will admit, this island is pretty weird.”_ Kaede thought. _“But this… is just too much!”_

“Wh-what’s going on? Why are the statues moving?” Sonia cried, her face pale and blue in fear.

“What’s this? This goes beyond the reasoning of Atua!” Even Angie was mortified by the beasts that stood.

 **“They’re not statues!”** Monokuma corrected. **“Those are the Monobeasts!”**

“GAAAAAH! MONSTERS!” Kazuichi shrieked. Kaede looked around herself, and saw the horror that befell her classmates. Most of them were frozen in terror, and only a few of them looked on, scowls on their face. This shock was enough to render everyone speechless. She could feel everyone’s hopes falter around her.

“W-what the hell? This can’t be for real, can it?” Miu cried, sweat and tears lining her face.

“I don’t like this at all! This is so, so wrong!” Mikan covered her face with her hands, unable to keep the tears from flowing.

“Gyaaah! I’m not prepared to fight any of this!” Even Tenko cowered at the sight of the monsters.

“C’mon, whoever’s in charge,” Hiro said, his hands clasped in prayer. “This prank has gotten beyond unfunny at this point!”

“Kyahaha!” Hiyoko laughed. “You must be dumb if you truly think that!”

 **“Honestly!”** Monokuma said, grated. **“Are you bastards still trying to pass this off as a dream or illusion? You bastards are all so quick to reject whatever doesn’t fit your tiny frame of common sense, that you’re blind to what’s RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!”**

“This is all too hopeless!” Nagito said, in shock.

“Everyone, stand back!” Monomi said. “No matter what, I’ll protect you all!”

 _“That rabbit has a death wish, doesn’t she?”_ Kaede stood in disbelief, and in a little bit of admiration in how cowardly yet brave, or stupid that this rabbit can be.

 **“Too bad, looks like I’m gonna have to make an example out of you, Monomi!”** With Monokuma’s command, the Monobeasts revealed their arsenal of guns and artillery, and pointed them all on Monomi. It didn’t even take a second of firing to obliterate her with a swift barrage of gunfire, sending stuffing and sharpnel everywhere. Kaede didn’t even notice a stray piece of debris from the broken earth barreling towards her cheek, until a hand pulled her out of the way.

“Kaede are you alright?” Shuichi asked, his hand on her backpack.

“Y-yeah, I’m alright,” Kaede responded. She couldn’t do anything but stand and look at the blackened spot where Monomi once stood. That silence was soon replaced by screams and shouts.

“Ablublublub!” Ibuki cried, foaming in her mouth. “We’re not even two chapters in, and we already have a casualty!”

“Kyaaaaah!” Tsumugi screamed in terror.

Kirumi grimaced at the carnage that transpired. “This is just too brutish.” she said. She could also feel the stabbing feeling in her body that Monokuma’s despairing  presence gave off.

“This is only something you’d find in anime right?” Ryota asked. “Nothing in real life could have something so terrifying...”

“What the fuck?” Fuyuhiko said, horror being apparent in his eyes. “This is a dream, right?” Mukuro can only bow her head, unable to process the brutal sight before her.

“What kind of devilish work is this?” Gundham said, astounded. “Or perhaps, a weapon from the distant future?”

 **“No need for an explanation!”** Monokuma laugh. **“They’re just some good ol’ fashioned slaughtering machines!”** Despite the monsters that appeared before everyone, no one tried to run away. It was like everyone was faced with something just so bizarre and unbelievable, that no one can judge how to respond to it. But it looks like hesitation here, can only bring death.

**“See? Such a brimming feeling of despair! That’s how you make an example of someone!”**

_“I could only stand there, unable to do anything. It was like there was nothing we can do. There is nothing we can do, but look on, horrified.”_

**“So it seems you bastards finally understand that you can’t oppose me. There will be no excuses for anything you do. A bear feels no pity. But to celebrate our exciting beginning to the Killing School Trip, I’ve updated your e-Handbooks! Read the rules well, since ignorance of the rules is no excuse; not here, not in any society. Now then, enjoy this cruel, gruesome, tropical trip!”** With his one sided speech out of the way, Monokuma and his beasts disappeared, leaving the dumbfounded students to stand in shock.

 _“I’m so exhausted,”_ Kaede thought. _“If I’m the protagonist of this crazy story, then where’s the ending?”_ She saw that everyone else was still pale blue from what transpired.

“I won’t believe it,” Teruteru fidgeted with his fingers, and looked away from everyone. “Nothing else is gonna happen.”

“I’ve handled animals and people, but…” Nekomaru clenched his fist in sorrow. “What am I gonna do against those giant monsters?!”

“It seems as if shock has overtaken everyone,” Ryoma said grimly. “It happened a lot to people in prison, but this… is just a whole other level.”

“Wh-why is all of this happening?” Himiko said. “Even magic can’t explain all of this.”

“Speaking of monsters, what if Keebo is part of them?” Kokichi asked. He was seemingly unaffected of their woeful circumstance.  
“D-don’t throw out such accusations!” Keebo yelled. “I too am perplexed by our predicament.”

“We… we were all having so much fun before,” Sayaka whimpered. “Why? Why do we have to go through all of this?”

“It seems like those Monobeasts are being controlled by someone,” Kyoko presented. “A similar case can be made to Monokuma too.”

“If so…” Chihiro stepped in. “Why would they make us do such terrible things?”

“Yes, who would spend so much with the sole purpose of making us suffer?” Celeste questioned.

“As long as we have Atua, we can all figure out this situation.” Angie said in prayer, trying to keep herself calm.

“It doesn't matter, right?” Teruteru asked. “I don’t believe it. No way do such unbelievable things happen actually.” He tried to change the subject. “A-aren’t you guys hungry? Maybe we should leave everything alone, and eat.”

“Get ahold of yourself,” Mukuro said finally. “You won’t get anywhere if you keep thinking like that.”

“It doesn’t matter who put us here,” Byakuya said coldly. “What we should be concerned about is as the bear said, ourselves.” He looked around himself warily. “You heard him correctly, did you not? The only way out is for us to kill each other. Truly, you must understand the danger you’re all in.”

 _“As much as I didn’t want to believe it, Byakuya was right. Everyone looked around each other, their faces of horror compounded with one of suspicion. Who was going to kill each other for the promise of escape? Not only did this make us fear our classmates, but ourselves.”_ That was the beginning of the Killing School Trip, on this tropical island.

“I-I think it’s best that we looked at our handbooks, and took in the rules, right?” Shuichi asked, reaching for his pocket.

Kaede looked at her handbook, and she saw that her rules have been updated immediately.

Rule #5: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

  * Rule #6: If the [blackened](http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Blackened) is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be [executed](http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Executions).
  * Rule #7: If the blackened is not exposed, the remaining students will be executed.
  * Rule #8: As a reward, the surviving blackened will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the island.
  * Rule #9: The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time.
  * Rule #10: Destroying any property of this island without permission is expressly prohibited. This includes the surveillance cameras and monitors.
  * Rule #11: You are free to investigate this island at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited.
  * Last Rule: Additional School Trip Rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion.



Everyone decided that it was best to retire for the night, and everyone went their separate ways. Kaede staggered her way back to her cottage. She looked at the mailbox, and it was a pixel recreation of her. She fumbled to open the door with her keys, and stepped inside. She locked the door behind her, and when she peered in, she saw that her dorm was stylized towards her. It was creepy, that whoever brought her here optimized her residence, even if her talent is public. There was an upright piano in her room, and when she inspected it further, it was perfectly tuned. There were many sheets and books, with a plethora of music sheets. She would never run out of things to play here, she thought. If only her circumstances were less grim. The bathroom had a sink, toilet, and shower, all perfectly functioning. The bed was clean, and well made.

When she looked into her closet, she saw that there was nothing but multiple copies of the exact uniform she arrived here with; a set of white hairpins, a white dress shirt with a pink sweater and orange tie, with a purple skirt with black music staves weaving through its pleats. A white backpack, with purple knee length socks and brown shoes. Except, exactly one copy of a uniform she didn’t recognize. It consisted of a white dress shirt, a brown blazer, and a red ribbon. She never remembered going to a school with that kind of uniform. So why is it here, in her closet? She never even saw someone here wearing that either.

Everything here, seemed tailored to her. But that only made things all the more terrifying. How could she feel at home here, when she had been displaced so far from her life? She didn’t see any pajamas, so it looked like she’ll be going to bed in her uniform tonight. She laid down, without a word, and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Dreamless, like she couldn’t even fabricate a reality in her head away from this nightmare.

_______________________________________________________________

When Hajime entered his cottage, he didn’t even bother to look around. Not that there was anything, his cottage seemed so standard; nothing there signified his talent. He immediately laid down in bed in frustration.

“Damn it!” he shouted. He didn’t ask to be in this hell. He could only yell at himself. He didn’t want to see anyone. There was no one he could trust. He didn’t know anyone, how can he trust them? He was unsure if he could even trust himself now. A part of him felt like he would do anything to leave. He continued to shout in unbridled frustration. What did he do to deserve this? Why him? He shouted until he was too tired to make another sound, and even then, there wasn’t complete silence. He could hear outside. Though there are no footsteps to drive his paranoia upward, the crickets that chirped and the waves that crashed mocked him. It screamed of madness.

 _“My troubles were right all along,”_ Hajime thought in frustration. _“Everyone was thinking how we were safe and nothing’s gonna happen to us; what a joke.”_ Suddenly, the monitor in his cottage came to life, similar to how the one at the beach came to life. This time, the full form of Monokuma appeared at the other side of the screen, a cocktail in hand. Just looking at that bear sickened him.

 **“This is an announcement from the Hope’s Peak School Trip Committee. It is now 10 PM. Night brings out the worst in people, so it’d suck to be you if you came across a killer by accident! Remember to lock your doors tight before going to bed. You never know who’s prowling about, scheming a murder, Puhuhuhuh! Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite…”** With that, the monitor shut off. Hajime closed his eyes, trying to take even a small break from this unending madness.

__________________________________________________________________

Makoto also didn’t feel well, walking into his cottage. He wanted nothing but to go to bed, also. It was late, and the day seemed to drain every fiber of his being. He looked around his room, and saw shelves stacked with books, magazines DVDs, and CDs. He picked one of them up, and saw that they were just things that were trending. If these movies and shows weren’t in front of him, he’d would’ve forgotten that the outside world existed at all. Of course, they were all just normal tastes for a normal person like him. He would chuckle, if the situation wasn’t so grim. Suddenly, he heard a sound that he never would’ve expected; a ring from his doorbell.

 

Makoto approached his door, unsure of what to expect. Could it be someone out to murder him all along? He gulped before putting his hand on the knob

“Who is it?” Makoto asked.

“It’s me, Sayaka.” A familiar voice echoed through him. If the cottages were soundproof, chances are, he would never respond to the ring of the doorbell.

 _“C’mon, it’s just Sayaka…”_ Makoto thought to himself uneasily, trying to muster the courage to open the door. _“She’s been nothing but kind to you this whole time…”_ He finally opened the door, and saw that she was unarmed. Her eyes looked a little red from crying, though she did her very best to hide it. The paleness in her skin and the darkening in her eyes haven’t completely disappeared either.

 _“Sayaka isn’t some perfect model,”_ Makoto thought.

“Sayaka, what are you doing up this late?” Makoto asked.

“I just can’t sleep very well, Makoto.” Sayaka replied.

“Yeah… I mean, who can?” He didn’t want to be reminded of the gruesomeness of that evening, but he can’t take his mind off of it.

“It’s just all so terrible, Makoto.” Sayaka said. “I know that I’m not supposed to show my emotions too much as a pop idol, but it’s difficult to stay strong.” Makoto could relate to the later half, he couldn’t understand how he was able to stand, how he hasn’t already collapsed in despair.

“Sayaka, I know our situation is difficult,” Makoto tried his best to reassure her. “But you won’t get any better if you can’t sleep. I promise that I’ll protect you wherever I can.”

“Makoto, do you really mean that?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t,” Makoto replied, taking her hand in his. He wasn’t sure if he could protect Sayaka. He wasn’t physically strong like a lot of the others, but he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

“I knew I could count on you,” Sayaka said, having calmed down a bit. “I think I feel a little bit better because of what you said.” She gave Makoto smile. It wasn’t a strong one, not the one she gave to him at the beach, but it was a sight for sore eyes.

“We can about this more in the morning, Sayaka. I know that.”

“Thank you, Makoto.” She stood up and turned away to leave.

“Hey, uh, Sayaka? Do you need someone to walk you back to your cottage?” Makoto asked. He wasn’t sure was he was getting himself into. How would Sayaka respond to that? Would she think of her a creep or a killer? He obviously didn’t want Sayaka to get into any trouble… “The girls’ cottages are pretty far from here, not to mention they are pretty expansive by themself.”

“Thanks for looking out for me,” Sayaka responded. “But I made it here fine, so I think I can make it back fine. I wouldn’t want to put you into danger, Makoto.”

“O-okay,” Makoto responded. With that, Sayaka exited his cottage, her footsteps fading away as she retired for the night. When Makoto first saw Monokuma take over the island, he thought there was no one he could trust. But Sayaka proved him wrong. There’s no way Sayaka would betray him, right? He laid down, eager to get some sleep. With the comfort of her words, he slept a little better than most that night.


	3. Leadership: Part One

Hajime’s sleep had been broken by an alarm. ***Ding Dong Ding Dong*** , it went. Soon after, the monitor flickered to life once more. Once again, Monokuma appeared behind the monitor.

 **“This is an announcement from the Hope’s Peak Academy Field Trip Executive Committee… Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect, tropical day! Let’s give it everything we got!”** Hajime wanted nothing more than to destroy the monitor, though he’d probably get punished over it. He groggily sat up, and held his hand to his forehead.

 _“It… wasn’t a dream, wasn’t it?”_ Hajime thought. The memories flooded back. How he was abducted to this island, how Monokuma took the place over, destroying Monomi in the process, and plunging everyone into a despair filled killing game. Though his sheer sense of hopelessness from last night had dissipated from his brain, he still knew he was trapped more than anything else.

 _“There’s nothing for me to do but to go outside…”_ Hajime turned his attention to the window. Once again, the sky was clear. However, it did nothing to alleviate his situation. He walked over to the shower.

 _“I haven’t taken a shower since I got here. It won’t take my mind off of our situation, but at least I won’t smell like sweat,”_ Hajime thought.

After the shower, he finally stepped outside, and immediately saw Mahiru.

“Hey, Mahiru,” Hajime greeted.

“There you are, Hajime,” Mahiru said. “It looks as if you’ve slept in. I can’t blame you for that at least.”

“Really? I was out that long?” Hajime asked. “I didn’t think I’d get any sleep last night.”

“Anyway, we’re having a meeting at the restaurant,” Mahiru explained. “I’m rounding up whoever didn’t show up yet. It’d do you some good if you weren’t late.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Hajime grumbled. He didn’t want to argue with Mahiru, so he left it at that.

“Who else didn’t show up?” Hajime asked.

“We didn’t see Kazuichi either.”

“I’m sure he’s just slacking off or sleeping in. I wouldn’t blame him for that, though.” The both of them walked for a few more seconds, before finally running into the man of interest.

“Hey, Kazuichi!” Mahiru shouted to get his attention.

“GYAAAH!” Kazuichi screamed, startled. “Oh… it’s only you guys,” Kazuichi said, regaining some of his composure. “Jeez, don’t sneak up on me, Mahiru.”

“Hey, what’s the hold up with you?” Mahiru scolded. “You should be at the restaurant by now!”

 _“Wow, you’re starting to sound a bit like Taka, you know that?”_ Hajime thought.

“I wasn’t there, because I went back… to the park.” Kazuichi admitted.

“The park?” Hajime asked. “Why would you go back there?”

“Didn’t you notice? Kazuichi asked. “The bridges? Y’know? Massive gates?”

“All of us saw them,” Mahiru deadpanned. “What are you getting to?”

“Those monsters, they’re standing at the gates now, blocking them…” Kazuichi said, his face paleing again like it did the last day.

 **“Those aren’t monsters!”** Monokuma said, appearing once again. **“They’re Monobeasts!”**

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Kazuichi shrieked even louder this time, causing Mahiru and Hajime to both jump back.

 **“Those Monobeasts are there so you bastards don’t sneak off, going off to the other islands.”** After the explanation, Monokuma once again, disappeared.

“I guess that means we shouldn’t go walking off unprepared,” Hajime said.

“H-how am I supposed to live on this island, when those monsters are gonna eat me?” Kazuichi cried, holding his beanie for comfort.

“Hey, keep it together!” Mahiru scolded, her hands on her hips. “Aren’t you a man?”

“There you are Kazuichi!” Taka shouted, approaching him on a brisk pace.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH! Someone else is here!” Kazuichi screamed again.

 _“How the hell has his throat not worn out?”_ Hajime thought.

“We’ve been kept waiting long enough by you!” Taka said. “It’s not orderly to be late, even in the face of struggle!”

“W-whatever it is,” Kazuichi whimpered. “I want nothing to do with it! I’m RUNNING AWAY!!!” Kazuichi immediately turned around, and began to ran off.

“Hold on, there’s nowhere to run to!” Hajime said, but like that, Kazuichi disappeared further into the cottage complex.

“Ah, so it seems as if you found Hajime!” Taka said, turning his attention to the other two. “It looks like I must take responsibility for my carelessness! You two can go ahead to the restaurant, I’ll find Kazuichi, and bring him to the meeting!” Taka began running to the direction Kazuichi fled towards at a surprising pace.

“Well, to the restaurant, right?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah, let’s just get back to the others,” Mahiru said. Together, they began to make their way to the restaurant.

“Mahiru,” Hajime began. “Have you slept well last night?”

“I haven’t,” Mahiru responded. “I’m more surprised with the people who did sleep soundly.”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing what the others have to say.” Truth be told, Hajime still stood by how he couldn’t trust anyone. However, with a night’s sleep and the sun returning, he felt like he could think more rationally.

“I have a feeling that breakfast is gonna be a bit chaotic,” Mahiru said. “Just with all these people, and we’re all feeling pretty stressed right now.”

“I guess we should enjoy the quiet outside while we can.” They spent the rest of the walk silent, the sound of birds chirping and waves splashing in the background. It was strange, because Hajime saw no birds since getting here, yet their song still rings out. When he slept, those sounds mocked his every moment, but in the morning, they give a whole different light. They entered the lobby, and saw Chiaki, her eyes trained on the arcade machine.

“Hey Chiaki, aren’t you supposed to be at the meeting too?” Mahiru asked, a bit annoyed.

“Well, I thought I could get a few games in, since Taka didn’t start it yet. But now that you’re here, I guess we can move on…” When Hajime moved to the restaurant, he saw the rest of the students scattered across the dining area. The tables at the center had a myriad of food, more than enough to feed even 100 people. There was a good variety of options too. Pitchers of orange juice, milk, and lemonade were filled to the brim. There were plates ranging from pancakes, toast, and cereal to pickled vegetables, rice, and fish.

“Good to see you’re here, Hajime,” Kaede began.

“Great, now that Hajime’s with us, can we start talking about what the heck we should do?” Leon asked, impatient.

“If I recall correctly, shouldn’t Kazuichi and Taka be with you as well?” Celeste inquired.

“Ah, Kazuichi ran away, so Taka’s going after him,” Hajime explained.

“Who cares about that degenerate?” Tenko stepped in. “I think it’s best that we start our game plan, now.”

“Someone can fill him in later,” Kyoko agreed with the second part. “For now, let’s not waste anymore time.”

“Ooh, maybe Kazuichi ran away, so he can lure Taka off and kill him?” Kokichi asked. “That’d be pretty early for a first blood.”

“Kokichi, I’d advise that you refrained from making such remarks,” Sakura reprimanded.

“You know what, that shouldn’t happen, because that’d be way too easy. We’d already know who the killer is with all of us here.”

“Dude, it almost sounds like you’re enjoy this situation,” Kaito looked at the boy suspiciously.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do but wait for Taka. Maybe we should begin breakfast?” Ryota suggested. With that, Ryota started to fill his plate with an enormous amount of food from the table.

“Yeah, I agree with Ryan or whatever, I’m starving!” Akane began to dig in with her bare hands.

“Absolutely barbaric,” Celeste muttered just loud enough for people to hear. However, Akane didn’t care about that remark, her attention focused undivided on the food.

“Well, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction,” Gundham said to his hamsters. “It is time to feast! Go, my demons, regain your energy so we can continue our warpath!”

“So about the food, where did it all come from?” Hajime asked.

“I woke up early this morning, expecting to make breakfast. However, when I arrived, all of the food was already prepared,” Kirumi explained. “However, if anyone has a request outside of what is being served, do not hesitate to ask.”

“I-If we’re gonna be stuck here, at least we have good food,” Mikan said.

“What good is food when I have to look at your trashy skank face?” Hiyoko scathed.

“Wh-where’s all this coming from? Why are you so mean to meeeee?” Mikan cried.

“Pff, you’re probably used to it by now, aren’t you?” Hiyoko snickered.

“Hey, that was uncalled for.” Mahiru scolded.

“What, she probably enjoys it anyway, just look at her.” That caused Mikan to only cry even harder.

“Hey, could Teruteru have made this food?” Hina theorized.

“You insult me, dear,” Teruteru winced. “I’d never make food as low quality as this.”

“What you mean? Gonta thinks this food is very good!” Gonta said.

“The food I make has been labelled the _Tastiest Food In The World_. By comparison, this food is terrible.” Teruteru pointed a finger out, and his expression turned to that of a furious one. “I’m offended to even be compared to this worthless trash!” He shouted.

 _“Okay, this guy’s kinda scary when he’s mad…”_ Hajime thought.

“But when you finally get to try my food,” Teruteru chuckled as he raised an eye at Hina. “Mark my words, you’ll be astounded.”

“What do you mean by astounded?” Hina asked.

“What I mean it’s not just you jaw that drops! Your underwear will be on the floor as well!”

“Food that can make my panties drop?” Miu thought aloud as drool went down her lip. “I’m getting excited just thinking about it! Not bad from a lowly pig like you.”

“Wait, so if isn’t Teruteru or Kirumi that made all this,” Makoto started. “Could it be that Monokuma himself made this?

“Yeah, it’d be a bit sketchy to eat food made from the bear that almost gunned us down,” Mondo remarked.

“Worry not, my friends,” Keebo said with a finger pointed up. “I’ve evaluated all of the food and can conclude that none of it has been laced with poison.”

“That’s pretty good news,” Ryota said, taking a brief pause from his eating. “I was gonna test the food for poison before everyone, but your function seems pretty useful.”

_“Well, Ryota sure is eating a lot… if the food was poisoned, even a big guy like him would at least be feeling something.”_

“Wait, can you even eat, Keebo?” Kaito asked.

“Are you assuming that I can’t be here with all of you just because I can’t eat?” Keebo accused angrily. “I’ll have you know that I take enjoyment out of seeing food being consumed! That’s a robophobic statement!” Before Kaito could respond, Taka ran up the stairs, carrying Kazuichi on his back.

“I apologize for the use of force, Kazuichi,” Taka said. “But me carrying you like this is for the safety of both of us!”

_“What is he, a policeman or something?”_

“Hey, cut it out!” Kazuichi yelled as he tried to struggle away from Taka’s grip. “You’re gonna rip my sleeves!” When Taka finally let him down on a chair, he immediately sulked his head onto the table, defeated.

“Don’t lay your head down like that!” Mahiru scolded. “Aren’t you embarrassed to be a man by being like that?”

“Hahaha I get it!” Hiyoko cheered. “You try to look you’re tough, but you’re actually a huge coward underneath! You look like perfect material for a first victim you know!”

“Hey, you shouldn’t joke about things like that,” Rantaro said. “The situation we’re in is serious.”

“First victim? I’ll be just fine if I lock myself in my room, right?” Kazuichi said defensively.

“I don’t know why you’re all worrying,” Hiro said nonchalantly. “All this talk of murder, it’s obviously a prank.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re fucking clueless,” Miu spat. “Forget about that grease monkey being the first victim, it’s obviously you!”

“Even after those machines gunned the rabbit down, you still foolishly believe this to be a farce?” Byakuya scorned.

Just then, Hajime heard a loud crash and a shriek from a girl.

“Kyaaaaa!” Mikan screamed. When he turned his attention to her, she was in a… somewhat compromising position, as she tripped over some cables.

“I-I fell down, and can’t get up…” she cried. Gonta and a few others immediately turned his head away, flustered at the sight.

“Falling down is a bit of an understatement isn’t it?” Hajime said in disbelief.

“Oh, things are getting heated up…” Teruteru said with pleasure.

“What a fucking creep…” Fuyuhiko responded.

“Nooo! This is so embarrassing! Someone help me!” Mikan cried.

“This has gone on long enough.” Kirumi finally stepped in. “Mikan, please sit upright and close your legs,” she said firmly. She put her hand on Mikan’s shoulder and helped her up.

“Are you able to stand?”

“I’m fine, though I still feel a little wobbly…” Mikan said, still reeling from her fall.

“Well, now that… that’s settled,” Taka once again leading the conversation. “All of us can begin discussion now that everyone’s hear!”

“Tch, this better not be a waste of my precious ass time!” Miu grumbled. “I have better things to do than sit around here all sweaty.”

“Hey, quiet down!” Mahiru said.

“Heee!” Miu whimpered. “I’m sorry… I’ll be quiet and listen…”

“I know yesterday’s ordeal has been a tough one!” Taka shouted. “But if we want to maintain order in this environment, do you know what we all need?”

“Most important?” Himiko pondered. “Keeping your mana up is pretty important…”

“Food and sleep would be something of utmost importance,” Akane offered. “You can’t live without it.”

“Tch, you’re forgetting one thing…” Nekomaru said. “IT’S TAKING A GOOD SHIT! EAT WELL! SLEEP WELL! SHIT WELL! THAT’S WHAT WE ALL NEED!”

“K-keep your d-disgusting words in y-your big mouth…” Toko said, disgruntled.

“Perhaps, bonds between Ultimates are what matter the most,” Nagito lectured. “If all of us high-schoolers work together as one, then there’s no way and despair can overcome our hope!”

“I must say, Mr. Komaeda, your voice truly has the workings of a true fanfic writer…” Hifumi remarked.

“Such wishful thinking is going to get you killed,” Maki deadpanned.

“Oh, sorry, was that a little too melodramatic?” Nagito backpedalled.

“I think he has a point,” Sakura offered. “It will only be more dangerous for us if we continue to be paranoid. Monokuma is obviously trying to pry us apart.”

“Exactly!” Taka shouted with enthusiasm. “We must remain ordered as one if we are to be successful!  

“What, are you trying to make yourself leader or something?” Mondo guessed.

“No, making one person command a group this large is a fool’s errand! We need a few people who can take the responsibility of keeping everyone together!”

“Well, every team needs a captain,” Nekomaru said.

“Kukuku, the uncertain position of leadership,” Korekiyo said. “An empire is broken or made by its emperor…”

“Maybe I can help you with that, Taka,” Kaede suggested. “I want everyone to do their best keeping together.”  
“An unexpected candidate,” Tsumugi commented.

“I’m in full favour of Kaede leading!” Tenko endorsed. “She’s gonna help us out of here, and she’s certainly going to be better than any degenerate male!”

“Maybe big sis Mahiru can help out too!” Hiyoko said. “She’s been scolding all of us non-stop since we got here!”

“W-well, I know leadership can be quite the responsibility,” Mahiru pondered. “But, I guess if no one objects, I’ll try to help…”

“There’s a time and place where decisiveness is needed,” Sonia spoke up with a serious, regal voice. “And I think now’s the time. I volunteer to also lead the way.”

_“The Ultimate Princess really does seem like someone who could lead. From the silence of no one objecting, I think most people here are in an agreement…”_

“Being lead by a real princess, huh?” Kazuichi commented. “Heh, I guess I could get behind that.”

“Yahoooo! Being in a kingdom sounds super exciting!” Ibuki cheered.

“Ah, your spirit is inspiring, Sonia!” Nekomaru commended. “I too, won’t sit down in this perilous situation! I too must take the lead!”

“The Ultimate Team Manager leading our group…” Nagito said, “Truly, we must be in safe hands.”

“Yeah, that’s if our ears survive this.” Leon said. No one was excited to deal with Nekomaru’s shouting.

“Then, it’s settled!” Taka said. “We will do what we can to keep everyone safe!”

“Hmph, so you sheep can follow what you call your leaders,” Byakuya scoffed. “Such a manner of thinking will only get you killed in this game.”

“Don't say things like that, Byakuya!” Kaede refuted. “We’re all gonna make it out of here alive.”

“And, calling this a game is just too cruel…” Chihiro said.

“Am I wrong? There's nothing like a high stakes game of death… And it isn't one I'm going to lose.”

“Such hubris shall only earn you a spot in the pits of hell…” Gundham scorned.

“As expected from a degenerate like him.” Tenko said.

“You sure talk a lot of shit,” Mondo said with clenched fists. “Let's see how tough you are after I fuck you up.” He stalked out of his seat and approached the progeny. Most people were too shocked to intervene with what's unfolding.

“Such ignorance, I expected as much. You're nothing compared to a Togami.” This only furthered Mondo's anger. Makoto looked at the scene with wild eyes.

 _“Crap, someone's really gonna get hurt!”_ Makoto thought. _“I have to do something about it!”_ But before Makoto could get up, another person walked past him to break up the tension.

“Please, nobody fight!” Gonta put his massive frame between Byakuya and Mondo.

“You got something to say to me punk?!” Mondo growled. “You know that fucker deserves an ass beating.” Though Gonta was even more towering than Mondo, Mondo continued to have his fists raised.

“Gonta doesn't want anyone hurt! Mondo, calm down!” It looked like Mondo was going to shove past Gonta, but suddenly, Nekomaru shoved Mondo back to his seat and pushed Byakuya out of Mondo's sight.

“ENOUGH!” Nekomaru shouted with enough force to shake the tables. “NO ONE ON THE SAME TEAM WILL BE FIGHTING UNDER MY WATCH.”

“Tch, you know that bastard was pissing me off.” Mondo muttered. However, he didn't want to push the scene further, especially with Nekomaru involving himself.

“You touch me again and you'll die.” Byakuya threatened. But the affluent progeny also knew that it was time to hold his cards.

 _“Phew… and I thought things were gonna take a turn for the worse…”_ Makoto thought, relieved. _“But being the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, you’d think that there would be at least some leading qualities to him, right?”_

“Anyway, Kazuichi,” Sonia commanded with her noble voice. “To get back on topic, tell me more about what you've seen at the park.” Her voice was enough to cease further tensions from rising, but Byakuya's cold words lingered in the air

“Sure, Miss Sonia…” Kazuichi had to take a moment to snap out of his infatuation. “We should check out the statue, too, since it also changed.”

“The statue?” Ibuki echoed. “But we all saw that yesterday, it got blown to bits when the beast appeared!

“Still, it seems important. If you don't believe me, check it out.”

“I guess, if we're all done eating, we should head over to the park.” Mahiru agreed.

“Yeah, yeah…” Akane said in between bites. “Guess I need to come back after, then.” Together, everyone began to move toward the park. Though anyone could break away from the group at any point, everyone was too curious to deviate from their destination.

Everyone made their way to the park, and saw that Kazuichi’s testimony was indeed, correct.

“Shit, that grease monkey was right,” Miu commented. “Those Monofucks or whatever really are gatekeeping. But their tech is nothing compared to what I build.”

“It’s truly a shame that the statue was destroyed by that bear,” Korekiyo lamented. “Even the rubble had been swept away, without a trace that it ever existed.” As the group made their way to the central park, they found that the statue had been replaced with a giant, black clockwork mechanism.

“What the hell is that?” Leon and several others stared bewildered at the device.

“Could it be one of an OOPart?” Hiro theorized. “I wouldn’t be surprised, since this island seems full of those!”

“Obviously not, dumbass!” Hiyoko jeered. “Only an idiot would think that’s just some worthless artifact.”

“Hey, at least I have some ideas what it is!”

“M-maybe,” Kokichi stuttered. “It’s a bomb that’s gonna blow us all up!” He burst into tears, and buried his face into Kirumi’s chest. “Mom, I don’t wanna die here!”

“First, I’m not your mother…” Kirumi said, disgruntled. “Second, I suggest you evaluate the situation first before jumping to conclusions.”

“Aw, I was really hoping for an exciting premise,” Kokichi said, drying his tears immediately.

“Hold on everyone, we should get a closer look at that timer,” Kaede said.

“That’s a great idea, Kaede!” Kokichi agreed. “Maybe we could get Kazuichi or Miu to climb up and inspect it!”

“Dude, there’s no way I’m getting close to that thing!” Kazuichi retorted.

“I’m not gonna waste my life getting blown up by some fucking bomb,” Miu said, also angered by Kokichi’s remarks.

“Awww, but if something does happen, nothing of value gets lost, you know!”

“Heee!” Miu whimpered. “You vicious little…”

“But, if they wanted to simply destroy us, they would’ve done so, don’t you think?” Keebo asked.

“Perhaps if it was armed, it would be to punish us for not participating in the killing?” Celeste brought up.

“Like a motive to make us kill?” Rantaro mused. “Hm, how mysterious.”

“The clock is counting down as we speak, with 40 days left apparently,” Peko observed.

“Hm, this is all perplexing,” Chiaki commented. “What do you think it’s counting down towards?”

“Every second that passes, it seems that the evil in the air seems to grow stronger,” Gundham said. “I’d say that it is a fitting addition to this park.”

“I wouldn’t worry ‘bout it, it’s got nothing to do with me,” Teruteru said nonchalantly, brushing his hair with a comb.

“So, in the end it’s all up to speculation.” Kyoko concluded. “There’s nothing we can do about it right now, so there’s no point fussing over it.”

“Curioser and curioser,” a high pitch voice called. Everyone turned their attention to its source, and there stood Monomi, unscathed.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Kazuichi screamed at her arrival.

“Kyaaa!” Monomi recoiled back at the reactions of the others.

“Monomi?” Hajime echoed. “Why… are you here?” Seeing Monokuma destroy her was one thing, but her coming back added a whole new level of bizzare.

“Well, I was just strolling around the park, and heard everyone talking, so I came to see what’s going on.”

“But, we saw Monokuma blow you up like BOOM!” Ibuki said, confused by the revival.

“Oh, so that’s what you’re all surprised about…” Monomi said. “Heeheehee, you shouldn’t be worried! I can’t die, after all.”

“Attempting to escape from the underworld is a sure sign of overconfidence and hubris,” Korekiyo lectured. “None who are eaten at the hearth of Yomi ever return. You invite death wherever you go…”

“Y-you’re a ghost?” Kaito stuttered. “Quit fooling around! I bet, this is just some spare copy of her or something.”

“That seems like the most logical explanation!” Taka agreed. “After all, this is a mechanical stuffed doll that isn’t technically alive.”

“Is that a robophobic remark?” Keebo asked accusingly. “Are you saying that killing a robot wouldn’t count as a murder?”

“Well, it would make sense that Monomi would have spare parts,” Shuichi pointed out. “Unlike Keebo.”

“Are you saying that if I were replaceable, it would be acceptable if I were to die?” Keebo didn’t calm down a bit at their remarks. “That is undermining my personhood!”

“W-well, I’m glad that you’re here,” Chihiro said to Monomi. “Can you tell us what this timer’s about?”

“Huh? What countdown?” Monomi looked behind herself and saw the giant device perched upon the podium.

“Oh… so that’s where the shadow was coming from.” Monomi said calmly. ‘Huh? That thing? Where did that come from? This is… difficult for me to understand.”

“Well that claim of yours is an embarrassment to lying.” Kokichi said.

“You have to believe me, I don’t know what Monokuma’s doing!” sweat dripped from Monomi’s fur.

“Hey, didn’t you say you’re his little sister or something?” Hina asked, confused.

“I’m not my big brother’s little sister!” Monomi’s shouts only perplexed everyone even more.

 _“Make up your mind. Are you gonna roll with that or not?”_ Hajime thought.

“Anyway, I know you can all overcome Monokuma together!” Monomi cheered.

“Kch, so you don’t know shit about anything,” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “You should never have come here.”

“Um, but together…” Monomi whimpered.

“Yeah, get outta here.” Akane joined in.

“Kya!” Monomi was thoroughly intimidated. “I’m sorry…” Once again, as quickly as she appeared, she retreated into nowhere.

“Hm,” Tenko pondered. “Perhaps we were a bit too harsh with her? I mean, she was a girl, I think?”

“Sympathizing with someone associated with Monokuma is asking for trouble,” Mukuro assured.

“Yeah, who cares about them? What about the timer?” Mondo said, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

“It’s a bit strange isn’t it? How this contraption was built overnight?” Ryota pondered.

“Yes, Mr. Mitarai, that Monokuma must be quite the engineer,” Hifumi said.

“I know it’s not the only question we had in mind,” Rantaro said. “Like I said, Jabberwock Island was a tourist spot, so how did it get deserted. And none of you would just believe we _teleported_ here or something like that, right?”

“Perhaps this is the fate of a doomed civilization?” Korekiyo brought up.

“A-are you saying, they were all destroyed?” Mikan whimpered.

“That is common among civilizations and empires,” Byakuya mused. “Surely, if that were the case, this island was full of people unfit to lead or live.”

“You’ve seen those Monobeasts,” Hiyoko said. “Monokuma probably just crushed everyone that lived here with those!”

“All of these backstories seem really outlandish,” Tsumugi commented.

“What you’re saying is, all of these are a great chain of mysteries, right?” Kyoko asked.

“Yeah, we’ve been given more questions than we can ever find the answer to…” Rantaro responded.

“It seems clear that not just a single person could’ve orchestrated this. Perhaps a very powerful organization was behind all this?” Kyoko speculated.

“That seems plausible,” Shuichi considered. “The Monobeasts, the facilities, Monokuma, they’re all highly sophisticated.”

“Not to mention expensive.” Byakuya said. “Not just a commoner can pull this farce.”

“Is there really an organization that would go this far to put us in this situation?” Sakura asked.

“All of us know some very powerful connections. The Togami Corporation, The Kingdom of Novoselic, The Kuzuryuu Clan…” Kyoko went on.

“Hey, don’t forget my super powerful evil organization!” Kokichi cut in. “Who knows if they were behind this?”

“So, are you suspecting me?” Fuyuhiko said. “Psh, I’m used to it…”

“There’s no possibility that the Togami Corporation would waste its assets to create this event,” Byakuya said.

“Hey, she was just giving examples,” Makoto defended. “There’s no reason to start blaming each other.”

“Byakuya did bring up a good point. Who would go out of their way to set this up?” Kaede wondered.

“We don’t have any leads on who they might be…” Maki said.

“The best course of action is to investigate the identity of our captors, then!” Taka forwarded. “There must be clues somewhere! We must leave no stone unturned!”

“Gonta got it! He will go search for clues!”

“I doubt that we’ll find anything,” Ryoma said. “But it’s a better use of time than wallowing in sorrow.”

“Fear not,” Gundham boasted. “I have taken on foes mightier than any earthly power.” The hamsters in his scarf crawled out to take their places. “With my four dark devas of destruction, my foes will all be scattered to the wind!”

“Aah! Your hamsters!” Sonia cooed. “They’re so cute!”

“C-cute?” Gundham stuttered. “T-thank you.” He tried to hide his face in his scarf as his face went red.

“I guess… every magic user has their weakness,” Himiko commented.

“Tch, how can he just talk with Sonia like that?” Kazuichi snarled.

 _“I thought the atmosphere would be a lot more nervous…”_ Hajime thought. _“But it’s far better like this. That must be the confidence of the Ultimates lifting their spirits. But, can I really have the same power as they do? Damnit. I still can’t remember...”_

“Yeah, we finally have something to do,” Kaede said. “There’s no way there’ll be a killing, when we have to investigate. Even if you feel as if there’s nothing you can do, just pushing on would be enough.”

“I agree!” Nagito said. “We shouldn’t waste our time thinking about hopelessly pointless things. We, as friends, must work together without anything holding us back!”

“You’re… sounding like a shounen protagonist again, Nagito.” Tsumugi said.

“Oh, aha, I guess I was being a bit dramatic.”

 _“Friends, huh?”_ Hajime thought. _“I wouldn’t think that in the situation we are now, but, it’s just as he said. Believing in my friends, is that something I’m able to do?”_ With the atmosphere noticeably less tense, everyone went their separate ways.

___________________________________________________

“Hey, hey! Shuichi!” Kokichi ran up to the young detective.

“What is it, Kokichi?” Shuichi was wary of the supreme leader. Even though he hasn’t been dangerous, his words should always be taken with a grain of salt.

“Since you’re the ultimate detective, you should know who here definitely looks suspicious, right? Their talent, personality, none of it seems in place.” Kokichi questioned.

“Part of me is thinking Hajime, but it sounds like you got something else in mind.”

“What? Of course I wouldn’t suspect someone so cliche. Someone not remembering their talent? How lame would it be if they were the traitor? Though I would say that there are a lot of people with iffy talents.”

“Iffy talents?” Shuichi repeated. “That’s a little amusing, coming from you.”

“Don’t disrespect my supreme leadership!” Kokichi pouted. “You shouldn’t mess with someone who has all the major crime syndicates in his pocket! The Kuzuryuu clan being one of them, of course.”

 _“You would’ve lost your fingers if he heard you say that…”_ Shuichi thought. _“Just talking to this guy is making me dizzy.”_

“Of course, there’s Kaito, who says he’s an astronaut, but I don’t know why Hope’s Peak would take a fraud astronaut like him.”

“Did you talk to me just so you can make fun of the others?”

“Well, the point that I’m getting at, Sushi, is that out of all the people here, Maki is definitely suspicious.”

“Maki?” Maki wasn’t exactly his vision of the Ultimate Child Caregiver, but he’s given her the benefit of the doubt. “What about her makes you think she’s suspicious?”

“C’mon, Mr. Ultimate Detective? Don’t you see? For a so called Child Caregiver, she seems so mean and uncooperative. If someone was gonna get murdered, everyone would definitely suspect her.”

“I get why you see she should be more the nurturing type, but all of us had different stories on how we got accepted. What, are you judging her because you look like a kid?”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea, Shuichi! How about we get an actual kid to test her talent?” The purple haired boy immediately began to run off.

“Hey, wait! What’re you doing?” Shuichi stepped forward to run after him, but like that that, Kokichi sped down the path like lightning.

“Meet me at the park in a bit! Don't be late!"

_“I sure hope whatever he’s planning, it doesn’t kill him…” Shuichi thought._

________________________________________________________________________

Nekomaru stood on the beach, stretching his body after a good breakfast. He could see that a few other athletes were also training themselves.Hina swam energetically, alternating between different strokes. Sakura accompanied her at the shore, as she meditated. Tenko laid down a mat from the supermarket, and was practicing her Neo-Aikido.

 _“As a Team Manager, I can’t wait to see what feats all of you can achieve…”_ Nekomaru thought.

“Hey, Nekomaru! Think fast!” Akane shouted, as she lunged through the sand toward Nekomaru. Despite his size, he dodged Akane’s swift kick with amazing agility.

“Ah, a surprise training session!” Nekomaru laughed. “I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!” The both of them exchanged blows at a pace far beyond a normal athlete, catching the attention of a few others at the beach.

“Ach! Is a fight breaking out?!” Hina said in surprise.

“Hmm, the best way to improve as a fighter is through application,” Sakura commented.  Akane’s flurry of fists continued to barrage Nekomaru, but he blocked everyone of them.

“I see that your strength and agility is formidable,” Nekomaru said.

“You bet! And once I defeat you, I know that I’ll be able to defeat Sakura!”

“Defeat me? THAT’S QUITE ABSURD!” Nekomaru shouted. With a swift blow, Nekomaru managed to kneel Akane in the gut. She crumpled onto the ground, clutching her stomach.

“However, your technique is way off! What good is your strength if you don’t have good form! Bad form is a waste of energy at best, and it permanently damages your body at its worst!”

“Oh my gosh…” Hina said as she covered her mouth. “Don’t tell me Akane is…”

“AKANE DEFINITELY ISN’T THE TYPE TO DIE TO A WEAK BLOW LIKE THAT! Nekomaru assured, though it didn’t sound the least bit comforting. Akane let out a cough, before trying to get up.

“Gyah! Akane got beat up by a degenerate male!” Tenko screamed at the scene. “I’ll show you my Neo Aikido!”

“Hah! Another challenger!” Nekomaru laughed. “I LIKE YOUR SPIRIT!” Tenko charged at the Team Manager, and started her own barrage of blows while shouting intensely.

“RIGHT FROM THE BOTTOM OF YOUR STOMACH! THAT’S HARD WORK IF I’VE EVER SEEN IT!”

“I… don’t need to be lectured by the likes of you!” Tenko growled, as she leaned grabbed his shoulder, hoping to flip him. However, with his other hand, Nekomaru grabbed Tenko, and threw her off her stance, causing her to land hard on the sand.

“I see your technique is refined…” Nekomaru praised. “But your focus is easily lost, and your strength is lacking!”

“My spirit is decreasing from having a male speak to me…” Tenko cursed.

“I’ll admit that maybe Sakura would be a better fit for you, but I remain true to my word! You’ll remain an amateur if you cannot keep your spirit up! If you cannot beat a simple team manager, your Neo Aikido will die with you!”

“Amateur?!” Tenko gasped, shocked at his comment. _“What should I do, master?”_ Tenko thought to herself. _“I don’t want Neo Aikido to die, but I can’t be taken down by a male!”_

“I must meditate on this,” Tenko said, before walking away at a brisk pace.

“Kch, you’re pretty good coach…” Akane said, having regained her composure. “I haven’t been taken down a peg in a while. But that’ll make beating you even sweeter!”

“Heh, I’ll be waiting for that day!” Nekomaru said.

“Hey, Tenko! That was pretty cool of you!” Akane smiled as she walked by the girl, giving her a pat on the back “You also look like a real good fighter!”

“I-It was nothing really,” Tenko stammered, flustered.

_______________________________________________________________________

Mahiru stood at the beach, with her camera in hand. Her cottage had a lot of camera film for her to use, far more than she brought with her. She had taken a few photos here and there yesterday, but there was yet to be a gathering where she could capture everyone’s smiles. She looks back toward the path, and saw Hajime walking along it.

“Hajime!” Mahiru called out. “Stay right there.” She took her camera and pointed it toward Hajime. *SNAP*

“There. That’s one for the books.” Mahiru gave a small chuckle.

“Hey, what’s with the picture so sudden?” Hajime asked, perplexed.

“That’s the first one I got of you. I had some pictures of a few others before all of us gathered at the beach the other day…”

“Do you have a lot of fun taking pictures?”

“Well, it’s always refreshing to see everyone’s smiles when I take pictures. For now, They’re definitely to record our time on the island.”

“Recording our time?”

“Yeah. I want to record every day we spend on this island, making sure we don’t forget. It’s easy to lose track of the days you spent, right? Once the past is done, you can’t go back, so the next best thing is recording it, right?”

“That’s a good idea,” Hajime agreed.

“Heh, what a way to start your record…” She took a moment to inspect the picture she took. “Yeah, that is a dumb looking face…”

“C’mon, that’s only because you took it really suddenly.” Hajime began to turn and walk away.

“Hey, are you going somewhere?” Mahiru asked.

“Not really, I was just going to the park for a walk. Do you wanna come?”

“Well… I haven’t had a good look at it, since you know we were busy checking out the statue. I guess I wouldn’t mind taking a few pictures…” Together, they made their way to Jabberwock Park.

“I’ve spent a lot of time trying to take a picture of either Monomi or Monokuma you know. It’d be a pretty big thing to capture that I wouldn’t want to miss, but they’re pretty slippery.”

“So you’re interested in photos of that, too?” Hajime inquired.

“Sometimes, when there’s something interesting, I can’t help but snap a shot.” Mahiru put her hands on her hips. “Hey! Don’t make me out to be someone like Hiro who takes “pictures” of cryptids or whatever fake stuff! This, and the monobeasts, they’re real news!”

“Yeah, but I’d have to see it to believe it…” Hajime said. He tried to shrug off just how unreal their situation was. It’s true, if he were an outsider, and he saw the photos of the Monobeasts, he’d call it a joke. But now that they’re here, it’s surprising that Mahiru would want to remember even the ugly parts.

______________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Keebo!” Kazuichi said as he approached the robot. Keebo was sitting on a seat at the restaurant, with Miu across from him.

“Ah, hello Kazuichi,” Keebo said.

“Do you want a turn with him? Well fuck off, grease monkey! Only a genius inventor can truly work on Keebo!”

“Hey! Don’t hog him!” Kazuichi said in frustration. “You know that I want to look at him as well!”

“Do not treat me like I am some object!” Keebo objected. “I’m keeping an ear out for any robophobia you exhibit!”

“So what the hell are you doing here with Keebo, anyway?” Kazuichi said, taking a look around the restaurant.

“Well, Miu and I were just talking about technology over some tea. I can’t actually eat, but I am very interested in learning about tea, and the sight of beautifully crafted food.”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about what functions I should jam into Keebo! He can use a lot of sprucing up!” Miu said with a glint of excitement.

“Hey, don’t leave me out of this!” Kazuichi said as he took a seat beside Keebo. “I haven’t had a chance to look you over!” He began to poke around Keebo’s outer body.

“H-hey, what’re you doing?!” Keebo said in confusion.

“Heh, you’re pretty cool! You’ve got a ton of functions! I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“S-So you’re interested in me?” Keebo asked hesitantly.

“Why wouldn’t I be? This is amazing, you’re pretty incredible!”

“H-hey!” Miu whimpered, her confidence lost. “I-I won’t let a virgin like you t-take the spotlight! What can a shark-toothed brainlet like you ever offer?”

“I can probably take Keebo apart and put him back together!” Kazuichi said in amusement. “So I get to really understand how he works.”

“How about you don’t do that?” Keebo said in protest.

“Or, I can probably install something real neat, like a jetpack function, or something that can make him turn into a boat!”

“Keebo, you mentioned you can’t cry, right?” Miu asked. “Maybe I can install something like a crying function! Maybe filling your ducts with juice or tea, so I can grab a drink whenever!”

“I think that would be a little unsanitary. My body doesn’t function all that well when it is sticky inside. And I wouldn’t be able to eat or taste anyway, so it wouldn’t be all that useful.”

“O-oh… I-I guess the first part’s a shame...” Miu said. “But, you said you can’t taste, huh? Well that’s not a problem for a genius like me! I can think of something you can taste!”

“R-Really?” Keebo repeated. “You’d do that for me? I-I’m actually quite touched, Miu… It means a lot to me.”

“Y-You’re touched?” Miu asked. “L-Let’s just get back to talking more about tech and shit.”

“In love with a robot?” Kazuichi commented. “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel about this relationship…”


	4. Leadership: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow another chapter i released quickly this is to make up for how i take like 3 weeks to make new ones. Though I prefer to make them on the longer side if I can (10,000 words, give or take), I think consistency takes precedence and I'll settle with 6500-7000 words a chapter

 

Shuichi was still sitting on the park bench when he saw Kokichi running back toward him.

“Shuichi, guess who’s back?” Kokichi smiled triumphantly. He held out two cat shaped hairclips with green ribbons on them. 

“Wait, isn’t that Hiyoko’s?” Shuichi asked. 

“Get back here you panta-drinking bitch!” Not far behind him, was a much angered Hiyoko, with her now flowing hair. Kokichi sped right past him, and ran up to Maki, who was sitting contemplatively, looking out to the sea. 

“Hey, look Maki! A child in distress!” Kokichi pointed frantically at Hiyoko who was running towards him.

“I swear, once I get my hands on you, I’ll bop you on the head ‘til you die!”

_ “I don’t want anything to do with this…”  _ Maki thought. She immediately stood up and began to walk away. 

“Hey! Don’t ignore her! If only there was a child caregiver to calm her down!” Kokichi shouted at the top of his lungs, gathering the attention of several people around the island, including Hajime and Mahiru. 

“Jeez, that Kokichi always looks like he’s up to something,” Mahiru stated, unamused by what’s unfolding on front of him.

“Hm, he’s definitely the trouble making type, that’s the only truth that we got out of him…” Hajime deadpanned.

Maki stopped in her tracks for a moment. Begrudgingly, she snatched the clips from Kokichi’s hands walked toward an aggrieved Hiyoko in a brisk yet non-threatening pace. She took Hiyoko’s hands into her grip.

“There, there,” Maki took Hiyoko into her arms and began to sway her gently. “There’s no reason to be angry…”

“Hey!” Hiyoko shouted half-heartedly. “D-don’t treat me like I’m some kid!” Already, Hiyoko’s tone had grown more soft. 

“M-Maki’s Ultimate ability is so moving…” Kokichi sniffled, before bursting into tears. “I’m so touched by her kindness!” 

“Hmm, I guess there’s a lot more to her talent than her title,” Shuichi commented. 

“Listen, we can get some sweets from the supermarket…” Maki continued. “Just, calm down.”

“Okay, big sis Maki…” Hiyoko responded. “We can go and get gummies!”

_______________________________________________________________

Day 2, 4:30 PM

Gundham made his way to the ranch, and looked at the flora that surrounded the area.

_ “This land is barren of many of its demons, but there its overgrowth is abundant. Perhaps my Devas can get some use out of the stalks that call the ones that sting.”  _ He made his way to the sunflowers on the ground, and sent his Devas to inspect it. As he further observed the area, he saw another expert of animals.

“Hm, so what brings the colossus into the forsaken acreage?” Gundham inquired. 

“Ah, hello, Gundham!” Gonta replied cheerfully. “Gonta is also wondering why farm is empty!”

“So, you’ve seen right through the astral veil of the Supreme Overlord of Ice… not bad.” Gundham remarked.

“Uh, actually, San-D tell Gonta that.”

“Your astral level matches those of the Dark Devas?” Gundham said in mild shock. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Gonta says hello to all hamsters that live in your scarf!” 

“Gonta, it’s clear that you’re another beastspeaker. How did the goddess of fate bestow upon you such an ability?”

“Uh, Gonta got lost in the forest one day. He learn how to talk to animals through that. Gonta is just glad he can be friends with people, also.” Gonta set his finger to the ground, and allowed a beetle to crawl up his massive hand. “Gundham, do you like bugs?”

“The devils that crawl are as essential to the wilderness as the towering giants. I respect that about them.” 

“Gonta knows not many people like bugs. Think they gross or scary,” Gonta lamented. “People think Gonta is scary, too. But Gonta glad someone appreciate bugs.” Their talk was interrupted, as someone unexpected made their way through the Corral’s gate. 

“Gundham, do you have a moment?” Peko asked.

“So the wielder of Asura’s blade enters my presence,” Gundham announced. “What gives you the audacity to disturb my domain?”

“I’ll get to the point,” Peko went on. “I require your advice.”

“My path as a swordsman has been difficult. Because of this, I’ve lost some things that can never be replaced.”

“Sacrifice is as integral to life as eating or sleeping. There is no doubt that you’ve given up a lot to walk the path you do…” Gundham responded. “I wouldn’t mind listening to your sacrifices, if it entertains me at least.”

“Fluffiness…” Peko said, a little embarrassed.

“What?” Gundham repeated, taken aback.

“Over the course of my life, I’ve witnessed many things that were warm, fluffy, and soft. My neighborhood had many cats, dogs, and birds that frolicked about…” The swordsman’s face turned into a frown. “But, I was never able to touch them, for all of them wouldn’t dare go near my presence.”

“Gonta feels the same way,” Gonta added. “Many people stay away from Gonta, leaving Gonta feeling lonely and sad.”

“How interesting… so you want to seal a pact with the beasts…” Gundham said. “Fine. It won’t get in my way to let a mortal know a bit of this knowledge.” 

“I’ll listen to what you say…” Peko said. “I am eager to learn how I can overcome this challenge.”

“You mentioned that your aura strikes fear into every creature you encounter? If you ever want to lay a willing hand on them, you must snuff that. Let them know that you mean no harm…”

“Yes, I understand. But it seems everything about my presence will undeniably come off as predatory.”

“Repeatedly speaking to them, incantations such as “good girl… good girl…” are other ways than just appearance to make them lower their guard.”

“Or, you can do what Gonta does! Walk up slowly and give smile! Animals know when Gonta means no harm!”

“Smiling?” Peko grimaced. “It is regrettable that I find difficulty in doing that…”

“Peko not able to smile?” Gonta put his hand to his chin in thought. “Gonta not much help in that, but think about things that make Peko happy!”

“That will require some work…” Peko said, unsure of how to apply that knowledge.

“So, those are good places to start when you want to make the perilous journey of attempting to understanding such creatures… But know this, if you ever try to use this knowledge to bring harm, I will personally send you to the depths of hell…” Gundham finished.

“I wouldn’t ever mean harm to a fluffy animal…” Peko responded.

“Then, one last thing. Be prepared to make sacrifices, like you said,” Gundham said as he gestured to his bandaged arm. 

“Thank you for the advice Gundham.” Peko said curtly. “I will make use of this knowledge as soon as we can get off this island.”

“Gonta will be happy to see Peko make friends with animals!” Gonta agreed.  

________________________________________________________________

Day 2, 5:00 PM

Tsumugi and Hifumi were at the airport, and they spent the afternoon talking about anime. Though the presence of planes that were grounded mocked their hopes of escaping, they can’t help but think about all the anime with dogfights and space battles.

“Miss Shirogane… I’m glad to have a fellow person of culture on this island,” Hifumi said. “Though I do not mind educating people about the wonders of 2-D, it’s been a while since I’ve came across someone as knowledgeable as you.”

“I’m not surprised you’re here, to be honest. I’ve seen you a lot at cons, selling your fanfics. I’ve been to a lot of cons too, to help my friends.”

“So you’re well versed in all the ins and outs of 2-D,” Hifumi said. “I’m glad to hear that as well.”

“Though there isn’t much of an audience here, there’s a pretty big workspace so I can work on my cosplays.” The cosplayer sighed. “However, it seems like I gotta go off of memory a lot, there isn’t a lick of anime or manga, not even at the supermarket.”

“I understand how you feel, there also isn’t much reference when I’ve been working on my fanfic. The tools are there, I tell you. I got a tablet, paper, and pencils, but like you said, no references.”

“I don’t know how long I can last when I’m not keeping up…” she said. “But I think I’ll manage with what I have.”

“I rely on my passion as much as my sources,” Hifumi said. “But as long as the market has diet coke, things won’t be so bad for me.”

“If only I could get a quick fix like that…” Tsumugi said. “But I have to keep up my cosplayer form, so I can’t eat too much or out of boredom.” Hifumi felt a bit depressed at that, he couldn’t imagine how it would be to keep track of what he’s eating, or even exercise. As long as he had a youthful body, he should be fine, he thought.

_______________________________________________________________________

Day 2, 7:00 PM

Dinner came, and spirits were higher than ever, despite no one finding any information about their situation. Kirumi made tea and other drinks for everyone, while Teruteru baked custom treats for those like Hina and Hiyoko, who had high standards when it comes to sweets. 

“These doughnuts are awesome, Teruteru!” Hina cheered. She stacked her plate high with the fried good.

“Ah, cher, so you think my holed sweets are delicious, huh?” Teruteru said slyly. “Heh, if you want, I can show-” the cook took a moment to look behind Hina, and saw Sakura staring daggers at him. He took a step back, where he moved toward Hiyoko. “Um, moving on, ah, Hiyoko, here are your gourmet gummies.” Hiyoko hesitantly placed her fingers around a strawberry one, before putting it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up.

“Hmph, not bad for a pig like you.” The dancer said. “You better feel good about it, because that’s probably as much praise as you’ll ever get in your life.”

“Hmhmhm…” Teruteru chuckled. “You won’t be saying that if you give it a few more days.”

“That’s enough, Teruteru,” Mahiru said sternly. “I think you should sit down now, I think everyone has enough for the first round of food.” She looked toward Kirumi, who was still standing. “Kirumi, aren’t you going to eat with us?”

“As a maid, I must stand by in case anyone has a request.”

“But, you’re one of us too, Kirumi,” Mahiru said. “It’s not fair that you can’t eat while everyone else is pigging out.”

“It really doesn’t bother me. I can always eat later, before cleaning up.”  
“Is that what you really want?”

“I get satisfaction out of filling a request. I am telling you that I will be alright.”

“O...Okay…” Mahiru conceded. “But remember to take care of yourself, and don’t push yourself too hard even if it is your talent.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mahiru,” she said before attending back to her duties.

_________________________________________________________________

“Shuichi, you’re really telling me Maki roll did that?” Kaito said in amazement.

“Don’t call me that,” Maki said sternly.

“Yeah. After Kokichi stole from Hiyoko, Maki calmed her down in an instant.”

“See? I told you caregivers can’t be bad people! And she managed to get through Hiyoko…”

“Stop it…” Maki said, her face turning a tint of red. “It was nothing, really.” Their conversation was interrupted by Miu loudly stomping up the restaurant stairs.

“Muahahaha! Everyone kneel before my genius!” She yelled triumphantly with her signature goggles fastened on her eyes. 

“What’s with that intense expression?” Shuichi asked, a little bewildered.

“Well thank my fashionably late arrival with this!” She pulled out a few metallic looking squares. “I spent all day working on these!”

“Wow, so you spent all day making metal squares…” Kazuichi said. “Can we get back to eating now?”

“H-Hey! T-Those aren’t just squares!” Miu sauntered her way to Keebo. “I’ve done the impossible! I’m able to make a robot taste!”

“Miu, I appreciate it a lot,” Keebo said. “What did y-” Keebo was interrupted by Miu ramming a square into his robotic mouth. 

“Yeah, take it and be filled with ecstasy!” Miu laughed. Keebo’s expression of anger turned into one of amazement. He took a moment before removing the square from his mouth.

“Wh-what? Is this what taste feels like?  Th-This is amazing! I never felt like this before! I can see or hear, but this is new!” Keebo could barely contain his excitement.

“W-Wow!” Chihiro affirmed. “T-That is pretty amazing, Miu! Making an AI feel something as human as that is something else!” Keebo was too amazed to go in on the programmer’s remark.

“H-Heh…” Miu gave a nervous laugh. “W-Well it’s only natural for a genius to be amazing!”

“Miu, can I ask, what erm… flavour is this?” Keebo asked as he held up one of the squares. 

“Well, I made a few flavours. I gave you some sweet ones, like apple pie, chocolate, brownies… But there are also some salty ones like miso soup, tonkatsu, and even shoyu ramen!”

“Wow… I’ve seen a lot all of those foods before… I never thought that it could taste this good!”

“Yeah… and with the flavour mix I added a bit of my bloo-”

“I also think it’s pretty cool!” Akane added in. “I thought your existence would be worthless because you couldn’t taste or eat anything, Keebo! But it looks like that problem’s solved for now!”

_______________________________________________________________

Makoto took a seat next to Sayaka, with Kaede and Korekiyo on the other side of the table. 

“Hey Sayaka, how was your day?”

“I have a lot more energy now today, especially now, with everyone working together.”

“Yeah... have you tried Kirumi’s green tea?”

“It’s pretty good. I’ve traveled to a lot of tea shops across Japan when I needed a pick-me-up during tours. But this is far beyond anything I got there.”

“I guess things aren’t so bad right now, when you think about it.”

“At least we have some order around here,” Sayaka said. “I can’t wait to try some of Teruteru’s sweets after.”

“I don’t get how he does it…” Makoto said. “I remember making sweets with my sister, it was pretty tough. I can’t imagine making this stuff at such a large scale.” 

“Yes, it must be a laborious process…” Kiyo commented. “Like this mochi here, traditionally, it was created through glutinous rice that was pounded by a mallet against a mortar. Even with modern equipment, it still takes a lot of work.” 

“Heh, and even baking cookies seemed like a real chore,” Makoto said. 

“That sounds pretty cool, Makoto,” Sayaka said. “I’ve always gotten offers to be guests at cooking shows, so I definitely want to sharpen up my cooking skills.”

“By the way, Makoto, did you say that you have a sister?”

“Yeah, I do…” Makoto said. His heart sank a little. She must be so worried about him, yet he didn’t want to do anything drastic. “She’s sweet and supportive, and she must be worried sick about me.”

“I think we all feel the same about the ones we care about…” Sayaka said. “My idol group must be wondering where I am…”

“Yes, we all have people that we want to return to,” Korekiyo said. “I too, would like to see my own sister again, though I wouldn’t resort to anything to do so.”

“Of course not!” Makoto said. “There’s no way that would happen!”

“My sister always didn’t have the best health…” Korekiyo reminisced. “But perhaps, when we get out, our sisters could meet?”

“Komaru would love to meet new people!” Makoto agreed. “Maybe they should.”

“If you’re thinking about having a big reunion when we get out of here, I wouldn’t mind introducing you all to my idol group!” Sayaka said.

“Kukukuku, I look forward to it…” Korekiyo said. 

________________________________________________________________

Day 2, 8:00 PM

After the dinner, everyone began to funnel out, and leave.

“Hey!” Mahiru shouted suddenly. “Don’t just leave here, we have to help clean up!”

“As if I’d do something as lowly as that…” Byakuya said, and left before anyone could object.

“Mahiru, it is not a problem…” Kirumi reassured. “I can handle this by myself.”

“Still, it would be unfair to leave her alone! We’re all responsible for cleaning up, right?”

“That sounds like communist propaganda, but okay…” Kokichi said. 

“Ah, this is exciting!” Sonia said with a strange amount of amazement. “I have never partaken in the ritual known as cleaning! I cannot wait to see how it is like!”

“No, we can’t let the princess dirty her hands like this…” Kazuichi said.

“Besides, how are we gonna split the work?” Leon grumbled. “Kirumi said it was alright, so why not just leave it at that.”

“Oh, uh, I have an idea.” Chihiro said as she pulled out her laptop. After a few clicks, she opened a program. “This is a very simple program, but it is a random number generator who will say who’s going to clean with Kirumi.”

“What, you had a laptop?” Hifumi said in realization. “Couldn’t you just signal for help with it?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t…” Chihiro said. “There’s no reception, wi-fi, or ethernet anywhere in this island. “I found it in my room, I’m sure all of you have some items related to your talent, right?”

“Yeah, it’s a little weird…” Kaito said. “But anyway, back to your program.”

“Alright, I’ll just input everyone’s names and then execute it.” With blinding speed, the programmer typed the names of everyone but Kirumi and Byakuya, and executed the program.

“So, how about we get 3 people to help Kirumi?” Kaede said. “It’s not too big of a mess, so four can cover for forty-seven.”

“So, the first 3 names are… Gundham, Nagito, and Tsumugi.”

“Wow, Nagito…” Hajime commented. “For a lucky student, you don’t seem all that lucky.” 

“Well, at least cleaning is one of the things I’m good at…” Nagito said.

“What is this?” Gundham roared. “Have the gods of fate forsaken me?! Impossible!”

“Hey, it shouldn’t be bad for you, since your hamsters could help,” Ibuki deadpanned.

“Hamsters?!” Gundham shouted. “Those are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction! They will incinerate you if you ever address them as such again!”

“Excuse me, Gundham, but I’m sure they’re really smart, and capable of doing this.” Sonia said. Gundham after a moment, calmed down. 

“Since I’m so plain, it doesn’t surprise me that I’m gonna do all the work no one wants to do…” Tsumugi said.

_________________________________________________________________

Day 2, 8:30 PM

Ryoma sat on the stairs of the restaurant’s balcony, watching the sun set over the island. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy cigarette. Though it didn’t feel right for him to go back his store brand candy right after tasting the culinary skills of Kirumi and Teruteru, it was more than he deserved, he thought. He felt an overwhelming presence walk up behind him, and take a seat on the chair.

“Nekomaru…” Ryoma muttered, already knowing who watched him. “Never thought we’d meet again here.”

“I’m not surprised.” Nekomaru said. “I can’t think of anyone but you that Hope’s Peak would’ve picked as the Ultimate Tennis Pro. And trust me, I’ve trained quite a few tennis players in the past.”

“Hmph, tennis has nothing to do with me anymore,” Ryoma responded. “How many games have you seen from the so called Tennis Pro lately?” 

“I’ve heard about what all my athletes have been up to,” Nekomaru said. 

“Well, look at me now, using my tennis skills to become a murderer,” Ryoma scoffed. 

“It’s a manager’s duty to look after an athlete, even after they step off the court.”

“Hmph, we both know you’re not my manager anymore.” 

“Even so, I’m still worried about what you will do now,” Nekomaru said.

“I’m not so stupid that I’d throw away my life if that’s what you’re thinking, but what is there to do except try to survive?”

“Well, you are a lot more responsive than another athlete I’ve talked to…” Nekomaru said, before turning making his way down the stairs, passing Ryoma. “But you still have some of that spirit in you.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but think what you will,” The tennis pro gave a small smile before making his way back in the restaurant. There, he ran into Nagito.

“Are you finishing up your cleaning?” Ryoma asked, noticing how all the plates had been cleaned up, and the floor being wet from the mopping.

“Yeah, we’re just about done and ready to go back to our dorms. By the way Ryoma, I heard your conversation with Nekomaru.”

“Are you another person who’s gonna try and convince me to go back to tennis?” Ryoma asked. “If so, cut it out.”

“Aw, and I thought I could say something inspirational for once…” Nagito said. “But truly, it would fill everyone with hope seeing the tennis pro on the court again.” Ryoma gave a small laugh, before walking down the restaurant stairs.

“If people need to turn to me for hope, they must be out of options…” 

**_____________________________________________________**

Day 2, 9:30 PM

Kaede was walking with Shuichi. The sun had set, and they were both ready to go back to their cottages. They stopped at just at the branch that divided the male and female students.

“Not bad for a first day, right?” Kaede asked.

“Everyone’s spirits are up,” Shuichi remarked. “I’m sure we’ll figure out something soon.”

“I’m confident in that,” Kaede said with a smile. “Especially with two detectives on the job.”

“Seriously… don’t lump me in with true detectives.”

“What? You are a true detective, Shuichi, don’t let anyone say otherwise. Don’t a lot of people turn to you for your skills?”

“Sure, I’ve solved a few things here and there, like missing pets, items, but the only case that truly mattered… it was just by chance.”

“You’re saying that it doesn’t matter that people rely on you? Look at the smiles on their faces the next time you solve a case. They’re happy that there’s someone like you out there.”

“I get what you’re saying,” Shuichi said. “It does make me feel happy, that I could help someone out.”

“Then be a detective with pride, Shuichi. You definitely earned that title from what you’ve told me.”

“Yeah… thanks for encouraging me, Kaede.”

“By the way, do you specialize in anything as a detective?”

“I’m not at that point yet, though a lot of detectives specialize in different things, like kidnappings, terrorism… even murder. I just hope I never have to solve a murder on this island.”

“There’s no way, no one’s gonna kill each other,” Kaede said. “We have a purpose, and we’ll see it through.”

“I hope so,” Shuichi said, before turning towards his cottage. “Good night, Kaede.”

“Good night, Shuichi.” With that, the two parted ways. Kaede made her way to her cottage, but just as she entered, the monitor in her room came to light yet again. 

_ “Crap, what does Monokuma have to say now?”  _ Kaede thought. Though the sun had set, it was still around half an hour until 10. 

**_“Ahem. Hope’s Peak Academy’s School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make.”_ ** Monokuma said.  **_“Everyone, please make their way to Jabberwock park!”_ ** Kaede felt like she shouldn’t ignore Monokuma’s orders. She’ll have no choice but to listen to him. She began to make her way to the park yet again, and ran into Celeste.

“Hey, Celeste…” She said to the gambler.

“Oh, good evening Kaede…” She said nonchalantly. “Were you having a good evening?”

“Before that bear interrupted me? Well, going over the games my cottages provided me, I hope I could find someone who would dare wager against me…” Celeste furrowed her eyebrow. “But truthfully, this tropical weather isn’t suited for a lady like me at all.”

“I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to stay indoors.” Kaede smiled. 

“That’s where I intend to stay without my parasol. And referring to the quality of food here, it is… acceptable.” 

“Yeah, it was pretty good, especially with Kirumi and Teruteru helping out a bit.”

“Kirumi’s skill is commendable. Her tea is exquisite… she would make a good butler if she were a man.”

“What’s wrong with her being a maid?”

“Oh, nothing, forget I said anything about that…”

“But one thing that was lacking was Gyoza, though I am usually accustomed to European foods.”

“Gyoza?” Kaede asked.

“It’s surprising, isn’t it? For someone like me to be attracted to it. But still, I absolutely adore them.”

“Maybe next time, you can ask Teruteru to make them?

“Though I detest him and his vulgar perversion, I wouldn’t mind commanding him to make me some.”

“Teruteru’s a bit of a creep, but I don’t think I’d go that far…” The two made their way to the park without another word. 

_ “It’s a bit comforting,”  _ Kaede thought.  _ “That I’m able to talk about something aside from Monokuma’s announcement.” _

___________________________________________________________

Day 2, 9:40 PM

When Hajime got to the park, everyone else was already looking around uneasily. 

_ “What is Monkuma going to say this time?”  _ Hajime thought to himself. 

“So it looks like everyone is here!” Taka shouted. It was strange that he’d have this sort of energy so late at night. 

“I doubt that bear has anything worthwhile to say.” Byakuya mused. “But it would be amusing if there was something to make the game less boring.” A small, but malicious smile started to spread across his face.

“Tch, there he goes again, acting all tough with his game…” Mahiru said. “Jeez, doesn’t he have even a little bit of tact?” 

“Your words are irrelevant,” Byakuya said sternly. “Things like kindness and compassion are ultimately worthless in a killing game, just like in life. Soon enough, you will learn that harsh truth.”

“Hey, you leave her alone!” Hajime shouted. “Look at you, acting like you’re unstoppable on this island. But whatever you are outside, you’re nothing more than any of us.”

“That’s rich, coming from a commoner like you,” Byakuya retorted. “If you can’t remember your talent, then you are by all rights, talentless. People like you should know your place in this world.” Hajime felt his blood boil and his fist clench at the progeny’s arrogance. He could feel himself moving towards him, but he felt a gloved hand grip his wrist tightly. 

“Stop this,” Kyoko said in a quiet but stoic manner. “He only wants to get a rise out of you.” After a moment, Hajime unclenched his fists and walked away. 

“Hajime,” Mahiru said. “Though I don’t like boys fighting to prove their toughness, it was pretty cool of you to stick up to me” Hajime felt a bit flustered, but he felt at ease with Mahiru.

“I had to call that guy out…” Hajime said. “God, I wish there was someone to get him off his high horse.” Hajime moved forward, and saw that a stage had appeared in the park. 

“That bear won’t even let us sleep in peace?” Leon grumbled. “Damn, he’s annoying.”

“Pff, standing here is a better use of your time than jerking yourself at the cottage!” Miu sputtered. “But an inventor like me has better places to be.” 

“Hajime!” Taka shouted. “Once again, you’re late! Haven’t you learned anything since the day you got here?”

“Give me a break…” Hajime muttered.

“Are you nervous, Hajime?” Sonia asked, though in a compassionate tone rather than a mocking one. “I am not surprised, because I am too.” 

_ “Now that I think about it, she’s right.”  _ Hajime looked around, and saw that the carefree mood from the day was replaced with an eerie, tense atmosphere, the same as when Monokuma first appeared.

_ “ _ **_So it looks like everyone’s here!”_ ** Monokuma appeared, donning a blue suit.

“What’s… with that getup?” Tsumugi asked. 

**_“Well I thought it was best to dress for the occasion, because you’re all about to hear of a gut busting two man comedy routine!”_ ** Monokuma chortled.

“You say two man, but it appears that there’s only one of you,” Keebo said in annoyance.

**_“Of course, I can always make an after image of myself to fill in for me, but it’ll be a lot more fun if I brought a partner.”_ ** As he finished that, Monomi also appeared. 

“How predictable…” Byakuya scoffed.

**_“Now that everyone’s here, please put your hands together for Monokuma’s side splitting comedy show!_ ** ” Monokuma laughed.

“Huh? I didn’t hear anything about this? Do you mean that I’m supposed to improvise?” Monomi cried.

“...I’m not sure how I’m supposed to respond to this.” Tsumugi deadpanned. The two animals took their places in the stage and began their routine.

**_“Monomi! What’s your least favourite trope in fiction?”_ ** Monokuma asked Monomi.

“Um…. I actually haven’t been catching up with the times.” Monomi admitted. “This old rabbit has only been reading the classics.” 

**_“Pff, so you’re one of those old coots who can’t appreciate the modern works…”_ ** Monokuma said.  **_“However, you know what I hate? When a franchise runs a game to the ground with the same tried, old cliches! Double murders at the exact same chapter, or a dumb old plot twist including memory loss.”_ ** Fabricated laughter echoed through the speakers of the stage.

“Enough with your games, Monokuma!” Taka shouted. “What are you getting to?”

**_“I’ll save you bastards at least six chapters by telling y’all up front, that Monomi isn’t the saintly angel she makes herself out to be. In fact, not only is she responsible to bringing you here, but she’s also responsible for taking your memories!”_ **

“Hu-wa-wa?” Monomi stuttered in fear. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Mondo asked with contempt. “You’re really starting to piss me off.”

**_“Hold your horses, pompadour! What I’m getting to is that all the years that you’ve spent at Hope’s Peak academy have all been erased!”_ **

“Erased?” Ibuki repeated. “But that’s totally impossible! There’s no way our memories could’ve been stolen!”

“Ibuki’s right!” Hajime added. “I was at home, ready to go to this academy a day ago, and then Monomi abducted us once I entered!”

**_“That’s only how you remember it,”_ ** Monokuma went on.  **_“Did you feel a little drowsy before you entered the classroom? Well that’s the exact cutoff point for when you lost your memories!”_ ** Hajime took a step back in shock. In fact, he did feel himself going out of consciousness, not just at the beach, but when he first entered Hope’s Peak.

**_“Puhuhuhu! Looks like I got you from the look of your face! You’re not freshmen in Hope’s Peak at all, despite what you believe!”_ **

“You seriously expect us to believe such a hopeless prospect? That our memories were taken? That’s impossible!” Nagito said, trying to maintain a steadfast tone, but even he looked like his heart was sinking.

**_“Jeez, you are only not believing it, because you’re blocking out whatever’s inconvenient to you! You’re in denial, because this doesn’t fit your fragile shell you call common sense. However, that is very subjective, as you have just found out.”_ **

“Nyeh… it’s a lie…” Himiko said warily. “Only a master level caster could ever tap into memory erasing… I won’t believe it.”

**_“You know, two years is a lot of time that has passed. Maybe you should get on with the times! So in the end, your memories were stolen, and you have to thank Monomi for it!”_ **

“This is bad… This is seriously, really, really bad!” Monomi cried.

“Don’t fuck with me!” Fuyuhiko spat with a shaky tone. “What the hell did you do?”

**_“So, you want to get your memories back? Well it’s good news your pal Monokuma is here to offer you a way to get them back! But of course, there’s just a tiiiiny catch…”_ **

“Don’t tell me it’s…” Chiaki said.

**_“Yep! I figured that you slowpokes are making things run a little dry, so maybe a little motive can get you to get your hands dirty! Whoever makes a kill will be rewarded with their memories!”_ **

“Quit fooling around!” Kaito shouted. “There’s no way anyone would kill each other for something as ridiculous as that! You have no proof of this.”

**_“So closed minded… But think about how much you’ve missed after two years, especially for young’uns like you! Have you wondered about how worried your friends and family must be! That is, if they’re even alive after two years…”_ **

“I won’t believe it… There’s no way I can believe that…” Teruteru said weakly.

**_“For a chance to find out what happened during your lost memories, you know what you gotta do! A penny for your thoughts, a memory for your murders, as they say! Ahahahaha!”_ ** Monokuma’s cruel laugh echoed through the night air. 

“I-I c-can’t take this!” Toko shouted. “This is t-too much!”

“I just wanna go home!” Mikan sobbed.

**_“And if you think that’s a real kicker…”_ ** Monokuma chuckled.  **_“Then just wait until you hear the next zinger! Did you know that there are not one, but two traitors?”_ **

“Traitors? No! No one is betraying each other!” Gonta said in refusal.

**_“It must’ve been quite the hussle bringing 47 students here. That’s like 3 whole classes worth of students! But, out of the 47, only 45 of you actually came here from Hope’s Peak.”_ ** That caused Hajime’s blood to run cold. It’s hard enough to live knowing that people like him were trapped in the exact situation as him, itching to get out. But the prospect of someone watching him, living like they’re outside the hell they’ve been put in made him feel weak.

“D-don’t listen to what Monokuma says!” Monomi yelled, waiting her arms in panic. “Y-you must focus on building your friendship!” Her protests were met by a winding punch from Monokuma.

**_“Grrr, I had it with your backtalk, little sister!”_ ** Monokuma growled. 

**_“Aaah! His charged punch couldn’t be protected or evaded against!”_ ** Monomi cried as she landed on the stone floor. 

“So, a parasite lurks among us?” Gundham mused. “Come forth, cowards! Or else I shall burn this entire island to ashes!”

“Enough.” Kyoko stated. “If the traitor had any intention of revealing themselves, they would’ve by now.”

**_“Doesn’t that fill you with despair?”_ ** Monokuma asked.  **_“No matter how much you try to get along with each other, they’re only letting you know what they want you to know. How can you be sure that your best friend on this island is actually the traitor.”_ ** Everyone fell silent. Hajime waited for someone to argue with him, but nobody said a word. They just stood there. 

**_“And doesn’t knowing that there’s a traitor really get your knickers in a twist? How they pretend to be your ally, and then deceiving you? You wouldn’t feel any shame killing them, would you? C’mon, if you make a pre-emptive strike, that’s a double bonus for everyone! Ahahahaha!”_ ** When Monokuma was finished talking, once again, he disappeared, leaving his sadistic laugh echoing through the park, and the bewildered set of students standing there.

“Hmmm, things just got a lot more interesting from here,” Kokichi said, seemingly unaffected by Monokuma’s tirade. “Well, looks like the cat’s outta the bag, I’m the traitor you guys.” Everyone turned themselves towards Kokichi.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Keebo asked. “Because there’s no time for games, Kokichi.”

“There, the traitor admitted it!” Akane shouted. “Let’s beat the crap outta him!”

“I was hoping that Monomi would cover for me, but it looks like Monokuma spoiled the reveal for all of us.”

“Don’t believe what Kokichi says!” Monomi said, still in a state of panic. “There is no traitor among you!”

“Kokichi, enough with this foolishness,” Kirumi said sternly.

“But he just admitted it, didn’t he?” Akane asked.

“If you know Kokichi, take everything with a grain of salt…” Rantaro said. 

“Jeez, why do you have to ruin all the fun, mom?” Kokichi grumbled. “But it looks like Akane’s the traitor.”

“Huh, why me?” Akane growled. “If you keep making things up, then I’ll really pummel you into the ground.”

“Wouldn’t the real traitor agree to have me killed if I said I was?” Kokichi asked. “And Akane looked so pushy to get rid of me.”

“But that’s just Akane being Akane,” Tenko said in her defense. “No way she’d do that because she’s the traitor.” 

“B-by the way, I-I’m not the traitor!” Mikan cried. “I may look suspicious, but there’s no w-way it’s me!”

“They are obviously making things harder by keeping this charade up…” Taka said. “I know! Everyone close their eyes, and whoever is the traitor, put up your hand!” This earned the facepalms of numerous students.

“I-idiot…” Toko scowled. “Th-there’s no way they’d do something as dumb as you suggested!”

“Hey, we should take a moment to calm down.” This time it was Ryota who spoke up. “We shouldn’t waste our time discussing something as foolish as traitors. It’s obviously Monokuma trying to divide what we built up.”

“H-he’s right…” Teruteru said half-heartedly. “There’s no way we should believe it, there’s no reason for us to believe it in the first place…”

“Hey, doesn’t Monomi know who the traitor is?” Hiyoko said. “Hey Monomi, tell us who the traitor is or I’ll pour ants down your ears!”

“Huh?” Monomi responded.

“Yeah, she’s right…” Mondo said. “Tell us who the damn traitor is if there is one!”

“E-everyone needs to look to the future. That’s why, you shouldn’t look back at the past…” Monomi said, sweating in fear. “Keep your eyes on the future! Let’s do our very best!” With that, Monomi too, took her leave.

“This has been a waste of time…” Maki said.

“Memory loss, traitors, it’s all fictional…” Fuyuhiko muttered, though he had a notable look of discomfort on his face as well. “I won’t deal with any of this bullshit!”

_ “Fictional… that’s how this all felt.”  _ Hajime thought.  _ “The thought that my memories have been stolen, it’s completely detached from the reality I know…”  _ Before Hajime could speculate further, another announcement played.

**“This is an announcement from the Hope’s Peak School Trip Committee. It is now 10 PM. Please return to your designated rooms at the hotel. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite...”**

“Hey…” Chiaki began after a brief silence. “What should we do now?”

“It’s best if we all got some rest…” Kaede responded. “We need to keep ourselves calm during situations like this, right?” Chiaki nodded solemnly.

“Hey, don’t think of anything unnecessary…” Mahiru spoke up. “We should talk more about this at the restaurant, after Monokuma’s morning announcement.”

“Eh, screw this, I’m gonna grab some snacks at the supermarket…” Akane said. “You can’t feel calm with an empty stomach.” Without another word, she took off back towards the first island. 

“Hmph, this game won’t be so mind-numbingly dull now that I can get to work deciphering who these traitors could be…” Byakuya said with a sly smile, before making his way back.

____________________________________________________________

Day 2, 10:15 PM

Makoto also didn’t feel too well. However, his mind focused remained on Sayaka, who remained frozen in shock. 

“Sayaka, are you feeling al-”

“No… I don’t,” Sayaka said with a tear running down her cheek. “This is all so terrible, Makoto.” She grabbed the luckster’s hand. “I can’t bear to think about what happened to my dream, but more importantly, my idol group while I was gone…”

“It’s like Ryota said,” Makoto said. “Monokuma said all that nonsense to divide us! There’s no way we’ll know while we’re on this island, so we can only do our best.” That seemed to calm Sayaka ever so slightly. 

“Hm. Y-You sounded a bit like Monomi there…” Sayaka said. “If anything, I know you can’t be a traitor with how honest you are.” Makoto decided to take that as a compliment.

“Thanks, Makoto… you made me feel a bit better…” 

“Any time, Sayaka. I think it’s best that we got some rest, okay?” Together, they walked back to the gates of the hotel. 

“Well, you know the drill, Sayaka. We can talk more at the restaurant tomorrow.”

“Heh, how could I forget the drill with Taka around?” Sayaka let out a small giggle. Makoto gave a small laugh back.

“Well, I guess there was no reason to tell you that,” Makoto said. “Goodnight, Sayaka,” Makoto said.

“ ‘Night, Makoto,” Sayaka replied. Makoto was still shaken by Monokuma’s revelation, but as he went back into the cottage, he still felt like the resolve of his friends won’t break, even with this motive. As he walked, he saw Akane running by.

“Hey, Akane?! What’s the hurry?” Makoto called out.

“Well, the need for food is pretty important, but I better take Nekomaru’s advice to heart too,” she replied. “I’m going to the supermarket after I’m done my business, so don’t go hoarding while I’m gone if that’s what you’re thinking!”

_ “I wouldn’t dare do that, I’m pretty scared of what Akane would do if she didn’t have her food…”  _ Makoto thought to himself.

___________________________________________________

Day 3, 6 AM

Kaede woke with a loud banging on her door. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was 6 AM, a full hour before Monokuma’s morning announcement.

_ “Who could be making all this ruckus at this time?”  _ Kaede thought to herself. She managed to rouse herself out of her sleepy state, and took a moment for to fix her hair clips, and put on her backpack. She opened the door and there stood Hina. Her eyes were dilated in terror, and her body trembled.

“W-what is it, Hina?” Kaede asked cautiously. 

_ “Why was she so scared? It c-can’t be murder, can it?” _

“Kaede, you have to come with me, quickly!” Hina said, her voice filled with desperation. Kaede couldn’t ignore her plea, so she followed her without question. As she stepped out, the light of sunrise shone at her face, with the scent of morning dew in the air. Still, these normally calming signs of morning are pierced with the feeling of dread.

“What happened?” Kaede asked.

“Y-You’ll have to see it for yourself…” Hina responded, her voice filled with horror. The two reached the main path, and made their way to the pool. Sakura stood surrounding the pool, her stoic face lined with sorrow. She felt her body freeze in apprehension as she stood.

_ “Why am I so scared?”  _ Kaede asked herself.  _ “What am I doing? There’s no way someone would commit a murder, right? C’mon! Get yourself together...” _

She moved closer to the pool, enough to get a close look. The pool’s water had turned from a clear to a… strange blue colour?

“ _ No, that’s not blood, so why were they so worried?”  _ But her fear was confirmed, when she saw the body of Keebo, The Ultimate Robot, at the bottom of the pool. With that, the monitor sparked to life yet again.

**_“Puhuhuhu, looks like one of you bastards took my advice after all! Day three and a body is already in the gutter! Now, everyone report to the Hotel Pool! After an investigation, the class trial will begin soon!”_ **


	5. Leadership: Part Three

Kaede could only stare in shock at Keebo’s body.

 _“There’s no way Keebo could be dead?”_ Kaede thought to herself. _“He’d chew me out for being robophobic, but how?”_ Her thought was interrupted by Gonta, who looked in horror at Keebo’s body.

“Keebo, no!” Gonta shouted with tears in his eyes. “Keebo can’t be dead, right? Gonta will save him!” Gonta took a step back, before trying to jump into the pool, but before he could, Sakura grabbed him.

“Don’t try anything foolish, Gonta,” Sakura said. “Who knows if the water is safe to touch? Keebo runs on electricity, right?”

“Gonta is sorry… Sorry he couldn’t save Keebo…” Gonta said as solemnly.

“Don’t blame yourself, Gonta…” Kaede tried her best to comfort him, but she was at a loss for words.

“But, if it’s not oil, what is that?” Hina asked. Kaede felt like they’ll get the answer soon enough, with Kazuichi and Miu rushing up.

“KEEBO!” Miu cried out. “This… This can’t be happening!?”

“If the body discovery played, then he must certainly be dead,” Byakuya walked up with a smile. “It seems like the games have begun.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Kazuichi yelled. “None of us wanna be in this crappy situation!” More and more people gathered around the pool, with looks reflecting the despair. Many of them were not fully dressed, or sloppily so. Kaede couldn’t blame them, as this was a very early time to be interrupted. She saw that people like Angie,  Mondo, Taka, Korekiyo, Shuichi, Gundham, they didn’t have their jackets on. Sonia, Sayaka, and Himiko’s hair were all fairly messy, as none of them had their clips or braids.

“Apologies for my appearance, but it appears that the grimness of our situation has taken precedence…” Korekiyo said.

“A-Ahh!” Toko screamed. “I-Is that… blood?” She looked like she was on the verge of fainting. When she nervously went and got a closer look, she calmed down a bit. “Oh… it’s not… Wait, someone’s dead?!” She shouted in realization.

“Oh my gosh… this is terrible!” Sonia said, growing pale at the sight. “Keebo was our friend… he had aspirations like we did, only to be snuffed out.”

“What the hell is going on?” Mondo asked as he made his way over. He was the next one to see the fallen student. “Shit… so it did come down to this…”

“Atua accepts all souls that pass…” Angie said with a sign of prayer. “Robots are no exception.” She took what looked like a wooden needle and placed it pointing at Keebo.

_“Maybe she’s doing an afterlife ritual? Wherever she’s from, it is pretty different.”_

“Teammates, they aren’t supposed to do this to each other…” Nekomaru said grimly.

“AAAAH!” Ibuki screamed. “Keebo, Ablublublub…” she began to foam at the mouth. “This is too much…”

“Hey, since it’s a robot that died, what’s gonna happen?” Kokichi asked.

 **_“Is that, what I say… a robophobic remark?”_ **Monokuma came out of nowhere.

“What the fuck do y-you want?” Miu said angrily.

 **_“Whoa, no need to be feisty!”_ ** Monokuma said. **_“Well, I’m here because y’all need to remember the rules. After an investigation, there will be a trial determining Keebo’s killer!”_ **

“You mean one of us killed Keebo?” Nagito asked. “How hopeless… This is so hopeless…”

“So why the hell are you here?” Kaito growled.

**_“C’mon, this ol’bear is here to help you out! I don’t think any of you amateurs can just solve a mystery like this by yourself, so I present to you something that’ll give a bit of a boost. Ahem, introducing, the Monokuma File!”_ **

“What file?” Hajime repeated.

 **_“Just open your e-handbooks, you’ll find out soon enough.”_ **Kaede pulled the handbook from her handbook, and when she opened it, a new section in it appeared. This is what it read;

“ **Monokuma File #1:** The victim is K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. The body was discovered at 6:05 AM, in the hotel pool. The estimated time of death is 11:30 PM. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. There were no signs of short circuiting, corrosion, or fire damage to the body.” As Kaede finished reading it, Monomi appeared yet again.

*Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #1*

“Hu-wa-wa?!” Monomi said in panic. “This… this is so terrible! Students aren’t supposed to hurt each other!”

“But w-what are we supposed to do now?” Sayaka asked.

“You gotta believe in each other! Don’t believe Monokuma’s lies saying that Keebo was murdered!”

“Wait, if you could just teleport anywhere,” Hajime said. “Why couldn’t you just stop the murder?”

“Monokuma would never let me do that…” Monomi cried. “I’m so sorry for being so powerless…”

“I think there’s only one thing left to do,” Kyoko said. “Investigate the murder.” The detective proceeded to take the reins of the conversation. “We know that it’s currently too dangerous to retrieve Keebo from the pool by ourselves. So there we must find a way to retrieve his body in another way.”

“I know of a fishing net at the supermarket…” Akane recalled. “I’ll go get it!” Akane sprinted off to the market. After a few minutes of waiting, she returned with the net.

“Alright, let’s get him out of the pool,” Akane said. She lowered the net into the pool, and after a lot of pulling, managed to take Keebo out. Keebo lay there, his eyes were closed and unmoving, like the rest of his body. The light that ran through his collar and his buttons will forever be dark.

“Sheesh, he’s pretty heavy…” Akane said. “For a pipsqueak like him, it took more than usual to lift him up…” Kaede looked at the e-handbook and at Keebo’s profile.

 _“She’s right…”_ Kaede said. _“Keebo is pretty heavy for his size. 89 kg… Akane must be pretty strong to just haul him up like that…”_

*Truth Bullet: Keebo’s Weight.*

“I’m so sorry for being useless…” Mikan cried. “I can’t perform an autopsy on Keebo, since he’s a robot and not a human…”

“I thought there was some tiny hope that you wouldn’t be a useless pig when a murder happens, but looks like you’re useless here too.” Hiyoko snarked, making Mikan sob even harder.

“So… I guess it’s up to me,” Kazuichi said, taking the wrench from his pocket. “Sorry, dude, but I gotta get a look into ya,” he said to the robot’s body. He turned Keebo over, and began to inspect him.

“What we do now?” Gonta asked.

“Maybe we should take a look at the Monokuma File…” Kaede said. “I think that’s a good thing to read over first.” She thought back to the file.

_“11:30 PM… That wasn’t too long after night-time began. Crap! I wish I was awake to stop it…”_

“With the cause of death, I think we can wait for Kazuichi to confirm it…” Nekomaru said.

“We should look around…” Kyoko suggested. “Investigate the scene of the crime, preferably in pairs. That should prevent the lone culprit from destroying any evidence…”

“The murder took place at night, so we’d get little use out of alibis. However, perhaps we can piece together what happened… before 11:30 PM…” Shuichi said.

“What the Monokuma file said was right…” Kazuichi said. He pointed at the back of Keebo’s head, there were multiple indents on his head that were deep enough to see his internal workings. “Whoever struck him hit him really hard… multiple times.” It twisted Kaede’s heart that Keebo had to suffer multiple swings before he died.

“What do you think caused a wound like that?” Kaede asked.

“My best guess would be something small, yet heavy…” Kazuichi replied. “They’re pretty concentrated dents. It’s about one inch in diameter, but around four inches deep. Something huge like a sledgehammer would straight up destroy Keebo’s head, so it can’t be anything too big...” Kazuichi turned Keebo’s hand over as well.

“Take a look at his hand,” Kazuichi said. Kaede was sort of glad that Keebo was a robot, as it would be a truly grisly sight on a human. Keebo’s hand suffered similar dented wounds, its glovelike form, broken and twisted in many places. “Whoever the attacker was, they also got his hand as well… He must’ve fought back or something or the culprit gave a few less than stellar shots.”

*Truth Bullet: Kazuichi’s Autopsy*

“Also, another thing I have to say…” Kazuichi began. Keebo has a lot of glass embedded onto his body.” He pointed out the pieces of glasses that were stuck on Keebo’s back.

_“Glass on Keebo’s body…”_

“Hey, Kazuichi… what were the blue fluids in the pool?” Makoto asked.

“I’m pretty sure it’s cooling fluid…” Kazuichi said. “It runs through his body to prevent him from overheating, but it looks like when his head was bashed in, it spilled some of it all over the place.”

“Hey, what does that button do?” Kaede asked, pointing to the back of Keebo’s neck.

“That? I don’t really know. I pushed it, and nothing happened. He didn’t tell us about it either… will we ever know?”

_“Would Miu know about this?” Kaede thought to herself._

_“Cooling fluid?”_ Makoto thought, listening in on Kazuichi. _“Perhaps there are other places where his cooling fluid spilled.”_ He got up and went over to Sayaka, who obviously looked like she’s been crying.

“Sayaka…”

“Sorry, Makoto, for looking like such a mess…”

“It’s alright, Sayaka. You look beautiful as you are right now,” Makoto said, brushing away the hair in her face.

“You’re a… lot more forward than I thought, Makoto.” Sayaka said. “But that’s not a bad thing.”

“Hey, you’re giving me too much credit,” Makoto replied sheepishly. “I  just want to help you feel better.”

“I think it worked…” Sayaka said. “Sorry, my talent doesn’t include investigating. I can’t leave Keebo’s body alone like that, even with Kazuichi being there. It sounds weird, but I don’t want him to be alone.”

“O-Okay,” Makoto said. “I’ll talk to Kyoko for more about the case. She’s the Ultimate Detective, right?”

“That’s being mean to Shuichi, but I think she use could an assistant.”

 _“So I’m the assistant now…”_ Makoto thought as he walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hajime walked toward the hotel, hoping for a clue.

“Hey, Hajime.” a voice called out.

“Hey Nagito…” Hajime said.

“Are you worried? Disheartened?” Nagito asked. “Don’t be... We have to move forward in the name of hope…”

“And the only way to do that apparently, is that someone’s gonna be found out as a killer.”

“There’s no way anyone could be the killer…” Nagito said. “We can prove that there isn’t one when we get to trial…”

 _“Is this guy… in denial?”_ Hajime thought. _“Nagito is so nonchalant, and he seemed pretty steadfast when he said there is no killer…”_ Another person came up to Hajime.

“Hajime…” Chiaki said. “Do you mind if we investigated together?”

“I wouldn’t mind us investigating…” Hajime said. “But first, we’re gonna need some leads.”

“Did you notice the scrape marks leading to the pool?” Chiaki asked. Hajime looked toward the floor, and saw a long series of scratches on the tiles, that ended beside the balcony of the restaurant.

“I haven’t…” Hajime mused. “I was so busy with the commotion Monokuma put up…”

“Hey, don’t you think there’s something weird about these scrapes, too?” Nagito brought up. Hajime saw that in contrast to the grey tile floor, the scrapes were a blue colour, similar to the colour the pool was tinted with.

“The scrapes are coloured blue… What could that mean?” Hajime asked himself.

*Truth Bullet: Scrapes on the tile floor.*

“Ah, maybe we should investigate the balcony as well…” Hajime walked up to the floor beside the balcony, and saw a small crater, and glass covered in blue liquid scattered on it. The handrail and glass that surrounded the balcony, some of that was broken too, and a table was flipped over.

“It seems like something heavy has been pushed out of here…” Nagito said. “And left a crater like that.”

“Yeah,” Chiaki agreed. “And that heavy object was dragged, creating those scrapes, I think…”

“That seems to be the case,” Hajime said. “It almost looked like a a huge struggle broke out here, it’s a mess…”

*Truth Bullet: Crater And Broken Balcony.* Hajime went to the pool, back to the balcony again, to make out the path of the scrapes. He walked up the stairs to get a closer look.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Hajime!” Chiaki called out. “There’s a lot of glass scattered everywhere!” He looked at the table that was flipped over. It was spotless, and so was the floor when it came to the blue coolant. However, he saw a white scrap, and it caught his attention.

 _“What is that?”_ Hajime thought to himself. He picked up what looked like a broken piece of white plastic. _“Could this be a part of Keebo?”_

“Chiaki…” Hajime called out. “I found this bit of plastic here.”

“A piece of plastic?” Chiaki asked as she gave a look at it. “I’m not an expert of robots, but I don’t think it’s a part of Keebo.”

“Perhaps it’s a part of his hair?” Nagito asked.

“No, his hair, apart from that cowlick thing, it was very life-like.”

“Hmmm, perhaps this could be a clue belonging to the culprit?” Chiaki wondered aloud.

*Truth Bullet: Broken Piece of Plastic*

“I think I’m getting an idea of where this is going, but… I think we’ll have to investigate more."

________________________________________________________________________

“Shuichi…” Kaede said as she approached the detective. “I think we should investigate together.”

“Yeah…” Shuichi said. “It feels pretty terrible, having to use what skill I have to uncover a murder. I hoped it would never come to this…”

“None of us wanted this…” Kaede grimaced. “But we have to move forward, and solve this for Keebo.”

“Yeah… you’re right…” Shuichi said. The two moved up to the restaurant, and began looking.

“I don’t know if there’s anything relevant here…”

“We should search this place anyway for clues…” Shuichi said. He began to look around the restaurant. It seemed mostly untouched from last night. It felt strange, that if he just sat here, he could forget the murder even existed. There was no food on the tables either, so breakfast hasn’t started yet. He went into the kitchen, and saw Kirumi going over the supplies.

“Hey, Kirumi…” Shuichi said. “You were cleaning last night, did you notice anything out of place?”

“For the most part, everything was untouched…” Kirumi said. “Save for one thing. In the kitchen, there is a stack of spare tablecloths. It seems like one of them is missing, however…”

“Huh? Why would a tablecloth be missing?” Kaede wondered aloud.

“Wherever it is, it is likely the killer used it for some reason…”

*Truth Bullet: Missing Tablecloth.*

“Thanks, Kirumi…” Shuichi said. “If we find where it is, it would be a huge clue.”

“The request I have been given essentially is to uncover the culprit,” Kirumi said. “I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities. However, I must continue to watch the restaurant so there no one can tamper with the evidence.”

“Did anyone else other than us, you, and Gundham come by?” Shuichi asked.

“No, it was just us,” Kirumi said.

“Is there anymore we can find here?” Kaede asked. There, back in the dining hall, Gundham was walking with his Devas on his palm, all of them erratically looking around.

“Hey Gundham, what’s going on?”

“I was investigating with the servant with the devourer’s lair on her chest, when one of my devas picked up a scent!” Gundham said. “Perhaps this will lead to Keebo’s murderer…” He set one them to the ground, and they scurried toward one of the tables. After a minute, they came back holding a metallic square in hand.

“Ah, so they found something…” Gundham said. “Good work my devas. Truly, your deductions triumph above these pathetic mortals.”

“Hey, can I get a look at that?” Shuichi asked, taking the square from the devas. He adjusted his hat to get a closer look at the square.

“Hey, it’s one of those flavoured squares that Miu gave him,” Shuichi said. “Why would it be here? Did he forget it?”

*Truth Bullet: Flavoured Square*

“Hey, Gundham! You were helping clean last night, did you forget this while you were cleaning?”

“Do you take me for an ignoramus?” Gundham said angrily. “There’s no way we missed something like that, it clearly must’ve presented itself after we were finished…” Shuichi knelt down to get a closer look under the table the devas found it. He found that the cloth under it had been splattered by Keebo’s coolant, but the tables and floor were wiped clean.

“I think I’m getting more and more of this mystery…” Shuichi said.

“Are you getting a hunch at who the culprit is?” Kaede said.

“Not yet, but perhaps we can bring our evidence together at the trial.”

*Truth Bullet: Coolant Splattered Tablecloth.*

_______________________________________________________________________

Makoto and Kyoko walked continued to survey the scene.

“Do you think we should find some alibis?” Makoto asked.

“I doubt that anyone can account for each other at night, we can still obtain some answers,” Kyoko replied. They walked up to Akane, who was sitting on a pool chair, furiously eating chips.

“Hey, Akane, mind if we ask you some questions?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, hi Mark,” Akane said between her bites. “What’s up?”

“My names Makoto… But that’s not the important part. You said you went to the market to eat after Monokuma’s tirade yesterday, right?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t feeling too great, so I went to get something I can bring to my room, like these bags of chips.” She pointed toward the multitude of snacks that she was protecting with her body. “You’re gonna have to get your own…”

“How long were you at the market?” Kyoko asked.

“Huh? If you’re accusing me, I didn’t do it. When Monokuma ended his show, it was around 10 PM. I said I was going to the market, but I had to use the bathroom first, so I went to my cottage first. I got to the market at 10:30, and stuck around until probably 11 PM.”

“Did you see anyone enter the market during that time?” Makoto asked.

“Nah, I didn’t see anyone…” Makoto suddenly remembered what Kazuichi told everyone.

“Have you gotten a look at certain tools at the market while you were there?” Makoto asked.

“I took a good look around the place while I was there. I think I can answer.”

“Can you go over what’s in stock?” Kyoko asked.

“That’s a weird question…” Akane muttered. “There were around like, eight saws, the fishing net, a harpoon gun, four hammers, a sledge hammer, probably five hatchets...”

“Did you see anyone on the way there and back?”

“I caught Makoto walking back to his cottage. But it looks like everyone else was in the cottages or something, since the courtyard was pretty empty.”

“Oh, yeah…” Makoto recalled. “You were in a hurry.”

“But what about on the way to the supermarket?” Kyoko said, turning back to the subject.

“Nah, I didn’t see anyone on the way from the hotel to the market.”

*Truth Bullet: Akane’s Account*

“I think we know our next destination, at least...” Kyoko said.

“Thanks Akane for your info,” Makoto said.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll get back to my eating now.” The two made their way to the supermarket. When they arrived, they surveyed the tool rack, and found that everything that Akane described was in place, save for one thing… there were five carpenter’s hammers.

“So, if what Akane said was true, the culprit must have put the hammer back where it was after the murder...” Kyoko said.

“Yeah, looks like the culprit took the hammer before Akane entered the supermarket, and put it back after.”

*Truth Bullet: Hammer.*

“You know what is interesting?” Kyoko asked Makoto.

“What?”

“Akane didn’t see anyone else during the investigation. And you know what else? The layout of our cottages.”

“What do you mean the layout of our cottages?”

“Well, have you figured that the order that each wing is laid out is alphabetically by our first names? The people whose first names are closest to Z are near the main walkway, and the people whose names start close to A have the longest distance.”

“Yeah, that explains why I’m pretty middle of the pack, even by alphabet letter…” Makoto said. 14th letter in the alphabet, M for Makoto.

“Akane ran a pretty long way, with that being the case.”

*Truth Bullet: Cottage Layout*

_____________________________________________________________________

Kaede and Shuichi returned to Kazuichi, who was still watching over Keebo’s body. Now, Miu is with him.

“Fuck, why didn’t I back Keebo up?” Miu cried. “That way… he could still be alive even if his body died…”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up… All we can do now is get justice for Keebo…”

“Kazuichi…” Shuichi began. “Do you know anything more about the coolant in Keebo’s body?”

“Well… this stuff can wash off of stuff like wood, tile, and metal, but the it’s really hard to get this stuff out of cloth,” Kazuichi explained.

“Did you figure anything out about Keebo?”

“Well…” Miu spoke up. “Keebo told me about this emergency button he had on the back on his neck. It was pretty useless, and I wanted to remove it, but he said it was only meant for emergencies.”

“Did he tell anyone else about it?” Kaede asked.

“If he had half a brain, he wouldn’t…” Miu said.

 _“Did the culprit use the emergency button or not?”_ Kaede asked herself. _“I guess we will find out soon enough.”_ Kaede realized there was still one more thing to go over. She walked over to Hina.

“Hey, Hina, we have something to ask you.”

“I don’t think anything I say will bring us closer to finding the culprit, but fire away…” Hina said, in an uncharacteristically depressed mood. She wasn’t surprised that she’d feel that way, considering that she woke up the find a dead body.

“You were the one who got woke me up, right? Sakura was there too… Can you tell me what happened leading up to those events?”

“Well, I woke up around 5:30 today. It took me around 20 minutes to get fully ready for today. I went to get Sakura, since we do some morning exercises before breakfast. After she left her cottage, we went to the pool, and that’s…” Hina sighed. “That’s when we found him… I ran to get you quickly, since your cottage was close to the pool. I woulda knocked on every door I went to if you didn’t answer so quickly.”

“I can attest to this,” Sakura said. “It’s truly grim to see everyone shaken up like this.”

“So, that’s what happened…” Shuichi said. “Thanks, Hina, your account will be a huge help.”

“Really? Well, I hope you find the culprit with it!” Hina said, with some of her energy regained.

*Truth Bullet: Aoi’s Account*

Kaede walked back to the inventor, who was still heartbroken by Keebo’s death.

“Miu, we’re gonna need your help,” Kaede said.

“What the hell do you want, Kaeidiot?”

“We should search Keebo’s room for clues. There’s probably gonna be something that will point us to the culprit.”

“Fine, I’ll come with you…” Miu said. “But you better get on your knees later, I’m only doing this so you idiots don’t bumble yourselves to death while in Keebo’s room.” They walked over to Keebo’s cottage, and found that it was locked.

“It’s locked…” Shuichi said. “Just as I suspected.”

“Is there no way to get in?” Kaede said. “Actually, there might be one way.”

“And what would that way be?” Shuichi asked.

“Hey, Monokuma!” Kaede shouted. After a few seconds, Monokuma appeared.

“What?” Monokuma grumbled. “Can’t you see it’s still early morning? I know you bastards have a murder case to solve, but this bear needs some shut eye.”

“Just shut the fuck up and let us into Keebo’s room!” Miu growled.

“My, my, how rude of you!” Monokuma said, feigning offense.

“It’s crucial for the investigation,” Kaede said.

“Fine, fine. If it’s for the trial, I won’t refuse.” Monokuma muttered. “There is a magical incantation I know that can unlock any door.” The bear clasped his hands together for a moment, before throwing his arms in the air.  “Va-Va Valuse!” A click followed.

“There, have fun investigating you bastards. Now, I need a nap before the trial begins…” Monokuma disappeared once again. The three of them entered Keebo’s room. It had a bed, a desk, chair, and surprisingly a bathroom like all the other students. However, there was a large charger attached to the wall, with a cord that likely attached to Keebo.

“What’s that cord for?” Shuichi asked.

“Keebo needed it whenever he charged. He never needed to sleep, so he could just sit around while he waits to recharge.” Shuichi walked around the room, and came across Keebo’s flavoured squares.

“Hey, Miu… are all of Keebo’s squares accounted for?”

“What? Let me see!” Miu went over to the desk where Keebo kept his squares.

“Huh? One of them is missing!” She said in exasperation.

“So, Keebo must’ve left it at the restaurant…” Kaede said. “Which explains this,” she said as she pulled out the flavoured square from the restaurant.

“So there’s the missing one!” Miu said. “But what did Keebo… really forget about what I gave him?” Her heart sank.

“No… chances are, the culprit must’ve taken it from him when he wasn’t looking. He probably didn’t realize it until he was at his cottage, which is why he went out.”

“But how would the culprit know when Keebo would go to the restaurant.”

“The best thing we can pin it on now is patience…” Shuichi said.

*Updated Truth Bullet:* Flavoured Square.

“We’ll get justice for Keebo. I’m sure of it,” Kaede said.

“ **_Everyone, please gather at Monokuma Rock, which is the mountain at Jabberwock Park. The trial will begin very soon.”_ **

“So it begins…” Shuichi muttered. “There’s nothing to do but go there, right?”

“Yeah…” Kaede said. The two of them made their way to the rock. When they reached the rock, they saw all the other students, standing nervously. It appears like most of them have cleaned themselves up since discovering the body, they looked ready for the day.

“It looks like everyone has gathered here…” Mukuro said.

“Is the trial gonna start soon?” Sayaka asked.

“Where’s the trial gonna take place?” Everyone asked questions no one knew the answer to.

“Hey, where’s Fuyuhiko?” Mahiru asked. “He didn’t help at all with the investigation, and now he’s not gonna show up?”

“Stop talking about me, dumbasses,” Fuyuhiko spat as he too, gathered at the rock.

“So it seems that everyone has arrived!” Taka shouted. “Monokuma should begin the trial soon!”

“Well, the show is about to start!” Monokuma laughed, appearing out of nowhere.

“Whoa!” Kazuichi screamed. “I can’t get used to you just appearing like that.”

 **_“Y’all must be wondering where the trial is gonna take place. Well, allow me to reveal what Monokuma Rock truly is!”_ ** As he finished that, the mountain crumbled away until it bore the faces of four Monokumas.

“Aah!” Hiro screamed. “What the hell was that?”

 **_“Just something to spruce up the island, don’t you think? Now, as soon as possible, please enter through the secret entrance._ **” A massive escalator stretched from one of the carved Monokuma’s mouth onto the beach.

“I can’t let you do that!” Monomi shouted. “I can’t let you execute anyone!”

 **_“Oh, Monomi, you’re here too?”_ ** Monokuma growled in annoyance. **_“I wasn’t expecting this, but if you want a special place in the trial, a special place you will get!”_ ** Angrily, the bear pulled Monomi with his paws and dragged her up the escalator.

“S-So, we’re supposed to climb up that escalator?” Hifumi asked, worried.

“It appears we have no choice…” Ryoma said, being the first to step on the escalator.

“C’mon, there’s nowhere to go but forward…” Chiaki followed. One by one, everyone stepped on the escalator, and once they reached the top, they found an elevator. All of them crowded into the dark, metallic elevator. Though its size was above average, they can’t help but feel trapped, as forty-six people are now standing on its floor. It began to descend, its creaks ringing throughout the shaft.

“Makoto… I’m scared.” Sayaka said quietly to him.

“I am too… But we’ll get out of here alive, right? We’ll find who killed Keebo.” Makoto brushed Sayaka’s hair aside yet again, as some of it covered her eyes.

“I hope so… It’s cruel that someone else has to die so the rest of us can move on.”

“The best thing to do is to make sure this doesn’t happen again. We have to do our best to make sure we never return to this elevator.” Elsewhere, Kaede and Shuichi talked quietly.

“Shuichi… I know we can get through this,” Kaede said.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t feel right, knowing that we’re on the elevator with the culprit. And if we survive, there will be one fewer person coming back up with us, if what Monokuma said was true.” Shuichi said, his obscured eyes darting around the room.

“Oh, right… his threat of execution…” Kaede said. She didn’t want anyone here to be punished. It was painful losing Keebo already, but having to confront that someone actually did such a terrible thing, can she look them in the eye?

“Some leader I’ve been, right?” Kaede said solemnly. “It’s only been 2 nights, and one of us is already dead.”

“I-I’m no good at motivation, that’s more of your thing,” Shuichi began. “But it wasn’t your fault this happened. You kept me together during the investigation, and that already proves you’re a good leader. The best thing we can do now is making sure this doesn’t happen again, right?”

“Y-Yeah…” Kaede said.

“Shuichi,” a deep voice called out. It was Ryoma speaking.

“Yeah, Ryoma?” Shuichi replied.

“Do you have a clue of who the culprit is?” He asked, his hypothetical eyebrow furrowing.

“Yeah… I do.” Shuichi said. “Of course, it’ll take a lot of argument presentation to get down to my suspicion, but… I do.”

“Are you afraid of revealing it, detective?”

“It’s not easy having to point fingers, but if that’s we have to do so the rest of us survive, it’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“Hmph… so you’re not deterred…” Ryoma said. “Well that’s pretty good news. Maybe I asked the wrong person.”

“What do you mean?” Shuichi asked. The elevator grinded to a halt, and its doors opened, revealing a massive ring of podiums, big enough that there’s one for everyone.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Ryoma said as he adjusted his hat. “Looks like your job has begun.”

“What Ryoma said…” Kaede began as she stepped out of the elevator. “I agree, the only thing that can drive us forward is the truth, right?”

“The trial will start very soon,” Shuichi said, noticing all the people moving to take their places in their respective podiums. “Let’s get to work, I guess.” He moved to take his own place, flanked by both Kaito and Miu. Beside Miu is a portrait of Keebo, with a red X going across it.

“Dammit,” Kaito muttered. “That portrait is Monokuma making fun of us… that bear can really start some shit.” Miu was understandably shaken from the sight. Kaede looked around and saw that Monokuma sat on a throne overlooking the podiums, with Monomi hanging from the ceiling, her body tied up by rope.

Hajime stood upon his own podium, with Mahiru and Hiyoko being adjacent to him.

“God, I can’t wait for this dumb trial to be over so I can go back to eating sweets…” Hiyoko muttered.

“Mahiru…” Hajime began.

“If you’re asking how I’m feeling, I feel terrible just like everyone else here…” Mahiru said. “Someone died right under our noses, and either someone will get punished for it, or we’re all gonna be executed. I didn’t feel like I helped at all during the investigation.”

“We can pull through this,” Hajime said, trying to comfort Mahiru. But he knew in the back of his mind, he felt the same as her too.

Kaede watched as everyone took their places. She was flanked by Gonta, his massive frame easily towering over the podium, and with Himiko to her right, whose tiny hands gripped the podium, hoping not to fall asleep. She saw how Ryoma went on the step stool so he’d actually appear above the podium, with Teruteru and Hiyoko also appearing pretty close to the bases of their podiums.

_“So, it all comes down to this. We have to do whatever it takes to make it out of here alive, even when it means condemning a friend. Keebo was different from all of us, but he was no less a person. He deserved to make it out soon, but someone here took that chance from him. I don’t want to believe it’s one of us, but it’s the only way we can live another day. That’s why, I will look forward, and find the culprit!”_

Truth Bullets:

 **Monokuma File #1:** The victim is K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. The body was discovered at 6:05 AM, in the hotel pool. The estimated time of death is 11:30 PM. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. There were no signs of short circuiting, corrosion, or fire damage to the body.

 **Keebo’s Weight:** Keebo weighed 89 kg, far more than the average high school student. It would be difficult to carry his body for most normal people.

 **Kazuichi’s Autopsy:** When Kazuichi went over Keebo’s body, he discovered several small, but deep indents at the back of Keebo’s head, which leaked his coolant. He predicts that something heavy yet small was responsible for the wounds. The victim’s hand also suffered similar injuries.

 **Tile Scrapes:** There was a path of scrapes on the tile floor leading from the restaurant balcony to the pool. The scrapes had a blue colour.

 **Crater And Broken Balcony:** Beside the balcony, there was a crater on the tile floor, and glass was scattered around and on the crater.

 **Emergency Shutdown Button:** Keebo had an emergency shutdown button only Miu knew about on the back of his neck, that would disable him.

 **Missing Tablecloth:** There were spare tablecloths in the restaurant kitchen. However, Kirumi counted that there was one less than how many there normally were.

 **Flavoured Square:** One of Miu’s inventions meant for Keebo, a flavoured square only robots can taste was found under the table of the restaurant. According to Gundham, this square was not there during cleaning. Keebo was missing a flavoured square

 **Coolant Splattered Tablecloth:** Under the table where the square was found, the tablecloth inside was splattered with coolant, but the outer portion remained clean. 

**Akane’s Account:** Akane went back to her cottage to use the bathroom after the night time announcement, and ran into Makoto. She said that she arrived at the market at 10:30, and left at 11.

 **Hina’s Account:** Hina was the first one to discover the body after waking up at 5:30, and meeting with Sakura at 5:50. After both of them saw Keebo’s body, she went and got Kaede, who triggered the body discovery announcement.

 **Cottage Layout:** The cottages are split from the left and right wing, the left containing the male and the right containing the female students. Students with their first name closest to A have their cottages the furthest away from the main walkway, and students with their first name closest to Z have their cottages the closest.

 **Broken Piece of Plastic:** There was a piece of white plastic found on the balcony. It did not appear to belong to Keebo’s body.


	6. Leadership: Part Four

Truth Bullets:

**Monokuma File #1:** The victim is K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. The body was discovered at 6:05 AM, in the hotel pool. The estimated time of death is 11:30 PM. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. There were no signs of short circuiting, corrosion, or fire damage to the body.

**Keebo’s Weight:** Keebo weighed 89 kg, far more than the average high school student. It would be difficult to carry his body for most normal people.

**Kazuichi’s Autopsy:** When Kazuichi went over Keebo’s body, he discovered small, but deep indents at the back of Keebo’s head, which leaked his coolant. He predicts that something heavy yet small was responsible for the wounds. The victim’s hand also suffered similar injuries.

**Tile Scrapes:** There was a path of scrapes on the tile floor leading from the restaurant balcony to the pool. The scrapes had a blue colour. 

**Crater And Broken Balcony:** Beside the balcony, there was a crater on the tile floor, and glass was scattered around and on the crater. 

**Emergency Shutdown Button:** Keebo had an emergency shutdown button only Miu knew about on the back of his neck, that would disable him. 

**Missing Tablecloth:** There were spare tablecloths in the restaurant kitchen. However, Kirumi counted that there was one less than how many there normally were.

**Flavoured Square:** One of Miu’s inventions meant for Keebo, a flavoured square only robots can taste was found under the table of the restaurant. According to Gundham, this square was not there during cleaning. Keebo was missing a flavoured square 

**Coolant Splattered Tablecloth:** Under the table where the square was found, the tablecloth inside was splattered with coolant, but the outer portion remained clean. 

**Akane’s Account:** Akane went back to her cottage to use the bathroom after the night time announcement, and ran into Makoto. She said that she arrived at the market at 10:30, and left at 11. 

**Hina’s Account:** Hina was the first one to discover the body after waking up at 5:30, and meeting with Sakura at 5:50. After both of them saw Keebo’s body, she went and got Kaede, who triggered the body discovery announcement.

**Cottage Layout:** The cottages are split from the left and right wing, the left containing the male and the right containing the female students. Students with their first name closest to A have their cottages the furthest away from the main walkway, and students with their first name closest to Z have their cottages the closest. 

**Broken Piece of Plastic:** There was a piece of white plastic found on the balcony. It did not appear to belong to Keebo’s body. 

________________________________________________________________________

**_“Well, let’s do a brief explanation of the class trial. Your job is to find out who the culprit is, and do a majority vote. If you correctly identify the culprit, they alone shall be punished. But if you pick the wrong person… I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the culprit will gain the right to leave this island!”_ ** Monokuma explained.

“Th-That’s such a cruel rule!” Monomi wept.

“Before we begin,” Nagito said. “Are you sure that one of us is really the culprit?”

**_“Of course there is. Whoever the murderer is, it’s one of you. How unfortunate, how sad, isn’t it? However, the trial will be one hundred percent fair and square between both the blackened, and the spotless! I hate favouritism, injustice, and prejudice, almost as much I hate Monomi...”_ **

“Wh-You hate me that much?” Monomi gasped.

“Hey, Monokuma…” Mukuro asked. “Why is there a forty-eighth podium, when there are forty-seven of us?” 

**_“Hmm, you know forty-seven is a prime number, right? It’s pretty ugly, and this trial room can fit just a little more space. So I went with the nicer number, forty-eight! It can be divided by one, two, three, four, six, eight, twelve, sixteen, twenty-four, it’s a far more beautiful number!”_ **

“And, what about that portrait of Keebo?” Makoto questioned.

**_“If it was someone else who kicked the bucket, and not that bucket of bolts, then that’s where he woulda stood. I don’t want him to feel left out just because he’s dead! So, just a little something to remember him by!”_ **

“Hey, what’s that screen above you for?” Kazuichi pointed his finger above Monokuma’s throne and saw a large, black screen, big enough that it’d be fitting for a movie theater.

**_“How about if you get this trial right, I show you just what it does?”_ ** Monokuma responded. 

“I think that’s enough with the questions,” Kyoko said. “We don’t have all the time in the world to get this case done.”

**_“I agree! I’m tired of having to answer questions! Well, without further ado, let’s begin!”_ **

“Y-You’re telling us begin, but… what’re we supposed to do?” Mikan said nervously.

“Well, let’s try the tried and true strategy…” Taka began.

“Dude, if you’re about to tell the culprit to raise their hand, I’m gonna have to stop you right there…” Hiro interrupted. Taka opened his mouth to speak, but not a word came out. He hung his head, dejected.

“There’s no need for that, let’s just decide this with our fists!” Akane said, ready to begin a fight. 

“Did you even listen to the rules?” Kazuichi responded, astonished by how clueless Akane could be. 

“It’ll be difficult to decide who the culprit is, as the Monokuma file said it happened at night,” Mukuro brought up.

“I doubt that any alibis will do us good. I think most of us here would say that we were in our cottages at the time of the murder,” Maki said.

“Let’s just start with the basics,” Kyoko said. “The location of the body.”

“That’s right,” Shuichi said. “How about we discuss why the body was in the pool?”

“Maybe the culprit shoved Keebo in the pool, and caused him to drown?” Himiko brought up.

“Can robots even drown?” Chihiro questioned.

“Not Keebo…” Miu finally spoke up. “He… he was waterproof, so there’s no way he’d drown or short circuit in the water.”

“Maybe he was stuck underwater since he can’t swim, and then his power went out?” Hifumi suggested. 

“But that would mean that he’d be out of power, not dead!” Kaito refuted.

“What we can confirm…” Kaede said. “Is what Kazuichi said! The cause of death was from blunt force trauma.”

“Yeah, that’s true…” Kazuichi said. “I took a look at his body, and he had a lot of dents that caused him to leak his blue coolant, which was why the pool was coloured the way it was.” 

“Leaking fluids?” Teruteru said with a perverted smile. “Maybe you can tell me what kind of fluids were leaking…” This earned a strike at the back of the head from Peko, who stood beside him.

**_“Hey! No brawling during a class trial! I don’t mind fighting, but please keep the physical violence to a minimum!”_ ** Monokuma berated.

“Teruteru, this is not the time for your foolishness…” Peko scolded. “Can you tell us more about the wound, Kazuichi?” 

“Well… I found that it was an inch in diameter, and about four inches in depth.”

“That’s a pretty deep wound for something so small!” Ibuki said. “What coulda done that sorta damage?”

“Maybe they used their fists!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Th-There’s no way anyone’s fists could c-cause that kind of damage!” Mikan cried.

“Did the fall from the pool to its floor cause that wound?” Tenko brought up.

“I think I have an idea of what could cause that wound…” Makoto said. “Kyoko and I looked at the supermarket, and saw that maybe a hammer could cause that sort of damage.”

“That is… plausible…” Byakuya said. “A hammer would fit the criteria of a blunt instrument, how how can you be sure? There was no murder weapon present at the scene.”

“Well, that may be true… but we do have someone’s account that can confirm this.” Makoto looked at Akane. “Akane, remember what you said?”

“Huh?” Akane didn’t expect to be asked such a question.

“You said that there were four hammers when you were at the supermarket at from 10:30 to 11. When Kyoko and I searched the market, there were five.”

“Yeah, there were four…” Akane said. “I remember it clearly!”

“Akane was alone, wasn’t she?” Byakuya asked. “As long as she was, there’s always a chance she could be the culprit, and is lying about that.”

“You callin’ me a liar?” Akane growled. “I’ll get over there and beat you up!”

“But that’s the best assumption we can go with, right?” Hajime said. “The hammer goes with the criteria, and it’s not like you can think of a better weapon…”

“Moving on…” Chiaki said. “So if the hammer is the murder weapon, there is more to be discussed.”

“Akane, you said that you were at the market from 10:30 to 11, right?” Taka asked. “And you said you were going to the market at 10, right after Monokuma made his night time announcement. So, what was with that delay?”

“Oh, I had to use the bathroom.” Akane said. “You can’t eat when you have to go, so I went back to my cottage!”

“Ah, so you’re taking my advice…” Nekomaru said. “SPLENDID! NOTHING GOOD CAN COME FROM HOLDING IN YOUR SHIT! BE SURE TO GO WHENEVER YOU NEED TO!”

“Tch, unsurprising of a male to say such disgusting things…” Tenko said as she wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, I saw her…” Makoto said, steering the conversation back on track. “She ran into me around 10:15, while I was walking back to my cottage after the announcement… I was just done talking to Sayaka, and was ready to rest.” 

“Hey, is Makoto the only person you ran into at the hotel courtyard?” Kokichi asked.

“Yeah, he was…” Akane said.

“Makoto, you’ve been taking the reins of this trial real good,” Kokichi commented. “Perhaps you and Akane are accomplices, in on it together?”

“No way!” Makoto said. 

“But that’s a good question,” Kaede said. “Monokuma, you never confirmed if accomplices were allowed.”

“It’s always good to work together!” Monomi cut in.

“Um… not that kind of teamwork is good…” Tsumugi deadpanned.

**_“I hate explaining the same rules in every fic, you know?!”_ ** Monokuma said in frustration.  **_“One, only the person who carries out the murder is the blackened, so no accomplice would benefit from this! And for this case, there are no accomplices! Got it?”_ **

“So we got the accomplices thing out of the way…” Makoto said. “Can we move on?” 

“So what we’re getting at is that the whoever took the hammer only had from 10 to 10:30 to do it, right?” Mukuro asked.

“Yeah, but we’re at a brick wall, there, chick…” Mondo said, scratching his head. “No one can say who’s where during night time.”

“That’s a shame…” Nagito said. “However, speaking up night time, did anyone know why Keebo was up at night?”

“Was he going for a midnight walk?” Angie asked.

“Maybe he was lured out some way…” Leon said. “Did he get an invitation from the culprit?”

“Did he forget something and go back to get it?” Hina asked.

“I don’t think we need to discuss anymore of this, because I think I know who did it…” Hiyoko said.

“Who would that be, Hiyoko?” Hajime said.

“Duh! It’s obviously that dumb bimbo girl, Hina!” Hiyoko said as she pointed a finger towards the swimmer.

“Dumb bimbo?!” Hina repeated in offense. “And hey! What makes you think I did it?”

“Say, it’s awfully convenient that you were the first person to discover the body, right?” Hiyoko said accusingly. “What if you killed that robot all along, and “discovered” the body so we wouldn’t suspect you?”

_ “Hina? The culprit?”  _ Kaede thought to herself. No… something didn’t feel right. She thought back to Monokuma’s rules.  _ “What was the one that’d absolve her guilt?”  _ She looked back, and remembered:  **The body discovery announcement will play when three or more people discover the body.**

“Monokuma, I have something to ask…” Kaede said.

“Jeez, how is asking that bear gonna get us anywhere?” Hiyoko sighed in frustration.

“You said that the body discovery announcement plays when three or more people discover it… Does that include the culprit?” Monokuma sat in thought for a moment.

**_“This is also another rule I get pretty tired of explaining, okay?!”_ ** He groaned.  **_“But no, the culprit doesn’t count toward being someone who discovers a body. Since if you’re the culprit, you created the body, so you can’t discover what you created!”_ **

“Everyone, keep that in mind,” Nagito digressed. “This’ll be useful for any other trials that come up.”

“No way would there be another trial,” Kaito rebutted. “We’ll make sure this is the only time we come down here!”

“I see what you are getting to, Kaede,” Sakura said. “You, me, and Hina were the ones who saw his body before the discovery announcement played.” She crossed her arms in thought. “So, that would mean that none of us three are the culprit.”

“That’s correct…” Shuichi said. “Unless someone else discovered the body and didn’t tell us about it, there’s no doubt that Hina isn’t the culprit.”

“So I’m in the clear?” Hina said. “That’s good.”

“Hmph, so we ruled out three people…” Ryoma thought aloud. “But, there are still forty three that we can’t account for. We still got a ways to go before we can end this.”

“Didn’t we already agree we shouldn’t worry about it?” Nagito said nonchalantly. “Let’s get back to the relevant topic of how Keebo was lured out.”

“Kaediot, Pooichi and I managed to find something,” Miu said. “The… sweets I gave to Keebo, we looked in his room and found that one of them were missing…” The inventor’s tone sank as she finished her sentence.

“That’s terrible… Using something like that to lure him out…” Chihiro said, tearing up. 

“The culprit could not anticipate when Keebo would realize this,” Celeste said. “Are you saying the waited in hiding for the entire night?” 

“Well, did they have any reason to expect one of us to come out at night?” Kokichi questioned. “Especially going out alone, in the darkness, to the restaurant.”

“It doesn’t seem like a wise idea going out alone in search of something like that,” Hifumi said. “What was going through Keebo’s mind?”

“One of two things, most likely…” Korekiyo said. “Either one, he must think that it would be a relative quick search, as there was only one place he could’ve left it, so he felt confident there would be no murder. Or two, perhaps he thought about the logic; all of us were so paranoid over Monokuma’s motive that all of us stayed in our rooms, thus looping back to the thought that because we think that, no one would be out at night. Poor Keebo, he was too adventurous for his own good.”

“So, he was lured out in search of it? Did you find the missing square, Kaede?” Mahiru asked.

“Yeah… I did. It was at the restaurant.” She pulled out the flavoured square from her backpack.

“At the restaurant?” Tenko repeated. “I thought Keebo died at the pool!”

“Y-Yeah…” Himiko said. “There isn’t anything saying otherwise.”

“No, that’s wrong!” Kaede shouted. “While Shuichi and I were investigating the restaurant where we found the square, we saw some of Keebo’s coolant on the underside of the tablecloth of one of the tables.” 

“Really?” Tsumugi asked. “All the cloths were clean while we were cleaning…” 

“And, as I said… that square was not on the floor while we were cleaning,” Gundham said. “Otherwise, we would have caught that.”

“Also, coolant is basically a stand-in for blood, right?” Kokichi asked. “The more I think about it, that’s where I think it’s leaning towards…”

“Yeah. I believe that the culprit wiped away any spilled coolant on the floor, but either didn’t notice it under the table, or they couldn’t wipe it off.”

“So, the culprit cleaned off wherever they could?” Kirumi asked. “I am surprised it was not more gruesome.”

“Kirumi, remember what you said?” Kaede said. “There was a missing tablecloth! The culprit must have covered themselves with it to protect themselves, and some of the environment from getting dirty.”

“A missing tablecloth?” Kaito asked. “Do you think we’d find it anywhere?”

“I doubt it, the killer must’ve hidden it somewhere.”

“Couldn’t they just wash it off and put it back?” Teruteru questioned.

“If they could’ve, they would’ve…” Kazuichi said. “I doubt that coolant would come off so easily, and even so, a wet tablecloth would also be hella suspicious. So I think they just grit their teeth and hoped we didn’t notice it.”

“That make a lot of sense, now that I think about it…” Himiko thought. “So, the question is, how did Keebo’s body end up at the pool?” 

“Were there any signs of him getting moved around?” Ibuki wondered.

“There were!” Hajime said. “Chiaki, remember what we saw while investigating?”

“You mean the scrapes near the path?” Chiaki said. “During the investigation, I did say it could’ve been a sign of something heavy being dragged, but since we know Keebo was at the restaurant, Keebo is the heavy object that must’ve been dragged… I think.”

“What they’re trying to say is that we found some blue scrapes and scratches that lead from the restaurant to the pool,” Nagito continued.

“Hey, it’s not like Keebo had any sharp parts to him,” Leon said. “No way would he have left any scratches like that, even if he was dragged.”

“He had glass shards embedded to his body, right?” Hajime asked. “Those coulda scratched the tiled floor while the body was being moved!”

“The scrapes must be blue, because the coolant was embedded into the them, and the culprit couldn’t clean it off…” Kirumi said.

“W-When you think about it…” Toko muttered. “Not that you’ll care about wh-what I have to s-say, but only a strong person could move K-Keebo around, right? Remember w-what Akane said?”

“That’s a good point…” Kaito agreed. “Keebo was pretty heavy.”

“Ah-Ha!” Miu said. “Then that means anyone who was really strong must’ve done it, because they’re the only ones who coulda lifted Keebo!”

“So, that means people who are athletic?” Sonia asked.

“Hmm, I’m glad I’m off the list…” Hifumi said with a sigh of relief.

“They’re people like Leon, Mondo Tenko, Ryoma, Peko, Nekomaru, Gonta, Akane, and Mondo.” Ryota said. “You know, the people who are really muscular, without any fat. But we already confirmed neither Sakura or Hina were suspects.”

“Gonta no kill Keebo!” Gonta blurted. “Gentleman no kill people or robots!” Gonta seemed easy to believe, everyone thought. His naivete and honesty leaves no room for lies.

“Gyaah! I’d never kill Keebo!” Tenko cried in fear. “I didn’t know if he was a male or not, since he’s a robot, so I wouldn’t use unprecedented violence!”

“So are you suspecting us?” Peko asked. “It seems unlikely that any of us could’ve done it.”

“D-Don’t turn that l-logic against me!” Toko stuttered. 

“Hmph, I think what she’s trying to tell you dumbasses…” Fuyuhiko said. “Is that if someone really powerful killed that moron, then they wouldn’t need to drag him around and leave evidence.”

“That true!” Gonta said. “Gonta could easily lift Keebo, no doubt!”

“However,” Chiaki said. “They had to have some strength to them, or else they wouldn’t be able to budge him at all.”

“Could Miss Tojo have done it?” Hifumi brought up. “We’ve talked a lot about cleaning, so it’s only natural the one whose talent involves just that did the crime.”

“That’s a baseless assumption…” Rantaro said. “If Kirumi did do it, the scrapes and the tablecloth would’ve been cleaned thoroughly. Chances are, Hajime would not have noticed the scrapes had the coolant not seeped into them.”

“And, Kirumi provided us evidence!” Kaede defended. “She was watching the restaurant with Gundham, and saw that the tablecloth was missing.” 

“I think I have a prime suspect,” Angie said with confidence. “Atua has come down and told me who it is!”

“Really?” Byakuya said. “And who would you think that would be?”

“Gundham, of course!”

“What?” Gundham said in shock. “Cease your foolishness, before I cast you and your god into the burning pits of hell!”

“Be careful what you say about Atua…” Angie said, her tone darkening. “Or you’ll be cursed for seven generations.” 

“As if that dogfucker will make any kids!” Miu laughed.

“Back On Track…” Rantaro said with chagrin. “Angie, why would you think Gundham is the culprit?”

“Well well, he did have to help clean up after yesterday’s dinner…” Angie said. “And we saw that most of the coolant was wiped away, and a cleaner like Gundham would know where that is.”

“Is that your evidence?” Gundham said. “That is truly incorrect to assume such a thing. Anyone would know there were cleaning supplies in the kitchen!”

“And not only that, Gundham…” Angie said. “Keebo’s sweets were taken in secret. Of course, you have your hamsters to help you do that.” The artist put her hands in prayer. “Atua loves all of her creations, but clearly you have trained them to do evil deeds.”

“Though I don’t deny my evil…” Gundham said. “I did not kill Keebo!”

_ “Gundham, killing Keebo?”  _ Hajime thought.  _ “I see where Angie is coming from, so something doesn’t add up…”  _

“We shouldn’t throw accusations so early…” Hajime said. “Let’s clear up more about what happened.”

“Fine, fine. We can discuss more of this…” Angie said. “But the evidence clearly points to who that is.”

“Was there even a sign of struggle?” Sayaka asked. “The restaurant looked pretty clean.”

“However, there was a sign of a fight breaking out in the balcony…” Mondo said. “That place was a fucking mess.” 

“So, there was no struggle at the area of the initial attack…” Hajime said. “But there was a struggle at the balcony?” 

“There was also a sign of a fall,” Nagito explained. “The glass of the guardrail was broken, so we can assume that’s where the glass on Keebo’s body came from.”

“Keebo must have fallen from the balcony…” Kaede said. “That would explain the crater left behind, it must be where he fell.”

“But it still begs the question,” Korekiyo said. “There was more struggle at the balcony than at the dining room, where the attack first took place.”

“So, Keebo died struggling…” Gundham said. “It is no secret in nature that this happens more often than not.”

“T-That is q-quite weird…” Mikan stuttered. “Usually, the struggle is in the first hit, not the subsequent ones… The culprit must’ve felt a rush of bloodlust landing all those blows. I-I sometimes g-get the same feeling, so I u-understand some of it.”

“Alright, that was creepy,” Leon said with a nervous look.

“Ah! I’m sorry for saying something weird…” Mikan cried. “Forgive me! I do that when I’m nervous…”

Shuichi thought for a moment. This was a question that everyone will be throwing in circles at this rate.

“So, I think the culprit must’ve snuck up on Keebo, no doubt about that,” Shuichi said. 

“Now that I think about it, the restaurant has no shortage of hiding spots,” Mukuro said. “There were many opportunities to create an ambush.”

“But, there’s one thing I haven’t told any of you. According to Miu, Keebo had an emergency shutdown button on the back of his neck.”

“Yeah, he did…” Miu said. “Only I knew about it, and it could be used to turn Keebo on and off. How I would’ve liked to turn him on a lot…” 

“Oh, so that’s what that button did…” Kazuichi said. “I thought that’d turn him into a boat or something, but I guess that’s cleared up.”

“So imagine this situation,” Shuichi explained. “When the culprit snuck up and struck Keebo while he was picking up his sweet, they accidentally triggered the shutdown button. The culprit thought he was dead, so they went straight to moving his body. While they were dragging him out to the balcony, they accidentally triggered it again, causing Keebo to wake up, and begin a struggle. This must’ve lead to Keebo falling over the balcony. It also explains why the culprit used multiple strikes with the hammer, to stop his resistance.”

“Also, that explains the injuries on Keebo’s hand,” Kyoko said. “ While Keebo was trying to fight back, the culprit must’ve struck that a few times.”

“What a horrible way to go…” Monomi lamented. 

“Sounds like quite the fight…” Hiro said. “And none of us heard it?”

“It was pretty far away from our cottages,” Teruteru said. “I mean, I didn’t hear anything, and my cottage is pretty close to the center walkway. Be sure to stop by when you get the chance,” the chef winked.

“So, all this trouble at the restaurant…” Ryoma said. “But why would the culprit drop his body off at the pool, and not just leave it at the restaurant?”

**_“These questions get thrown along all the time, tennis boy!”_ ** Monokuma chortled.  **_“Why didn’t the culprit just leave the victim’s body there? Well, I like to think that the more risks you take, the more reward you take away!”_ **

“My best guess is that the culprit thought we either couldn’t retrieve it because the water might be dangerous,” Kazuichi said, “or, we couldn’t lift it. It’s a good thing we had a net, and someone strong like Akane for both…”

“That’s all interesting,” Angie said. “But that’s even more of a case against Gundham! His Devas could’ve turned his shutdown button during this whole process!”

“Like I said, I did not kill him…” Gundham said. “Stop it with your meaningless theories.”

“I won’t lie, but thinks look bad for you, dude…” Hiro said. Hajime thought about it.  “ _Gundham? Killing Keebo? No, something was off. But there’s no way to get people off of him at this rate.”_ He knew that he had to say something less than savoury to change the direction of this trial.

“Gundham isn’t the culprit!” Hajime said aloud.

“Oh?” Angie turned toward him. “Why, Hajime? Why didn’t he?” She swayed side to side.

“Because… there’s no way Gundham could’ve taken a hammer in the first place. I saw Gundham enter his cottage at 10:10 PM. I would’ve known if he left, since he would’ve had to pass my own cottage.” Gundham’s eyes widened at Hajime’s claim.

_ “This mortal… he’s taking an immeasurable gamble to divert the suspicion from me. What is he planning?”  _ In truth, Hajime went to sleep right after getting the announcement. He couldn’t confirm if Gundham left or not. But it was still a half truth, as Gundham would have to pass by Hajime’s cottage to reach the main walkway. There weren’t any other alternate pathways either, as their cottages were basically moats aside from the boardwalk. 

“Makoto, what you do you think?” Angie asked. “Like you said, you were also there at around 10:15 PM, while Akane was stopping by his room.”

“I didn’t pay that much attention before I went to bed…” Makoto said. “But, Gundham’s cottage is farther away from the path than mine…” Makoto said. 

“I guess there’s no way we can dispute this claim!” Kokichi said with a smile. “We’ll have to pass this off as the empirical truth! Gundham isn’t the culprit!”

“That is truly a relief…” Sonia sighed. “However, where do we go now?”

“A-After all this time,” Mikan sobbed. “W-We’re right back where we started, aren’t we?”

“And it’s not like we have infinite time to do this, right?” Nagito said.

**_“That’s right! Time runs out when I get bored!”_ ** Monokuma said.

“What? Even in trials, you’re being inconsistent with your rules!” Monomi scolded.

**_“Inconsistent? Grrr, with rules I’m anything but inconsistent! Perhaps I’ll show you just how consistent I am with punishment once we’re done with this!”_ **

“It is unfortunate!” Taka shouted in realization. “We haven’t agreed to not go out during night hours! I’m so ashamed as a leader, not being accountable for everyone!” 

“Pfft, as if your stupid rules could’ve stopped anything…” Hiyoko sputtered.

“I think we have time to deal with rules if we get out of here alive,” Mahiru said. 

“Hajime, you brought up a very essential point,” Kyoko said. “We can solve this mystery based on who entered or exited their cottages.”

“How the hell are we gonna figure that out?” Leon said. “There’s no way any of us have been paying attention to that.”

“Chances are, Makoto, you were up later than the rest of us,” Celeste said. “I don’t think anyone else outside of Akane were outside the courtyard while you were heading back.”

Shuichi start to piece things together in his head.  _ “The culprit, they were strong enough to pull Keebo around, but wasn’t strong enough to lift him up outright. They had the opportunity to take the hammer from 10:15 to 10:30, and put it back after the murder. I’d argue that they were not caught walking back to their cottage, because they must not have re-entered theirs in the first place! They could not have been selected for cleaning, they must have taken Keebo’s sweets discreetly.”  _ It would be difficult convincing that this person was the culprit, but Shuichi knew what had to be done.

“I think I know who the culprit is…” Shuichi said.

“You do?” Kaito asked. “Then, make sure you don’t hold back!” 

“Hmph, that look in your eyes…” Ryoma said. “You look like you’re confident. Select someone.” 

“With all things considered… I can’t think of anyone except you!” Shuichi pointed his finger at the person who fit the entire criteria.


	7. Leadership: Part Five

Shuichi’s finger pointed directly toward Sayaka Maizono, whose blood ran cold ran at the accusation.

“M-Me?” She said, astonished.

“What?” Makoto repeated. “There’s no way Sayaka could be the culprit!”

“Yeah, there’s no way a pop idol goddess like her could’ve done such a crime!” Tenko defended. “Only degenerate males would pull a crime like this!” Shuichi knew that he’d be met with resistance, but still, he had to soldier on.

“Why would you think I’m the culprit, Shuichi?” Sayaka asked nervously. “There’s no way I’m the culprit! I was talking with Makoto after the night-time announcement.”

“She was…” Makoto said. “I talked to her at the courtyard, near the gate! She had an alibi while Akane was walking back!”

“That’s the problem,” Shuichi said. “Makoto, you had your conversation at the gate, and not where the wings split off. While you were walking back, did you see Sayaka also walk back?”

“Uh…” Makoto said, unable to answer. It was true that when he walked away, Sayaka didn’t follow him. “No… but that doesn’t mean she’s the culprit!”

“And, Akane came running in very soon after you two parted ways, right?” Shuichi asked. “Akane, did you see see Sayaka on your way back to your cottage.”

“No, I didn’t…” Akane said. “I ran through the whole wing really quickly, because my cottage was at the far end.”

“So there’s no way Sayaka could’ve returned to her cottage before Akane ran in.”

“Hey, maybe she didn’t see me,” Sayaka said. “And it’s not like I could’ve left the hotel gates, she would’ve seen me!”

“Not necessarily,” Kyoko said. “Remember that this island has a ring-like pathway. The market is counterclockwise of the inn, and if you went in the clockwise direction, Akane easily could’ve overlooked you if you left the gates.”

“Wh-What?” Sayaka asked. “Still, just because Akane didn’t see me, it doesn’t mean I’m the culprit!”

“Yeah, you can’t pin this on Sayaka!” Makoto argued. “What evidence is there that she was the culprit? Anyone of the girls could’ve left while Akane was in the bathroom, took the hammer, and hid quickly if they were quick with it.”

“I admit that this alone, isn’t enough to convict her…” Shuichi said.

“So, there a million more assumptions you could make on who the culprit could be!” Makoto said. Hajime watched the argument unfold.

_Sayaka, the culprit?_ Hajime thought. It’s plausible, since she looked strong enough to drag Keebo, but not lift it. But however, there was that one piece of evidence he was forgetting… Yes, he found it at the balcony. Hajime’s eyes widened in realization. How could he not have figured this out sooner?

“I don’t want to believe it either,” Hajime said. “But, I have something else that points toward Sayaka…”

“What could that possibly be?” Makoto asked.

“So, it’s all coming together…” Nagito said. “Hajime, show us what you’ve discovered.” Hajime pulled the white piece of plastic out of his pocket.

“I didn’t know what this was before the trial,” Hajime said. “But, when I look at you, now I know what it is…”

“That looks like, a hairclip!” Kaede said.

“I say it must’ve fallen out while Keebo was having his struggle. He must’ve knocked it out of the culprit’s hair during the struggle, and the culprit must’ve lost it. It could’ve ended a lot worse if Keebo swiped their head instead.”

“C-Chances are… the culprit didn’t bother retrieving the clip even if they did notice it…” Mikan said. “It would’ve b-been too dark and dangerous to r-retrieve a clip amidst a mess of glass…”

“And Sayaka…” Shuichi observed. “You normally have three hair clips. Why do you have two?”

_“That’s why… I kept seeing her hair in her eyes…”_ Makoto thought to himself. _“And why I kept brushing her hair aside…”_ He closed his eyes in pain. He was hoping that somehow, it wasn’t her.

“That’s not the point!” Sayaka said. “Those clips could belong to any of the girls!”

“Isn’t that strange?” Korekiyo mused. “There were no clips in the supermarket, and every girl here has a unique hair clip.”

_“That’s a pretty creepy observation from him…”_ Hajime thought.

“Also, though we came in with multiple sets of clothes,” Maki said. “There was no such thing for our hairclips.”

“That’s true…” Kaede said. “I have music note hairpins, Hiyoko has green ribbons with cats on them, Hina has a square clip, Himiko has a brooch as a clip, Maki has one shaped like an eight… it must belong to you, and only you, Sayaka…” Kaede’s heart sank. She preached how they should never stray from the truth, and now, the truth that’s being formed is not a pretty one.

“What an excellent observation, Hajime!” Nagito praised. “I expect no less from the the Ultimate… Oh right, you don’t remember you talent, do you?”

“That’s not important right now!” Hajime said

“And,” Kokichi said. “You did seem to let off a bit too much back there…”

“What do you m-mean?” Sayaka said, her face growing paler every second.

“Remember what you said last chapter?” Kokichi said. “The restaurant looked pretty clean. And if we look back to what mom said, she said no one but Gundham and her were at the restaurant during the investigation. How would she know that the inside of the restaurant was clean after the murder?”

“Hey! Don’t accuse her!” Tenko said, still defensive. “Maybe she got a look before Kirumi came in!”

“Un-unfortunately…” Makoto said, defeat in his voice. “Th-that’s not possible. I was trying to comfort Sayaka during the first few minutes, while I watched Kazuichi do his autopsy.” Sayaka could barely make a sound at this revelation.

“B-But what about the cloth?” Sayaka asked. “Kirumi said… one of the cloths were missing, and you said the culprit used it to stop themselves from getting dirty. If I were the culprit, where would I have hidden it?”

“For someone on their last legs, I was expecting a more sound argument…” Byakuya said. “Really, pretty disappointing for a first round. The rabbit said littering is not allowed in this island, so you would’ve been punished for leaving it out in the open. If we can’t find it anywhere, it must be in none other than your room.”

“Sayaka… refute me if I’m wrong,” Hajime said. “But, if we looked in the room, would we find the stained tablecloth?” Sayaka didn’t say a word. She hung her head, unable to speak. She began to sob silently, her hands in her face. Everyone stared silently, unable of what to make of it. Was it a confession? They hated to see Sayaka like this, especially Makoto. His knees felt like they were about to give away. He wanted to go over and comfort Sayaka, but the evidence is apparent. He could barely keep himself standing. He felt himself slipping out, before being caught.

“Makoto! Keep it together!” Taka shouted, as he righted Makoto back in place. Makoto put his elbows on his podium for support.

“I think… it’s best if we went over this case one more time.” Chiaki said. “From top to bottom, so it’s clear to everyone.”

“I can’t do it…” Makoto said, his voice was growing weak.

“Alright, I guess I should wrap it up…” Shuichi said. “This whole case began right after dinner of last night. Before our victim, Keebo, left, the culprit took one of the sweets that Miu gave to him earlier, to be used as bait. After the meeting in the park, the culprit stopped by Makoto at the courtyard and talked to him for a bit after 10:00. While Makoto went back to the dorm, the culprit left the gate, and went out of Akane’s line of sight, who was rushing back to the cottage to use the bathroom. Akane passed by Makoto as she ran quite the distance to her cottage. After that, the culprit quickly made their way over to the rocket-punch market, to pick up a hammer, the murder weapon.

The culprit likely retreated to their cottage while Akane was finishing her bathroom break. Once Akane left, they could finally execute their plan. They made their way over to the restaurant with their hammer, and set Keebo’s flavoured sweets under one of the tables in the restaurant. Then, they took a spare tablecloth, and hid in wait, most likely in the kitchen. After Keebo realized what he left behind, he made his way over to the restaurant to retrieve it. When he bent over to retrieve the square on the floor, the culprit struck with their hammer, bashing Keebo on the back of the head, splattering his coolant/”blood” all over the underside of the tablecloth, and likely on the floor. In this process, Keebo’s emergency button that can shut and turn him back on at will, triggered, causing Keebo to go limp. The culprit assumed that Keebo was dead, and began to drag him toward the balcony.

However, when the culprit dragged him outside, they accidentally triggered Keebo’s emergency button again, causing Keebo to awaken again, albeit injured. He began to struggle against the culprit, knocking over the table, and swiping away one of the culprit’s belongings: their hair clip. If Keebo did not do this, I’m not sure if we would’ve been able to do solve this mystery. The culprit struck Keebo’s hand during the fight, breaking it. Keebo ended up falling off the balcony, breaking the glass guard that ended up embedding shards into his back, and leaving a crater on the floor. The culprit moved in, and finished the job by striking Keebo a few more times with the hammer.

When Keebo was fully dead, they dragged his corpse over to the pool. Inadvertently, the glass shards in his back left scrapes on the tiled floor, leaving behind proof that he was moved. When Keebo finally dropped into the pool, the culprit had some cleaning up to do. They discarded the tablecloth they used to protect themself in their room, as littering isn’t allowed. They also cleaned up as much as the wood and tile floor of the restaurant and the poolside as they could. Afterwards, they went back to their room. In the morning, when Hina discovered the body, and the announcement played, they just joined back with us as if nothing happened. And this was all the doing of Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Pop Sensation, am I wrong?” Shuichi finished, his tired eyes met Sayaka’s. It was the first time he faced the truth in a while head on. It did hurt, having to see Sayaka like that, and having to face her being the culprit, but he felt like someone else is going to take it a lot worse.

“Sayaka… say something…” Makoto said weakly.

“It… it…” Sayaka sobbed. “It was me… I can’t run from it anymore…”

“Is that a confession?” Tenko cried. “Please tell me it’s not true.”

“You heard from her mouth…” Hajime said. “I think it’s time, that we cast our votes.

**_“That was quite the summary, I must say…”_ ** Monokuma contemplated. **_“But, the look on your face says that you’re ready to vote! Well, if there are no further objections, please, cast away! Remember that voting is mandatory, and that failure to vote will result in punishment. Will you pick the write choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?”_ **One by one, the students pulled the lever to their side, knowing who to vote in mind. Kaede had to close her eyes while voting. Even if it was for her own survival, it felt terrible, being partly responsible for condemning Sayaka. A few moments of silence followed, as Monokuma took a moment to evaluate the verdict. Soon enough, the results came out:

                                                          **Guilty.**

It was over. Everyone stepped off of their podium, with most of their heads hung low, and their faces pale and drained of life. Makoto was still processing what he just heard.

**_“Puhuhuhu! Not bad, everyone, for a first trial! The culprit is none other than Sayaka Maizono! I was worried that this game would have to cut out so early!”_ **

“Hey, you just shut the hell up!” Kaito shouted, his own anger swelling.

“Uuuhuu” Monomi cried. “This is too terrible, this shouldn’t be happening…”

_“Sayaka… she killed someone…”_ Makoto thought. _“I wanted everyone to get out of here together…”_

“Dammit…” Makoto said as he felt tears streaming down his face. “Sayaka… why did you do it?”

“I…” Sayaka choked out. “I’m sorry…” she couldn’t look Makoto in the eye, but he still knows that her eyes are now red, a far cry from the perfect pop idol image.

“Y-You took the motive, didn’t you?” Kaede asked. “You believed it…”

“I… I didn’t want to…” Sayaka sobbed. “I shouldn’t have, but… it gnawed at me, I had to know what happened to my idol group…”

“Gonta wonders what happened to his family too…” Gonta said, on the verge of tears. “Sayaka must be so worried about friends…”

“That’s right…” Makoto said. “Y-You told me about w-what you did for your dream…” Makoto instinctively took her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

“Who knows what could’ve happened in three years?” Sayaka continued. “I had to know what happened, where they were. I was desperate to see them.”

“What the fuck kind of logic is that?” Miu said angrily. “Just because you’re a little impatient, does that mean you get to go on and off someone?!”

“I wasn’t thinking right… I know that I have no right to do that…”

**_“Oh really?”_ ** Monokuma said, his paw raised to his mouth. **_“Think about how all sweet and helpless you acted during the investigation. You were probably playing everyone like a fiddle the whole time!”_ **

“Not to mention, to commit such an act…” Celeste said. “It would require a lot of pre-emptive thought.”

“I don’t expect anyone’s forgiveness, and I don’t know what to say that’ll make you believe me, but I am sorry…” The blackened turned to Makoto. “Makoto… I’m especially sorry to you. I took your trust, and I broke it beyond repair. You probably think I’m terrible, and heartless, don’t you?.” In truth, Makoto was still hurt by this revelation, but still, he had to remain strong.

“Sayaka…” Makoto said. “You know that I forgive you…”

“Sorry doesn’t mean shit!” Miu continued, scathing. “Keebo’s dead! He’s never coming back because of you!”

“That’s enough, Miu!” Makoto shouted. “It was Monokuma’s fault for doing this! He put us all in this horrible situation!”

“In truth, I don’t expect all of us to remain virtuous during such a perilous circumstance…” Korekiyo observed. “It’s a shame that a noble girl like Sayaka had to fall to desperation…”

“Yeah…” Kazuichi said. “It was fucked up what she did… but I can’t blame her…”

“That’s why…” Teruteru said. “I don’t believe anything he says! Everything’s fine… we’ll get out of here, and everything will be normal…”

**_“Whoa, whoa, whoa…”_ ** Monokuma said defensively. **_“Don’t go blaming this on me! I wasn’t the one who killed Keebo! Sure, I might have given a little incentive, but Keebo woulda lived the rest of his artificial life on this island, if Sayaka didn’t turn him to scraps!”_ **

“Also, didn’t you hear Monokuma?!” Miu yelled. “He said that he was gonna off the culprit too if they got caught.” A surge of fear and dread rushed through Makoto, causing his knees to go weak.

_“That’s right…”_ Makoto thought. _“Monokuma would punish the blackened if they were caught… That means that Sayaka-”_

**_“That’s right! The finale to any heart-pounding trial is a punishment to fit the crime! Haven’t you kids heard of an eye for an eye?”_ **

“That’s a terrible rule that only leads to more suffering!” Monomi said angrily. “I won’t allow it!” This earned another punch from Monokuma, causing the rabbit to be thrown off her rope bindings, and onto the floor.

**_“Don’t go lecturing me, little sister!”_ ** Monokuma shouted. **_“So, now that she got to explain her motive, she now gets the punishment to fit her disrupting your peaceful lives!”_ **

“P-Punishment?” Sayaka said, barely audible, her body going cold.

“I won’t allow that!” Tenko shouted, putting herself in front of Sayaka. “There’s no way I’ll let you do that.

“Sayaka, get behind Gonta!” Gonta joined in. “He will protect you.”

“I ALSO WON’T ALLOW THIS!” Nekomaru shouted. “A CAPTAIN ALWAYS PROTECTS HIS TEAM!” Makoto felt weak, that he couldn’t be one of those people who could stand and say something like that.

**_“Oh, is that some resistance, I see?”_ ** Monokuma said with curiosity. **_“I could just turn you all into what Monomi’s first body turned out, but I’ll just flex my muscles a little bit…”_ **The trial room rumbled, causing some people to grab their podiums to maintain balance. Then, the winged Monobeast flew down from the elevator’s entrance, and perched itself on Monokuma’s throne.

**_“Your threats are very scary, muscleheads…”_ ** Monokuma said. **_“You sure protect yourself well, but I’m afraid if you can’t let justice take its course…”_ **The Monobeast pointed its gun towards Kaede.

**_“Then a lot more blood is going to be spilled…”_ **

“It sickens me that it has come to this…” Kirumi said. “But it is best that we step down to preserve everyone’s lives, than risk everyone’s life to protect one.”

“I admire your hope of defeating the Monobeasts, you three,” Nagito praised. “It’s clear that the hopes of the spotless outshined the hopes of the blackened, but can you hope to protect everyone, even the blackened?”

**_“It looks like Hope Boy raised a good point!”_ ** Monokuma laughed. **_“It’s quite the risk stepping up to me, when you can just let Sayaka pass and let everyone else live the rest of their lives…”_ **

“Wait, one thing, Monokuma…” Hajime said. “You said that you promised our lost memories when a murder happens.

“I know I don’t deserve forgiveness…” Sayaka said. “But, what happened to my idol group?”

“Well, we waited far too long! I have prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono!”

“Yeah…” Makoto said. “You’re breaking your own rule, here!”

“Let’s give it everything we got!”

“No, you can’t do this!” Makoto shouted this time, his voice ringing across the course room.”

“It’s Punishment Time!” Monokuma swung his gavel onto the button that appeared on this throne. With that, the monitor above him flashed to life, displaying the words **Sayaka Maizono has been found guilty. Punishment Commencing…** Shortly after, a manacle launched forward from a previously locked door of the trial room. It wrapped itself around Sayaka’s neck, and began to drag her away.

“SAYAKA!” Makoto shouted at the top of his lungs, he ran after her, his hand outstretched to her’s. But, she was pulled out of sight, the doors closing behind as she was dragged along the dark, unknown halls of the punishment chamber. Makoto felt his body give way. He fell forward, he could feel his knees and hands on the velvet carpet. He felt powerless to stop whatever awaited Sayaka. The massive monitor above Monokuma flickered to life, to show Sayaka’s punishment.

**The Pop Sensation’s Final Performance. Sayaka Maizono, Status: Executed**

Sayaka’s chains took her to a large stage on the beach, with a crowd of Monokumas appearing before her, but the walls of the stage were lined with spikes. A microphone dropped into her hands, and then, a gauge appeared on stage as well, with a large sign saying SING on it. The walls immediately began to close in, and the Pop Idol knew what she had to do. Even with her voice weak from terror, her voice still sounded angelic. As she continued to sing, the walls abated, and began to retract. It stung Makoto’s heart knowing it would be the last time he could hear her voice. The meter continued to fill up as the crowd of Monokumas started to cheer more and more. Just as the meter was about to be full, Monokuma jumps in with hammer in hand, and smashes it with a hammer, breaking it. The walls shuddered, before they closed together, crushing Sayaka and splashing the crowd with her blood. Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Pop Sensation, was dead.

The sight was more than Makoto could bear. He dropped to his knees, feeling that the world would crumble away from him if he closed his eyes.

“Sayaka!” He shouted in horror. He looked around, and saw mixed reactions from his classmates, but each of them reflecting despair. Some were on the verge of fainting or vomiting, like he was. Some were also sobbing and crying, while the stoic ones closed their eyes, and bitterly held back their despair.

**_“Wooohooo! Wasn’t that extreme ?”_ ** Monokuma laughed. **_“My adrenaline is pumping way outta control right now!”_ **

“W-What’s going on?!” Toko cried.

“I d-don’t believe it…” Teruteru stammered, his face pale with horror. “T-This is just a nightmare that I-I’ll wake up from…”

“How can you do something so cruel?” Sonia cried.

“I can’t take this…” Chihiro sobbed. “Do we really have to do keep doing this?”

**_“Well, I gotta feeling that this won’t be the last time you’ll be down here…”_ ** Monokuma answered. **_“But, that’s just what happens when you disrupt our peaceful killing school trip!_ **

“Hey! You were the one who drove her to do it!” Mahiru retorted.

**_“Shouldn’t y’all be angry at your dear Sayaka?”_ ** Monokuma questioned. **_“If she didn’t commit such a heinous act, both of them would be alive right now!”_ **

“No…” Makoto mustered. “Mahiru is right. It was your fault! You’re the one who put all of us under this terrible situation!”

**_“It doesn’t matter what motive it was. Rules are rules.”_ **

Makoto could felt himself moving toward the bear. He was normally a passive person, but he was ready to rip Monokuma apart. However, he was stopped by the tight grip of a leather glove.

“Don’t try anything reckless…” Kyoko said. “If you want to get back at him, there’s nothing to do but to grit your teeth and to keep surviving.” Makoto relented. He felt powerless to stop Monokuma’s cruelty.

“You’re breaking the rules here! W-What about her memories?” Kaito shouted. “As much as I hate to say it, she played your game… You didn’t tell her shit!”

“Yeah…” Fuyuhiko said, his stomach churning. “We all have the right to know!”

“What?” Monomi gasped. “You’re gonna tell them? But doing so will…”

**_“I did promise that I’ll give your memories back…”_ ** Monokuma interrupted. **_“But I don’t have to tell you right now…”_ **

“Kgh- What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Mondo said. Even the Biker Gang Leader can barely hold back his revulsion.

“Pulling something like that…” Mukuro said. “Why am I not surprised?”

**_“I’ll tell you kids someday, but when someday remains, that remains to be seen! Now if you’ll excuse me, I got some cleaning up to do._** **_”_** Monokuma disappeared once again, along with his Monobeast. The gates to the elevator opened with a rumble.

“Hwawawa… I have things to do too…” Monomi excused herself.

“They both ran away!” Ibuki said in astonishment. “Snakes! Both of them!”

“All this suffering, yet we are no closer than where we started…” Kiyo commented.

_“He’s right…”_ Makoto thought to himself. They spent all this time trying to find answers, but even after a murder, there were no answers to their situation.

“What… do we do now?” Makoto asked.

“We can’t sulk around…” Kaito said. “We have to continue living, for the sake of both Sayaka and Keebo!”

“I agree…” Chiaki said. “We have to do our best.”

“Do our best?” Teruteru asked hesitantly. “What does that mean.”

“I don’t know for sure, but we have to do move forward, right?”

“Yeah…” Makoto said. “W-We have to get out of here, to honour them, right?”

“That’s right,” Sonia agreed. “We’ll survive.” Makoto didn’t know what to do, but soon enough, a fair amount of people kept repeating this, that they’ll do their best, and that they will survive. It took a few minutes of having to say it to each other, before they built the collective confidence to leave the trial. When they finally ascended back to the up the elevator, it was dark out, save for the illumination of the stars.

“Huh, that’s weird…” Leon commented. “Were we really in there for so long? I thought it was only a few hours, but it’s already night…”

“Yeah… you’re right…” Nekomaru mused. “I didn’t even have an opportunity to shit today!” The team manager ran off to find a bathroom.

“Has anyone been keeping track of time?” Chihiro asked. “It felt like… we were there forever…”

“I guess it’s best that we get some sleep, right?” Mahiru said, still feeling weighed down by today’s events. “We should get some sleep, and meet back up tomorrow.”

“That’s settled,” Taka said. “I suppose we all need sleep after what happened today.” Everyone dispersed to their cottages, eager to take a rest from the horrors of the island.

_________________________________________________________________

Miu stood blankly, staring at the walkway to the hotel and restaurant. She should be feeling paranoid, seeing as her friend had been murdered just last night. But no, she didn’t care about at the moment. She looked at the pool, and saw that the water was once again clear, devoid of Keebo’s ichor. His body had been removed, and the damage to the tiled floor and the restaurant balcony was full repaired. It’s as if nothing ever happened. It seems as if every trace of existence of The Ultimate Robot, was erased. She walked over to Keebo’s cottage. The curtains were closed, and even the ambient noise seemed to soften as she approached it. She put her hand on the doorknob; it was locked, which wasn’t a surprise. She fought hard to hold back her tears, as the reality set in. She felt a tap on the shoulder, which caused her to turn around impulsively.

“What the fu-” Miu said. She stopped herself when she saw it was Chihiro, the programmer’s golden eyes in the moonlight.

“Sorry Miu, if I’m interrupting you, but… I didn’t want to just leave you after what happened.”

“W-What’s this?” Miu asked nervously.

“Miu, are you alright?” Chihiro said. “I know how you feel after what happened, but… I want to say I’m… we’re here for you.” The programmer had a bit of hesitation at the we’re.

“I’m used to having to work alone,” Miu said. “But I guess it ain’t a waste coming from the mouth of another inventor.”

“Inventor?” Chihiro said, flustered. “I wouldn’t call myself that, but… I hope that you’ll feel better in the morning.” Miu felt herself becoming flustered as well. With a deep breath, she let go of the doorknob, and began to make her way back to the cottage.

“‘Night Chihiro,” Miu said, in a rare warmth in her voice.

“Goodnight, Miu…” Chihiro said. The programmer began to make his way back to his own cottage. He was glad that Monomi was willing to keep his secret, as his cottage was firmly in the boy’s side. He knew that he had to get stronger, but he didn’t know how, exactly. Maybe on this island, he can figure that out. He opened the door to his cottage, with laptops, monitors, and computer parts neatly organized around his room.

_“I know I should get some rest…”_ Chihiro thought to himself. _“But… it can’t hurt to spend a few minutes working on my project right?”_ He opened his laptop, its pale green light radiating.

________________________________________________________________

Mukuro entered her cottage, shutting the door behind her. She untied the ribbon around her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. Though her room had a bed, bathroom, desk, and whatnot, it still looked more like an arsenal than a place of rest. Her closet had a bulletproof vest, and her walls had an assortment of knives hanging from it. If she were not the Ultimate Soldier, she would’ve fumbled and ended up stabbing herself by now. There were also a few guns, devoid of bullets, along with uncharged mines and grenades, a reminder of her violent talent and past.

_“The murders, the trial… this game…”_ The soldier thought to herself as she sat down. _“All reminiscent of my sister’s plans, right down to the mascot…”_ She laid down, and thought hard. It hurt just thinking about their bizarre situation. _“Where is Junko? I always knew she had plans for despair, before even entering Hope’s Peak. Is this part of her plan? If so, why am I part of it, as a student in the killing game?”_ Mukuro shuddered. It would give her unfathomable despair if this was Junko’s plan, sending her own sister to a killing game without even telling her. Yet, she continued to love her as any sister would, beyond that even.

_“Why? Why am I so attached to her?”_ Mukuro said, rubbing her forehead. Even in her old mercenary group, fenrir, she didn’t feel much attachment to any of her colleagues. And now, in Hope’s Peak, she made no attempt to connect with anyone. Perhaps it was her soldier instincts speaking, but there wasn’t a doubt that she can’t trust anyone. She closed her eyes, and drifted to an uneasy sleep.

_________________________________________________________

Ryota entered his room, anxiously closing his windows with his curtain. He took a look at his room, anime posters, manga, and DVD strewn about. A highly advanced tablet also came with the cottage.

_“It almost feels like I’m invading someone else’s home,”_ He thought to himself. In this room, where no one can see him, he isn’t Ryota Mitarai, he is the Ultimate Imposter, he who has no identity. He looked in the mirror, seeing the pale, enlarged reflection of that who he imposes.

_“I may have gotten myself into a very perilous predicament…”_ The Imposter thought to himself. _“Ryota must be wondering where I am… will he be okay?”_ In truth, he was more worried for the real animator than anything else. He was worried if he was eating enough, if he took care of himself. He takes solace in the fact that the true Ryota didn’t have to participate in this horrific game, even if the Imposter had to suffer for it. It’s not like anyone would care what happened to him; he had no identity, no family, nothing that wasn’t a lie.

_“No, it’s not time to think about that,”_ The imposter said. _“I have to stay strong for all of my friends, and escape alive for Ryota.”_ He laid down, his massive form pressing against the mattress. _“Hopefully, our escape will come soon.”_

_______________________________________________________________

In Jabberwock Park, Monokuma stood before the giant mechanism that was counting down.

**_“Not a bad first trial, huh?”_ ** Monokuma said to himself. **_“I’m pretty confident there will be many more to come. Yep, there are plenty of opportunities.”_ **The clock continued to countdown, its timer reading: 38.

 

**45 Survivors Remain.**

**https://imgur.com/a/WnnELYb**


	8. Exchange: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very late but hopefully I will be able to update more

**Day 4, 7:00 AM**

When the morning announcement played, Makoto covered his ears with his pillow. Getting up in the morning is the last thing that he wanted to do. However, he knew that he had to move on. That’s what Sayaka would’ve wanted, right? He’ll never know, now that she’s gone. With reluctance, he pushed himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window, and saw that once again, the bright morning light was shining. He stepped outside, and headed to the restaurant. He made his way through the pool, and saw other people were moving to the restaurant, none of them really stopping to talk to each other. After last night, who could? He made his way up the balcony, which was repaired. Not a trace of the struggle remained; it was as if he was walking up a brand new set up stairs. When he reached the restaurant level, he found a pair of lilac eyes looked at him attentively.

“Makoto,” Kyoko said. “How are you feeling, now?”

“Oh, morning Kyoko…” Makoto said. “Of course… I’m still sad that… she’s gone.”

“So, you’re still in mourning?” Kyoko asked. “Do you feel fear? If you do, that’s good.”

“Good?” Makoto repeated. “Why would you think that?”

“If you can feel things like that, then your imagination is still functioning. Frankly, I feel bad for whoever can’t.”

“That’s true,” Makoto said, scratching his head. He didn’t know why Kyoko was having conversation with him.

 _“She’s an enigma…”_ Makoto thought. _“She seems like one of the last people to console me about something like this.”_

“What about you?” Makoto asked, breaking the silence. “You act like you’re not affected at all by this.”

“Are you suspicious?” Kyoko asked. “Any feelings I have, I’m just good at hiding them. What good can come from letting others know your emotions?”

“Hiding?”

“Well, I’m not as openly foolish as you are, to say the least.” Kyoko said.

“Foolishly open?” Makoto said in offense. “Well… I guess you can’t be helped from being a detective, right?”

“Indeed. Being a detective requires being able to deduce what’s in front of you, while keeping yourself composed even under the most stressful situations.”

“Jeez, that sounds like a lot to take in,” Makoto said. Chances are, Keebo wasn’t the first murder that Kyoko had to deal with, and neither will it be the last, even if they did get out of here.

“Makoto… I see you still have doubt.” The detective put a gloved hand to her chin. “Well, doubt what you want, but I assure you that I still have feeling, if you are worried for me. Those who feel nothing, they become empty husks who can’t acknowledge what’s in front of them.” Kyoko said. “I suppose it’s good that you are able to feel, after what happened to Sayaka.”

“Sayaka…” Makoto said. Her name, everything about her, continued to sting and haunt him. “The best thing I can do for her, is move on and survive, right?”

“I see… I think that’s what she would want too.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well,” Kyoko said with a small smile. “Take it from a detective. Now, shall we go in?”

“We should…” Makoto said, his mood, and appetite lifted. “Thanks, Kyoko.”

“Indeed…” They both entered the restaurant, and saw the rest of the students, all of them sitting anxiously.

“Everyone,” Kaede spoke up. “I know times seem tough right now, but moving forward is the best thing we can do, right?”

“For someone who’s our leader, you already let a murder slip under your nose, right Kaede?” Kokichi smirked. As much as Kokichi was twisting the knife, he was right, Kaede thought. She failed as a leader the moment Keebo’s life ended.

“I won’t try to hide where I failed…” Kaede said,  her voice heavy. “But we have to do our best no one else becomes a victim”

“And how many times are you going to say that?” Maki said. “Murder after murder, are you going to say that you won’t let another killing happen?”

“C’mon Maki Roll,” Kaito said. “You’re being pessimistic about this.”

“I’m not,” the Caregiver shot back sharply. “I'm simply being realistic.

“Why are all of you sulking, anyway?” Hiyoko chimed in.

“You can't be serious!” Kazuichi retorted. “Two of our friends just died, you know?!

“Tch, they weren't your friends, dumbass…” Fuyuhiko scoffed

“What the fuck do you know about Keebo?” Miu spat.

“Well what I know is that you didn't know shit about him. How long was he around, like two days?”

“He was more than a virgin like you will be to anyone!” Miu continued to berate Fuyuhiko. “When you eventually die, you’ll be alone, got it?! No one will miss you!” The inventor continued to shake in rage. Normally, she would recoil easily in the face of opposition, but Fuyuhiko was pushing it.

“That’s enough,” Peko said, breaking up the fight. “There’s no reason to pick unnecessary fights.”

“Unnecessary?” Miu shouted. “That fucking shota is the one stirring shit up!” The yakuza winced at Miu’s comment.

“Tch, friendship doesn’t mean shit on this island,” Fuyuhiko muttered before sitting back down. “Soon enough, you’ll figure it out by yourself.”

“It is a disservice to our fallen friends to create such discord,” Sonia spoke up. “They would not want us fighting amongst each other.” Silence once again went through the restaurant, but of course, someone had to make things worse.

“You know, I get why you’re all sad about Keebo,” Hiyoko said. “But why are you sad about Sayaka?”

“W-What do you mean?” Makoto asked. “Why wouldn’t be sad about Sayaka?”

“Don’t you get it?” Hiyoko’s face turned dark. “She was more than willing to throw the rest of us under the bus so she can go back to her dream or some shit.”

“Don’t blame her for that! It was Monokuma’s fau-”

“So what?” Hiyoko continued. “That doesn’t change anything! Not only did she kill, which is one of the lowliest, scummiest crimes anyone can commit, she betrayed you! How much of a doormat do you have to be to let that slide?”

“Makoto, I know you and Sayaka were tight,” Kazuichi said uneasily as he adjusted his hat. “But, man, betrayal… I don’t know how I’d respond to something like that.” Makoto felt the pain rise yet again, how even his classmates turned against Sayaka.

“Makoto…” Kyoko said calmly. “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone here.” Before anything can be further escalated, Monomi appeared.

“Students, I have really good news for you!”

“T-Tch… what does that naked mole rat w-want now?” Toko stuttered in aggravation.

“Mole rat?” Monomi cried. “I-I just wanted to help you everyone out…”

“We’ve observed your constant powerlessness…” Gundham mused. “What can you possibly offer to us now?”

“Well, I figured that all of you might get bored if there are the same old things on this island, so I decided to make a few improvements!”

“Improvements?” Hajime echoed. He didn’t know what Monomi had in store for them, but coming from someone like Monomi, he was very cautious.

“Well, you can see for yourself,” Monomi boasted. “I’m sure all of you will use what I’ve given you to get along even more!” Before anyone can steal the rabbit’s thunder, Monomi disappeared once again.

“So…” Hiro began after a period of silence. “Should we get going?”

“Continue your meaningless exploration if you so desire,” Gundham said. “However, it is the time of feeding for my Devas…”

“Well, the best course of action is to investigate, obviously!” Kiyotaka shouted, his voice reverberating through the restaurant. “We should explore and report our findings at our earliest convenience!” Makoto still felt a little downtrodden, but at least there was something new to do that’ll take him off his mind. After everyone finished their breakfast, the students began to branch off, finding what has changed about the island. Said change was immediately noticeable as they exited the gates. In the area that the circular walkway that was once just grass, a new area has appeared overnight. The island began to look more and more like a proper resort, as a baseball field not unlike one that could be seen in a park encompassed the area. In addition to that, a tennis court has appeared.

“This was Monomi’s doing?” Chihiro asked. “I definitely don’t remember all of that being here.”

“Nyeh… what kind of magic did Monomi use make this appear overnight?” Himiko said with a finger to her chin? “You know what, it’s best that she didn’t reveal that, because magic is a closely guarded secret.”

“Whatever happened,” Ryota said. “This further cements that quite the organization was behind this, right?”

“That seems pretty likely…” Rantaro said.

“I think the best thing to do here is to check all of this out,” Kaede said.

“Hm, I doubt we will get anything of use out of a tennis court and a baseball field,” Celeste dismissed.

“Ah, maybe we could check the park again!” Hiro said. “Maybe there could be some cool stuff there, too.”

“I hope there’s something interesting in the park,” Hifumi agreed. “Maybe there’s something for a virtuoso like me there.” Without further ado, the group broke off to check out their new installments.

____________________________________________________________

“Excellent, THIS IS GREAT!” Nekomaru shouted as he paced around the baseball field. There was a large score counter, some seats on the bleachers, and several baseball diamonds in a square pattern. It wasn’t nearly as large as a professional baseball field, yet it could still make for a casual baseball game. “I can’t wait to see all the games we can have, don’t you agree, Leon?”

“I told ya, Nekomaru, I hate baseball,” Leon grumbled. “I hate getting all sweaty and dirty, I thought I didn’t have to do any work here.”

“Is that so?” Nekomaru asked. In a burst of speed, Nekomaru removed his sandal and threw it at Leon at blinding speeds. The baseball star was caught off guard but at the last second, he still managed to catch it.

“Dude, what the hell was that for?” Leon asked as he looked at the wooden sandal in his hands.

“GAHAHAHA!” Nekomaru laughed. “It seems like your skills haven’t diminished at all since the last time we met!”

“So? Just because I’m good at baseball doesn’t mean I want to! Life isn’t about sports, I got dreams myself!”

“How many times have you given your “dreams” a real thought?” Nekomaru said. “There’s nothing wrong about having a different dream, as long as you have real passion for it.”

“Tch, I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about being a musician,” Leon said. “Just you wait, once we get outta here, I’ll be a real punk rockstar.”

“I bet Ibuki would something to say about that,” Nekomaru laughed.

“H-Hey,” Leon said. “Just because Ibuki’s the Ultimate Musician doesn’t mean that I can’t have dreams about music too! Talent doesn’t mean everything!”

“That is a wise thing to say coming from you, Leon.”

“See?” Leon smiled. “I knew you’d understand.”

“Ah, this all looks very interesting!” Sonia said as she entered the field, her eyes glimmering. “I did not get to play many sports when I was young.”

“So, are you curious about baseball, Sonia?” Nekomaru asked.

“I do not know if I can play to an Ultimate Level like Leon’s, but it’s part of the authentic summer experience, right?”

“Heh, give it a while and you’ll learn to hate it,” Leon chuckled.

 _“Crap… I can’t make myself look two faced now,”_ Leon thought to himself.

“I’m interested nonetheless,” Sonia smiled. “If I don’t like it, I’ll move on, but if I do, that’s good, right?”

“Alright, but can I have my sandal back?” Nekomaru said. “Standing on one foot for this long makes me need to take a shit.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Kaito, Ryoma, Maki, and Kazuichi were walking along the tennis court. Its floor was rubberized, and there was a large net and a seat for the referee. On the side was a machine that shot tennis balls, used in training players.

“It’s been a while since I played tennis,” Kaito said. “But I think I’ll get back into the groove, since that’s what the Luminary of the Stars does.”

“Cocky as ever, aren’t you?” Maki deadpanned.

“Hey, you’re pretty athletic as well, aren’t you?” Kaito said. “Maybe you could play a few rounds.”

“I never got to play, professional sports since I spent so much time taking care of the kids,” Maki said.

“Still, you could get into it since tennis is pretty cool, right Ryoma.”

“I guess you can say that,” Ryoma said. “But, it’s got nothing to do with me anymore.”

“Jeez, when have you ever said a positive thing when we first arrived here?” Kaito said. “Pathetic, the Ryoma I’ve heard about would be up for any challenge, no matter what!”

“The Ryoma you knew about?”

“I heard a lot about you back in my old school,” Kaito said. “I thought I’d be amazed to finally meet you, but look at you! You’re basically like a walking husk, now!”

“Well, you’re not entirely wrong about that, I guess,” Ryoma responded as he took out a cigarette and place it on his lips.

“There you go again, putting that cigarette in your mouth, trying to ignore the world,” Kaito berated. “Hmph, what’s your deal? Don’t you know that there are a ton of aspiring kids out there looking up to you. Can’t you put up a nice face for tennis for once?”

“Well, to be honest, I don’t know why they Hope’s Peak accepted me…” Ryoma said. “If some kid wants to become Tennis Pro, heck, they can come get it.”

“Giving up without a challenge,” Kaito said. “Is that all you do?”

“You two arguing like that,” Kazuichi commented. “Are you two like husband and wife or something?”

“I’m getting real worked up, am I?” Kaito said. “Yeah, I’ll go cool off now. I’m basically talking to a brick wall.” The astronaut walked away, his jacket trailing as he went along.

“Well, uh, Ryoma, is it okay if I took this tennis launcher with me?” Kazuichi asked.

“You aren’t gonna kill anyone with it, are you?”

“What? No!” Kazuichi said defensively. “Do you really take me as that sort of person? It’s always good for a mechanic to see and work with new cool shit, you know!”

“Hmph, you really do have a passion for your talent, huh?” Ryoma said. “Well, if it makes you feel better, then go ahead.” Kazuichi excitedly took the launcher, dragging it along with him.

 _“Wait, this isn’t even my court, does he even need my permission?”_ Ryoma asked himself.

______________________________________________________________________

Some of the students arrived at the park, seeing that the a new area has opened; it was what looked like a changeroom that lead to a hot spring that was gated off from the outside with a wood fence.

“This island has everything, doesn’t it?” Hiro whistled.

“Hmmm, this new facility makes me very excited,” Teruteru said, his beady eyes lighting up. “Very excited…”

“Heh, you virgins can only dream about getting a peek at a smoking hot bod like mine,” Miu boasted. “I’ll use it to my full pleasure, and y’all are gonna get blue balled thinking about it.”

“Jeez, can you all stop with that nasty talk for one moment?” Mahiru scolded.

“Heee! I was just joking…” Miu whimpered.

“...Nonetheless,” Celeste continued. “This is a fine addition, I suppose.”

“T-Think for y-yourself…” Toko stuttered. “I d-didn’t shower at all since w-we got here.” Celeste took a cautionary step away from the writer.

“Yikes, yeah the air here is pretty rank,” Hiro said, crinkling his nose.

“D-Don’t act like you’re above anyone just b-because your clean!” Toko retorted, growing more angry.

“Hey, I take pride in keeping clean!” Hiro tried to come up with a good comeback. “It’s one of the few things I  have!”

“I do not think keeping clean is an achievement…” Celeste said. “More like an expectation of human decency.”

“This is an… underwhelming discovery,” Byakuya said, unimpressed. “I doubt that this frivolous addition will get me any closer to finding whoever is responsible for this.” Hiro walked toward the changeroom entrance to get a closer look, and found a machine gun mounted on the ceiling between the two entrances.

“Gyah!” Hiro recoiled in surprise. “What the hell is that?” This signalled the appearance of Monomi.

“H-How did you get here?” Toko said. “You think I’m too dumb to know how to bathe?”

“I-I didn’t mean any harm coming here…” Monomi whimpered. “You have to swipe your Monopads at the correct door to get in.”

“So that’s the only way we’re allowed in?” Celeste asked.

“Yep! You gotta enter through your respective doors! Your teacher won’t her students doing shameful things in the locker room!”

“If you’re not gonna let kids be horny here, they’re just gonna find a way to jerk off somewhere else!” Miu said.

“But did you have to include that mounted turret?” Hiro questioned.

“I-I wouldn’t go that far if you broke the rules…” Monomi moped. “It was all that awful Monokuma’s doing.”

“Oh well, there’s always mixed bathing,” Teruteru said in slight disappointment.

“This is a small solace,” Celeste commented. “It’ll make my life here a little bit easier.”

“W-What do you mean your life here?” Toko muttered.

“If it didn’t get through your head already, there’s no way out. I’d say the sooner you accept that we’ll spend the rest of our lives here, the better it will be for you.”

“That just sounds defeatist…” Hiro said. “It’s really making me depressed.”

“The fuck do you mean we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives here?” Miu said. “A gorgeous genius like me can’t waste her time in this shithole!”

“Tch- you truly are dull,” Celeste scoffed. “Those who adapt are the ones who survive. If adapting is accustoming myself here, then so be it.”

“Can’t you be just a little positive?” Hiro said. “Someone’s gonna find out we’re missing, right?”

“For all we know, the only way out is murder. If you want to leave so badly, is that what you’re going to resort to?”

“Hey, you shouldn’t spend all your time groveling!” Mahiru said. “Or else you’ll make everyone depressed.”

“I’m being realistic.” Celeste said. “But I’ll leave the lot of you to your devices,” Celeste began to walk away, leaving the others to take in her harsh words.

______________________________________________________________

“Shuichi,” Kaede approached the detective, who sat uneasily at the park bench, staring off into the distance.

“Hey Kaede,” Shuichi said. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Have you looked at all the new places at the island?” Kaede asked as she also took a seat next to him.

“Well, I took a quick look at everything, but I haven’t really used any of it,” Shuichi responded. Kaede noticed he hasn’t turned to meet her eyes.

“Shuichi, is something wrong?” Kaede asked.

“W-What do you mean?” Shuichi said. “It’s nothing…”

“It’s about the trial isn’t it?” Kaede asked. It pained Kaede to talk about what happened, but she knew that she had to support Shuichi.

“This is what comes with being a detective,” Shuichi said. “I think we can agree… that the truth hurts for everyone.”

“All this time, you’ve been hearing painful truths,” Kaede said. “But you know what else I know is true? Is that all of us trust you, Shuichi.”

“Thanks for trusting me,” Shuichi replied. “But, I don’t want all that trust to come from me solving murders. Is it worth a murder just so you can assure me of my talent?”

“That’s not what I meant, you know that!” Kaede said. “What made you so afraid?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a reason why you sell yourself short, why you wear your hat, right? Well like I said, being a detective is about giving your compassion to others, right? Seeing the faith they put in you?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate you saying that, but I don’t want to burden you with my story at a time like this; especially when you already got a lot in your hands already, being a leader and all…”

“I guess you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Kaede said. “But hey, I didn’t come here just because of that, I’d be happy just spending time with you, you know?”

“Really?” Shuichi said, adjusting his collar. “There isn’t much for a guy like me to do here, but I appreciate it.”

______________________________________________________________

Hajime’s mind continued to race with questions. It was true that the more he questioned this island, the more it hurt his head. Despite the new luxuries that appeared this morning, he couldn’t look at them. It didn’t feel right to indulge in something that two of his classmates had to die for. He decided to revisit the airport, seeing if anything that was already there changed. He looked at the runway; the dormant planes were still there, as if to mock their despondent situation. He walked through the entrance, the cool air piercing the normally hot atmosphere. He looked around, and saw that nothing was out of place. Save, for one person being there.

“Hey Hajimeeee!” Ibuki shouted, her voice echoing in the empty airport. Ibuki was riding the luggage pickup belt, and immediately she stood up to wave.

“Ibuki, isn’t that dangerous?”

“Hajime, isn’t that a bad way to greet a friend?” Ibuki pouted as she sat down, cross legged. “Ibuki just wanted to see where this thing cycles to.” She got off the belt, walking towards him in her usual manner.

“So. What brings you here?” Ibuki asked.

“Didn’t feel like checking the new stuff, so I just came back here.”

“Well I was trying to see what building created the best echoes! The changing rooms put up a good fight but the airport still reigns supreme!” She skipped in circles, shouting and hearing the resonation the steel walls gave off.

 _“Do her ears ever hurt?”_ Hajime thought to himself. For her size, her ability to make noise rivals that of Nekomaru.

“But, but, it seems that fate has put together, hasn’t it?” Ibuki mused.

“Is it really that rare that the two of us would be in the same building?”

“Ah! I know! You know what you should do? You should totally join Ibuki’s band!” Ibuki cheered.

“What? But I never played in a band in my life, let alone held an instrument.”

“Psh, who cares about that? You know there was once a time that even the great Ibuki never played an instrument! If you never try, then when will you ever know if you like it?”

“But I’m never gonna be on your lev-”

“It ain’t about playing well, Hajime!” Ibuki reprimanded. “You gotta stop thinking about what you’re doing and just do it for once! Jamming out is super fun once you really get into the groove!”

 _“How can she still be so energetic?”_ Hajime thought.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Hajime rubbed his temples. “I’ll dip my toes into music if you insist. Is it really what keeps you so upbeat even in this crappy situation?” Ibuki’s normally wide grin seceded.

“To be honest Hajime,” Ibuki said, scratching her head. “I miss Sayaka, and Keebo too. She really wanted to see her bandmates again.” She put her hand on her chin in thought. “Ibuki definitely thinks killing is bad, but not everyone can say the same when they say their bandmates are worried for them.”

 _“Is she talking about her former band?”_ Hajime thought to himself. “Ibuki…”

“But enough worrying,” Ibuki said, striking a pose. “You face Ibuki, and she challenges you to run and shout at the top of your lungs at the same time!”

“Wait up! I never agreed to-” but Ibuki was already out the door.

“Quit talking and more moving! How else will you become a truly good player of music?”

“Damn, who knows what she could be up to?” He sprinted out the door, after the Musician.

______________________________________________________________

Makoto was taking a walk along the beach, the afternoon sun still shining.

 _“Still got some time this afternoon,”_ Makoto thought to himself. _“Hmm, maybe I should talk to-”_

“Yo, Makoto!” A voice called out to the Lucky Student. It was Leon, his stride quickly approaching the Lucky Student.

“Hey, Leon,” Makoto greeted back. “What’s up?”

“Well, me and a few others, we’ve decided that so far, we haven’t been making use of this tropical island, you know?” Leon explained. “Maybe we can get something out of those coconuts you see on those trees.”

“Let me guess, you want to knock em down, and have some coconut juice or milk?”

“Yeah,” Leon responded. “Wouldn’t it be pretty cool, seeing a punk star like me having a sip right from the coconut. All the girls would think _wow, he must be living a real luxurious life,_ right?”

“I think you’re overthinking it,” Makoto said.

“Well, what I’m getting to is that you should totally join us! Don’t worry about stealing my spotlight, I don’t think someone your type isn’t even capable of doing that.”

“Okay, you don’t have to go that far,” Makoto said with a bit of chagrin. When the two arrived, a few others were standing at the beach, eyeing a tall, coconut laden tree.

“Hey, we’ll find a way to get them!” Kazuichi said. “It’ll be worth it! The tallest trees have the best coconuts, right?”

“These fruits up there are fairly young,” Teruteru said. “Which is most ripe. Its flesh and juice will be really valuable to a chef like me.”

“Kirumi, you’re here too?” Makoto said.

“Did you not expect someone like me to be here?” Kirumi raised an eyebrow in slight offense. “I received a request to witness this, but I am also thinking about how we could use these.” Makoto looked down, and saw some coconuts lying on the floor.

“What’s wrong with those coconuts?” He said, pointing at the fallen fruits.

“Nonono, there are a lot of things you can eat in the world, but not those,” Teruteru said. “Fallen coconuts usually mean that they’ve started to rot. It’s best to take them from the tree.”

“Now that you mention it, I should clean those up…” Kirumi said. “Since the ecosystem in this island has obviously been uprooted, it’d be dangerous to have rotting fruits on the beach.”

 _“Are fallen fruits even considered litter?”_ Makoto thought to himself.

“I expected it would come to this…” Peko sighed. “Step out of the way, I wouldn’t want any coconuts on falling anyone.” Everyone heeded Peko’s words and took a step away from the tree.

 _“What’s she gonna do?”_ Makoto thought to himself. Peko closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then, with blinding speed, she drew her bamboo sword and struck the tree with overwhelming force, its trunk reverberating its power. After a moment, the fresh coconuts from the tree dropped to the ground.

“Holy crap,” Leon said. “You’re a pretty scary chick.”

“Is your blade even bamboo?” Teruteru said. “With the way you swung it, I bet it must’ve been much harder.”

“It’s usually not very good for the blade to strike it bluntly…” Peko said, ignoring . “But, I’ve trained for situations like this…”

“You’re sounding pretty tired, Peko…” Makoto said.

“It’s nothing. A lot of people ask me if I could cut open fruit or other objects with my blade. It gets old really quickly.”

“Oh, so you’re not gonna show off your skills…” Leon said.

“It’s quite alright, a chef like me would never resort to such barbaric practices when it comes to opening coconuts.”

 _“So I guess that’s not how you open them,”_ Makoto thought. _“The more you know…”_

“Are you gonna pull out a knife and show us here?” Kazuichi asked.

“Tch, a good chef always keeps his knives in a knife stand,” Teruteru scoffed. “But, you’re more than welcome to see how it’s done by an expert.”

“That’d be pretty cool, actually.” Leon said. “So we’re going to the restaurant?”

“I prefer my room, but that’s fine,” Teruteru commented.

“Hey, Makoto! Aren’t you gonna tag along?” The baseball star called out.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind.” Makoto said, also taking his leave to the restaurant.

_______________________________________________________________

“Thanks for inviting me, Chiaki. I really am excited to play some games with you,” Chihiro said as she stepped into the gamer’s cottage. Hina and Tsumugi were also there, Tsumugi intently perusing Chiaki’s collection.

“Hey, Chihiro! Glad you came, too!” Hina greeted.

“It’s always nice to get people into playing games,” Chiaki said, giving a smile to the group. “But I guess with you, Chihiro, you seem pretty familiar.”

“Though I have played games on my laptop when I was bored, I’m more familiar programming than with gaming.”

“You really do have my respect, Chihiro.” She invited the programmer to the sit down on her bed.

“Ah, you don’t have to be like that,” Chihiro said.

“Games don’t exist without programmers, and being in front of The Ultimate Programmer is amazing in its own right,” Chiaki said.

 _“I don’t know if I’m comfortable, just sitting and having a chat with all these girls,”_ Chihiro thought to himself. _“But I can’t get embarrassed in front of them.”_

“All this talk about your talent makes me feel plain in comparison,” Tsumugi said.

“Tsumugi, don’t feel bad. If they start going into tech stuff, I’m also out of the loop.” Hina reassured. “Still, it sounds pretty interesting!”

“So there are four of us, so I think some co-op or competitive games will be fun,” Chiaki thought aloud. “Hina, what kind of games do you like?”

“I haven’t played many video games, but I know that I’m not good at puzzle games or anything that requires that much thinking,” Hina said. “Maybe something fast-paced will get me going!”

“Tsumugi, do you have an idea?” Chiaki asked the Cosplayer.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy judging-er looking over your collection rather than actually thinking about what to play. But you really do have it all! Even the obscure games no one will get references of!”

“Do you play games a lot, Tsumugi?”

“Well they often give me cosplay ideas,” Tsumugi said. “Though my ideas usually comes from anime shows and movies, it doesn’t hurt to look around.”

“I think that’s pretty cool, using your cosplay to show more people games,” Chiaki said.

“Speaking of games, it doesn’t look like we’ll stand much of a chance against you, huh?” Tsumugi said.

“Games aren’t all about winning,” Chiaki said. “Having fun with your friends is just as important.”

“It’s just the same with sports, too!” Hina spoke up. “It’s not about winning, it’s the struggle to the top is what matters!” Chihiro looked on as despite their situation, he could still see the bonds that can be made. He could feel the weight lift off his shoulders.

 _“Maybe… just maybe these are people who I can finally reveal my secret too…”_ Chihiro thought to himself.

________________________________________________________________

There was still about an hour until dinnertime, but five students were gathered at the restaurant. Mahiru, Kaede, Sonia, Nekomaru, and Taka, all of them circling the largest table.

“I won’t beat around the bush,” Mahiru began. “We gotta make some improvements if we want to keep everyone safe.”

“That should be our number one priority as leaders,” Taka said. “Everyone has entrusted us with this, so we must do our best to prevent any further killings!”

“Maybe we can come up with some rules for everyone to follow?” Kaede suggested.

“Hm, I don’t know how much authority they’ll live down…” Nekomaru said. “They wouldn’t want us interfering with their lives, even if it is to protect them.”

“Inevitably, when there are leaders, there are politics…” Sonia thought aloud. “It is… a fine line that we have to walk between leadership and tyranny.”

“Well we have no choice but to impose them!” Taka shouted. “Rules are the best way to keep the order around here!”

“I think one rule that we should add is that no one should go out alone at night,” Kaede said. “T-That’s when Keebo was killed, right?”

“Alone?” Taka asked for elaboration.

“I don’t think there’ll be a risk of murder when it comes to a group, since accomplices aren’t allowed.”

“And how are we gonna enforce em?” Nekomaru asked.

“I don’t think we really need to stand outside and guard during nighttime or anything like that,” Sonia said.

“Oh yeah… we can hear outside for anyone’s footsteps,” Mahiru recalled. “And what’re we supposed  to do if we catch them?”

“Do we even have to do anything?” Kaede asked, her doubt rising. “No one’s gonna go out at night, right?”

“If we create rules, but fail to enforce them, then no one will take our leadership seriously,” Sonia said.

“Well perhaps we could take shifts staying awake and watching!” Taka suggested. “And if we catch someone, we must escort them back to their rooms and reprimand them in the morning!”

“I think split amongst the five of us, we’ll all get enough sleep.” Mahiru said. “But are we gonna be safe standing out there?”

“We shouldn’t need to cover a lot of ground, since the layout here is pretty straightforward,” Nekomaru said. “Maybe you can find a second to pair yourself up with if you don’t feel safe.”

“I don’t want to make this feel like a conscription, but maybe there are volunteers.” Sonia said.

“Are we all in agreement? Excellent! Let us announce this plan when everyone is gathered for dinner!” Taka concluded.

_____________________________________________________________

At the restaurant, everyone was once again gathered. Nekomaru wasted no time once he saw everyone settled.

“ALRIGHT! YOUR TEAM MANAGERS HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!” He shouted, effortlessly gathering the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

“We can hear you from here you know that?!” Mondo growled in annoyance.

“To keep everyone safe, everyone will have to avoid going out alone at night time,” Kaede explained. “It’s to prevent any further killings.” She braced herself for the resistance that was sure to come from laying down such a rule.

“...Personally, that rule is for the best,” Celeste said. “Frankly, anyone who goes out at night is asking for death.”

“I don’t think we’ll be missing a lot with a rule like that,” Tsumugi said.

“Nyahaha! Atua says that this will keep the peace in this island!” Angie approved.

“I also don’t have any business breaking it, but do you really think that will stop the killings?” Maki asked, her tone laced with disapproval.

“Hey, it’s better than doing nothing and grumbling!” Kaito said. “But it’s not gonna get in the way of our workout plan.”

“What do you mean our?” Maki said.

“So you’re all just gonna them walk over you like that?” Fuyuhiko said contemptuously.

“What, are you planning something Fuyuhiko and did this rule throw a wrench in it?” Mahiru said in suspicion.

“Well I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Damn, you’re stirring a lot more shit than I ever can,” Kokichi said, a carefree smile on his face.

“If you give people power and trust them so freely, you’ll be dependent on them. Then they’ll be able to control you.”

“Are you saying this from your Yakuza experience, you degenerate?” Tenko said.

“I am afraid that it would come to this discussion,” Sonia stepped in. “But I assure you that we’re all students, equals working together in the darkest of times. We will not get anywhere standing divided and bickering amongst ourselves. You are not a follower to us, we are standing united in the face of the threat greater than anything we have ever seen.”

“A saying that’ll go down in history!” Nagito adolated. “I expect no less from the Ultimate Princess!” Despite Nagito’s ramblings, it seemed like the dissonance has quieted down.

“I am not well versed in speeches,” Sonia said with a sheepish smile. “However, I am glad that you can all understand.”

“With that out of the way, we request assistance!” Taka shouted, breaking the soothing atmosphere Sonia created.

“Barking orders as soon as you get the chance…” Mondo grumbled.

“We will have to keep watch over the night, so if anyone can volunteer, that’d be appreciated!”

“Is that a request?” Kirumi said. “If it is a night watch that you are planning, I do not mind lending you my assistance.”

“Really? You’ve done so much for us already, you don’t have to-”

“If you’re worried about my wellbeing, I assure you I can handle myself.”

“I know!” Mahiru explained. “Hajime, how about you volunteer with me with the night watch?”

“Me?” Hajime repeated. He wasn’t in the mood for having less sleep than he already does.

“Yeah, you!” Mahiru put her hands around her hips. “You’re the kind of guy who takes naps rather than sleeping anyway, so why not?”

_“Is she referring back to when I first got here? Jeez, some things will never let up…”_

“Hajime, I see you’re getting whipped already,” Nagito chuckled.

“Fine, being unable to sleep in fresh air is better than doing that in my cottage anyway.”

“My, My, Atua has spoken to me,” Angie said. “And he will lend a hand to your cause.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna help us?” Nekomaru asked. “Then maybe you can pair up with Taka.”

“Yep, yep. With Atua on my side, he sees all.”

“I suppose you can accompany me for my shift,” Taka said. “An extra pair of eyes is always appreciated!”

“Is a chick like you really up for the task?” Mondo asked. “I mean, you do seem a little-”

“Atua is the only protection I need. And do you doubt your classmates, thinking that they’d bring upon a killing?” Angie shot a dark look at the gang leader.

“Tch, do what you want,” Mondo said. “If you’re up for that kinda work, then it’s on you.”

“Miss Sonia, you can pick me to help you out!” Kazuichi said, giving her a wide smile.

“Ah, I know, Gundham can accompany me!” Sonia said.

 _“Crap!”_ Kazuichi thought to himself, clutching his chest. _“Is she seriously gonna take that sleazy breeder over me?”_

“Wh-What are you saying?” Gundham said, taken off guard by her suggestion.

“Your hamsters are good lookouts, are they not?” Sonia asked. “I think we must work accordingly to our strengths, and I think your help would be appreciated.”

“Hm, though it is true that my Devas are beasts of the night, capable of spotting anything. However, even demons must rest, and disrupting their slumber will-”

“If you don’t want to burden your hamsters, can’t you just leave em in your room?” Kazuichi brought up.

“You fool! My Devas are not mere hamsters! If you bring such disrespect to me again, then I shall have you incinerated! Besides, I am not some fool who would leave his companions behind...”

 _“But Sonia just referred-”_ Kazuichi thought.

“Do not worry Gundham. If you join me, it will be for the third, so you will have time to rest.”

“Then, I will accept your terms…” Gundham said. “Perhaps I shall find the devils that lurk in the dark during the watch. It would forward my dark research, to an extent.”

 _“Is that really the only reason you accepted?”_ Hajime thought.

“Hmph, so it’s settled,” Nekomaru said. “I will take the first shift, Sonia and Gundham will take the second, Mahiru and Hajime will take the third, Angie and Taka will take the fourth, and Kirumi and Kaede will take the last shift.

“Coach, are you all good by yourself?” Akane asked.

“Psh, I can handle myself,” Nekomaru said. “I don’t want anyone else to lose sleep.”

“Wait, don’t you have to use the bathroom all the time?” Mondo said. “Seems like you might leave your post a lot.”

“Don’t underestimate me! A man knows when he needs to hold his shit in!”

“Typical male thinking he can go on his own…” Tenko muttered.

“Those terms are… agreeable,” Celeste said. “I advise that you follow them, unless you want to end up as the next victim.”

“Well, what if I don't want to? Kokichi asked.

“Then when you get caught, you will have the luxury of explaining to everyone just why you were out at night time.”

 _“Celeste… I see what she’s doing. She’s using group pressure to keep us in our dorms…”_ Hajime thought. _“She doesn’t seem like the type to care much for our wellbeing. What could be her motivation for this?”_

“Sounds like a good risk to me!” Kokichi said, unfazed by Celeste’s words.

“Kokichi,” Rantaro said, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Your trust with everyone is already thin. Do you really want to push it?”

“So you’ve already seen through my plot to murder someone…” Kokichi muttered. “But of course, that’s a lie too!”

“So all of you got Celeste’s message,” Rantaro said, returning back to his seat. “I’ve dealt with kids in the past, but Kokichi really is something…”

“Well that settles it! Now that that’s over, everyone can eat!” Nekomaru said.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was after dinner, and most people have retired to their rooms for the night. Nekomaru leaned back on the wall of Hiro’s cottage with a bottle of water in his hand, much to the clairvoyant’s annoyance. However, Fuyuhiko stood with his back to the side of the old building. Peko approached him, making sure nobody was looking.

“Hopefully this spot should prevent anyone from seeing us,” Peko said.

“Tch, I don’t think anyone’s gonna bother us here,” Fuyuhiko said. “So is there a reason you called me here?”

“Young master, we should discuss your safety.”

“I can handle myself,” Fuyuhiko said, his arms crossed. “And stop calling me that! You know what I told you! As of setting foot on this island, our professional relationship is over!”

“I cannot ignore my duty,” Peko said. “I know my purpose is to protect your life.”

“Wait, you’re not gonna try anything stupid, are you?” Fuyuhiko said.

“Who knows who could be a threat to you? Many would be willing to sacrifice a Yakuza survive.”

“I don’t trust any of those bastards, but they aren’t gonna lay a finger on me.”

“Hmmm, perhaps the Mondo sees you as a rival. I’d also watch Ryoma, also. He had a lot of experience taking out gang members. The soldier is an obvious threat…” Peko mused. “However, Toko and Maki exhibit a greater danger than they appear to.”

“You think so? I guess you aren’t the only girl holding in your killing side if your gut is right.”

“Though I won’t kill without your command, I won’t hesitate to strike if you’re in danger.”

“Like I said, you shouldn’t have to bother with me,” Fuyuhiko said. “You’re not my hitman now, even in this shitty situation.”

“I’ll lay low for now,” Peko said. “I think it’s time to disperse, or we may be caught.”

“Yeah, it’s time to leave. I don’t want anyone to know we’re connected.” Fuyuhiko whispered. Fuyuhiko stepped out towards the pool area, Peko vanishing out of his peripherals.

____________________________________________________________________________

Nekomaru’s shift passed, and then Mahiru’s, all without incident.

 _“_ I think we should’ve brought chairs,” Hajime said. “I don’t know how Nekomaru could stand out here for so long without getting bored.”

“Well it’s too late for that now, we can’t just leave our shifts,” Mahiru said. “But don’t worry, Hajime, I can already see it’s building your character.”

 _“Damn, we really should’ve packed chairs…”_ Mahiru thought, but of course, she wasn’t going to say that.

“Are you gonna take a picture to celebrate it?”

“Even if I wanted to, my camera isn’t too good right now, even if the nights here aren’t too dark.”

“I guess we shoulda packed a lantern, too.” They both had a laugh at how they can have banter at a supposedly serious job like this. Their shift winded to and end, with Sonia and Gundham approaching Mahiru and Hajime.

“Ah, so I guess it’s time for us to hit the hay, right?” Mahiru said as she saw the two.

“Yes, I hope everything has gone well,” Sonia replied. “Allow us to take it from here.”

“So, I guess I’ll head back,” Hajime said, also beginning to make his way back.

“Hold it, Hajime…” Gundham called out.

“Gundham, what is it?” Hajime approached Gundham, unsure of what news the eccentric breeder had for him.

“I suppose you remember that little trick you displayed in the trial…”

 _“Oh yeah… I defended Gundham, even though I didn’t have any evidence. It was a miracle that no one pressed me for it…”_ Hajime recalled.

“How did a mortal like you manage to play such a bold bluff?” Gundham said. “If they found out your deception, surely the trial would’ve fallen apart that instant. Do you possess some power beyond what you let on?”

“What I do know is that there’s no way you would’ve murdered someone, Gundham. I guess sometimes, I just have to trust that in someone.”

“Putting your faith in the Supreme Overlord of Ice like that… There is a difference between courageous and foolish. You walk the line quite well.”

___________________________________________________

After Sonia and Gundham, Taka and Angie took watch.

“Now that there is an opportunity, it is my duty to spread the word of Atua,” Angie said. “Are you interested, Taka?”

“It is my responsibility to be well versed in all subjects,” Taka said. “Though I am a secular man, I don’t mind hearing about religions.”

“Good, good. You see, Atua sees all, and it is his guidance that drives us forward.”

“Can you elaborate that further?”

“Taka, you are a hardworking, and you do your best to excel as a student. Is it not Atua’s voice that gives you inspiration?”

“I drive myself forward, because of my desire to be the best I can be!”

“Hmm, hmm, is it just that you haven’t been introduced to Atua yet?”

“I am happy with my own motivation! I don’t need to rely on a higher power to drive me forward!”

“Though non-believers will be punished for generations, you still have time Taka! All you have to do is believe in Atua!”

“Like I said, I can rely on myself! When you make art, where does your power come from?

“I’m just Atua’s vessel. Atua drives my brush forward, my art is an example of his true power!”

“It is respectable that you are devout, even if I don’t understand, myself.”

“You don’t understand?” Angie asked. Her eyes lit up as if a great idea popped into her head. Suddenly, Angie jumped forward and pulled Taka into a tight embrace.

“W-What is the meaning of this?!” Taka said, his face growing red.

“...I see, I see!” Angie said. “Taka, you’re always trying to make us do our best as both students and people. That virtue won’t be ignored by Atua. However, there is no shame in reaching to others for help. Remember that there is an equally studious god watch-” Angie was interrupted as Taka used his free hand to peel her arms from his chest.

“I appreciate those kind words, but to have these kinds of physical interactions with a boy and a girl… that just seems… wrong!”

“Nyahaha, so you are one of the prudent ones,” Angie said. “But, if you ever change your mind about Atua, he’ll still welcome you regardless.”

“I guess we just have to agree to disagree…” Taka finished.

 _“When Angie… hugged me, I felt all my burdens wash away from me, like it was weightless. That is a scary ability…”_ Taka thought.

______________________________________________________________

Kaede and Kirumi took watch for the rest of the night. Still, no activity except for the sounds of crickets in the summer air. When Kaede moved into position, she saw that Kirumi was already there, two folding chairs prepared for the two of them. Kirumi was sitting on one of them, watching intently, but when she saw Kaede, she gave a small smile and patted the empty seat, gesturing for her to sit.

“You’re pretty prepared, Kirumi,” Kaede said.

“I suppose we should make ourselves comfortable if we are to stay here for the rest of the night.”

“Heh, I bet all the others must be jealous that they think of this before.” Kaede gave a chuckle.

“Well, next night they will have an opportunity to.”

“Kirumi, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Is it a request?”

“Well, no...”

“Then why do you ask?”

“I want to talk to you about how you’ve been working for everyone.”

“Oh? Am I doing something wrong?”

“Not that; you’ve been doing so much for us since the beginning, without rest. Are you sure that’s good for you?”

“My first priority is to serve all of you, though I know my limits.”

“Really, we all appreciate everything that you’ve done, but we mean when we say you should look after your well-being.”

“It brings me joy to serve you, Kaede,” Kirumi said. “I do not want to sit around doing anything, as being idle is a danger to morale. An untidy space is an equal danger, also.”

“I’m not saying do nothing,” Kaede replied. “I know that this stupid killing game is trying to get to our heads, but you’re a high school student too. You’re our friend.”

“Your sentiments are noted, but-”

“Oh, how about this?” Kaede said, a grin creeping up her face. “As your leader, I command that you relax a bit.” Kirumi didn’t say anything, her face unreadable, shrouded by her silver hair in the night.

“Kirumi?” Kaede’s smile faded. She didn’t respond. Kaede leaned closer, and saw that Kirumi’s eyes were closed.

“Well, if you want me to relax, I suppose now is a good time, right?” She said, as she leaned back on her chair.

“Whaaat? Don’t leave me here at a time like this!” Kirumi reached her hand under the chair, and pulled out a thermos with a glass.

“You didn’t tell me about that, either!”

“I thought that one of us would become parched, even in this cool night.” Kirumi opened the container. “Care for some iced tea?”

“You’re really gonna spoil me, even as we’re doing work…” Despite her words, Kaede reached for it and poured herself a glass. She put the drink to her lips, and had a sip. The aroma was fragrant, its scent cutting through the humid night. Its taste was sweet, cool, and delicious, unlike anything she had ever tasted.

“Even in the dark, I always recognize the look on someone’s face when they try my refreshments for the first time,” Kirumi said. “I never forget it.”

“Kirumi, this stuff is really good!”

“Are you going to rescind your statement about me not working now that you have tasted this?”

“Psh, you got a point, but I’ll gladly give up a few glasses of tea no matter how good it is if you remain healthy.”

“It has been quite a while since I was able to just talk like this,” Kirumi said. “Thank you, Kaede.”

“I’m glad, too, Kirumi,” she finished as she downed the last of her drink.

The two of them continued to keep watch as the sun once again rose over the island. They saw Sakura and Hina move out early, but it was to be expected. The first night, there were no incidents, and she could hear Monokuma give his morning announcement yet again.

“I suppose I should go and prepare for the morning,” Kirumi said, walking toward the restaurant.

“But, Kirumi, didn’t you remember what I said?” Kaede asked.

“No worries, I intend to get some rest after our morning rituals,” she replied. “Your advice will not go to waste.” She decided to let her go. Hopefully, the maid wouldn’t push herself too hard.

 _“I’ll head back to my cottage for a quick shower,”_ Kaede thought. _“Losing a few hours of sleep will get some getting used to, but as long as it’ll prevent a murder…”_ She went over and unlocked the door, and entered. Laying on the desk was something that clearly wasn’t there the last time she checked. She nervously walked over to it.

 _“That’s strange… I didn’t see anyone walk into my room my whole shift, and everyone said that the coast was clear the whole night…”_ Kaede put her hand over her mouth in realization.

 _“Could it be… one of Monokuma’s motives?”_ Curiosity and terror ate away at her. She recalled how the last motive led to a murder overnight. With a deep breath, she took the pad with her hand. She flipped it over, and it looked like a Monopad, its monitor was shut off, and it had a single button at the bottom.

 _“Something darkly motivating must be waiting for me turn it on. Should I even?”_ Kaede hesitated. _“No, I can’t turn away. I have to take responsibility and see what Monokuma is up to.”_ She pressed the button with her finger, and the monitor flickered to life.

 **_“Back by not-so popular demand, it’s the Monokuma Motive Video!”_ **Monokuma’s voice projected itself. Kaede’s blood went cold at the confirmation; it was a motive to make someone commit a murder.

 **_“Who’s the most important person in your life…”_ **thoughts were racing through Kaede’s head.

_“What did Monokuma do? Does he really have so much power to affect my family? H-How much power does he have really?”_

**_“Byakuya Togami?”_ **

_“This motive video... isn’t mine?”_


	9. Exchange: Part Two

Kaede stood as the Monokuma video played out in front of her. What it displayed two men; one an old man in formal wear and greying hair. He looked like a butler of some sorts . The second man was tall, like Byakuya, wore glasses, and was laying on an expensive bed.

**_“Byakuya Togami, as you know, is the prestigious heir to the Togami Corporation, the family that will lead humanity.”_ ** Monokuma narrated.  **_“Byakuya is the sole person who can keep its decades, no, generations of progress and success going! However, his poor old man isn’t long for this world, and he knows it! All that he wants is his heir to return to take his place.”_ ** The video cut towards the Togami, sitting up on his bed and coughing.

“Byakuya, you are the only one worthy of leading the Togami corporation. It is your responsibility as the heir, don’t forget it. Do you want our legacy to fall to ruins if you do not return? You must find your way back, wherever you are…” The video froze, and Monokuma began to speak again.

**_“Who knows how long Byakuya’s been missing in action? Has his old man kicked the bucket, leaving the corporation with no one to lead it? Well, there’s only one way to find out! Graduate, and maybe Byakuya will be able to save his family line!”_ **

_ “Byakuya…”  _ Kaede thought solemnly.  _ “Of course he’s stuck up, but he has so much to uphold…”  _ She put the video in her backpack.  _ “Did everyone get a motive video that wasn’t targeted to them?”  _ She pondered. Why would Monokuma do that? Or perhaps, did he want someone to kill for their motive videos? It all seemed so complicated. She didn’t even see anyone enter or exit anyone’s cottage. Kirumi doesn’t know about this, since she didn’t even re-enter her cottage. Sakura and Hina didn’t mention them either, so just when were they given? She stepped outside, and now some people were beginning to exit their cottages. The first person she ran into was Kyoko, who also had a pad in her hands.

“Kyoko, you got one too?”

“From the looks of it, all of us have a video that’s not meant for us,” Kyoko said. “This could be dangerous,” Kyoko said, slipping her video into her jacket. “You’re wise to hide it in your backpack.”

“I think all of us should discuss what to do with them at the restaurant,” Kaede suggested. 

“It may be difficult, because some people may have other intentions with their videos…” Kyoko said. 

“Maybe someone can help us make no one runs off…” Kaede shared her thoughts. “Oh, I know!” She began to make her way out of the girl’s wing.

“Make sure no one sees your video,” Kyoko gave a word of warning, before making her way off.

“Gonta!” Kaede shouted to the Entomologist. He was hard to miss, his massive hands clutched to his own video.

“Oh, good morning Kaede…” Gonta said, his voice with less spirit than usual.

“Gonta, what’s wrong?” Kaede asked in concern.

“Gonta not want to bother, but, Monokuma’s video is so terrible…” Gonta said. “He want us to kill each other again…”

“That’s why we have to do everything we can to make sure no murder happens,” Kaede said. “I’ve been thinking about what to do, but I’m gonna need everyone at the restaurant. Gonta, will you help?”

“Yes, Gonta will make sure everyone goes to restaurant!” Gonta said, some of his energy returning to his voice. He slipped his own video into his suit jacket and set out. 

_ “Hopefully, everyone will willingly meet up with us, right?”  _ Kaede thought to herself. She found that she was one of the first people at the restaurant when she arrived.

“Good morning,” Kaede said, seeing that Sakura, Hina, Kirumi, and Ryota also newly arriving. Ryota, as expected, was early, and had a video in his hands.

“Ah, good morning to you too,” Ryota said. “I got up early, because as you know we have important to discuss.” He walked past her and began to lay his plate up with food.

“Might I ask, what is it that you have in your hands?” Sakura asked Ryota. 

“It’s Monokuma’s new motive, it appeared in your rooms after you left probably,” Ryota said. “I think we should wait until everyone’s here to discuss it.”

“I’m not sure if I want to check mine out if it’s one of his motives…” Hina said with a hint of unsurety. Soon enough, more and more people filed in, some of them with their video in their hands, some without. Some of them may have left them in their room, or hidden it within their body. 

“Where’s Gonta, Kokichi, and Miu?” Mahiru asked. “Seems like they’re not here.”

“I told Gonta to make sure everyone came here for the meeting,” Kaede responded.

“That guy was shouting at everyone to come here,” Hiyoko said. “And it’s all your fault, Kaede!”

“Wouldn’t it be more fitting to be mad at Gonta, then?” Kazuichi remarked.

“And you had to get that stupid nice guy to do it, trying to manipulate us into coming here, so that’s even worse!” Hiyoko frowned, but not many people took her seriously. 

“H-Hiyoko, it’s a-alright, I’m sure Gonta and Kaede were look-” Mikan stuttered.

“Shut up, you ugly bitch! Did anyone ask for your opinion?” Hiyoko scorned, causing Mikan to break into tears once again.

“Okay, can we clear up the elephant in the room?” Kaito asked. “What’re we gonna do with these videos?” Before anyone can respond, Gonta arrived up the stairs at last, holding Kokichi in a tight grip with one arm, and Miu trailing behind him. Kokichi was flailing his legs around, but it did nothing to loosen his predicament.

“Gonta is sorry for being late,” Gonta said. “But everyone here now, right?”

“Kokichi, once this meeting’s over, your ass is mine!” Miu scowled. 

“What happened?” Kaede asked.

“That shota was going around, trying to snoop around in people’s business! He took my fucking video, but Gonta used his tard strength to stop him!”

“Hey, nothing builds up bonds than me looking at other people’s loved ones being in danger!” Kokichi tried to refute. “I can already feel myself getting closer to all of you.”

“That feeling isn’t mutual.” Maki retorted. Gonta set Kokichi down near the middle of the room, where everyone can keep an eye on him. 

“Alright, we can now forward our conversation.” Taka said. “Like we should ask ourselves, how did we get motive videos concerning others?”

“Wait, other people?” Himiko muttered. Everyone turned their head to the magician.

“You mean you got yours by chance? That luck must rival mine…” Nagito said.

“I don’t get what’s going on at all. Why are you all so surprised?”

“Why did Himiko get her own, and I got Mak-” Hiro began.

“Shut the hell up you idiot!” Mondo shouted, causing Hiro to recoil out of fear. “If you say you have someone’s video, you’ll get your ass beat by someone who really wants it!”

“Hey, no shouting in front of Himiko!” Tenko shouted even louder.

“Listen, you think I’ll go easy on you just ‘cause you’re a ch-”

“Silence!” Sonia commanded, causing both of them to drop stop talking and look towards her.

“Ahem, thank you.” Sonia said. “We have no time to waste discussing this motive, so where were we?”

**_“Where were you?”_ ** Monokuma said, cutting in.  **_“Were you all about to discuss my amazing, original, despair inducing motive video?”_ **

“Damnit, are you always gonna surprise us like that?” Leon said, though he was beginning to get use to the bear’s interruption.

“What is the meaning of this, Monokuma?” Taka demanded. “Are you here to make us doubt each other again?”

**_“Why yes!”_ ** Monokuma said.  **_“It’s already bad enough knowing that your memories were lost, but how about you pair it up with the fact that your loved ones might be in danger? Don’t you feel that desperation building up?”_ **

“However, Mr. Monokuma, I can’t help but wonder why you’d switch up the motive videos…” Hifumi pondered. “It’s perplexing, really, how seeing someone else’s loved ones in danger would make us kill…”

**_“W-What?”_ ** Monokuma said in surprise, sweat running down his body.  **_“Th-That wasn’t my idea at all!”_ **

“Of course!” An all too familiar voice cut in. “It was my idea!” Monomi boasted.

“Can you stop that?” Leon asked in exasperation to the two stuffed animals jumping in yet again.

**_“Grrr… my stupid sister Monomi is trying to mess up my plans yet again!”_ ** Monokuma growled. 

“So swapping the videos was your idea?” Chiaki asked.

“Yep, yep! I decided to turn Monokuma’s dastardly idea on its head. There’s no way I couldn’t prevent Monokuma from handing them out, however, there was still something I could do! If you all just saw the loved ones of your fellow students, you’d empathize with them, and your bonds will be even stronger!”

“I sorta like that idea…” Nagito commented. There was a silence for a few moments. Whether it was of shock, amazement, of being dumbstruck, or even a combination of both, was unknown.

“You may have made this game even more interesting, inadvertently…” Byakuya said. “On the other side, someone may kill to see their loved ones… People may go out and find whose video is who, and who knows might happen from here?”

“Uh-Umm…” Monomi’s once prideful look turned into horror. “That wasn’t part of the plan! Please, don’t turn on each other to see your own videos!”

**_“I think you bastards should figure this mess out yourself!”_ ** Monokuma said angrily, grabbing Monomi by the ears.  **_“I have a bit of discipline to dish out…”_ ** He dragged Monomi away yet again, her cries of pain fading as they both disappeared. 

“This is all really complicated,” Makoto said. “Is it better to trade motive videos so we won’t fight over them, or to ignore them?”

“Anything Monokuma hands us is automatically bad,” Angie said. “I say we dispose of them!”

“Are you really comfortable just ignoring these?” Hiro asked. “I mean, it’s the only connection to the outside world that we have…”

“Ah Ah Ah,” Angie scolded. “That’s exactly what Monokuma wants us to think.” 

“Do you truly believe that everyone will ignore their video?” Byakuya asked. “There’s even more air between your ears than I first thought.”

“Maybe we should just exchange our videos?” Taka said. “Though these videos may be… disturbing, it’s better than just running away from them, right?”

“Are you crazy?” Nekomaru asked. “Then we’d just be playing into what Monokuma first intended!”

“M-Maybe,” Kaede spoke up. “We should all watch everyone’s videos together?” This rendered the rest of the group silent for a few moments.

“Wow, Kaede” Kokichi said. “You really are taking my suggestion to heart.”

“Then that way, we’ll have nothing to hide from each other…” Kaede justified. “And we won’t have to fight over whose video is who, right?”

“And you expect everyone to agree to that?” Celeste asked.

“What is there to lose showing everyone the video you have?” Kaede asked. “It’s not yours, anyways. Don’t you want to make this motive lose all its weight?”

“Wh-What if we doubt our friends?” Chihiro asked. “I don’t want to doubt anyone after they’ve seen their own video…” 

“That’s exactly why we must!” Nagito said, his voice resolute.

“What?” Hajime asked. 

“Think about this. The despair your doubt creates will eat away at you, no doubt…” Nagito explained. “But think about the hope you will feel, when that doubt is crushed.”

“You’re confusing us right now, man…” Hiro said. 

“Won’t you feel a lot better when we all risk showing everyone each other’s videos, and then no one kills each other despite that? The hope that would bring all of us will be insurmountable!”

“There’s no way the world is that optimistic,” Mukuro said. “I doubt showing everyone each other’s video will turn out how you’re expecting it.”

“I agree with Kaede, here.” Ryoma said, his voice ice cold. 

“Ryoma, are you in favour of sharing them too?” Shuichi asked.

“That’s exactly what you heard.” Ryoma’s tone was far darker than it once was. Before, his voice was generally laid back and uncaring. However, he now bears some terrible determination. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting any ideas, degenerate!” Tenko said.

“I wouldn’t do something as uncool as killing someone,” Ryoma said. “There’s no one out there waiting for me, as for as I know. You may see this as a motive to kill. I just see it as a reason to live.”

“Oh yeah, you said how you’re basically a walking husk now,” Kaito said.

“That was you.” 

“Can’t you appreciate life for what it is? Simple things like good friends and good food?”

“Or maybe the absolute fear of death can persuade you to live on?” Kiyo said, to no one’s amusement.

“You’re being an idiot, Ryoma.” Kaito said. “This isn’t worth it.”

“Hmph, that’s easy for you to say,” Ryoma said. “But I stand by my word. It’s best if we shared it.” 

“How about everyone hand in their motive videos, and then we can watch them all together later?” Mahiru suggested. “Anyone who doesn’t want to know their own motives can opt out of watching them.”

“Y-You expect us t-to hand em over?!” Toko gasped. “A-As if anyone would do that!”

“What if you say we’ll watch them, and you end up destroying them?” Hiro said. 

“THERE’S NO WAY WE’D DO SOMETHING AS LOWLY AS GO BACK ON OUR WORD!” Nekomaru refuted. 

“But these motive videos are bargaining chips,” Kokichi said. “It would be interesting seeing people trade them around and all that. They’re basically as good as currency now.”

“There’s no point in trading them if we’re all gonna watch them anyway,” Rantaro said. 

“You know what, keep them.” Kaede said. “Just have them ready to watch by, say, tomorrow morning?”

“We’ll have until then to mentally prepare ourselves,” Celeste said. While Kaede ate, she kept an eye out for Byakuya, who also looked deep in thought. The pianist was unable to ignore her temptation to talk to him, so he walked over.

“Byakuya, are you thinking of something concerning the motive video?”

“Hmph, a commoner like you has a lot of nerve talking to me…” Byakuya said. “And that is a very broad question. I don’t remember you having business with me.”

“Hey, I’m just asking because I c-”

“Just because you’re the so called leader doesn’t mean you’re any closer to my level.” Byakuya said. “For you to approach me like this, I assume that you have my video?”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“Let’s say, chances are, you’ve seen my video and you’re observing more closely to see my interactions. Is that correct?”

“No, it’s not.” Kaede lied.

“Well, whether it’s a lie or not doesn’t really matter.” Byakuya said, standing up. “I’ve made up my mind about making a move, it’s just when I will. To be fair, I’m not particularly concerned about my video. It doesn’t change a thing about my plan. What matters more are the plans of others.” Kaede watched as Byakuya walked off early, leaving her thinking.

_ “So Byakuya’s thinking the same thing as Kokichi…”  _ Kaede thought.  _ “Those motive videos really do have power…” _

After breakfast was finished, the students dispersed once again, with the motive videos in play, influencing their every move. 

________________________________________________________________

1:30 The First Beach

“Thanks, Kirumi for coming with me,” Rantaro said. Together, they stood upon the tallest palm tree of the island, where instead of coconuts, the leaves were laden with gachapon-like plastic balls. There was a strange coin slot too, with Monokuma’s face. “I know the motive has everyone riled up, but you’re still pretty calm.”

“Despite our hardship, I am still equally devoted to servitude,” Kirumi simply smiled. “How may I be of service?”

“This palm tree caught my eye for a while…” Rantaro said. “At first, I had absolutely no idea what this did. It truly is bizarre.”

“Yes, this tree doesn’t seem to function like anything else. It is most likely mechanical.”

“Perhaps Miu or Kazuichi can look into it sometime. However, what I did discover is after the… trial, that morning I found a pouch of coins when I looked under my bed.” Rantaro took the pouch out, and pulled out a bronze coin with Monokuma’s head imprinted on it.

“I knew of that too…” Kirumi pondered. “I was at a loss for this too, but is palm tree actually some sort of gambling device?”

“Not so much gambling…” Rantaro said. “More like a gacha game.”

“Gacha game?” Kirumi repeated. “In the past, I once played quite a few games that involved something like that.”

“That’s not something I’d expect out of you…” Rantaro deadpanned in surprise.

“Of course, I stopped playing once I discovered my principles,” Kirumi continued. “But it’s not so bad to think about once in a while.”

“I have around ten coins to spare,” Rantaro said. “I guess it’s best if we gave it a spin.”

“I am not sure if this machine is clean or not,” Kirumi pondered. “Perhaps I should clean it if I am allowed to.”

“It’s all contained in plastic, so it should be fine,” Rantaro said, putting a coin in. The two stepped back, and watched the tree shake for a few moments. Then, a plastic capsule fell toward the ground, but Kirumi stepped up and caught it before it could hit the sand.

“Reliable as ever, I see,” Rantaro chuckled as Kirumi triumphantly held the capsule. They pulled the capsule apart, and what appeared in their hands was a broom that was slightly bent.

“I don’t know how that would fit in that tiny plastic capsule…” Rantaro commented.

“These bristles…” Kirumi said as she ran her hand over the broom. “They are actually very high quality. This can both sweep light, delicate surfaces, but I infer it can also be used to move even wet cement…”

“There are brooms with that high quality?” Rantaro asked. “Aren’t there vacuum cleaners for that?”

“As a maid, I cannot be intrusive to anyone’s senses. A broom is far quieter than a vacuum.”

“You have a good point,” Rantaro said. “Let’s just see what else they got, alright?” Rantaro inserted another coin.

“Seeing what could come out, isn’t it exciting?” Rantaro rubbed his head and gave a smile.

“It is indeed,” Kirumi said. This time, the capsule that fell before them contained a striped necktie. 

“I don’t think you’ll see any of these in the store,” Rantaro said, observing it. 

“Though I should not speak my opinion so readily,” Kirumi began. “I believe that would be a good look for you.”

“Don’t worry about speaking your mind,” Rantaro said, blushing a little bit. “No matter what, I’m ready to hear it.” The adventurer held up the tie, looking at Kirumi and back at it.

“This material is also pretty high quality…” Rantaro said. “I think it would look better on you, I ain’t much for formalities anyway.” He handed the tie to Kirumi.

“Though it does deviate from my uniform slightly, I’ll consider it,” Kirumi said, accepting the gift. “Thank you, Rantaro. If you’ll allow me, how about I give you whatever comes out next?” Kirumi inserted another coin, and this time, and this time, she received a ring.

“Heh, I got a lot of jewellery on me myself,” Rantaro said, holding up his ring-laden hands. “Thanks Kirumi, this looks good.”

“I do not mean to be critical, but are you ever weighed down by your jewellery?”

“Yeah, my stuff sometimes get caught, and my sisters like to tease me about ‘em,” Rantaro reminisced. “But I got used to it quickly.”  
“I see,” Kirumi said. “I do not often wear jewellery, as it may get in the way of my duties.”

“If there’s one thing that annoys me, is that a lot of people assume I’m a sleazy guy because of how I look…”

“I have served people both good and bad, and I can tell that you are not a bad person at all,” Kirumi reassured. “I apologize if I ever gave off that impression.”

“I really appreciate that, Kirumi,” Rantaro said. “I’ve also met a lot of people during my travels, and I know that you’re a good person. Though it’s hard for anyone to see you as bad,” Rantaro gave a laugh.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kirumi retorted, though her lips held a smile, barely holding back a laugh.

“But I wonder how Monokuma could get a ring as expensive looking as this,” Rantaro observed, changing the subject. He turned the ring over to see its insignia. It was an emblem that marked a fountain pen crossing with a jagged line, with a crown on top of it.

“Wait,” Kirumi said, also stepping forward to look at it. “I think I remember a marking like that somewhere…”

“Could it be… the Hope’s Peak symbol?” Rantaro asked. “I don’t know how the school connects to this, but I won’t lie, wearing the ring of a school I don’t go to sounds kinda wrong.”

“Well, it is the school we all would have went if we were not caught in this situation.”

“Here’s to being honorary students, then.” Rantaro smiled, raising the ring in front of Kirumi.

__________________________________________________________________

Makoto laid at his bed, staring at the ceiling. No matter what, he still couldn’t seem to take his mind off of the motive. 

_ “Sayaka… she killed for the sake of her idol group…”  _ Makoto thought.  _ “What would her motive video be if she were still here? What could’ve happened to them after this time, if what Monokuma said was true?”  _ He rolled over to stare at the motive video sitting on his desk. Since the first time he saw it, he struggled against the curiosity building up inside of him. When he first saw Korekiyo’s name on it, he was interrupted by Hiro knocking the door on him. The thought of anyone possibly giving into his words pained him enough. Makoto decided it wasn’t worth being anywhere that video, so he put got off the bed, put on his shoes, and walked out the door. He wasn’t sure of where to go off to, but as he rounded the corner towards the pool, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Immediately, he looked around, and his eyes met Mukuro’s. For a moment, he swore he saw in Mukuro’s eyes an overwhelming warmth, before she quickly turned away. 

_ “Mukuro sure is hard to read… Would she really be paying attention to me like that?”  _ Makoto didn’t know why, but he was tempted to go up to her and talk. He didn’t know exactly what to say, but he was already making his way toward her. This approach seemed to surprise Mukuro too, as she looked off guard when she saw Makoto standing before her.

“Hey Mukuro, is something on your mind?” Makoto asked. It took a second for her to respond.

“No, not really…” Mukuro said. “Nothing about the motive videos if you’re going to ask about that…”

“D-Don’t worry, it’s not about that,” Makoto said. “I-I just wanted to ask if you’re free to hang out?” Makoto tried to give the best smile that he could, yet her steely presence poked at him. Who knew what was going through her head?

“I won't decline, but I'm not sure what we'll do that'll be fun…” 

“No worries, I'm sure there's something!” Makoto said. “Have you explored the island much?” 

“Honestly, I’ve been spending most of my time in my room,” Mukuro replied. “Never been a fan of approaching and talking to people.” Makoto thought hard about somewhere to go that'll interest Mukuro. 

“The park sounds like a good place to go, right?” Makoto asked.

“I'll trust your judgement there, Makoto.” Together, they walked over to the park.

“Mukuro,” Makoto said trying to muster up something to say. “Do you go to parks often?”

_ “Crap, that’s awkward…”  _ Makoto said.

“Not that much, actually…” Mukuro said. “Well, I guess ever since I got off the streets.”

“What do you mean off the streets?”

“Erm, that’s a story for another time…” Mukuro said. “But being able to enjoy a park for its nature isn’t something I do a lot.”

“Now that you’re here, it’s nice to smell the flowers, right?” Makoto asked. “C’mon, try it.” Mukuro picked up the red flower and allowed its scent to settle on her nose. 

_ “Well, it certainly is better than the smell of piss and smoke in a ruined city…”  _ Mukuro thought, though she dared not say to not taint Makoto’s ears.

“Yeah it smells nice…” Mukuro uttered.

“I-I know we’re probably not around to mess around with this flowerbed,” Makoto said. “But have you ever thought about gardening?”

“Why do you ask a question like that?” Mukuro said.

“Well, I guess it’s pretty suited for people with quiet lives,” Makoto said.  _ “Like me… _ ” He wanted to add. “You really get to see what you make grow, and doesn’t require that much active investment.”

“I spent a lot of time traveling around, so never had a chance for something like that,” Mukuro said.

“Heh, I guess that’s a dumb question to ask of the Ultimate Soldier…”

“But I have experience getting dirt on myself,” Mukuro continued. “So my experience as a soldier isn’t gonna go to waste completely…”

“Letting your talent make you proficient at other things…” Makoto thought aloud. “That’s a lot better than I can do.”

“Psh, don’t think that…” Mukuro said. “You brought me here in the first place, and I think… this is nice.” She laid down onto the flowerbed, and closed her eyes. 

“Is it a good idea to lay down in the dirt with a white shirt?” Makoto asked. 

“That’s what this bulletproof vest is for,” Mukuro said, pointing toward it. “Like I said, if you’re gonna tell me to visit the garden, you’re not afraid to do this, right?”

“But then I’ll get dirty-”

“You’re wearing darker colours than I am, right now, Makoto. A little bit of dirt wouldn’t hurt.” Mukuro slowly put her arm on Makoto’s chest, and gently pushed him down so he’d by lying next to her. “See? It’s not so bad. I mean, you’ll lie on worse things in the military.”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Makoto said. 

“Seriously, this flowerbed is far cleaner than some barracks.” They both laughed, Mukuro herself being surprised that she could be humoured by something like this. Together, they just laid there, watching the sky pass by them. 

____________________________________________________________________

2:00 Peko’s Cottage

Peko’s eyes darted around as she stood leaning against the wall of her cottage. She looked over the note she received in her mailbox.

_ “Meet me by your cottage at 2:00 PM. I’m not here to fight or attack you. If you don’t trust this, feel free to walk away, and I’ll never mention this again.”  _ She doesn’t know the handwriting of any of her classmates, so she had no idea who this could be from. Her fingers fiddled with the hilt behind her back, ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

_ “I will not die here if a foe were to approach,”  _ Peko thought to herself. _ “I have no intention to kill, but only a fool would think to attack me.”  _ She heard footsteps, and something dragging in tandem with said steps, which caused her to look up from her note. Ryoma looked gaze met Peko’s, and immediately, she felt her resolve being tested.

“So you got the note I gave you…” Ryoma said. “I’m not sure if anyone checked their own mailboxes, since coming here.”

“What business do you have with me?” Peko asked, her tone sharpening.

“The motive videos,” Ryoma said. “Tell me, whose video do you have?”

“Why do you care?” Peko asked.

“Because, I was thinking about trading.” Ryoma stated.

“Are you saying you have my video?” Peko was surprised. She felt her heart begin to race at what her video could contain, though she tried her best to hide it.

_ “Just how much does Monokuma know? What loved ones could I have? Would it expose my loyalty toward the Kuzuryuus, and… Young Master?”  _

“That look on your face… it seems like you’re considering the possibility that I know a secret of yours.” Ryoma responded as he pulled his video. “Turns out, the motive videos can do a lot of harm if it falls into the wrong hands.” Peko felt her grip tighten around her sword.

_ “I promised not to let my secret slide… Should I kill him? And hide his body so no one would notice and thus, no trial?” _

“If you’re thinking about attacking me, I’m telling you I don’t have a will to live. However, putting the lives of say, forty-four others at risk if I died, I sure as heck can’t let that happen.”

“So you know about my secret?”

“See for yourself.” Ryoma said as he turned on the motive video. Once again, Monokuma appeared.

**_“Now, back by not-so-popular demand, the Monokuma Motive Video! Who’s the most important person in your life, Peko Pekoyama?”_ ** The video just panned to Monokuma.  **_“Chances are, Peko, we both know that the answer to that is on this island, right now! The truth is, I don’t expect that you intend to leave here alive, but maybe you can find a way to get him out alive instead! Puhuhuhuhu!”_ ** The video shut off abruptly.

“I’m not here to question you who that is. I don’t want you to kill anyone, however I’ll ask you, do you have my video?” It took a moment for Peko to process all this. 

_ “So Monokuma does know, but Ryoma doesn’t know just who I’m associated with. That bear’s idea, if I am honest with myself, seems appealing, but…”  _

“I-I don’t have your video,” Peko said, snapping out of her train of thought. “However, out of respect, I will tell you whose video I have.” She went back into her cottage, and retrieved the video on her desk. “It belongs to Maki.” The video replayed in Peko’s mind.

**_“Maki Harukawa, during your absence, you should see how much your brats have grown! Well, if they even have, since they’ve gone for a long time without your “support!” Killing on the job seems so easy if it’s for your kids, so what’s one more killing on this island?!”_ **

“So it’s not a one-to-one trade…” Ryoma said, eyeing the video Peko received. “Just because I have your video, doesn’t exactly mean that you have mine.”

“So it seems like it’s all just luck whose video you get,” Peko added on. “Though, there is a chance that someone could get a one-for-one or even getting your own.”

“You don’t have to show me it,” Ryoma said. “But, was the video like yours?”

“What do you mean like mine?” 

“Monokuma seems to be, well, disclosing some things we’d rather not let others know. And since the videos got swapped, it seems like some people are knowing more things about others than if this hadn’t happened.”

_ “Though Maki was undoubtedly assigned to be the Ultimate Child Caregiver by Hope’s Peak, she has done… some unsavoury things for her orphans…” _

“The possibility that someone may be murder someone based on the secrets of others…” Peko said, catching onto Ryoma’s train of thought. “Yes, that rabbit may have created a whole new problem.”

“If the others know about this, maybe they’ll kill to keep that secret, too…” Ryoma muttered. 

“I must keep an eye out for that,” Peko said. “Trading videos also seems like a dangerous game, Ryoma. It’s best if you watched yourself.”

“I know the big mystery for all of us is who brought as here and what do they want with us? Well my question is… who’s my motivation to live?” He gave out a sigh, before putting a candy cigarette between his lips. “It seems ironic, but I don’t want to see these kids here kill each other. But your will to at least make some survive, to die for someone, seems admirable. More admirable than me at least.” He shook the packet in his hands, and gestured toward it. “Do you want one?”

“Thank you for offering, but I don’t…” Peko said. “I don’t enjoy sweets very much.”

“To a more normal topic, Peko, did Kaito invite you to some late night workout routine?”

“He did,” Peko replied. 

“Hmph, a pushy guy as always…” Ryoma said. “Did you accept?”

“I had no reason to decline,” Peko said. “Honing my skills is something I’d never pass an opportunity on.” 

“He invited me too, but… I don’t know what he expected to get out of a guy like me.” Ryoma began to look out in the horizon, twirling his cigarette between his fingers. “Sports don’t have anything to do with me anymore. And I doubt that they’ll just come out and discuss the videos they received, right?” Before their conversations can go further, they were interrupted by a certain girl.

“HEY, DEGENERATE!” Tenko yelled as he ran up to Ryoma. “What’re you doing here in the girl’s area?!”

“I assure you, he’s not here to cause harm-” Peko began.

“You don’t need to defend him, Peko!” Tenko droned on. “Males have a tendency of manipulating people to taking their side.” Ryoma rubbed his temples in annoyance. “I know your shifty eyes, Ryoma! Are you here to do dirty things with Peko? That’s what your height is for right, to look up the skirts of poor girls?”

“Good grief… What kind of a guy do you take me for?” Ryoma sighed, as he began to walk away. “Peko, seems like our talk is over for now. So, see ya.” 

“Yeah, you better walk away…” Tenko said, eyeing the tennis player’s exit.

“Peko, did he do anything to hurt you?” Tenko asked.

“No, we were just discussing the motive videos…”

“Oh, yeah…” Tenko said, her face turning strangely sympathetic. “Ryoma’s the kind of male who would look all around for something to live for.” 

“He hasn’t found the video yet, but he did figure something out that could be… problematic.”

“What do you mean?” Tenko asked, her curiosity peaked. “Of course, I have no interest in giving into Monokuma’s pathetic motives, but we gotta check out just how dangerous this is!”

“Maybe we should discuss it…” Peko said, but then she remembered an opportunity to talk about this. “Did Kaito invite you for late night training?”

“He’s been harassing girls all day about it!” Tenko scoffed. “I had to agree to make sure no girls get in trouble because of his antics!” 

“I’m saying that we could possibly talk about it there,” Peko said.

“S-Sure,” Tenko said. “As long as we aren’t thinking of giving in and taking reckless actions, it’s fine…” 

________________________________________________________________

2:30 Shuichi’s Cottage

Shuichi pondered in his room what to do with the motive video. He looked at the video in his hand, the one that read  **_“Teruteru Hanamura, The Ultimate Cook.”_ **

_ “Teruteru… he’s normally really carefree… to a fault. But I don’t know if he’ll live down seeing the danger his mom is in…”  _ Shuichi thought.  _ “Fighting an illness all by herself”  _ He began to rethink if Kaede’s idea was a good idea, as much faith as he wanted to put in her. His train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell. 

_ “Who could that be?”  _ Shuichi thought to himself as he opened the door.

“Hey, Shuichi!” Kaito said, as he stood at the entrance.

“Hey Kaito,” Shuichi said. “What brings you here?”

“Shuichi, I’m thinking of making some late-night workout session, do you wanna come?”

“A late night workout session? But I’m not the kinda person who works out all that often.”

“It’s not about getting ripped,” Kaito said. “Alright, it kinda is, but it’s not the main focus here!” 

“Who else is gonna be in it?”

“Ah, you’re looking if Kaede’s gonna join, aren’t you?” 

“What? Why are you asking that?” Shuichi replied, startled. 

“I’m just messing with ya,” Kaito chuckled. “Though Kaede couldn’t join since she had watch, I managed to get Gonta, Peko, Tenko, and Maki also. Though to put it better, it was more like Tenko forced herself in, yelling about how I’ll probably have bad form and all that.”

“It sounds like fun, but how will this help us stop Monokuma?”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something, but there’s no way your mind can’t think of anything if your body isn’t healthy as well!” Kaito said.

“Wait, are you even qualified to be train us like that?” Shuichi asked.

“Hey, I may not be Nekomaru, but I know a thing or two from astronaut training, and that includes leading people!” Kaito grinned, giving a thumbs up. “Don’t worry, you can be my sidekick!“

“I guess I could come check it ou- wait what was the second part?”

“That’s the spirit!” Kaito said. “I’ll meet you after the night-time announcement!”

_______________________________________________________________

3:50 Hotel Site

It was well past noon, though the sky still seemed bright as ever. Of course, broad daylight wasn’t Kokichi Ouma’s favourite atmosphere. 

_ “I’m not some edgy bastard, but I like to think I work better in the shadows…”  _ Kokichi thought to himself. He didn’t know why he was thinking as if he were narrating a story, but life is just more exciting like that. He figured that most people are away from their cottages. Any later, and it would be dinner time, and people might go looking for him, but the cottages seemed devoid of people for now. His small body began to sneak from cottage to cottage, taking caution not to be seen by anyone. 

_ “I don’t have a distraction to get everyone away, but it doesn’t seem necessary,”  _ Kokichi thought.  _ “Though it does seem a bit too easy.”  _ So far, he went through the motive videos that belonged to half of the boys. Each break in, he made sure to leave things so that it would like like he was never there. Of course, he went over to stop by Mahiru’s room to pick up her camera.

_ “It’s a fucking miracle she left her camera at this time of day to use the hot spring. She always seemed to carry it with her ‘til now.”  _ Kokichi fidgeted with the camera on him, each photo he took slipped carefully into his shirt. He arrived at his next destination, the cottage that belonged to Nagito. It too was tightly locked, but Kokichi wasn’t concerned. 

_ “I also brought this with me, Monokuma for some reason didn’t hound me for this supposed murder evidence.”  _ Kokichi thought to himself, holding up the white hairpin Sayaka had.  _ “Hajime basically dumped it after the trial, and like Monokuma said, there weren’t any hairpins at the store. With these, you can break into pretty much anything when you’re a criminal mastermind like me.”  _ He only visited each cottage long enough to snap a shot of the most important part of each motive video. He opened the door slightly, Nagito’s plain looking room with his motive video sitting on the desk. 

_ “Nagito isn’t a very paranoid type of person, If I were to guess,”  _ Kokichi thought.  _ “For a lucky student, his home security sure isn’t. Easy to break into, just like Makoto’s.”  _ Before he could step inside, he felt a hand grab his collar from behind him.

_ “Is that Gonta picking me up? Man, I guess there sure was something to step in for Nagito’s luck-”  _ Kokichi, against his expectation, was thrown to the ground with enough force to daze him. Then, he felt himself being pinned to the ground by the neck. When he finally came to his senses, he met the gaze of a pair of furious looking purple eyes, and hair that nearly touched Kokichi’s forehead.

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Mondo shouted. “Don’t think that you can talk your way out of this, you bastard!” 

“What’s so wrong about being a little curious about people’s motive video?” Kokichi asked, clearly unfazed by Mondo’s aggression. 

“Breaking into people’s rooms, you really ain’t got any dignity, do you Kokichi?!” Mondo scowled. 

“How did you even find me?” Kokichi said. “I was sure there wasn’t anyone in the hotel area. Then, he realized Mondo could’ve been hiding in within his own room when Kokichi was peeking through it.

_ “Shit.”  _ Kokichi thought to himself, as the danger he was in set into his mind.

“Maybe I should teach you a damn lesson about going through other people’s stuff!” Mondo raised his fist, and prepared to strike Kokichi, but before he connected it, Kokichi held Mahiru’s camera between his face and Mondo’s fist, causing him to stop.

“Hey, you wouldn’t break this valuable technology, would you?” Kokichi said smugly. “If you beat me up right here, it might be damaged!”

“That’s Mahiru’s camera, isn’t it?” Mondo said. “Wait, breaking into a girl’s room is even worse!” Kokichi felt his neck being squeezed tighter, however, he saw Taka walking quickly toward them to break up the scene.

“Mondo, what is the meaning of this?!” Taka shouted in the distance.

“This motherfucker is acting like hot shit, breaking into people’s rooms, looking at their motive videos,” Mondo replied. 

“Are you seriously gonna beat him up for that?!” Taka said. “That’s illegal! Vigilantism isn’t the way to solve disputes!”

“What the hell are you gonna do about him?” Mondo said. “I’ve dealt with enough cops that lay on their asses, not doing shit when people are in need… Think about what you want about me, but Kokichi I can tell really deserves an ass beating.”

“The leaders and I will determine his punishment!” Taka said. “It’s best if you left that to us! But first, we have to inspect Miss Mahiru’s camera!” 

_ “Shit, I don’t think I can breathe while these guys are jerking around…”  _ Kokichi thought to himself. He saw his opportunity with Mondo reaching for the camera in Kokichi’s hands. Kokichi released his hands from the camera, and then promptly grabbed sand from his pocket and threw it at Mondo.

“MOTHERFU-” Mondo shouted, covering his eyes with one hand and throwing Kokichi to the side with his other, his body flying and hitting Nagito’s mailbox, breaking it down.

“Kokichi!” Taka shouted, rushing over to Kokichi’s side and inspecting his pulse. Kokichi immediately began to stir, and began rubbing his forehead in pain. “He’s alive… Mondo, think about what could’ve happened if he hit his head and broke his skull!”

“Well maybe he shouldn’t’ve been a jackass and threw sand in my eyes!” Mondo retorted, rubbing his eyelids. “Mikan should be able to deal with Kokichi. I’ve seen guys dealt with far worse than what he got.” He picked up Mahiru’s camera, checking it for damage.

“None of the sand Kokichi threw ended up in the lens, from what I see,” Taka said. “The strap’s torn, but I’m sure that can be replaced. However, we should tell her about the state of the camera,” Taka said. “I mean, only a photographer knows the true state of a camera.”

“Are you kidding me?” Mondo asked. “I can’t just give a chick back her damaged stuff, even if it was Kokichi’s fault! I’m telling you man, we can’t see Mahiru just yet.”

“Just what do you have in mind?!” Taka said. 

“I don’t necessarily like it, but maybe we should get someone else to inspect it.”

“You mean like Kazuichi?” Taka said. “Maybe he has a hand in electron-”

“I’m talkin ‘bout her…” Mondo said. “I feel like Mahiru would rather have a chick repair a camera than a dude…” 

“Oh, no…” Taka muttered to himself.

____________________________________________________________________

4:00 Rocketpunch Market

“Nagito is something wrong?” Hajime said to the Lucky Student. 

“No, I just felt like there was a disturbance…” Nagito replied. “As if someone was going through my things…” Nagito quickly regained his smile. “Sorry if that bothered you, I can’t thank you enough for spending time with me.”

“No need for that,” Hajime said. “I should thank you again for what you’ve done for me in the beginning, and well, the trial…” 

“Really, it’s not anything to receive your thanks. But for you to think someone like me being useful, it warms my heart.”

“You’re really being too hard on yourself,” Hajime said.

“I didn’t really work hard to get here… and my talent isn’t impressive at all… I guess anything I do you find useful just sorta happens…”

“You think your talent’s unimpressive?” Hajime said. “Hey, you never know if mine is even less impressive…”

“From what I’ve seen, I’m sure you have a great talent!” Nagito said. “Forgive my words during the trial, even if you don’t remember it now, it just makes finding it out later even more satisfying.”

“I wish I could be as optimistic as you are right now,” Hajime said. “How are you so confident in me having talent?”

“I’m not the best judge of character,” Nagito said. “But even if you don’t remember the title, I can feel it. Someone like you… can’t be just a normal, average person.” 

“I guess it feels good for you think that of me,” Haijme said.

“Oh, a thought just came up!” Nagito said. “You know the motive videos? Maybe looking at your own might get you to remember something!”

“I won’t lie, that thought has crossed my mind. I guess we have to wait and see…”

“I’m excited too,” Nagito said. “To see the hope spawned from seeing what your talent is.”

_________________________________________________________________

4:20 Miu’s Cottage

“You dipshits are really lucky to have a gorgeous girl genius like to me fondling with your junk!” Miu boasted as she took the camera from Taka. “Normally, I don’t waste my time taking requests, but since you begged really good, I supposed I could get something done and improve this.”

_ “All I did was say please…”  _ Taka thought to himself. Mondo stood beside him, looking equally irritated. 

“You two can wait outside and jerk each other off while I ahem, improve this,” Miu said. “See you later!” With that, Miu shut the door.

“She sure is a handful…” Taka said.

“I’ve a lot of different types of people in my life,” Mondo said. “And to be honest, dude, that chick’s a first.”

“You’ve seen a lot of people?” Taka said. 

“Oh, you still think I’m just some delinquent, don’t ya?” Mondo said, though he kept his frustration in. 

“Well, it’s my duty to keep my eye out when youth aren’t doing their best to excel!”

“Hmph, those folks at my gang, we do that for a reason if you can’t see it…” Mondo said. “My brother and I grew up in a rough spot. No one was there to help us… no authority gave a rat’s ass about people like us… so we went out and made something for ourselves.”

“I see… so you put hard work building up your, er… gang?” Taka replied.

“Basically everyone I recruited was just like me at one point, with no future and nowhere to go. But I guess I’m giving them a second chance at life. That’s why all of my gang matters a lot to me.”

“But what do you even do?” Taka asked. “I always wondered what goes on in biker gangs apart from riding motorbikes.”

“You’re gonna have to join one to find out,” Mondo laughed. “But we don’t do uncool shit like drug dealing, or prostitution… things like that… they’re what ruin people like us in the first place.”

“I see…” Taka mused. “I thought you really were just a delinquent in the beginning. But now I see you’re more than that. You understand hard work, and what it means to struggle for your goals.”

“Kch, and I thought you were some hard-ass who didn’t know shit about life out there…” Mondo said.

“Of course, I can’t say I fully agree with what you do,” Taka said. “I suppose you are, respectable. I give my condolences that very few were able to help you and your brother in the past.”

“Y-Yeah…” Mondo said, growing more quiet, before rising back up. “All in the past…”

“Hey Ishitmaru, Cornhead! While you were busy jerking each other off, I got done improving Mahiru’s camera!”

“What the fuck did you say about my ha-” Mondo growled before being stopped by Taka. 

“It’s best if we just take the camera. It was your idea to come here anyway.” Taka quickly swiped the camera from Miu’s hands and doing a quick bow. “Thank you for your assistance, Miu.” The two quickly removed themselves from Miu’s presence to prevent anymore awkwardness. They took some time inspecting the camera. 

“I guess we should take Miu’s word that everything’s in place. But that’s strange… The strap isn't orange, it’s blue…”

“Yeah, I hope Mahiru won’t get mad about the colour change…” 

“Huh? What’s this photo?” Taka noticed a piece of paper face down also attached to the camera. He peeled it off the camera, looked at it, and dropped almost immediately, his face turning red.

“W-What is it?” Mondo asked, picking it up the photo.

“S-Don’t look at it! It’s something that’s CLEARLY not welcome in this environment!” Mondo took a moment to look at Taka in confusion before glancing at the photo.

“Oh… yeah… I should erm… get rid of it…” Mondo said, discreetly putting the photo into his jacket pocket. “Hey, it’s almost time to meet up in the dining hall, so… we should get this back to Mahiru.

“Don’t worry about it Mondo, I’ll get it back to her,” Taka said. “If she gets angry, it’s my fault for letting things come to this.”

“A man’s gotta take responsibility for his actions…” Mondo said. “Let me explain what went down. Besides, it looks like just locking our doors at night ain’t enough.”

__________________________________________________________________

7:00 PM 

“Has anyone seen my camera?!” Mahiru asked with an anxious look on her face as she ran up the stairs of the restaurant. All the other students were there already, who laid their eyes on Mahiru. 

“Mahiru!” Mondo called out. “Yeah, it’s here.”

“Oh, it’s safe.” Mahiru sighed. “HEY!” She put her hands around her hips. “My camera was supposed to be at my cottage, so how did you get your hands on it?!” 

“Mr. Owada, have you been going in the girls’ room to take a look around?” Hifumi asked. “It looks like you’re living the dream…”

“SH-” Mondo began before realizing that he’s publicized this enough if Hifumi overheard it. He glanced around the room to see the eyes looking at him. 

“Listen, I caught Kokichi sneaking around and I guess… taking photos of people’s motive videos? He broke into people’s rooms and took your camera. The strap got torn when I took the camera back, and I went over to Miu to go over it before giving it back. Sorry, chick, for all this shit happening.”

“Wait, that shota perv was going into people’s rooms?!” Hiyoko sputtered. “Now I gotta barricade my room tonight!”

“I swear on my Togami name if you even laid a finger on my room, I will have you killed personally…” Byakuya cursed.

“Oh, so that’s why there was a splatter of blood where my mailbox used to be…” Nagito said. The rest of the students turned their glance at Kokichi, who was sitting with a black eye, being tended by Mikan.

“T-There’s no reason t-to be so sad, Kokichi… When someone is injured… we’re all equals in caring for them, right?” Mikan gave a nervous smile as she continued dabbing Kokichi’s face with ice. “W-Wait, but you said you got your injury by slipping and falling…”

“Kokichi and lying… What a surprise…” Leon deadpanned. Even with Kokichi’s bruised face, Kokichi’s spirit wasn’t fazed. 

“Kokichi took photos?” Shuichi said. “Concerning the motive videos? I mean, if we’re gonna watch them next morning, why would he go out of the way to do that?”

“Learning things early is always a huge advantage…” Mukuro said. Some of the students remained silent and downcast at Shuichi’s remark.

“Why are you even caring for that piece of trash, Mikan you pig barf?!” Hiyoko hissed.

“W-What’s wrong with doing my joooob?!” Mikan began to cry. 

“Kokichi decided to fuck with Mahiru’s belongings and now you’re tending to him?! It’s better to let him get an infection and die! Maybe that way, no one will be the blackened!”

“Hiyoko, Kokichi do lots of bad things, but Gonta not want to see Kokichi hurt,” Gonta said. “We need to make sure he not do bad things again…” Hajime turned to look at Mahiru, whose eyes were still downcast. 

“Mahiru, is something wrong?” He asked.

“I don’t blame Mondo for this, but the strap being broken…” Mahiru said solemnly. “It’s something from outside I won’t ever get back. I know it sounds stupid, but…”

“It’s not stupid…” Hajime said. “That camera’s important to you, every part of it.” He felt his fists involuntarily clench, and he could feel himself moving toward Kokichi. He felt is anger boiling over like a silent rage, and readied his fist at him. 

“Hajime, stop it.” Mahiru called out. “You won’t make anything better by kicking him down even more…” That snapped Hajime out of his trance, causing him to back away.

“Mahiru, he broke into your room...” Hajime said. His anger toward Kokichi didn’t die down, breaking into Mahiru’s room is an attack on her privacy. He didn’t even care if his own room was broken into. “Don’t you feel attacked knowing that Kokichi just went into everyone’s rooms, screwing with their stuff?”

“Of course I do. I am angry at Kokichi…” Mahiru said. “But I also feel attacked if you’re gonna try and solve all your problems by punching them.”

“Damnit…” Hajime muttered, stepping away from Kokichi. “Seems like… it’s the only thing I can do when someone does shit like this…”

“What’re you trying to prove, Hajime?” Mahiru scolded. “Are you trying to show off how big a man you are doing this?”

“No, of course not!” Hajime retorted. “Kokichi fucked with everyone whose motive videos he took pictures of. That includes you…”

“And what do you think fighting will solve?” Mahiru said. “Hajime, this isn’t like you at all…”

“You think I’m incapable of fighting?”

“No, but I know you’re more reasonable than this.” Hajime went silent, his rage immediately going back down.

“Mahiru…” He muttered, his expression becoming more somber.

“Whatever, forget it.” Mahiru said, looking away. “T-This is why I hate boys who fight… I can think of what to do with him myself.” 

“Yes, we shall figure out what to do with Kokichi,” Sonia said. “Everyone, remain calm.” Everyone after a moment of uneasiness, went back to their usual routine while Hajime thought to himself. 

_ “I guess I made a fool of myself after all…”  _ Hajime thought.  _ “Hiyoko’s right, I really should keep an eye out at night, and tonight’s watch is gonna awkward too if Mahiru’s still pissed off…”  _ His train of thought was interrupted when Kazuichi sat next to him.

“That’s rough, buddy…” He said as he sipped from his soda. “To be honest, I woulda done the same. If someone did that to Miss Sonia’s room, I also would want to throw their ass on the ground…” 

“Or maybe it’s because you’re jealous of Kokichi if he did break in?” Hajime asked. 

“...Fair point.” Kazuichi said. “But it’s been what, 4 nights and you two already act like an old couple…”

“Well I guess that’s better interaction than the nothing that goes between you and Sonia.”

“Hey, I’m trying to be supportive here, so why do you have to do me like this?” Kazuichi said. 

“Kazuichi, I’m messing with ya,” Hajime said, meaning half of it to stop his prodding. “I guess it’s best if we eat, right? It’s been a long day.

“Yeah, I’ve never been so excited to eat until I got on this island,” Kazuichi said. “Though it’s mostly thanks to Kirumi and Teruteru.”

___________________________________________________________________

After the night-time announcement played, Shuichi knew that was his cue to find Kaito. He stepped outside and felt the air; it was cooler than it was at the daytime, but still comfortable. He looked around, yet Kaito wasn’t in sight. However, he saw Gonta also making his way outside.

“Hey, Gonta!” Shuichi called out. “You’re coming with Kaito to exercise too, right?”

“Hello Shuichi!” Gonta replied in friendly tone he always had. “Gonta is happy to come and spend time with friends!” 

“Is Kaito waiting us for somewhere or is he late?” Shuichi asked.

“We should look for others Kaito invited!” Gonta replied. Together, they went up to greet Nekomaru, who has begun his post.

“Good to see that you’re concerned about your health, Shuichi!” Nekomaru said. “I’ve heard about Kaito making up some sort of training gang.”

“Did Kaito ask you, also?” Shuichi asked.

“He did, but I had to turn it down because of my duties,” Nekomaru said. “Anyways, your other friends are up ahead, Shuichi.” They rounded the corner and saw Tenko, Peko, and Maki standing impatiently at the gate.

“So you showed up,” Peko said. “Is Kaito not with you?”

“I thought he was already ahead of us,” Shuichi replied. “But it looks as if he likes to take his time…” 

“Psh, we don’t need him,” Tenko said dismissively. “He’ll probably weigh us down anyway, not doing anything productive.”

“We should not leave behind Kaito,” Gonta said. “We must exercise together!”

“Hmph, so this is already shaping up to be a waste of time,” Maki muttered. “Maybe I should just go to-”

“Hey guys!” Kaito called out as he walked leisurely down the courtyard towards them. “Looks like everyone’s here!”

“You’re the one who’s late!” Tenko reprimanded. “Who do you think you are planning this out, and then showing up last?”

“C’mon, we shouldn’t waste our time arguing and get to work!” Kaito shrugged, opening the gate leading outside.

“Next time that you’re late, I’m not coming.” Maki said. 

“Like I said, you don’t have to worry about it, I won’t!” Kaito defended himself. “Hmmm, where’s a good place that we can work out?” 

“Maybe we can exercise at beach,” Gonta said. 

“That sounds really uncomfortable,” Tenko said. “We should probably stay away from sand.”

“I guess the park’s a good place,” Shuichi suggested. “As long as we don’t interrupt anything there, it’ll be alright.”

“Gonta no want to interrupt others sleeping,” Gonta agreed. “Best if stay far away from others.”

“Then that’s settled,” Peko said. The group began their walk toward the park.

“Hmm, another thing we should ask ourselves is if there are any workout clothes we could use?” Shuichi brought up.

“I saw some wetsuits at the supermarket, but I don’t think there are any tracksuits there,” Maki replied. “Besides, asking this when we’re already there is pointless.”

“It’s not a setback at all,” Peko assured. “I’ve been accustomed to doing physical work in my uniform.”

“Jeez, you males are so picky about things like this,” Tenko said. “You gotta learn to work with what you have!”

“What? Do you really exercise with those socks with sandals?” Kaito asked incredulously, pointing at Tenko’s feet.

“LOOK AT WHO’S TALKING!” Tenko shouted, pointing at Kaito’s slippers. “I’m not surprised if you trip and hit your head during the first night! And that jacket of your flying freely, one gust of wind and you’re gonna lose it!”  
“Do you really want to begin talking about fashion?” Kaito said. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?”

“I was gonna ask the same for you too! In fact, have you smelled yourself or you males so desensitized that you can’t even sense the body spray and hair gel that’s choking us all out?!”

“Please, no fighting!” Gonta said, trying to break up the argument that unfolded.

“Let those idiots fight,” Maki said. “If you're here to exercise, then do it.” She gestured at both Gonta and Shuichi.

“Yeah, I think we should get to work.” Shuichi said. “But, how should we begin?”

“Though cardio exercises seem to be the most useful in a place like this, I am curious of your strength,” Peko explained. “Pushups is a good way to measure that without any equipment.”

“Heh, don’t expect that I’ll be able to do much,” Shuichi chuckled.

“I won’t.” Maki said bluntly, before beginning her own set. Shuichi took off his jacket and got to work. He could barely manage fifteen push ups over the course of a minute. He turned his head side to side, seeing how quickly Gonta and Peko could exercise. That was to be expected, but what wasn’t was that Maki was able to keep up with both of them.

“30… 31… 32…” Maki muttered under his breath.

_ “I guess being Caregiver really does give you exercise…”  _ Shuichi said.  _ “Maki’s fitness sets an example for everyone she takes care of…” _

“Hey, your form is all off!” Tenko stepped up to judge Shuichi. He had completely forgotten about the argument between Kaito and Tenko.

“Huh? What about it is off?” Shuichi asked.

“You’re not dropping low enough! If you really want to challenge yourself, you must go so low that your nose touches the floor.”

“O-Okay…” Shuichi said.

“But also, be sure to watch your form above all else! Keep your back straight! If you’re not proper, at best, you’re wasting energy. At worst, you’re damaging your own body!” 

“Thanks, Tenko,” Shuichi said, keeping her advice in mind.

“Psh, I don’t need thanks from a male,” Tenko brushed off. “It’s just that it hurts my eyes to have to see something like that.” Shuichi is already growing used to Tenko’s remarks.

_ “Behind that exterior is someone who cares a lot towards people…”  _ Shuichi thought.  _ “Though I should keep my mouth shut, who knows how Tenko would respond to compliments from men…”  _ Shuichi did yet another set. It still tired him out, but he was beginning to get a feel for exercising, which was surprising to him, as he never was very good at Phys Ed. nor has he ever been to a gym.

“You’re already doing great work, Shuichi!” Kaito said, giving a thumbs up to him while Shuichi rested. He couldn’t help but smile back at the astronaut.

“Like I said, I don’t exercise all that often, but I guess it feels good to stretch my body out a bit.” Kaito laid his back on the grass, looking at the clear night sky above.

“It’s not often that you get to see a view like this…” Kaito said. “Gazing at the stars so perfectly, without a cloud in sight… It makes all your problems feel so light, don’t you think?”

“I guess that’s your Ultimate Astronaut talking,” Shuichi said. 

“If I think about the vastness of space, it gets me pumped. I know some people are afraid of it, but there’s just so much untapped potential waiting to be explored!” 

“Do you get to stargaze often?” Shuichi asked.

“Back at home, not so much. Because the city is always filled with artificial light, you can’t see any of the stars,” Kaito lamented. “But during my time at space camp, it was when I really got to see it with my own eyes. Shuichi, do you know something that inspires you, no matter what?”

“Y-Yeah…” Shuichi responded. Before he came to this island, he didn’t feel like there was much going for him, but now it’s different. Even after a few days, he couldn’t imagine his old self, having nothing to look up or forward to. 

“Have you exercised at all since coming here or did you come here to chat away?” Maki shot a look at Kaito. 

“I was just a bit sore tonight,” Kaito said. “And isn’t being inspired as good mental training as any physical training?” 

“Idiot, so you’re wasting your own time…” The training continued, until Shuichi was laying down, his energy spent and out of breath. He felt exhausted, but for once, it wasn’t because of emotional strain. 

“I’m probably gonna have a hard time getting up tomorrow,” Shuichi groaned.

“You’ve come all this way, and now you’re complaining?” Kaito said. “That pain you’ll feel tomorrow, you’ll be proud of it!” 

“Gonta not have much time to exercise, so he is glad he came!” Gonta said.

“We should retire for the night,” Peko said, stretching her arms. “I also feel like my energy has been spent.”

“How long has it been?” Kaito thought aloud. “If it were my guess, it’d be like an hour and thirty minutes. That’s not a bad workout.” Kaito stood up, and turned to everyone else.

“It’s been an hour and thirty minutes for us, but haven’t worked out at all!” Tenko said. 

“Now that it’s over with,” Maki said. “I should go to sleep.”

“Hold it…” Peko said. “There is one thing I want to discuss while we’re here?”

“Discuss what?” Maki asked. “I only agreed to come and exercise, not have small talk.”

“The motive videos.”

“What about them?” Kaito said. “We agreed that we’ll watch them together, so why are you concerned about it?”

“I’ve figured that some videos may contain… secrets that people may not be happy to have come out among us,” Peko explained. “I suppose I should be talking to about this to a leader instead of you, but it has been giving me second thoughts about watching the videos.”

“Are you sure everyone else will deduce that?” Maki asked. “It looks like it took you some time to figure that out.”

“You should give more credit to how smart our friends are,” Tenko jumped in. 

“And whose secret did you figure out?” Maki asked, her red gaze meeting Peko’s. 

“All I’m saying is that some things people are better off not knowing.”

“Do you have a secret that you don’t want others to figure out?” Maki countered. 

“Gonta,” Shuichi said, trying to change the subject. “Y-You’re seeming pretty out of it, hearing all this.” Gonta stood, sweat dripping down his forehead and frozen in a mix of fear and anxiety.

“S-Sorry, Shuichi…” Gonta said. “Gonta not comfortable talking about motive videos.”

“Hey, you shouldn’t apologize so easily!” Kaito said. “You haven’t done anything wrong here!”

“It just that… Gonta feels the same way about videos. Gonta afraid of what he might see in other videos…”

“Is there something you want to talk about, Gonta?” Shuichi asked. “Kaede told me this morning you didn’t look too good…”

“Sorry for making Kaede worry! Gonta not want to trouble you with problems!”

“Hey, you can talk to me,” Kaito said. “It’s a hero’s job to look out for his sidekicks!”

“No one agreed to the sidekick thing,” Maki said.

“Gonta also not want to disturb Mikan’s privacy,” Gonta said.

“So you have Mikan’s video?” Tenko asked.

“Gonta should not have said that!” Gonta covered his mouth, but everyone heard what Gonta said clearly.

_ “Mikan… she’s a sweet but depressive girl…”  _ Tenko thought to herself.  _ “Who could be Mikan’s most important person? I hope there’s someone looking out for her outside.”  _

“Is there something wrong with Mikan’s video?” Peko asked. 

“No, it not about secrets or anything,” Gonta sighed. “But Gonta is… sad in way that difficult for him to understand.”

“It’s about what’s on it, isn’t it?” Tenko concluded. “C-Can we see it?”

“Are we really gonna start exchanging videos in secret?” Kaito asked. “It seems real shady.”

“I-It’s not shady, right? If it’s for the good of our friends, right?” 

“For good of friends?” Gonta hesitantly pulled the motive video from his suit jacket, eyeing it with unease. 

“Hold on, how many of you keep your videos with you?” Kaito questioned.

“I have a feeling they’d be less likely to fall into the wrong hands if they were on my person,” Peko said.

“So you’ve been thinking about what Kokichi might do also?” Shuichi asked.

“Aren’t you just a bit paranoid?” Kaito said. “Though yeah, he’s said some shitty things, but so far he doesn’t seem like anything more than a prankster brat.” 

“Still, ever since word of Kokichi’s… skills got around, you can never be too careful.”

“C’mon, Gonta, what about the video got you so worked up?” Tenko’s heart began to beat faster in a mixture of worry and anticipation. She didn’t want to infringe on Mikan’s privacy, and perhaps it was her curiosity getting the best of her after all, but she had a bad feeling about Mikan’s video. However, it was one she’d have to see through.

“It best if you saw for yourself,” Gonta muttered. He closed his eyes and took a breath before turning the pad on. Everyone gathered around it, their eyes fixated on the screen. 

**_“Back by Not-So Popular demand, the Monokuma Motive Video! Who’s the most important person in your life, Mikan Tsumiki?”_ ** For a few seconds, the screen was black, darker than the night sky. That darkness was broken, by an animation of bandage wrapping across the screen, and Monokuma appearing yet again.

“W-What the hell?” Kaito questioned before being quickly shushed by Maki.

**_“Unfortunately, there is no one outside of this island who cares about you. Oh well, at least you’re not the only one getting this message, Mikan! Puhuhuhuhu!”_ ** The video ended abruptly, leaving the group staring at their own reflections on the screen. 

“That bear never seems to know when to quit,” Kaito said, biting his lip in anger. 

“T-That’s why Gonta not want to share it,” Gonta said, tears already streaming down his face. “Gonta not anyone to have heart broken…”

“To live a life without any purpose to someone,” Peko said solemnly. “That’s a fate worse than death…” Shuichi was stunned by this revelation. He didn’t know what to say, or react. But another thing on his mind was that Mikan wasn’t the only one who was alone outside this island. He looked and saw the others looking down in grim silence.

“I didn’t want any part of this viewing,” Maki said with her eyes closed. “I hope you’re happy with what you saw.”

“I… I understand now,” Tenko said. “Monokuma wants to bring us into despair with these videos. I don’t know what’s in my video, but I don’t really care now.” Tenko stood up, and clenched her fist with a look of resolve on her face. “Some people might fall to this, but I’ll make sure they won’t. It’s not only Himiko I have to protect, but everyone. I won’t let anyone give up.” She picked up the motive video, and handed it back to Gonta. “Whether we watch the videos in the morning or not, I’ll be there for her. I’ll make sure she doesn’t fall…” 

“Looks like I’m not the only one here giving speeches” Kaito said, giving a thumbs up. “I’m not sure if you’re sidekick material after all.”

“Psh, call me sidekick again and I’ll throw you off this island myself,” Tenko said, though her tone was far lighter than she expected.

“That video shows that there are things you’re better off not knowing,” Maki said. “At least you’re handling it well.” She began to walk back toward the first island.

“Hey Maki Roll, where are you going?” Kaito reached out.

“Don’t call me that.” Maki hissed, her tone becoming sharper. “It’s really getting late. I’m heading back.”

“Damn, we’ve been so caught up with that video that we lost track of time,” Kaito said. 

“Gonta also wants to sleep,” Gonta said, stretching his arms. “No want everyone to be worried by being out so late.” The group went back to the cottages, passing by Hajime and Mahiru on the way. Shuichi went to bed after showering. Shuichi drifted to sleep, with thoughts of both doubt and belief in mind. The videos have left him shaken, but seeing the resolve in his classmates eased his heart a little. 

_ “A lot has passed today… I don’t know what Tenko is up to. Though she seems rough on the outside, she really seems to put herself to work for others. I think at this rate, a murder won’t occur anytime soon… I really shouldn’t think about things like that. I just hope that we can find a way to solve this whole motive issue…”  _


	10. Exchange: Part Three

After the night watch and morning announcement played once again, Kaede’s first course of action was to stop by Shuichi’s cottage. Kaede heard of Shuichi going to exercise with Kaito, so he must be exhausted. His muscles probably must hurt, since Kaito seems like the kind of person who would push Shuichi to his physical limits. When she arrived to the cottage, she rang the door. After a longer than usual delay, Shuichi opened the door.

“Good morning, Kaede…” Shuichi said in a tired manner as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Morning, Shuichi!” Kaede looked up and down Shuichi. “It looks like you really are sore from working out, right?”

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to working out,” Shuichi said. “But more importantly, Kaede… I want to talk to you about something.”

“What is it, Shuichi?” Kaede asked.

“It’s about the motive videos,” Shuichi replied. 

“We’re gonna watch them anyway,” Kaede said. “And anyone who doesn’t want to know can opt out, so what is there to be worried about?”

“Well… two things,” Shuichi said. “I uh, watched and discussed some motive videos last night during the workout.”

“Whaat?” Kaede said in exasperation. “Don’t tell me Kaito set this up so you can talk about stuff like that!”

“No, he didn’t!” Shuichi said defensively. “It just sorta, came into the conversation… Gonta was kinda upset about going through with your plan.”

“Why would he?” Kaede asked. 

“Well, maybe revealing the motive video to everyone may do harm than good,” Shuichi said in a hushed tone. “Because… Gonta had Mikan’s video. When he showed it to us, it had nothing.”

“Nothing?” Kaede asked. “You mean it didn’t work?” Shuichi leaned closer to Kaede, making sure no one else heard.

“Monokuma said that no one cared about her outside this island. She has no one to return to after escaping.” Kaede stood silent for a moment, trying to process what she just heard. Soon, the dread set in. How would Mikan handle such a revelation? Did Mikan seriously have no one that cared for her? Kaede remembered her sister and parents, and her stomach turned just thinking about what could’ve happened to them.

“Apparently, Mikan isn’t the only one who’ll get told that,” Shuichi said. Kaede thought about other people who might not have loved ones. For her information, she’d always assume that they’d have parents or siblings that were looking out for them. Was she wrong? The only person who explicitly stated not having anyone was… Ryoma. 

“Ryoma…” Kaede said. “Ryoma said he didn’t have anyone outside…” 

“He wants to see his video so badly…” Shuichi said. “Damn it! It’s like Kaito said. Monokuma wants to break our spirit one way or another.”

“This motive video watching seems like a lot worse of an idea…” Kaede said. 

“One more thing you should know, is that Peko said that our motive videos may also reveal things personal to its target.”

“Personal?” Kaede repeated. “Yeah, Monokuma does explain things he expects only his target to know… But my video didn’t have anything embarrassing.”

“I know it doesn’t apply to everyone,” Shuichi said. “But I understand talking about our loved ones can be really personal in this situation.”

“I…” Kaede began. “I should go talk the others.” She left Shuichi’s cottage. She’ll admit that the conversation made her more curious. She felt bad for feeling that way, however. Kaede made her way up to the restaurant, and waited for Mahiru, Sonia, Nekomaru, and Taka to arrive.

“Kaede, you’re up early!” Taka greeted. “I appreciate your initiative!”

“Today’s the morning we get to watch the videos, correct?” Sonia said. 

“About that… we might need to uh, think about it more…” Kaede said. She took a glance to see that Kirumi was preparing tea for everyone, and gestured the group towards the balcony.

“Why are you being so secretive, Kaede?” Nekomaru asked. “The whole point of the video screening is so we don’t have to hide things from each other.” Kaede recounted what Shuichi told her to the other leaders, who looked at her with varying reactions.

“So this is all a trap set up by Monokuma after all,” Sonia said solemnly. “That is what I was afraid of.”

“And with Kokichi’s meddling, everyone is anxious to see their own video.” Mahiru added.

“What did Kokichi do?” Kaede asked. “I know he took some photos with your camera, but I didn’t notice anything different about my room.”

“Well, he left some people a photo of their own videos,” Sonia said as she took out a photo, revealing a room in severe disrepair. Though by the looks of it, the room in question seemed like an elaborate throne room of a European castle, and it was abandoned. Dust and cobwebs collected on the furniture, and only the ambient sunlight shining through the windows illuminated the scene. In fact, the stained glass windows had vines creeping from the outside.

“You’re a princess, right?” Mahiru asked, as she looked at the photo in concern. “And I take it that this is part of your home?”

“I recognize it,” Sonia said somberly. “Just looking at it makes me worried for what happened to my home. There is no way my family would let it fall into such disarray.” 

“I-It has to be fake, right?” Taka said, though he seemed unsure. “Monokuma having enough power to dethrone a kingdom is impossible!”

“So Kokichi wants us to become more paranoid?!” Nekomaru asked. “What could he possibly mean to gain out of that?!” 

“Is he attempting to cause chaos so he can commit a murder of his own?” Mahiru questioned. “It’s almost as if he wants us to be suspicious of him.”

“Chances are, Kokichi himself knows a lot about us, collectively…” Sonia thought. “Since he got a firsthand look at all of them.”

“I’m not sure of what to do…” Kaede said. “Should we even go through with the viewing?” 

“We can’t back down from it now, after we brought it up!” Nekomaru said. “We have to follow through with this!”

“But what about all the points Kaede brought up?” Taka said. “I don’t want us learning anything that’s… too personal.” 

“Imagine how everyone would feel if we went back on it after all this time!” Mahiru said. “I’d be pissed if I were them and we canceled them. I’d hate to see the look on their faces if we did back out of this.”

“I have to agree with Mahiru,” Sonia said. “I do not want out friends to distrust each other, but they will distrust our leadership if we go back on our word.”

“So we’re going through it after all…” Kaede said, swallowing back the lump in her throat. She knew that it was her idea to do the watching, but with less than an hour before it began, Kaede felt the unease growing more and more inside of her. 

“It’s almost time for the viewing, right?” Kazuichi asked as he stepped into the restaurant. He was with Chihiro, and together they were carrying a cart full of A/V equipment up the stairs.

“What’s with all this?” Nekomaru asked.

“Well, I figured if we were all gonna have a viewing, it’d be a bit difficult if for all of us to see a tiny screen like in the pads. So maybe if we hooked it up to a projector, it’d be better…” Chihiro said.

“Where’d you even get all this stuff?” Mahiru asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this in the supermarket.”

“Oh, well we combined some stuff we had in our rooms and hoped for the best,” Kazuichi said. “Sonia, ain’t this just a great idea?” The mechanic held a thumbs up.

“Chihiro, this is truly ingenuitive!” Sonia praised. Kaede could feel the Kazuichi’s confidence crumble as he pulled his hat further down.

“It’s nothing really…” Chihiro said, shooting a pitied look at Kazuichi as well. 

“It sounds a little bit… uncomfortable displaying the videos to that level,” Taka said, eyeing the projector.

“Hey, I think all of us want to see what’s in our video,” Kazuichi said. “So if we’re gonna see it, we may as well make ourselves comfortable doing so!”

_ “It looks like there is some enthusiasm toward the viewing…”  _ Kaede thought. She looked over Kazuichi’s shoulder, and saw that a few of the early risers were beginning to enter the restaurant. After her discussion with the others, she realized that time continued to turn, regardless of how she felt. The rest of them would soon be here. Kaede walked back into the restaurant building, and noticed Ryota helping himself yet again to a large plate of food.

“Morning, Ryota,” Kaede said.

“Oh, good morning, Kaede,” he responded. “You brought your video with you, right?”

“I have…” Ryota said uneasily. 

“You sound uncomfortable with this,” Kaede said as Ryota took intermittent bites out of his food.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Ryota asked. “Everyone’s thinking about who could be in their motive video.” He took a pause to take a sip of water. “But it’s not that I don’t trust you as a leader, Kaede.” 

“Really?” Kaede asked. “I mean uh, thanks for putting your faith in me.”

“But it seems like on this island, having someone to look forward to back home is a bit of a luxury, right? I’m glad that I know I have someone…” Ryota pulled his motive video and handed it to Kaede. “You’re gonna want to get everyone to pile in their motive videos, right?” 

“That’s right,” Kaede said, taking the video from Ryota’s hands. “We’ll get all of them viewed as soon as everyone’s here.” She walked back and saw that a few more people were turning in their videos for the viewing, the pile beginning to stack on the largest table. 

________________________________________________________

“Mikan!” Tenko shouted, running after the nurse.

“Ahhh!” Mikan screamed back. “Why are you yelling at meeee?”

“Sorry for yelling, but I’m here to tell you that I got a few scratches while training last night! Can you fix it up for me?” Tenko pulled her sleeve back, revealing a number of minor cuts on her wrist.

“Uh, of course!” Mikan said, her voice immediately sounding more at ease. “Just let me take a closer look at it…” She moved closer to inspect Tenko’s wrist, but she suddenly slipped on the pool floor, landing on her stomach.

“I fell again!” Mikan whimpered. 

“Let me help you up...” Tenko moved forward and helped Mikan back on her feet. “Are you alright? I don’t want to see you get hurt looking after me.”

“I embarrassed myself in front of you, didn’t I?” Mikan said. 

“No, I was glad I could help you,” Tenko refuted. “Not only is it my duty to defeat degenerate males, but to protect all the wonderful girls in the world!”

“i-Including me?”

“Of course!” Tenko said. “I really appreciate having you here as a friend, Mikan!” 

“N-No one ever said something like that to me before,” Mikan said as she cleaned Tenko’s scrape. Mikan let out a giggle.

“What was that?” Tenko asked.

“Ah! I’m sorry for laughing so suddenly!” Mikan cried. “I-I shouldn’t have said anything!”

“Hey, that’s nothing to be ashamed about,” Tenko said. “You’re expressing how you feel, right?” 

“Uh-um”, Mikan stuttered, her facing going red. “I-I really appreciate your words, Tenko. Th-They’re just too kind…” Mikan let out tears once again as she worked on cleaning then bandaging Tenko’s scrape. However, Tenko was happy that for once, they weren’t tears of despair.

______________________________________________________________

“Thanks everyone, for cooperating,” Taka said to everyone now gathered at the restaurant. 

“Wait, so what order are we gonna watch em in?” Leon asked. There was a large pile of monopads, neatly stacked together where everyone dropped them off. 

“I don’t really care what order,” Akane said dismissively. “We’re gonna go through all of em anyway, and it’ll be a pain in the ass trying to search through them.”

“Remember than you can opt out of your video if you don’t want to watch it,” Mahiru said. She took out the Monopad on the top of the pile.

“It really warms my heart that everyone’s gathered in the name of friendship!” Monomi said, abruptly joining in.

“You again?!” Hiro said in bewilderment.

“Don’t act so surprised,” Monomi said. “It’s only right for a teacher to give praise when it’s deserved.”

“If you’re gonna show up whenever we try to work together, why even bother?” Kokichi said. “That’s all the more reason to not unite, am i right?” 

“Have you also come here to watch the motive videos?” Chiaki asked. 

“Why would she?” Celeste asked. “She’s obviously working with Monokuma, so she must already know what’s in our video.”

“I’m not sure if Ibuki trusts Monomi with sensitive stuff like that,” Ibuki said, twiddling her fingers.

“So it’s decided,” Mondo said, directed toward Monomi. “You gotta get the fuck outta here.” 

“I try and give all of you praise, and this is what I get in return?!” Monomi cried, before disappearing once again.

“Now that that’s outta the way…” Kazuichi took the pad from Mahiru’s hands, and plugged it into the projector. The projector sprung to life, showing Monokuma on the screen along with the with “Himiko Yumeno” in text.

“I was half expecting the whole thing to break down,” Miu deadpanned. 

“Nyeh, my video?” Himiko said. “Well… I don’t mind others watching it, but I think I’ll just sleep through it since I’ve already seen it.”

“Oh yeah, you received your own video, didn’t you Himiko?” Nagito said. “I’d say that is lucky.”

“Nyeh… I think it’s just my magic leaking.” Himiko replied. “Can we just get this over with? I want to the nap.”

“Uh, if you’re feeling tired Himiko, you can rest on my lap!” Tenko said eagerly.

“On second thought, I don’t feel so tired after all,” Himiko said, rejecting Tenko’s advances. Everyone shifted awkwardly as Tenko sulked back into her chair. Monokuma’s familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

**_“Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, who’s the most important person in your life?”_ ** The scene switched to a middle aged but not quite elderly man dressed in magician’s robes. 

**“Himiko’s entire career as a magician was only possible because of her master, the one who took her in and taught her every trick in the book and beyond!”** Monokuma narrated. There was little pause for the group to here Himiko’s mutters of how they weren’t tricks, as the voice continued. 

**“Together, they would perform countless acts together, bringing joy to the hearts of everyone all across the world!”** The scene flashed to moments of Himiko and her master standing before a cheering crowd, ready to display their skill.  **“However, as time went on and Himiko became more proficient, people began to want to see Himiko more. I mean, who cares about some old timey in the face of a star prodigy?!”** The scene flashed like a slideshow, showing more of Himiko performing in front of audiences. However, as they went on, there were more and more photos of Himiko acting alone, with an even bigger crowd. Monokuma continued his narration.  **“Eventually, her master faded into obscurity, clearly overshadowed by the true Ultimate Magician. He disappeared from the world of magic altogether, even from Himiko. She hasn’t seen him since, but good thing your headmaster, Monokuma, caught an exclusive statement from the man himself!”** The scene cut to Himiko’s master, sitting on a chair in a nondescript room. He looked a little worse for wear, and spoke with a hint of desperation.

“Himiko, be proud that you’ve come so far…” The man said to the camera. “I’m sorry for disappearing so abruptly, but it was the only way you could learn without me.” He took a handkerchief from his jacket, trying to dry the tears beginning to form on his face. “Himiko, wherever you disappeared to, please stay strong…” The video then cut to Monokuma again, before fading to black.  **_“In the time Himiko has disappeared, who knows what could’ve happened to her old master? Well, there’s only one way to find out! Graduate, and you just might find him safely!”_ ** After the video was ever, everyone turned their heads toward Himiko, with varying faces of concern. Himiko still had the same, apathetic look she had at the beginning, but her pale face was matted with sweat, and she was shaking considerably.

“Um, Gonta not know exactly what to say but, uh,” Gonta began, trying to make the Magician feel tense. “Himiko must be strong for still moving forward and not crying, right?” 

“I-I don’t know why my master disappeared in the first place. B-because there’s no way I can be better than him! He taught me everything I knew!” Himiko said, missing the point of the video.

“Who the hell cares? You should be proud that you surpassed that old turd in the first place, titless!” Miu said.

“Do you ever know when to stay quiet?” Kyoko said under a sigh, causing Miu to recoil back.

“H-Hey! Don’t blame me for trying to lighten the mood!” Miu stammered back.

“Himiko,” Tenko began. “I know this is a difficult video for you to process, but don’t be afraid to hold your-” but she was interrupted by Angie, who skipped over to Himiko faster than Tenko could finish her sentence.

“Himiko, Himiko…” Angie said in a soothing voice. “I know that you feel...” She wrapped her arms around Himiko, taking her into a hug, and Himiko’s shaking began to quell. This caused Taka to wince a bit. “You’re sad that your master is gone, because you feel alone, without anyone you can turn to. It’s still difficult having to adjust to life alone, is it not?”

“Himiko, you can always-” Tenko began, but it was clear that Himiko’s attention was turned only to Angie.

“But you don’t have to worry!” Angie said. “You don’t have to be alone, Himiko. Atua is a handsome, caring god who you can always confide in.” When Angie released her grip, all signs of fear were gone from Himiko.

“I told you she was scary…” Taka whispered to Mondo, who nodded in silent agreement.

“I-I understand now…” Himiko said. “He doesn’t seem so bad… this Atua.”

“How could he be?” Angie asked. “Atua is all knowing, and he is here to help us through these troubled times.”

“Atua…” Sonia said. “This is interesting indeed.”

“N-Not you too!” Taka said. 

“The first video went without a hitch,” Ryota said. “I hope we can push through the rest of these videos peacefully.” Kaede handed the pad back to Himiko, but ended up laying it on her lap as she seemed fixated on Angie’s talk. 

“That was a pretty boring motive if I do say so myself,” Kokichi said in disappointment. “It’d take more than that to get me in a murderous rage if I were you.”

“No one asked for your opinion.” Byakuya said, more bored than he thought he would be watching the lives of commoners. The next video was plugged in from the top of the pile. The text lit up, showing Sakura’s name this time. 

“I’m a bit frightened about what’s on her video…” Hiro said. 

“Hey, be sensible, won’t you?” Hina retorted. “This is important to her!” 

**_“Sakura Ogami was born in a long descended line of martial artists in the Ogami Clan.”_ ** The scene showed a dojo, with a design similar to buildings in the Sengoku period.  **_“Each member of the Ogami family is destined to be an extraordinary fighter, but none more so than The Ultimate Martial Artist.”_ ** The pad showed a photo of Sakura standing in front of the dojo along with her parents, grandparents, and siblings. Sakura, despite her towering stature, was slimmer and shorter than most of her other family, but it was clear that she was the strongest in the photo.  **_“But look at the sorry state that her clan has fallen to in her absence! This is truly what the despair of losing your tradition feels like!”_ ** A more recent photo was shown, displaying the same scene but the dojo was in a heavily damaged state. Even the surrounding environment seemed in a pitiful state, as the once lush trees adorned with green and pink were disheveled, and the river in the background was dried.  **_“Could Sakura once again restore glory to her family name?! To even get the chance, it looks like you gotta graduate, ahahahaha!”_ ** The monopad went silent, and so was Sakura. Her fist clenched with silent fury, and everyone shifted away from Sakura, as if fearful of what she might do.

“This is real bad!” Hiro shouted. “She’s gonna kill us all now!” 

“Shut up, shut up!” Kazuichi said, putting his hand over Hiro’s mouth, though the mechanic looked no less disturbed.

“Unbelievable…” Korekiyo muttered. “How could Monokuma bring ruin to such a family as prestigious as the Ogami clan?” As the worried and apprehensive chatter went on, Sakura remained seated, her fist clenched, trying hard to repress her anger. 

“Sakura…” Hina said. “Are you okay?”

“Curse that Monokuma…” Sakura muttered. “I knew our captor was insidious, but this is worse than I thought. I don’t know what they want with me, but bringing my family into this is truly unforgivable!”

“Sakura, we’re all worried for what happened to our family…” Hina said. “But we’re watching it together because can pull through this, right?” 

“I thought it was because we didn’t murder each oth-” Kokichi said before being shushed. 

“Even after this, I have no intention of betraying you all, if that’s the impression you’re getting…” Sakura said. 

“I wasn’t thinking that at all!” Hina said. “If people think that you’re gonna resort to murder, then they’re the ones who are wrong!” 

“Hmph, so is that all it takes for you to believe her?” Byakuya scoffed. “

“Ugh, don’t you ever shut up?” Hina retorted. “What the hell do you know about Sakura? Why do you keep trying to assume that we’re all a bunch of bloodthirsty killers who’ll kill at anytime? Some of us aren’t like you, Byakuya, wanting to kick people down at whatever time.”

“I could ask the same to you,” Byakuya said. “What do you know about Sakura?”

“She’s my friend!” Hina began to shout. “I know she wouldn’t kill anyone!”

“Each day that passes here, you’ll question that more and more…” Byakuya said. “Empty words won’t end this game, only a victor can.”

“Byakuya, that’s enough…” Sakura said. “We’re gathered here to carry out the viewing, so it’s best if we did so peacefully…”

“You should thank my generosity for that warning,” Byakuya said. “A game isn’t any fun when your competitors are just so far behind.” The rest of the viewers shot various dirty looks at Byakuya for stirring things further, but the event continued. The next person to have their video drawn was Akane.

“Oh, so it’s my video.” Akane said dismissively as she ate. “Eh, no point worrying ‘bout it.”

“You’re taking it pretty easy for something like this,” Mahiru said. The video began began as usual, with Monokuma saying  **“Who’s the most important person in your life, Akane Owari?”** The video showed Akane in a run down apartment, taking care of easily over half a dozen kids, all less than half Akane’s age.  **“Akane Owari had very humble beginnings for an Ultimate. She grew up in the most vicious, violent area of Tokyo, having to scrounge for food for not only herself, but her hungry little brats as well!”**

“You really lived in a place like this, Akane?” Hiro asked. “W-Wow, it looks kinda, you know… dreadful?”

“Quiet, degenerate!” Tenko said. “It’s very rude to ask people sensitive information like that.”

“It’s alright,” Akane said, seeming unworried by the video. “Life was pretty damn difficult back then, feeding my lil’ brothers and sisters was a ton of work.

“I never took you for the nurturing type, Akane,” Nekomaru said. “Your responsibility is commendable!” 

**“It wasn’t uncommon for Akane to see corpses in the street in the morning, so Akane did everything she could to make sure her brats didn’t become on of ‘em!”** This time, the scene switched to Akane serving in a shady looking bar. In Akane’s hands were various alcoholic drinks, in the background, cigarette smoke and rich looking men, and Akane herself was wearing rather provocative clothing. This caused various looks of embarrassment, shock, and horror in the crowd.

“Gonta not comfortable seeing this!” He said, covering his eyes immediately. 

“Holy shit, Akane!” Kazuichi exclaimed. “That-That’s a real hard life you must’ve lived before coming here…”

“C-Can’t you be a bit more sensitive?!” Mahiru said, though she also looked embarrassed to be looking. 

“Y-You lived a pretty eventful life before now, didn’t you, Miss Owari?” Hifumi said, a little more excited than he should be. “If it makes you better to talk about it, feel free-”

“What?!” Miu shouted. “Are you saying that you’ve been suckin’ and fuckin’ way before I was?! I’m actually kinda jealous-” Sakura put her hands on both Hifumi and Miu’s shoulders.

“I’d suggest that you refrain from making such comments,” Sakura said, her voice once again growing dark.

“P-Please don’t hurt me Miss Ogami!” Hifumi cried. “I’ll stop, I swear!”

“So is this just another example of what Tenko warned us about,” Shuichi thought aloud. “Monokuma really likes to dig into our lives, if there’s a sufficient amount of dirt on us.”

“I get what you’re saying…” Kaito said. “Monokuma won’t spare any detail in these vids.”

“And that could be a problem…” Kyoko said to the other detective. “If people catch on that the videos are also revealing secrets, lives could be at stake.”

“Why do all of you look so red?” Akane looked around, unaware of the cause for concern. “So what if I worked at a few sketchy places? As long as I kept people’s hands away from me and didn’t get cold, it’s not a big deal, right?” 

_ “It’s a good thing, in a way that Akane isn’t affected by it…”  _ Shuichi thought.

“My apologies if I was making a scene, Akane…” Sakura said. “I didn’t want anyone making crude comments about you. But I suggest you take matters like this seriously. It’s evil that people used you to fulfill their perversions, one way or another.” Inside, Sakura felt anger rising within, how people were willing to take advantage of Akane’s body. 

“Really?” Akane seemed surprised. “It really ain’t a big deal, since it got food for me and the kids, but I guess I’ll stop thinkin’ about it.” 

“Is something wrong, Akane?” Tenko asked. “I-It just seems like there’s something-”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Akane blurted out. Just as she said that, Monokuma moved on.  **_“Eventually, Akane picked up gymnastics, and finally a substantial amount of dough. Enough that Akane could move out of that crapsack!”_ ** It showed that Akane’s siblings were in a very sizeable house, with an ample backyard, and fridges and pantries stocked with food. 

“It’s good to know your situation got better,” Sonia said. 

“We should learn to be grateful for what he have,” Angie said. “Especially on this island…” Abruptly, the video cut to the same house, but empty and abandoned. It looked like no one lived there for a long time, as evident by the cobwebs and dust settled on every corner.

**_“How unfortunate it must be that with Akane gone, those kids are gonna be without a breadwinner! Just think about how hungry and needy they’ll be without her! Is there still a chance they could be somewhere? The only way to find out is through graduation!”_ **

“What the hell?!” Akane said, visibly shocked. “That Monokuma… I’m gonna kick his ass!”

“Don’t do anything rash, Akane,” Nekomaru said. “It’s best if we figured what’s going on first…”

“Akane,” Tenko said. “Really, if you’re worried about this, then you can talk to me.”

“Me?! Worried? Of course not!” Akane said, though her voice still seemed shaky. “Only weak people get worried. All we gotta do is defeat Monokuma and we don’t have to worry, right?!”

“God, you’re going to get yourself killed, dumbass.” Fuyuhiko said. 

_ “I guess that’s another girl who isn’t receptive…”  _ Tenko said. 

“Uh, moving on,” Kaede said, handing the video to Akane. “Let’s see who’s next.” She took the next pad from the pile, and plugged it in. This time, the name that appeared was  **“Nagito Komaeda.”**

“Heh, so it’s my turn,” Nagito chuckled. “I thought with my luck, I was either gonna be first or last.”

_ “For a carefree person, I’m kinda curious what would be on Nagito’s video. Is it weird to think something like that?”  _ Kaede thought.

“I doubt that anyone would care who’s on my video,” Nagito said. “I mean, I don’t know who Monokuma could come with to make me kill anyone.”

“Of course we care about you, Nagito.” Kaede reassured. “You’re our friend, and we want to help each other out, right?”

“That’s what you want to think, but I think Nagito’s a total creep,” Hiyoko said. “I’m not surprised if he ends up being a closet psychopath.”

“As a fellow lucky student, I also think the best in Nagito,” Makoto spoke up. 

“Your words really are inspiring, Makoto…” Nagito said. “That hope you bring is something I live to witness! But of course, I’m beyond help here.”

“Seriously, what do you mean by that?” The monopad continued the video. Everyone looked, expecting to see Nagito’s loved ones. However, the screen shifted to Monokuma in a hardhat, with construction tape put over the black screen.

**_“Unfortunately, Nagito, there’s no one left alive to wait for your return. That’s right, there’s no one outside this island that cares about you! Looks like you lucked out, you truly have my deepest condolences!”_ ** The rest of the people were stunned into silence by this revelation. 

_ “So it really isn’t just Mikan…”  _ Shuichi thought. He looked at Nagito, who at first stared blankly at the screen.

“Damn… that’s pretty rough,” Mondo muttered, thinking back at his own losses.

“That’s a real shame, Nagito…” Kokichi said, looking sympathetic. “Well, at least Monokuma has nothing to use against you, right?” 

“Atua says that you aren’t alone, Nagito!” Angie said, approaching the lucky student. “Your parents taken care of on the other side, and they want you to keep moving forward!”

“Really, all of this comfort is more than I deserve…” Nagito said, his voice still nonchalant. “I’ve accepted it a long time ago.” 

“Accepted it?” Hajime asked. “What do you mean?”

“I guess all of you want to know now that you’ve seen my video,” Nagito said. “My luck… it’s nothing but a curse. You could call me the luckiest person alive, but my luck isn’t something that you want…”

“You don’t have to tell us if it’s too painful,” Kaede said.

“Whenever something unlucky happens to me, then something equally lucky happens to me in return. One day, while my parents and I were on a plane, we were hijacked. However, just then, a meteorite struck the plane and took out the hijacker. However, it also hit both of my parents, who died that day.” 

“How could anything good come from that?” Hajime asked, feeling sympathetic despite Nagito’s carefree attitude.

“Well, by the end of it, I earned back my freedom and gained a massive inheritance. Some of you could say that worked out to be good luck in the end?”

“Of course that isn’t good luck!” Hajime said.  

“D-Does this kind of bad shit happen t-to you often?” Toko asked, scooting away slowly from Nagito.

“All the time! So many in fact, that I’d just be holding up the viewing if I tried to list everything.

“Y-Yeah, you gotta stay at l-least three feet away from me from now on…” Toko said, backing herself against the wall away from Nagito. 

“In a way, your talent caused the death of everyone you love…” Ryoma contemplated. “Good grief…” 

“Sure, bad luck creates despair, without a doubt. But isn’t the the hope that comes from overcoming all worth it?”

“I don’t quite get it,” Chiaki said. “But it’s good that you found a way to cope, I guess?” 

_ “The hope of overcoming obstacles…”  _ Kaede thought.  _ “The feeling of hope that comes when we get out of here better be worth the struggle, then.” _

“And I guess what Kokichi sent to me wasn’t a lie after all, furthermore.” Nagito said.

“Oh yeah, I got Nagito’s motive video pictured,” Kokichi said. “I almost forgot.”

“Yeah, and we didn’t forget that stunt you pulled,” Mondo said, gritting his teeth.

“So it confirms that it really was Kokichi that was behind this,” Sonia sighed. The next video was Leon’s. 

“Great, so it’s my video,” Leon said. “Can’t say I ain’t nervous…” The video being shown was Leon, standing in the center of a group photo of his baseball team. 

**_“Leon Kuwata was the definition of prodigy! Since he was a kid, he was a skilled and proficient baseball player, quickly becoming the best there is around!”_ **

“D-Don’t get the wrong idea!” Leon said. “I didn’t get into baseball because I wanted to. Everyone in my school just kept telling me not to waste my talent or whatever!”

**_“But he couldn't have done it without such a superb team manager!”_ ** It zoomed into the girl, who looked a little younger than Leon posing with him in the photo.

“Kanon!” Leon cried out. “Dammit, what did Monokuma did to her?” 

“Who’s that, your girlfriend?” Hiyoko asked. “Didn’t think you’d be the type to actually get one!”

“That’s my cousin!” Leon said. “She’s like a little sister to me, don’t make it weird!”

“Cousin?” Korekiyo asked. “It sounds like she means a lot to you.”  
“Yeah, even aside from the baseball stuff, I wouldn’t know where I’d be without her,” Leon said. 

“Damn, and you really did seem like the type of person who looked at girls for their bodies and stuff,” Hiyoko said. “That got me really surprised!”

“Cut it out, you brat!” Leon said.

**_“Here’s an exclusive word from your cousin herself!”_ ** Kanon was shown, looking at the camera. Her skin looked pale, and her hair was messy. She clearly looked unhealthy, as her eyes also sagged. 

“What happened to her? Who did this to her?!” Leon growled. 

“More like, why did she do this to herself?” Ryoma observed. “She obviously hasn’t been taking care of herself, thinking about you.”

“L-Leon…” Kanon sobbed. “W-Wherever you are, your family misses you, and believe it or not, your team misses you. I-I don’t know whether I’ll ever see you again, but I need to say this; I love you…” The class was not prepared for that.

“W-What?!” Tsumugi said in shock. “But that’s forbidden love!”

“Don’t be so quick to judge,” Korekiyo said. “Love certainly is… complicated.”

“So you turned out to be a siscon or whatever after all!” Hiyoko said. 

“Hey, don’t take it that way!” Leon said, sounding embarrassed. “I always told her I didn’t see her that way, and she wouldn’t listen… she just centered her whole life around me.”

“I guess she understands how it feels to have that one person to hold onto taken away from you,” Peko added. 

**_“Will Leon be able to return to his cousin safely? Find out by graduating!”_ ** With that, Leon’s video was finished.

“Kanon has to learn to move on from me…” Leon said, sounding worried. 

“Hey, your cousin sounds like a strong girl,” Kaito said reassuringly. “I’m sure that she’s gonna pull through!”

“Seems like Monokuma really is adding all this sensitive information to the motive videos,” Maki said. “He’s prodding more and more into people’s lives…”

“Yeah, Himiko’s video seems really clean in comparison,” Shuichi said.

“Well that’s because unlike you degenerates, Himiko is pure and doesn’t have any disgusting secrets!” Tenko defended.

“Hey, don’t judge me for this!” Leon said. “For the last time, there’s nothing going on!” 

“Alright, we should move on,” Mahiru said, not wanting to linger on the subject. She pulled out the next video, which turned out to be Hina’s. 

“Wait,” Hina said. “T-To be honest, I don’t really want to see my video.”

“Really?” Sakura asked. 

“If we were to believe Monokuma, this is the only information we have of what happened while we were gone. Are you sure we want to ignore it?” Ryoma added.

“What do you mean while we were gone? There’s no way we could just go missing for years and not feel it, right?” Teruteru asked nervously. Hina looked left and right at the anxious faces of her classmates.

“I don’t think anything good can come of it,” Hina said. It wasn’t easy for her to utter those words. “It looks like these videos just make us fight each other, and that’s really making me depressed.”

“How are we supposed to know that you didn’t just receive your own motive video and are hiding your secrets from us?” Byakuya asked. “Not that I care what’s in your video, but it scenes strange that you’re going to be an exception.” 

“Well, uh-” Hina began, not sure what to say.

“No worries, ‘cuz Gonta was the one who received Hina’s video!” Gonta blurted out.

“Dammit, and I wanted to see Hina actually try to argue!” Kokichi said. “But Gonta’s so cluelessly honest, there’s no way he could lie, not even to save himself.”

“Atua says that resisting temptation will be rewarded!” Angie said. “He approves of this action!”

“Let’s just forget about it for now,” Hina said. “It’s not like the motive videos will be destroyed if we don’t view them right?”

“Opting out is something we allowed,” Taka said. “So we will respect that.”

“Hina…” Sakura said. “I agree that you are formidable person for passing on this,” Sakura said. Honestly, Sakura thought the video only fueled her curiosity and anxiety.

“H-Hey, it’s nothing,” Hina said, sounding a little flustered. The next monopad was put up for the viewing, and this time, it’s Shuichi. Though Shuichi had some sense of calm before this, he froze in shock. 

**_“Who’s the most important person in your life, Shuichi Saihara?”_ ** Monokuma said. Countless thoughts ran through his head as he tugged on the brim of his hat.

_ “Who knows how many memories were erased?”  _ Shuichi thought.  _ “My darkest secrets… There’s no way Monokuma would give away… that, would he? No… not in this video…”  _ He began to feel nauseated, the feeling swirling in his stomach.

“Shuichi, are you okay?” Kaede turned her eyes to Shuichi. “If you don’t want to view it, you don’t have to.

“N-No, it’s okay…” Shuichi said. “We should continue.” He took a moment to catch his breath before setting his eyes forward once again.

**_“Shuichi Saihara’s childhood was at a dead end with the fact that his parents always overseas instead of tending to their son. Luckily, he was recruited by his uncle, a renowned detective and apprenticed under his wing.”_ ** __

“Your parents?” Kaede asked. 

“They’re film screenwriters,” Shuichi said, bitterness hinting his voice. “There isn’t any sad story behind it, and really, it was for the better my uncle took me in.”

“Screenwriter? That sounds pretty cool, actually.” Leon said. “Must be good being famous ‘n such.”

“Not when you’re the son one,” Shuichi muttered. 

**_“Shuichi would’ve probably been a superb full fledged detective if not for that one incident removing all of his confidence! It’s seriously hilarious that his uncle thinks he disappeared because of THAT!”_ **

“An incident?” Hajime asked Shuichi.

_ “And Monokuma had to word it so it’s suspicious…”  _ Shuichi thought, looking down, unsure of what to say.

“Does that mean you have dirt as a detective?” Maki asked. “That seems pretty untrustworthy.”

“Hey Maki Roll, don’t say things like that!” Kaito said. “Shuichi has been nothing but help to us since he got here!”

“And we can’t just judge him based on Monokuma’s words!” Kaede defended.

“Well Shuichi looks shaken up when he mentioned an incident,” Kokichi said. “If it’s nothing untrustworthy, then maybe he should tell us!” Shuichi didn’t know how to respond to any of this, he felt as if the air in his lungs was being sucked from him as he struggled to find words to say.

“We shouldn’t be prodding into Shuichi’s life,” Nagito said. “I sincerely trust his talent as a detective…”

“W-Well who k-knows if he’ll try to swindle us,” Toko said. “H-How can we trust him i-if another murder happens?”

“When did he ever do that last investigation?” Kaito retorted. “Shuichi wouldn’t try to do that!” Shuichi contemplated just spilling the beans, the reason why he never looked people in the eye. Sometimes, it really did feel like the way he uncovered the truth last trial was a fluke despite the kind words Kaede and now Kaito are giving him.

“Hey, maybe Mr. Saihara’s incident isn’t criminal in nature,” Hifumi said, giving his own form of optimism. “Perhaps it’s something a little more scandalous.” At this rate, everyone was gonna say their piece on Shuichi’s secret.

“ENOUGH!” Nekomaru said. “We will not make assumptions about our friend, so it’s best if you all settled down!” Kaede herself looked at the pent-up tension that was now among her classmates.

“Maybe it’s time for a break,” Kaede said. 

“Yeah, maybe we should take some stress out of our shoulders,” Ryota agreed.

“What now?” Ryoma asked impatiently. “I’d rather we get this over with…” Kaede remembered how anxious Ryoma was to see his own motive video, and here Kaede was, pausing the viewing further.

“The past few videos have been… distressing for everyone,” Kaede said. “I know that some people want to get this over with, but I think it’s best if we took some time to calm down.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need to get up and stretch my legs,” Kazuichi yawned, trying to take his mind off the subject.

“We should take some time to prepare for the next set of videos, right?” Makoto asked. 

“So it’s agreed! There’ll be a recess before the viewings continue!” Taka said. 

“About time,” Hiyoko complained. “I’m done sitting in this cramped room with you people.” She got up and left the restaurant, and soon after, more people followed suit. 

“Hmph, I guess I’m in no place to object,” Ryoma said, pulling his hat over his eyes. He sounded almost disappointed as he left the room. As for Shuichi, he knew that some people distrusted him after the Monokuma video. But this wasn’t a good time to say anything, he thought. Everyone began to scatter to do their own thing, while Shuichi still sat with his own thoughts. 

___________________________________________________________________________

For Makoto, it was difficult to take in everything that transpired. Seeing the motive videos of Sakura, Leon, Nagito, Akane, Himiko, Shuichi… it made his head spin in worry about what his own family could be going through. Granted, his friends have been supportive of him so far, but it was clear that Kaede had to set a break to ease tensions between everyone. There were still plenty of them left for them to go through, so Makoto predicted it would probably take up everyone’s day. He saw that Chiaki was in the lobby too, her eyes fixated on the arcade machine there, and Kazuichi was in the corner with his hat pulled over his eyes. It seemed as if Chiaki never peels her eyes from anything related to games.

“Hey, Chiaki!” Makoto said, making sure he gets Chiaki’s attention.

“Hey Makoto…” Chiaki said lazily with her eyes still on the screen. “Um, there’s room for one more player, if you wanna play Smash Melee, you’re more than welcome.” 

_ “This store really is bizarre… that’s not a game that appears on arcade cabinets.” _

“It’s a trap Makoto, she’s gonna kick your ass!” Kazuichi said out of the corner. 

“Er, I don’t think I stand much of a chance against you,” Makoto agreed. 

“...If you think about winning too much, you’re not gonna have any fun playing.” Chiaki said.

“Are ya trying to call me a sore loser?” Kazuichi shot back.

“I thought we were here to cool off,” Chiaki refuted. “You’re not helping yourself…” As Kazuichi went back to his sulking, Makoto sat down, not wanting to decline the gamer’s invitation. 

“Makoto, do you have experience playing video games?”

“Sure I do,” Makoto said. “But I usually just play the most recent, popular games that everyone plays. I’ve never been particularly good at any of them, though.”

“The cabinet seems to be pretty old,” Chiaki said. “You have experience playing retro games right?”

“Eh, not really…” Makoto said. “But I hear people are super competitive about these games.”

“Like I said, Makoto, winning doesn’t have to be the only objective of gaming,” Chiaki assured. “I want to use games to bond with others.”

“Heh, I guess that works better on some people than others,” Makoto said, shooting a look at Kazuichi.

“Makoto, do you ever feel unsatisfied by your talent?” Chiaki asked.

“What do you mean by that?” Makoto asked. “Well, I know that I’m nothing spectacular by any means, but be honest, I’m not unsatisfied.” 

“Oh… forgot I said anything,” Chiaki said. “Looks like I’m talking to the wrong person about this… Ah, right, the game!” Chiaki said. 

“Does it take money to run this cabinet?” Makoto asked. 

“There’s no coin slot,” Chiaki said. “It just works.”

“I shouldn’t get used to all this free stuff,” Makoto said. “It still makes me feel weird whenever I just go to the market and take stuff without paying.”

“Rocketpunch isn’t like any other supermarket I know of,” Chiaki said. “Almost like a supermarket in a zombie apocalypse.”

_ “Does Chiaki think of stuff like that in a crowded market too?”  _ Makoto thought.

“Hey, we should get started on the game, right?” Makoto asked. The screen moved toward character selection.

“I think what each person mains in a fighting game can indicate what their personality is like,” Chiaki said. “That’s what I always hear. Makoto, do you have a main?”

“I know I don’t have one in this game,” Makoto said. “Don’t only really dedicated people worry about stuff like that?”

“I think with most people, they take a character that they really like to play and learn, and do hone their skills with them relentlessly…” Chiaki said. “To my experience, playing many characters without focusing can be fun, but you spend more time learning the character than the game.”

“So it’s like hard work and talent,” Makoto said. “If you’re the Ultimate Gamer, you basically mastered all these character, right?”

“I think you will find out soon enough,” Chiaki said. Together, they played many matches, though it was mostly because Makoto always lost almost immediately. It seemed like no matter what Makoto did, Chiaki always seemed to come out on top. Makoto didn’t complain, because he knew what he was getting into playing Chiaki. However, he was amazed by her skills even though she looked half asleep the entire time. Even for an average person like him, he still feels like he’s learning the game at an accelerated rate when Chiaki’s around, and appreciating it more.

“This is pretty fun,” Makoto said. “I wouldn’t expect to say that after losing twenty times in a row.”

“So I guess you do understand what I’m getting to, in a way,” Chiaki said. “You’re a weird guy, Makoto?”

“Weird? C’mon, I’m the most average person here, there’s nothing that can be abnormal about me!” Their conversation was interrupted by Hina, who made her way down the stairs toward him.

“Makoto, break’s over!” Hina called out. “We should get back to the viewing, since it’s been thirty minutes.”

“It’s been half an hour already?!” Makoto said in realization. Though gaming brought him a bit of normalcy and comfort, he knew he had to face the situation he was in once again. “I guess I should go back to the restaurant,” Makoto stood up.

“And I thought I could fit in a nap within this time,” Chiaki yawned, before taking her leave.

“Makoto, don’t go up just yet!” Hina said. “We gotta tell everyone still out there to get back, too! We don’t want them to miss the viewing. Kaede gave me that task.” 

“You need my help?” Makoto asked, turning his head back toward Hina.

“Well, there are like forty of us to bring back here,” Hina said, shrugging her shoulders. “Normally I’d say it’s their loss for not being on time, but I can’t ignore them for something like this.” Hina walked out of the lobby, and Makoto found himself trailing behind her, trying to keep up with her energetic pace.

“Wait up, Hina!” Makoto said. “You’re moving too fast!”

“C’mon, Makoto!” Hina replied. “There’s no such thing as going too fast, you just gotta pick up the pace!” 

_ “How does she have that kind of energy?”  _ Makoto thought to himself. “Hina, uh, I wanted to ask you something.” Makoto said.

“What is it?” Hina replied. “If it’s anything about what I’ve been eating, I’m not gonna answer that.”

“Why did you opt out of watching your motive video?” Makoto asked. “I think most people are dying to see theirs.”

“Makoto, it’s not about me running away from my problems, unlike some people. Of course I’m worried sick for my family, but it’s not gonna help anything by worrying!”

“That takes a lot of-”

“It’s just like Kaede said, we gotta worry about not getting ourselves down trying to escape!” 

“You think after you said that, other people will also follow suit?” Makoto asked.

“Other people? Uh, I didn’t think anyone will opt out because of me,  but if they do, that’s flattering, I guess...”

“Well you did sound pretty determined back there,” Makoto said. 

“Psh, first Sakura and now you?!” Hina said, rubbing her head sheepishly. “Sakura said the same thing to me, about how she admired how I wouldn’t bite into temptation or whatever. No way, influencing people ain’t my thing at all.” 

“I guess if the Ultimate Martial Artists said you made the right decision, it’s hard to deny it, right?” 

“Hey, I appreciated your words too, Makoto,” Hina said. “Really… people don’t praise me at all for that kinda stuff.” The two went around the pool, informing everyone to get inside for the viewing. After everyone there was headed to the restaurant, what’s next was to search the first island.

“Do we really have to check outside the hotel?” Makoto asked, peering towards the gate leading outside the hotel grounds.

“Wait, I feel like we’re forgetting one more place we should look,” Hina thought aloud. “Oh, right! Maybe we should check the cottages, too!” They turned back, looking at both wings of the cottages. Makoto felt a rush of fear going through his spine, freezing him dead at his tracks.

“What’s wrong, Makoto?” Hina asked, stopping to look back at him. 

“Nothing,” Makoto said… “I don’t know why I even stopped…” 

“I don’t want to go door to door,” Hina said. “Maybe I should just walk to the middle and shout at the top of my lungs. I mean, it’s not like the cottages are soundproof right?”

“That’d save some time,” Makoto said. “But I think if Ibuki or Nekomaru were here, it’d make things a lot easier.” He sure wished they were here, because he had a bad feeling, lingering around the cottages. He continued to ponder as Hina ran around, knocking on doors to make sure whoever is still in their cottages would go back to the viewing. He leaned against his own cottage, feeling as if his pace wasn’t enough to keep with Hina’s.

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone’s hanging at their cottage,” Hina said as she began to trek back. “I think if we had to remind people outside of here, then we’ll be the ones who are late.”

“I’m right behind you,” Makoto said, beginning to follow her back. He took a few steps forward, and then slipped onto the boardwalk floor. 

“Ow!” Makoto yelped, trying to break his fall with his arms.

“Makoto, are you alright?” Hina called out, dashing back toward Makoto. “Did you slip on something?”

“Probably…” Makoto said. “I guess it’s just with my luck that I’d slip on a dry walkway…” He got up and quickly brushed his jacket and pants. 

“Uh, Makoto?” Hina said, looking at his back. “W-What’s that on your jacket?” 

“What do you mean?” Makoto exclaimed, touching his backside. He ran his fingers through his back, and felt something wet. When he inspected his hand, he saw a dark red liquid. He looked down and saw his shoe was also stained.

“This can’t be-” 

“Blood?!” Hina said. She looked at the bloodstain on the boardwalk, and darted her eyes around. “I don’t see any bodies anywhere, so that’s probably just juice or something that someone spilled, right?” 

_ “Hina’s right…”  _ Makoto thought.  _ “There aren’t any bodies around here, and everyone was alive and well at the viewing earlier…”  _ He looked back at the stain on the floor, and saw that it trickled off the boardwalk, and into the water below that surrounded the cottages.

“Hina… the water!” Makoto exclaimed, making his way over to the edge of the floor. He peered into the water, and saw that it was tinted red with blood. 

“D-Does that mean there’s a body i-in the water?!” Hina said nervously. Makoto allowed his upper body to hang from the boardwalk, into the waters below. He saw a pale hand that belonged to a body that floated in darkness. He had to fight back his overwhelming urge to throw up, as he reached for the hand and checked its pulse. It was faint, but present.

“S-Someone’s in the water!” Makoto shouted. “A-And they’re alive!”

“They are?!” Hina said. She looked like she was ready to run and tell everyone, but then she stopped. “B-But if they’re alive, then that means we can save them right?” Hina grit her teeth and walked toward the edge.

“I’m serious, Hina!” Makoto said. “We gotta do something about it!” Hina also found herself looking over the edge at the person in the water. To the surprise of Makoto, Hina slipped into the water.

“What’re you doing?!” Makoto cried out. He could see her pulling the person below out of the darkness, and onto the boardwalk. She moved with surprising strength for her size, having the athletic prowess of a true Swimming Pro.

“I-It’s.!” Hina murmured holding the person in her arms. 

“Leon!” Makoto cried out. He saw that Leon’s whole body was pale, his red hair drenched in water. The baseball star was unconscious, and his breathing was shallow.

“H-He’s just unconscious, right?” Hina said, trying to shake him awake. Makoto can only look as tears began to form on her eyes. However, she can begin to feel warm blood dripping down her thigh. She turned Leon over, and found a knife in the back of his thigh.

“W-We have to get everyone!” Makoto said, scrambling back on his feet. He turned and began to run toward the restaurant, where he bumped into Ryota.

“Makoto, have you seen Hina and everyone else who isn’t here? We’ve been waiting for quite a-” 

“Ryota, you gotta get the others!” Makoto said, pointing at Leon. “He needs medical attention!” Ryota’s eyes widened in shock as he came to the grim realization of what’s going on. As he waited for everyone else to come, the only sounds he could hear is his own rapid heartbeat, Leon’s laboured breath, and Hina’s quiet sobs. Soon enough, he saw everyone from the hotel rushing in to the scene, with many of their faces in despair or shock. When Hina saw Sakura, she immediately ran over to her, still crying.

“Hina, are you hurt?” Sakura asked worriedly, looking at Hina’s bloodstain clothes.

“I-I’m not…” Hina mustered. “B-But Leon, he’s…”

“So it happened again…” Taka said, biting his lip to keep it from quivering. “And in broad daylight… I thought we made every precaution we could!”

“W-Wait,” Kaede said. “The body discovery announcement hasn’t played yet, hasn’t? That means he isn’t dead!”

“He isn’t…” Makoto said solemnly.  _ “Though it looks like he will be, soon…”  _ he wanted to say, but couldn’t bring himself to. 

“So that means we could save him right?” Kaito said, trying to salvage the situation. He approached Leon, still unconscious, confirming that he was still breathing, but faintly. Gonta didn’t hesitate to pick up Leon with surprising grace, not even flinching when the blood stained his suit and trousers.

“We must get Leon to safe area first!” Gonta said, trying to hold back his anguish. They hurried over to the hotel lobby, and set Leon down on the counter.

“There isn’t a hospital around here,” Mondo grimaced. “Looks like our dude is in deep shit.” He looked pitifully as Kirumi attempted to dab napkins from the restaurant on the wound. 

“Monomi can’t allow this!” Ibuki said. “She said she’d take care of all her  _ students!”  _

“As if that dumbass rabbit would be any help,” Fuyuhiko said. “Looks like we got another trial on our hands.”

“Do not say something so cruel!” Sonia said. 

“I know, we can get Mikan to fix him up! We can worry about the asshole who attacked him after!” Kaito said. The crowd shifted their eyes uncomfortably, before setting their eyes on Mikan. 

“M-Mikan… I know you can fix him,” Tenko said softly as Mikan came forward to inspect him. She took Leon’s fading pulse, tracing her fingers over towards Leon’s thigh. 

“Makoto and K-Kaito are right, he’s alive…” Mikan whimpered. “B-But…” She gripped the handle of the knife briefly, but then let go. 

“But what?” Kaito said. “There’s something you can do about it, right?” Mikan eyed the knife at the back of Leon’s thigh. It was deep, without a doubt, and it looked like Leon may slip away from life at any moment. Mikan opened her mouth, but no words came forward. 

“W-What’s wrong?!” Kaito asked. “If there’s something you can do, then do it!” His voice began to grow impatient, yet Mikan wouldn’t budge.

“I-I’m sorry!” Mikan cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Hey, is there something stopping Mikan from helping Leon?” Kazuichi said nervously. 

“L-Leon… th-there’s nothing we can do about him.” Mikan cried, trying to collect her words. 

“What do you mean there’s nothing we can do?” Makoto said. Kyoko took her own step forward and focused her lilac gaze at the wound. She looked around, and saw the doubt in everyone’s faces.

“What Mikan is trying to say is that the wound is fatal.” She explained. “Not only has he lost a lot of blood in the time being, but the knife has sunk into his femoral artery.”

“So are we supposed to just sit around and watch him die?!” Kaito asked.

“What we can do is prepare for the upcoming investigation and trial then,” Byakuya said. “If you don’t want to die, you know the rules.” He shifted his eyes toward Mikan. “Well, if the nurse was any duller than she is, then she would’ve made this investigation very clear cut, albeit boring.”

“W-What the hell do you mean by that, you degenerate?” Tenko said, raising her fists in a fighting stance.

“It’s simple,” Byakuya said with a slight smile across his lips, as if to snicker at the situation. “Whoever pulls the knife will cause Leon to bleed out faster, thus when he dies, they’ll be the new blackened, won’t they?” Shaken by Byakuya’s words, everyone had to accept the fact that not only Leon, but another culprit will have to be uncovered and executed for the rest of them to survive.

“We can’t just leave Leon alone like this!” Nekomaru said. “I-I failed as a Team Manager by allowing another person to die by my watch…” 

“Save your energy on sentimentality,” Byakuya scoffed. “You’re essentially talking to a dead man.” However, Nekomaru grasped Leon’s hand, feeling for himself the life that was draining from Leon. To his surprise, he felt the finger grip back for a moment, before going limp once again. Everyone was quiet, only faint sobs among the crowd and Leon’s fading breath visible. Soon, only the sobs remained as the last of Leon’s life faded.

***Ding Dong Ding Dong***

**“A body has been discovered! Please report to the Hotel Lobby immediately. Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!”**

The announcement confirmed that another investigation will have to begin. Leon Kuwata, The Ultimate Baseball Star, was dead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> submerged corpses i like to write in apparently 
> 
> yeah keeping a consistent upload is hard but this fic will continue


	11. Exchange: Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i wrote myself in a corner but i might be back in the swing of things

“How much time has passed since the body discovery announcement?” Makoto thought. Everyone continued to stand there, unable to take action since Leon’s life faded. It seemed like even those who were familiar with death and killing, like Ryoma and Mukuro didn’t know what to do. 

“H-He really is gone, isn’t he?” Mahiru choked out, tears beginning to well on her face. 

 _“Leon…”_ Makoto thought. _“Sure, he was a reckless guy who didn’t know what to do with his future… But that’s just what an innocent teenager is like! Why would anyone do something so cruel to him?!”_ Perhaps those were the same questions Makoto asked himself when he first saw Keebo dead. Then he thought back to Sayaka… someone else fell into the same trap as the culprit of this murder.

 _“Damn it! How many more people have to die?!”_ Makoto couldn’t bear to look at the corpse any further. Monokuma appeared once again, looking left to right at the solemn faces of the remaining students.

“Aw, what’s with this sour mood?” Monokuma said. “Y’all look like you just saw someone die!”

“I-I think it’s because we did…” Hifumi said, his voice trembling. 

“S-So there’s no denying it?” Teruteru asked nervously. “D-Do we really have to go through… it again?”

“Correcto! Didn’t you hear the announcements? The rest of you are gonna have to investigate and do the trial again! I think y’all know what that means… lurking among you is a killer!”

“Again with a killer…” Nagito said. “How could this be?”

“You should be more concerned about how you’re gonna get out of this!” Monokuma chuckled, before gesturing toward the e-Handbook in Nagito’s pocket. “But never fear! Your ol’ pal Monokuma will lend you another hand! It’s not like one investigation is enough to make you seasoned detectives just yet!

“Oh, oh! I get it!” Kokichi said in excitement. “We’re gonna get another Monokuma File, right?!” 

“That’s right!” Monokuma said. “A new section has once again been added to your Monopad! Well, I think you bastards know what do, so I’ll save my talk for the trial!” Monokuma turned his back on the students, ready to leave. “Oh, by the way, just so no one needs to ask again, all rooms will be unlocked for the duration of the investigation!”

“That’s a violation of our rights!” Hiro tried to retort. 

“Rights? That’s pretty hilarious,” Monokuma snickered. “From the bottom of my heart, I encourage you to do what you have to in order to further the investigation. After all, if you got nothing to hide, you got nothing to fear, right?”

“B-But I have nothing to s-show either!” Mikan sobbed in response.

“That’s all for you bastards to figure out in the end,” Monokuma said. “Remember that the trial will begin soon enough, so don’t keep me or Monomi waiting of course!”

 Before anyone can get to investigating, Monomi appeared as usual.

“T-This is just too terrible…” Monomi cried. “Another k-killing happened after all.”

“Shit, not you again…” Fuyuhiko said.

“Hey, Monomi, you saw the whole shebang didn’t you?” Ibuki asked. “Why didn’t you do anything to save him?!” 

“I-I really wanted to, I swear!” Monomi explained. “B-But Monokuma would stop me if I did anything… I truly am powerless.”

“I have to agree with you on the last part,” Hiro said.

“You are surely making excuses so we would see that you’re not on Monokuma’s side,” Celeste said. “You really are a pathetic excuse for a _teacher._ ” 

“It was for the best that you didn’t step in,” Byakuya said. “Otherwise this game wouldn't have begun anew.”

“T-This is all just a game to you, isn’t it?” Hina scowled through her tears. “You really are the worst.”

“And what if it is a game to me?” Byakuya said. “I’m not about to spend my time arguing, as my time has been wasted enough.” He immediately began to walk away. 

“As much as I hate to agree with him,” Celeste said. “There’s work to be done.” Makoto snapped back to the situation at hand, and took the e-Handbook from his pocket. 

 **“Monokuma File #2:** The victim is Leon Kuwata, The Ultimate Baseball Star. The body was discovered at 10:30 AM, in the hotel lobby. The estimated time of death was 10:30 AM. The cause of death from blood loss. A large stab wound is on the back of his thigh, along with some water in the body’s lungs. A shallow cut was also found on his hand. No other signs of damage are present.” 

***Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #2.***

“Can we be sure that the Monokuma File is correct again?” Makoto asked. 

“Don’t worry, because we have Mikan to help us!” Tenko said, trying to make light of the grim situation.

“I-I’ll try to help,” Mikan said, finally able to examine Leon’s body. “S-Sorry, but I-I’ll have to examine the wound further…”

“What do you mean by that?” Sonia asked.

“If you’re squeamish or prudent, I suggest you leave.” Kyoko said. “We have to examine the body fully this time. Don’t worry, I’ll be certain to keep watch of her.”

“Oh… I understand,” Nekomaru said, tears welling up in his eyes. “Leon, we’ll give you the justice you deserve…” With that, he took his leave. 

“I-I don’t feel so good,” Hina said, looking down at the blood that covered her skin and clothes. “I think I should go get changed.”

“I think it’s for the best,” Sakura said. 

“Well, I’m gonna get away from this shitfest,” Fuyuhiko said, taking his own leave.

“Everyone, grab a partner and begin investigating,” Rantaro said. “We don’t have a lot of time.” Makoto also took a hint and left the lobby as well. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Hey, Makoto?” Nagito said. “I’ve been hoping we could investigate together.”

“S-Sure,” Makoto said, trying to get his mind into action. “But why would you choose a normal guy like me?”

“I can see you’re anything but,” Nagito said. “For someone who claims to be normal, you have quite the eye for deduction. The sight of that gives us all hope.”

“Okay, where do we begin?” Makoto asked. 

“Were you the one who discovered Leon in the water?” Nagito asked. “I got to that tragic sight pretty early, and you were already there.”

“That was Hina,” Makoto said. “But I was with her. I’ll take you to the spot.” Makoto and Nagito walked together to the boardwalk where Leon was found, but bumped into Kaede first.

“Kaede!” Nagito said. “I did notice that some people were missing when the body was discovered.”

“Y-Yeah, some of us weren’t at the lobby,” Kaede said solemnly. “Maki, Gundham, Hiyoko, Toko, Peko, Akane, Tsumugi, and Chihiro I know weren’t at the lobby when the announcement rang.”

“Looks like someone should fill you in,” Makoto said. 

“I know what happened to Leon…” Kaede said. “We saw the Monokuma File… But I… I should get going, too.” Kaede walked past Makoto and Nagito.

“It looks like even our uniting leader was shaken…” Nagito sighed.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Makoto returned the sigh. They arrived at the boardwalk, seeing the bloodstain on the floor already drying. It was the same bloodstain he slipped on.

“Crap, I think me slipping on the blood is gonna get in the way of the evidence,” Makoto said, gesturing toward his stained jacket.

“You may think that, but I think you slipping is what managed to find the body in the first place,” Nagito said. “That’s kinda good luck, looking back.”

“Y-You’re taking this pretty lightly,” Makoto said.

“You think I am?” Nagito asked, slightly surprised. “It’s all that I can do in times like this. Coming to accept everything allows you take things more lightly, that’s what I’m thinking.” Makoto looked at the nearby cottages. The back of Leon’s cottage was toward the wall leading outside the hotel, and neighboring the cottages of Korekiyo Shinguji and Makoto Naegi, which were across from Leon's. 

 _“Maybe if I were in my room, I could’ve done something about it…”_ Makoto thought. _“Crap! I shouldn’t be caught up thinking about that!”_

“So Leon’s cottage is the closest to the crime scene,” Makoto said. “I thought so.” 

“You think he was attacked after he left his room?” Nagito asked.

“Probably,” Makoto said. “We can be sure that this bloodstain was from when Leon was initially attacked.” He had to admit that this place didn’t have many clues, but something caught Makoto’s eye. Opposite to Leon’s cottage, none other than Makoto’s, was another bloodstain.

“What’s this?” Makoto said, approaching the corner of his own cottage, covered in shadow. He could’ve easily missed it, and he sighed in relief at the fact that he caught it.

“Another bloodstain,” Nagito said. “Leon probably put his bloody hand on this wall before he fell into the water.

“Y-You know what’s strange?” Makoto said. “My dorm is all the way on the opposite end of the initial bloodstain.”

“As expected of the Ultimate Lucky Student!” Nagito praised. “Your luck is unparalleled!”

 _“It’s pretty clear that it’s your luck that’s spectacular,”_ Makoto said, thinking back to Nagito’s motive video.

“I believe this implies that Leon must’ve stumbled after being stabbed on hit the wall with his injured hand before falling.”

“That makes sense,” Makoto said. “That means the culprit was blocking Leon in some way, right? So he ran into the opposite direction and slipped.”

“And this also proves that Leon received the other knife wound on his hand before falling into the water. There’s no way the culprit followed Leon into the water after that.”

***Truth Bullet: Blood on Makoto’s Cottage***

“I think things are beginning to piece together already,” Nagito said. “I guess we’ll have to see what else lies ahead of us. That is the only way our hope can prevail.”

_“Normally, when I say hope, I’m filled with the determination to continue… I shouldn’t say this around Nagito, but the way he says it just rubs me the wrong way…”_

___________________________________________________________________

Since clearing the lobby, Himiko was outside, sitting down on a pool bench. She felt numb, not even registering the feeling of sun on her skin, or the scent of chlorine around the pool. She had no urge to move, she didn’t even know if she wanted to move to Monokuma Rock, she’d be more willing to let someone else drag her. 

 _“Nyeh… I think it’s better if I stayed here,”_ Himiko thought. _“The other forty or so can finish the investigation without me, right? Besides, I’m too low on mana to cast any spells, yeah that’s what I’ll say if anyone asks.”_ Himiko didn’t even hear or see Tenko approaching her.

 _“Mikan is busy with the investigation… I’m so proud of her and her talent! I can’t even begin to imagine being in her position… So, now there’s someone else I want to talk to… Alright, how should I begin this?”_ Tenko thought to herself. _“It must be such a stressful time for Himiko… a murder just occured and now we’re gonna be stuck in that awful trial again, and someone else will have to be executed! B-But I gotta stick to my promise, to help all the girls get through this together, including my precious Himiko!”_

“H-Hey Himiko!” Tenko approached. 

“I’m too low on mana.” Himiko deadpanned.

“I know this is a bad time, but is there anything you wanna talk about?” Tenko asked. “I know you haven’t talked that much since we got here, but there’s gotta be something on your mind right now!”

“There isn’t…” Himiko replied in her same monotone voice.

“ _Alright things aren’t going how I planned but c’mon Tenko think of something that’ll at least get her to open up a bit!”_ Tenko thought to herself.

“If you’re scared or worried about saying something to me, don’t worry! I’m not the kind of person to take your feelings lightly unlike degenerate males!”

“Well… you’re not doing a good job proving it.” Tenko visibly faltered at that.

“Um… okay Himiko, maybe it really isn’t a good time, but really if you want to talk about something I’ll always be open. Stay safe out there, Himiko!” Tenko began to back away nervously, keeping her eyes on Himiko. She saw Angie walk by her in an energetic step, a visible contrast to Tenko’s now downtrodden movements. 

“Oh, hi Angie,” Himiko muttered. 

 _“I wish Himiko would greet me for once!”_ Tenko thought. She stopped and stared at the conversation unfolding in front of her.

“Himiko, Himiko!” Angie said in her same unending cheerful tone. “I was just looking for you. Have the teachings of Atua reached your mind?”

“I-I guess so…” Himiko said. 

“Don’t guess! The only answer is to pray Atua himself. The investigation can wait, as Atua has fated for us to solve it from the beginning!” Angie took Himiko’s hand, and clasped it with Himiko’s other hand as if in prayer. That caused Tenko’s eyes to go wide with shock. 

 _“And I bet your ATUA also willed for this whole murder, this whole killing game to happen, right?!”_ Tenko thought incredulously, still listening in. _“S-Should I be thinking those thoughts about a girl?”_

“S-So that’s how you pray to Atua?” Himiko thought. 

“Do not worry, Do not worry! Prayer is a free action, it only takes your dedication to do so!” Angie proceeded to hold put her own hands in a prayer position.

“It doesn’t cost mana to pray, I see.” Himiko closed her eyes and her body became even more still than it once was.

 _“I swear I will free Himiko from your grip when this is all done,”_ Tenko glared. To her surprise, another girl walked over to see the two Ultimates praying. Sonia looked intently, with her blue eyes, though it looked like she had been crying.

“I’ve also been watching this unfold,” Sonia said to Tenko. “I have spent my entire life so far reading and listening instead of experiencing the words of others, and it’s beautiful to see this friendship bloom, is it not? Even in this time...”

“H-Hey don’t get the wrong idea, I wasn’t stalking anyone at all!” Tenko replied. “And sure, I guess about the second part.”

“I wish I could find friendship with everyone on this island, but now one more of them is gone, and another one will be if we make it through the trial…”

“Sonia…” Tenko said. “I appreciate that you were able to say that!”

“Really?” Sonia said in slight surprise. “It may not sound very princess like of me, but thank you…”

“Oh my oh my!” Angie called out to Sonia. “Atua tells me that you are listening in on us! Do not be afraid, Sonia, c’mon c’mon, join us!” Tenko felt as if lightning struck down her heart.

 _“You’re dragging more and more people!”_ Tenko almost shouted. 

“I would be lying to say if I were to say I am not curious…” Sonia said as she took her own seat on a nearby pool chair.

“Atua accepts anyone who is willing!” Angie continued. “So there is no need to be afraid of getting in touch with him. Wouldn’t you agree, Tenko?”

“Don’t interrupt our conversation, Angie!” Tenko retorted, dodging the question. “Sonia you wouldn’t want to join a cult, would you?”

“Oh ho? Are you trying to call Atua’s holy following a cult?” Angie laughed. “Atua is used to this blasphemy, but it angers him all the same…” Tenko felt a chill down her spine. How could someone have such a high and upbeat yet dark and sinister tone in her voice?

“I am interested in cults,” Sonia said. “But if you say it is not a cult, then I will believe you… I will say that I am curious.”

“I’ve been trying to get people to open up,” Tenko said. “But is a discussion about cults and Atua really a good time right now?! That seems like an escape from our situation right now!”

“Well I’m low on mana…” Himiko said. “The least I can do is recharge before the trial…”

“Do not worry, Tenko,” Sonia reassured. “My mind will be clear when the trial begins.”

“Uh, okay then…” Tenko said worriedly. _“Something about Angie really makes me feel uneasy…”_

__________________________________________________________________

Kaede peered at the Hotel Lobby, seeing Toko standing outside in noticeable fear.

“Toko, what’re you doing out here?” Kaede said. Toko must’ve moved fast to beat her to the chase. 

“I-I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Toko said. “I w-was away when the body was discovered but I didn’t expect all of t-that to be visible!”

“Oh yeah… did you say you were afraid of blood?” Kaede asked. _“I guess I gotta steel myself to see the body…”_

“I-It’s not just that!” Toko said. “What they’re doing to him is indecent! Raunchy! Even I wouldn’t resort to something as perverted as that!”

“Even you?” Kaede said, confused at Toko’s behavior. 

“D-Don’t judge me!” Toko said. “I bet you think I’m s-some degenerate who has no standards! If you really wanna go in there, I-I won’t stop you, but y-you better go in purely for finding clues!”

“Okay, I-I get it…” Kaede said, not getting a single word of Toko’s rambling.

“I swear… I have my body saved for one person, one person alone!” Toko muttered. Kaede passed by Toko, hoping that the investigation will faze this conversation from her mind. She took a deep breath, and stepped through the doors. 

“Kaede, you’re here…” Mukuro said. Kaede looked around the lobby and saw that only Kyoko, Kirumi, Mikan, and Rantaro were present in the lobby.

“Where did everyone go?” Kaede asked. “I thought there’d be more clues at… Leon’s… body…” Kaede stopped herself as her gaze saw Mikan poking around at Leon’s bare thighs.

“I told Toko to give some warning if someone were to come in,” Rantaro said. “Only the people… I guess, dedicated to finding clues in Leon’s body are still left.” 

“I-I understand,” Kaede said, averting her eyes from Leon to give him some privacy. “Did you find anything out about that? Sorry I wasn’t here, I didn’t get a good look at anything.”

“The knife was without a doubt the murder weapon.” Kyoko said, pointing at the knife on the desk that was now removed. “The angle from which the culprit stabbed was upwards, so Leon must’ve been standing.”

“Upwards?” Mukuro asked. “Does that mean the culprit is shorter than Leon is if that’s where they stabbed him?”

“It is kinda weird for the culprit to choose that spot,” Kaede said, trying to keep in the loop. “Do you think the culprit was targeting a specific body part or wherever?”

“I don’t think the culprit thought out the stabbing very thoroughly,” Kyoko said. “Most people would try to stab the target in the back or neck, but the thigh? Very strange indeed.”

***Truth Bullet: Leon’s Stab Wound.”**

“I-I also want to explain the other wound on Leon’s hand,” Mikan said. “I think the culprit only stabbed Leon once… Judging by the shape of the cut, Leon must’ve grabbed the blade in panic and cut himself.”

“Only one stab wound,” Rantaro said. “That makes sense…” 

***Truth Bullet: Leon’s Hand”**

“The last thing mystery in Leon’s body is the knife,” Kyoko said. “Where did the knife come from? Kirumi, would you know?”

“I-I apologize,” Kirumi said as she grit her teeth. “I was too invested in the videos to check the kitchen before it was too late. But I can confirm the knife came from the kitchen.”

“But that would mean someone would have to hide the knife in their body,” Mukuro said. “We all probably were focused on the video, but the culprit would be stupid to not hide it within their bodies.”

“That does look like a fairly large knife,” Kaede said. “You can’t just hide it in your sock or shoe.”

“The l-length of the blade I estimate is around 15 centimeters in length, judging by Leon’s wounds, while also being 4 cm in width…”

***Truth Bullet: Kitchen Knife***

“One thing I want to find out is when exactly Leon was attacked…” Rantaro said. “We only got a thirty minute break, so I don’t think he was left out that long.”

“None of his w-wounds have water damage…” Mikan said. “I-I’m sorry I c-can’t help anymore…”

“No, you did fine, Mikan,” Kaede said. “We managed to uncover a lot because of you…” 

“Could any of us know what Leon was doing before he went off alone?”

“Chances are, most of us went back to our room or something…” Mukuro said. “There might be someone out there, I guess…”

“So that’s all we have here,” Kaede said, turning to move up the stairs. _“I wonder if there’s anything to see upstairs…”_ Kaede was at the restaurant yet again, and it was clean. Despite the commotion of earlier today, it looks like Kirumi cleaned everything thoroughly… _“Could Kirumi have accidentally cleaned any potential evidence?”_ She thought. he saw Shuichi peering his eyes into the kitchen.

“Shuichi, do you feel any better?” Kaede asked.

“Oh… hey Kaede,” Shuichi said. “I guess…”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Shuichi,” Kaede said, worried for the detective. “It feels like a weird thing to say, but if you’re worried, I’m worried…”

“I-I think you deserve to know why… why I got shaken up back there,” Shuichi said. “After the trial.”

“After the trial…” Kaede said, looking at Shuichi’s tired eyes. She absolutely didn’t want to entertain the possibility they could fail to find the culprit, so she left it at that. “Yeah… we should take a closer look at the kitchen.” This brings her back to the first investigation where she learned about the candy squares, and the missing cleaning material that were all clues of Keebo’s murder. 

 _“I don’t think I’ll have many fond memories of this restaurant,”_ Kaede thought. 

“Did you hear Mikan and Kyoko’s account?” Shuichi asked.

“I have,” Kaede replied. “That’s what lead me here.” Shuichi walked further into the kitchen, making sure not to knock anything over. He looked at the knife rack, and saw the empty slot. However, Shuichi looked over at the handwashing sink. It was wet, and looks like it was used recently. 

“Kaede… do you think this sink is suspicious?” Shuichi asked.

“Well, it’s wet…” Kaede said. “It’s no surprise that people that it would be.” 

“However, isn’t it strange that someone would use a handwashing sink in this kitchen unless they were working in it?” Shuichi asked. 

“Yeah, it sure is a pretty big hassle when you can just use the hotel’s bathroom, like everyone else tends to do.”

***Truth Bullet: Recently Used Sink.***

“That can’t be the only clue around here…” Shuichi asked. “It’s clear that the culprit was here…” 

“If you’re looking for clues, I think I found something,” a deep voice said. Shuichi turned back and saw Ryoma standing at the kitchen entrance.

“Ryoma, you’re here too?” Kaede asked. 

“Hey, we should be partnered up during this,” Shuichi said. “Where’s your partner?”

“Well, the two of you are watching me right now, aren’t you?” Ryoma replied. “It seems our culprit wasn’t too thorough with drying their hands.”

“What do you mean?” Kaede asked. 

“Ryoma, I checked the washcloths, and none of them seem used,” Shuichi said. “There’s nothing suspicious in the trash can, either.”

“Okay, get this…” Ryoma said. “The culprit probably didn’t dry their hands or the knife…”

“The culprit cleaned the knife?” Kaede asked in surprise.

“Yeah, the culprit really did want to be clean,” Ryoma said. “Though that just left behind more clues for us in the end…”

“Wait a minute…” Shuichi said. “How did you come to that conclusion.”

“It’s easier to find it from… well, my position,” Ryoma said. “But the wood floor has water spots on them, as if someone wet the floor and didn’t dry them…” The tennis pro stepped aside as Kaede walked toward where he was once standing, and crouched down. The sun was shining through the room, illuminating three separate trails of stains. The pattern looked like droplets, and it faded as the trail exited the kitchen.

“Oh, now I get what you mean by your position,” Kaede gave a small laugh. 

“Good grief…” Ryoma could only say as he adjusted his hat.

“The culprit must’ve been in a hurry,” Shuichi said. “Of course they would be.”

“We can assume the two outermost trails were from their hands,” Kaede said. “But the trail that makes up the middle…” 

“That’s where the knife must’ve been…” Ryoma said. “You know what this means?”

“Yeah, I’m putting it together…” Shuichi said. “But it’s a clue we wouldn’t’ve caught without you. Really, thanks Ryoma.” Both Shuichi and Kaede gave a smile toward Ryoma’s deadpan face.

***Truth Bullet: Water Spots***

“Hmph, just doing my part…” Ryoma said. Kaede and Shuichi turned to leave the restaurant in search of other clues. Ryoma was left alone yet again.

 _“I guess I’m a real loser for pulling this off…”_ Ryoma said, eyeing the stack of motive videos that were left unguarded, untouched. _“All of them gathered in one place… including mine.”_ Ryoma flash stepped on the table, and began to go through them one by one. _“We were all gonna go through anyway, so just looking for mine should be fine, right?”_

________________________________________________________________

 _“I doubt we’ll find any clues here…”_ Hajime thought as he walked out of the hotel grounds.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Ryota said. “But you have to think outside the box if you want to solve anything.” Hajime didn’t know why Ryota would choose him of all people to investigate with. He looked at the fence and bushes that surround the hotel premises.

“I don’t know, but I got a hunch there might be something to find here,” Hajime said.

“No one said detective work was clean, I suppose,” Ryota said. “Well, I’ll stand and watch so no one messes with the evidence.”

 _“So I’m gonna check this out alone…”_ Hajime thought, annoyed. He inspected the bushes, and at first, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. They had green leaves, stood about three feet high, and didn’t bear any fruit. Hajime hoped that they weren’t poisonous. He wasn’t sure if his pants would prevent rashes from tropical plants.He noticed however, there is one above average sized gap between them. _“Something about this seems a bit off…”_ Hajime thought. He looked at the path that was made out of the bushes; it looked like the bushes were pushed aside. Some of them were flattened, others were forcefully pulled, but no doubt about it, a path has been made for someone to walk through. However, no footprints were there, as the dirt was too dry. _“It seems like a hunch, but maybe someone could’ve gone through here? But that’s pretty strange… I thought Leon was attacked at the cottages…”_ He looked over at the fence that lay behind the bush, separating the hotel from the other parts of the island. They were black, metal, and spiked throughout. However, there were no signs of damage or scratches in them. 

***Truth Bullet: Gap in the Bushes***

“Ryota, doesn’t this gap look strange to you?” Hajime said.

“Yeah, I figured that something was off about the bushes,” Ryota said. “We should mark down anything bizarre about the layout.” Ryota pulled out his tablet. 

“What’re you doing?” Hajime asked.

“I normally use my tablet just for animating, but this is a good place to map things out,” Ryota said.

“Maybe I could get Mahiru-”

“Have faith in me, Hajime,” Ryota said. “Though recreating real life isn’t exactly my specialty, I’ll draw down anything you find.” Hajime turned his attention back to the fence. It wasn’t difficult to see the cottages from where he was standing, since the fence was pretty low, about at his shoulder. From here, the backside of some of the cottages were very close. He squinted his eyes, and saw two people investigating the entrance of the cottage directly in front of him.

“Hey, Makoto!” Hajime called out.

“Oh, hey Hajime!” Makoto said. “I was checking out Leon’s cottage with Nagito.”

“I think we have quite a few things that’ll be useful to the trial…” Nagito said. “But we haven’t exactly checked in the water yet.” Hajime shuddered at the thought. 

_“I’m gonna feel bad for whoever will have to search the bloody water…”_

“What’re you doing near the fence?” Nagito asked.

“I was just seeing if there was anything strange about you know, outside the hotel grounds.”

“What do you think you’ll find there?” Makoto asked. “I mean, Leon’s attack… it took place right outside his cottage, right?” 

“Still, you can’t be too sure…” Hajime said. Hajime averted his gaze for a moment to the roof of Leon’s cottage. On the roof that overhangs to the side of the cottage, where below it was water, was a print. 

 _“I should get a closer look,”_ Hajime said. He put his hands around the points of the spiked fence, and began to move upward. However, as he put his foot on the fence, he felt the spikes piercing into his foot. Hajime stumbled forward in pain, onto the side of the hotel grounds. _“T-That was a pretty stupid idea…”_ Hajime looked at the sole of his sneaker and saw that there was now a puncture in it. His foot didn’t appear to be bleeding, so he wasn’t worried about getting medical attention. _“Maybe I can get Tsumugi or Kirumi to fix it? Oh well, back to the thing at hand.”_

“Hajime, are you okay?” Nagito called out. “If you wanted to get in, you could’ve used the gate!”

“I know!” Hajime called out, annoyed. “But I think I found a clue here!” He approached the imprint on the roof of Leon’s cottage. The print was near the middle, so it’s not like anyone could just stretch out and touch it from here. It looked like another bloodstain, but vaguely shaped like fingerprints. _“That’s pretty far from land on both sides…”_ Hajime thought. _“There’s no way someone could just reach that. Is it the sign of the culprit?”_

***Truth Bullet:* Imprint on Leon’s Roof***

“Hajime,” Ryota said through the fence. “What’re you doing way out here?”

“You think anyone could cross the water between these two cottages to the boardwalk?” Hajime pointed. 

“Hmm, I’m not good at measuring sports, but…” Ryota thought. “Unless you have a really fast running jump, I don’t think you can just leap over it.” 

“Yeah, and a running jump from here seems impossible,” Hajime said. The distance from the fence to where the water begins seems pretty short. “We should see what everyone else found.” Hajime steadied his footing as he got up, and began to walk around back to the hotel’s courtyard. He noticed that all of the curtains of each window were shuttered.

 _“I don’t blame anyone for keeping these closed,”_ Hajime thought back to his own room, where he shut all the curtains, only allowing the sun’s light to peer into his room. _“From day one, everyone was scared and paranoid…”_  

***Truth Bullet: Closed Curtains.***

________________________________________________________________

“I know this is a pretty heavy request,” Makoto began. “But we need someone who can investigate the water below.” Rantaro looked at Makoto, then down at the water below.

“Alright… I’ll do it,” Rantaro said in a serious tone.  
“You really will?” Nagito asked, surprised that Rantaro would agree to such a thing.

“I’ve been through a lot worse while adventuring,” Rantaro explained. “This honestly seems mild compared to all the quicksand and swamp water I’ve tread through.”

“Is this the experience of the Ultimate Adventurer?” Nagito said. “I really am glad to have you here.”

“Hey, we aren’t brain dead!” Miu said. “We know what talent Rantardo has, so you don’t have to say it every time something talent related happens!” Miu handed Rantaro a flashlight. “Normally, you’d hit your head and drown down there, but I’ll be nice and let you use this.”

“Oh, thanks Miu,” Rantaro smiled. “I think this will help a lot.”

“Yeah, thank me lots for it later,” Miu boasted.

“It’s just a flashlight…” Makoto said. “If we really needed to, we could’ve um, gotten it from the market.”

“H-Hey!” Miu said. “Y-You should really be thankful! That’s just isn’t any flashlight! There’s a difference between any old flashlight and mine! Not only does it double as a camera for us to see through, but-” Rantaro wasted no time, slipping into the water. 

“Sorry, Miu, but we’re sorta short on time,” Rantaro said. He shuddered as he entered the now reddish water. Miu brought up a handheld screen and held it up. Nagito looked over Miu’s shoulder, while Makoto had to tip-toe to see the screen. He watched as Rantaro trudged through the water. It didn’t seem very deep, which probably allowed Leon to not drown. 

“Yo, do you see anything down there?!” Miu yelled out.

“I can hear you through the floor, no need to yell…” Rantaro said back, still focused. 

“The water here seems still,” Makoto said. “Any clues couldn’t have drifted too far, right?”

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Nagito said. Rantaro scoured the area, treading through the area, using his hands to feel around what we can’t see. So far, no luck…. Rantaro raised his hand to wipe his forehead. He touched the underside of the boardwalk to catch his breath, and felt something soggy get caught in his hand.

 _“I’m hoping that was seaweed at worst…”_ Ranaro thought as he held his hand.

“Oi, what’re you looking at your hand for?” Miu said. “Are you trying to remember the last time you jerked off?”

“No, I think something’s caught on his hand!” Nagito said. 

“Nagito… y-you’re right,” Rantaro said. A strip of grey material was caught on his rings. It’s sizeable enough go through the width of his hand.

“What do you think that is?” Makoto asked.

“Maybe it’s a condom,” Miu said. “Leon coulda thought he was gonna get lucky before he got shanked, and brought it with him.”

“Obviously not…” Rantaro said, growing irritated, yet trying his best to remain calm under the situation. He picked it up for closer inspection. 

“I think this might be a piece of duct tape,” Rantaro said. “I think it was stuck at the bottom of the board.”

“Wait, duct tape?” Makoto repeated. “What do you think the culprit could’ve used it for?”

“It doesn’t seem to have a relation with Leon’s stabbing at the moment…” Rantaro said. “But we should keep it in hand for later.” 

***Truth Bullet: Wet Duct Tape***

“Isn’t it against the rules?” Makoto asked. “If I remember, the rules say that littering is forbidden.”

“You think the culprit or Monokuma would give a shit about the rules?” Miu dismissed.

“Hey, I take offense to that!” Monokuma said, once again appearing before Makoto. “I may love killing and murder, but I make sure I uphold the rules, you know?”

“Well, Monokuma? You got something to say explain?” Rantaro asked through the floorboards.

“I’ll tell you why this was a legal move,” Monokuma said. “The duct tape was attached to the bottom of the board. If it were just lying around or in the water, it would definitely be littering! However, it looks like the duct tape is being used since it is attached to something, so I’ll let it slide.”

“Did the culprit ask you that?” Nagito asked. “That seems like… an odd specification.”

“I guess you’ll have to find out later!” Monokuma said hastily before disappearing once again.

“Always so cryptic,” Makoto said. “We should probably talk to someone for alibis and all that?”

“Oh yeah,” Nagito said. “That’s something that’s always gonna be tedious. Finding people’s alibis…”

 _“Well I sure hope we don’t have so many investigations that things get tedious…”_ Makoto gulped. 

“Sorry, I didn’t get to see a lot of what was outside leading up to the murder…” Makoto said. “I was busy playing video games with Chiaki…”

“Hmmmm, if that’s true, that would eliminate the possibility of you being the culprit,” Nagito mused. “Though I doubt anyone would suspect you in the first place…”

 _“That’s good to hear…”_ Makoto thought in response. _“There’s a lot of puzzling stuff that we investigated so far, but I think I can piece something together.”_ Makoto walked over to Leon’s mailbox.

“Remember all those photos Kokichi sent?” Nagito asked.

“Yeah, I remember. I didn’t get one, did you?” Makoto responded.

“Haha, from one lucky student to another, I didn’t,” Nagito said. “Maybe Kokichi didn’t make his way to my cottage, or maybe he saw what was in my video and decided not to bother with a loser like me.” 

“Hey, we’re in this together and I don’t want you feeling like you’re a loser,” Makoto said. In truth, Makoto could relate to Nagito’s feelings of inferiority gnawing onto him. All his life, he thought that he was nothing special, and never will be. But ever since he got here, all those feelings seemed to flow away from him like water. With Nagito, it almost seemed like each remark he made about himself just added up. 

“You’re not someone so easily bothered are you?” Nagito asked. “Ha, I’m the same. So I just don’t let it get to me personally.” 

 _“I wouldn’t say, not easily bothered…”_ Makoto grimaced. If only he could just take the death of Sayaka in stride. _“Darn it, now’s not the time to think about her!”_ Makoto forced his mind back onto the topic at hand. _“What was it again? Oh right, the photos of the motive videos…”_ Maybe it was true that someone like Kokichi didn’t see any way to stir up such a carefree soul like Nagito. Makoto decided to open Leon’s mailbox to see if he got any. Turns out, there was a photo with Kanon in it, ripped straight from a frame of his motive video.

“It looks like he got one after all,” Makoto said. 

“I’m not one to talk about emotions, but Leon didn’t seem quite as surprised as one could.” Nagito thought back. 

“I kinda felt bad for him,” Makoto winced, having a sibling himself. “I woulda freaked out a lot if I were in his position.” 

_“I heard that kinda stuff was popular in anime… I hope Komaru isn’t poisoning herself with all that anime.”_

“Alright, we should get going,” Makoto said, trying not to think of it further. “Though we should keep this photo in mind… It could prove useful during the trial. In truth, Makoto didn’t know where to go next, as he saw everything around Leon’s cottage. As he turned around, he nearly bumped into Nekomaru. Beside him was Taka, looking intently at the cottage.

“Nekomaru, what’re you doing here?” Makoto asked.

“Investigating, just like everyone else!” Nekomaru said in his usual loud voice.

“We were thinking of searching Leon’s cottage!” Taka said. “That’s the most obvious place to search for clues!”

“Sorry to say, but a few of us already searched the cottage,” Nagito said sheepishly. “We’ll fill you in on that later.”

“Is that so?” Nekomaru asked. “Is there anything you haven’t investigated yet?”

“Uh well, there’s the cottage itself,” Makoto said. “No one searched inside that.”

“Then leave it to us!” Nekomaru said. “The home of a true athlete is one I will be able to understand!”

 _“A true athlete is not how I would describe Leon… sorry…”_ Makoto thought. 

“I don’t know how, but your talent will certainly lead you to more insight than I can!” Nagito said enthusiastically. “We can talk more about what we found when you search it thoroughly!” With his same carefree attitude, Nagito began to walk off, with Makoto trying to catch up with him.

“Are you sure we don’t need to investigate it ourselves?” Makoto asked.

“I want as many Ultimates as possible to have their hand in this investigation,” Nagito said. “And I really don’t think we’d all fit in there with Nekomaru on board.”

“Oh yeah, Hajime was behind the cottages wasn’t he?” 

________________________________________________________________

Maki closely inspected the area around the hotel grounds, her feet treading lightly throughout the perimeter outside. 

“Big Sis Maki,” Hiyoko said, following in her steps though standing a good distance away from the dirt and bushes Maki was treading through. “You really think you’re gonna find clues way out here?” The caregiver rubbed her temples.

“We’re not in any position to gloss things over,” Maki grumbled. Though she knew Leon was found inside the hotel grounds, she wanted to take a look outside of the grounds as well. “I know, maybe you can help a bit?”

“You know I’d get dirty if I started picking shit apart in the dirt,” Hiyoko replied. “Uh, I’ll just hang around so both of us have a partner!” 

“Well, I guess you can’t make things worse,” Maki said, rubbing her temples. 

 _“Spending time with that kid Hiyoko is a little bit less exhausting than listening to one of Kaito’s spiels…”_ Maki thought. _“But with a murder case on our hands, that might tip the scales.”_ She thought that investigating in relative quiet would get her further than having to mull around with others. 

“Hey, uh, Maki?” A timid voice called out. “You’re investigating outside as well?” Maki looked up and saw Ryota waving at her. 

“Did you find something?” Maki got up, brushed herself off and made her way toward Ryota. 

“Well, if you wanna know the full details, I was watching Hajime search these bushes, and he found that a lot of these bushes were moved aside.” The animator pointed toward the path Hajime made. “He also went over the fence and accidentally stabbed his foot. I don’t know what that was all about.”

“Wow, he’s a lot dumber than he looks,” Hiyoko laughed under her breath.

“I don’t disagree with you there, but this might be an important clue,” Maki said. “No, this IS an important clue.”

“Damn, the culprit really must be stupid to leave something as obvious is that,” Hiyoko said. “Well I guess that’ll make things a lot easier when the trial comes around.”

“Do you think we can piece together anything from the arrangement of the clearing?” Ryota asked. “Like, I know someone walked through this, but maybe we can piece more of it together.” Maki squinted at the bushes before her. 

“From the looks of it, looks like the bushes have been pushed aside for a long time,” Maki pointed out.

“Huh?” Hiyoko exclaimed. “How do you know that?” The caregiver trailed her fingers down the branches of the bushes, and her nail came into contact with a green string that blended into the environment. They weren’t as thick as rope, and it had no signs of damage by the environment, or by people.

“The branches of almost all the bushes in this path have been tied down by a layer of string of some sort,” Maki said. “Hmm, but how they got it is another question. Could they be in the market?” 

***Truth Bullet: Green String.***

“I’ve been there a few times,” Ryota said, “But I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Then if it’s not from the market, then someone whose talent involves string or whatever is obviously the culprit!” Hiyoko said. 

“That’s a good point,” Ryota considered. “We all have stuff related to our talents in our cottages, like my tablet.” Maki grimaced as she thought back to her own cottage. She made sure all the curtains were tightly sealed to ensure no one saw through her facade. If Kokichi knew her true talent, then who knows how he’d use it against her? It didn’t look like her cottage was tampered with so it would be best to ensure it stays that way.

“Hey, what’s that on the ground?” Hiyoko said, pointing at a glint of metal in the dirt. 

“I don’t see anything,” Ryota said, trying to make out what Hiyoko was pointing at.

“Jeez, are you blind?” Hiyoko said. “Maybe all that fat is blocking your eyes from this important clue!” Before Ryota could process the insult, Maki reached over and picked it up. She held it in front of her to inspect it. 

“It looks like it’s a zipper handle,” Maki said. “Could it belong the culprit?”

“That might be it,” Ryota responded. “There aren’t that many people who wear zippers here, so that narrows things down. Maybe you should keep that with you.” 

***Truth Bullet: Zipper Handle***

“Is that it?” Hiyoko asked with a finger to her chin. “I thought there’d be more clues around here.”

“Hm, you said Hajime went off to the other side, right?” Maki asked Ryota. “Maybe I could get a clearer picture talking to him.” Maki took a step back before taking a running start toward the fence Hajime went over. With one graceful move, she vaulted past the fence, her body not even bumping into it.

“What a dramatic exit,” Ryota exclaimed. “I didn’t know child caregiving makes someone so skinny, yet athletic!” Hiyoko gave a slight scowl as the animator said child. 

“You don’t actually expect me to go through that do you?” Hiyoko said. 

“No, I don’t,” Maki said. “I gotta go search this and if you can’t follow, don’t go around making any trouble.”

“Hey, don’t treat me like a kid, I told you that!” Hiyoko shouted back. “Don’t just leave me here!” She grumbled before walking off. 

“I should probably check on Hajime too,” Ryota said to himself before walking toward the gates.

___________________________________________________________________

Makoto and his group left Leon’s cottage in search of more evidence elsewhere, leaving Nekomaru to investigate the room itself. Nekomaru stood in front of Leon’s cottage. He knew that once he was done investigating, it will be forever empty. Taka was not far behind, shifting uncomfortably. Taka knew that his cottage neighbors that of a dead man (or well, a robot.) His stomach churned at the thought of more people sharing the same sentiment.

“So we really have no choice but to search his cottage…” Taka said with a dejected look on his face.

“It’s the only way we’ll get closure for Leon’s death!” Nekomaru said. “It’s something that we have to carry on for his sake!”

“I just don’t know if I’m comfortable with searching through his room without his permission,” Taka responded. “There’s something very unwholesome about doing that!”  Though he knew he was sometimes forceful, he wasn’t the kind of person to invade their privacy.

“Leon, from one man to another, we must do this so that you can have peace!” Nekomaru shouted to the sky. Nekomaru took a deep breath before opening the door. What was unique to the Leon’s room was a bunch of baseball related apparel. “Y-You really think we’ll find something related to Leon’s death?” Taka hesitantly took a step forward.

“We haven’t heard a lot from Leon before he died,” Nekomaru said. “Maybe this room could hold a clue, it’s the best that we got for now.” Though with Nekomaru’s size, it was a bit difficult to traverse the room. Bats, gloves, and baseballs all from different manufacturers lay scattered on the ground. The shelves that once presumably held them are now occupied with other things of Leon’s interests, including magazines, CDs, along with hairstyling products. The scent of expensive cologne wafted through the air, making Nekomaru crinkle his nose.

“Leon really is going all the way to impress, isn’t he?” Nekomaru thought. 

“Leon really meant it when he said he didn’t like his talent, didn’t he?” Taka said as he walked around, trying not to trip over the apparel strewn across the floor.

“He had the heart of an athlete, but his brain was always elsewhere,” Nekomaru sighed. “He must’ve gotten all this stuff from the market, or maybe even from the others. It looks like he really wanted to distract himself from his talent.”

“Or this killing game,” Taka added. Nekomaru eyed the items on Leon’s desk, and noticed something that’s out of place in Leon’s collection. 

“Is that a spool of thread?” Nekomaru asked as he picked it up. It was wrapped in a thick layer of green yarn. “What use could Leon have for it.”

“Oh, I know! He could be interested in sewing, knitting, or surgery, though I doubt it’s the latter. I’ve spent a bit of time myself learning how to sew, as it’s all part of being an independent citizen!” Taka responded.

“But about that…” Nekomaru said. “You don’t see a needle anywhere, do you? I don’t think Leon was the kind of guy to do something like sewing.” 

“You really think such a mundane thing could be a clue?” Taka asked.

“I’m not saying I knew Leon all THAT well, but it’s best to hold onto that,” Nekomaru said. 

 ***Truth Bullet: Spool of Yarn*** Taka continued to shift around in Leon’s room, observing the numerous bats on the floor.

“There sure are a lot of bats lying around,” Taka said. “They’ll never be used again, if they ever were…”

“Yeah, and I could tell by looking that they were really high quality!” Nekomaru said. “They’re nothing like those cheap aluminum bats at the supermarket!” Nekomaru crouched over and picked one of them up. “Like this one here. This one was without a doubt made out of hickory wood, which was known for being heavier than most other bats. However, I do see some more modern, maple bats around this room.”

“Heavier, you say?” Taka said. “It would be in character for Monokuma to put down something more suitable for uh, killing…” The moral compass sighed. “We should probably put Leon’s bats down now and get back on track…” Nekomaru gave the bat one last look, before noticing dried dirt and scratches. 

“Hold on, Taka!” Nekomaru raised his voice at this abnormality. “This bat has a dent on it?”

“A dent?” Taka repeated. “Didn’t you say Leon never used these?”

“Hmph, we can never be sure after all…” Nekomaru replied. “I don’t think it’s related to the crime, since it can’t be the murder weapon.”

“Yeah, it’s in Leon’s room, and he’s the victim after all…”

***Truth Bullet Obtained: Baseball Bat.***

“There’s one more thing we can cover here,” Nekomaru said. “Remember the motive videos that Monokuma gave us?”

“Leon without a doubt got one like the rest of us!” Taka exclaimed, however the revelation gave little hope. “Um, but because of our viewing… we don’t know whose motive video he got.”

“Yeah, we might need some help with that,” Nekomaru muttered.

“Curses!” Taka flared. “I-I just feel like there’s something we could’ve done to stop this! It was stupid of me to think that just a few rules could stop another murder!” Taka leaned against Leon’s door and brought a sleeve to his face, trying to hold in the frustration.

“Taka!” Nekomaru began. “An honours student like you shouldn’t weep so easily! It’s easy to get caught up about something like this, but you must set an example for everyone!” 

“I can’t set an example because no one would want to follow me in the first place at this rate!”

“Hey, we aren’t just trying to follow you…” Nekomaru said. “Just because you are trying to be the leader doesn’t mean your feelings don’t matter.”

“We’re supposed to look out for each other, aren’t we?”

“If someone like me were to say anything, I’d just annoy everyone!” Taka responded.

“Well it annoys me that you’re thinking things like that, how about that?” Nekomaru grunted. “It’s not a waste of time to talk to you about man to man problems. It’s not just me. There’s a lot of people here you can talk to about your problems… So when you got the time, don’t be afraid to just vent things out.”

“Having this sort of talk during an investigation…” Taka said. “Something about it feels in poor taste as well, but I’ve never had an experience like this before…”

“Well, you’ll have to be in the investigating mindset if you want to get anything done!” Taka gave another look at Nekomaru’s intense yet warmhearted gaze before standing back up straight.

“Y-You’re right. Maybe if we get through the trial, I should reevaluate myself.”

“When we get through you mean,” Nekomaru gave a soft smile. He then proceeded to pick his nose to clear it.

“Hey!” Taka scolded, returning to some of his energy. “It’s extremely disrespectful to do that in public or at someone else’s place! Leon might be dead but I like to think we’re guests at his cottage!” 

“Heh, that’s the tone I want to hear from you,” Nekomaru said, before wincing again at the scent. “I’ve had my fair share of powerful scents, but this room is not something my nose will forget.” He picked up one of Leon’s spaer jackets and held it  in his hands.

“Get a bag, Taka… and a sizeable one at that.” Nekomaru said, an idea welling up in his mind. He never considered himself a very smart person academically, but it felt good when the gears started turning.

“Why?” Taka asked. 

“We might have an answer to finding Leon’s motive video…”

__________________________________________________________________  
Hajime finally managed to make his way back to the path.

 _“Ryota will probably want to map this stuff out.”_ He continued to put pressure on his leg where he pierced his shoe, trying to adjust his walking to the new orifice on his sneaker.

“Hajime,” a soft yet stoic voice called. He looked behind and was surprised to see Maki walking toward him the same direction he came from.

“Maki, how’d you follow me here?!”

“Investigating the same thing as you are,” Maki replied. 

“Well, you want to know what I saw?” Hajime asked. “No doubt someone went through here. What I also noticed is that there’s blood on Leon’s roof, I wonder what’s up with that?”

“It does seem like they’ve been planning using this from the start,” Maki explained. “Did you notice the string pulling the bushes apart?”

“What?” Hajime asked in realization. “I just went through the bushes and assumed someone brushed through them.”

“The bushes weren’t pulled back because someone trampled on them… they were strung up.”

“So this whole area may have more relevance than I first thought,” Hajime said to Maki. 

“Another thing I noticed,” Maki said. “I don’t see anyone using this path often, except for us and some suspicious people. What I know is that multiple came here before us.”

“How could you know that?” Hajime asked.

“Well, it’s easy to miss but there are four sets of footprints on the soil of the area with the bushes.”

“Great, so we know the footprints of each person who went through?”

“Each of them are distinct, but by the looks of it, we can’t tell exactly who.”

“I think that narrows things down quite a bit,” Hajime said, walking back toward empty patch of dirt. He inspected it for himself, and he could recognize his own footprints, as he put his foot outward. There were three other sets. Maki put her own shoe forward for comparison. Out of the remaining, there was one print that was like a sneaker, similar to Hajime’s. The last one was more rounded in appearance. However, what’s curious is that the print was deeper in the front than the back.

“Hmm, what I can get is that whoever owns this footprint is shorter than I am,” Hajime said. “That makes sense, because I can’t imagine someone like Mondo getting through this.”

“I’m not sure if they’re shorter than me,” Maki said, furrowing her brow. “Foot size doesn’t correlate to height, and I don’t think we can be bothered to go around checking everyone’s feet.” 

***Truth Bullet: Footprints.***

“Hey, wait up!” Ryota called out, holding out his tablet.

“Ryota, did you get something?” Hajime said.

“I drew everything out, finally!” Ryota handed him his tablet. “Don’t accidentally erase everything, though.” Hajime peered at the sketch Ryota made. It was a very shapely map, like something you would see in an architect’s blueprint. The layout leading to Leon's cottage was first, the pathway outside the hotel. Then, the patch of bushes and the fences. Then, there was land between the fence and the water all the cottages were above. There was a sizeable amount of space between each cottage, leading to the water below. And finally, there was the boardwalk in front of Leon's cottage, with Korekiyo and Makoto's cottage on the opposite side. 

“I didn’t know you could draw maps as well,” Hajime said.

“Concept art is a big part of animation,” Ryota said, rubbing his neck. “So it’s best not to slack on map making skills, either.”

“Are you sure we can trust Ryota’s map?” Maki asked, unimpressed by his display.

“I take offense to that!” Ryota said. “I may look soft, but my skill here is never second best on this island!” All of the markings Hajime pointed out were there; the positioning of the bush patches, the ordering of the cottages, and the positioning of the footprints. 

“You listened in on our conversation?” Maki asked.

“Well what else is there for me to do this investigation?” 

***Truth Bullet: Ryota’s Map***

“Maki, I saw you and Hiyoko investigating together. Were you both with each other when Leon died?”

“Yeah… I was outside with Hiyoko. I needed some time to think to myself without the chatter of everyone.”

“Sounds like Hiyoko is enough noise for you,” Hajime said. 

“With that out of the way, where were you two?”

“I was in my room, thinking about my next work,” Ryota said. “I saw Hina and Makoto take Leon out of the water if that narrows the time…”

“I was also in my room,” Hajime said. “I don’t think I have anyone backing me up, except that I passed by Kazuichi on the way there.” 

“Hmph, none of that seems suspicious,” Maki said. “I guess we’ll figure out everyone else’s alibis soon enough.”

__________________________________________________________________

Taka returned to Nekomaru with the bag in his hands. 

“Alright, now I want you to CAREFULLY stuff it in!” Nekomaru commanded. “We don’t want anyone’s scent but Leon’s on it.”

“Scent?” Taka asked. “What are you going on about.”

“A true team manager continues to bond with their team outside of the field,” Nekomaru explained. “I saw this in a movie my team at the time and I watched together where anyone’s belongings had a scent and could be traced back.”

“You’re going to base this off a movie you watched?” Taka asked. “I have only studied movies and I can tell that many movies are extremely unrealistic.”

“We’ll never know if we try it out am I right?!” Nekomaru walked out toward the pool in search of someone who could pick up Leon’s scent. 

“Just who do you have in mind who has such an ability?!” Taka asked. As they reached the pool, they saw something quite bizarre. They saw Angie meditating, and a few people had gathered around, ranging from Himiko, Sonia, Korekiyo, Gundham, and Teruteru of all people. The only person who was following suit in meditating was Himiko. Korekiyo was watching intently from afar, while Gundham was talking to Sonia and Teruteru sat with a worried look. 

“She really captivated an audience, hasn’t she?” Nekomaru said. “I am a bit surprised.” Taka knew first-hand how captivating Angie can be to say the least. Surprised was an understatement.

“What’s with all this while there’s an investigation at hand?!” Taka asked.

“Though it appears I may be loitering, I assure you that isn’t the case,” Korekiyo spoke. “This is a development that’s a one time opportunity. I myself stay away from sticking to one religion, but I am equally interested in observing their practices.” 

“It’s not even the conversion I’m worried about!” Taka said. “You’re all lollygagging instead of investigating!”

“E-Everything’s gonna turn out alright i-in the end, right?” Teruteru responded nervously. “Just like it all has for me… I mean being told to meditate by a cute girl, it sounds a little weird but I think it’s giving me a-”

“Taka, we gotta stay on the trail!” Nekomaru said. “Attention everyone! This seems like a strange question at first but can anyone here recognize the scent of this?” He held up Leon’s encased jacket. 

“That is a strange question indeed…” Gundham said. “But thankfully for you, one that has an answer.”

“Oh, you mean your Dark Devas, right?” Sonia said with a gleaming voice.

“My servants of darkness do in fact have a superior sense of smell…” Gundham began. “Well, come forth if you dare… but one wrong step will result in your obliteration!”

“I don’t mean to intrude, by why are you in Angie’s prayer group, Gundham?” Taka asked as he handed it over. Gundham took a glance at the princess and back at Taka.

“How dare you disrespect the Supreme Overlord of Ice!” Gundham said. “Do I need a reason to be here?!” Nekomaru unzipped the bag and handed the jacket to Gundham.

“Just tell me if your hamsters recognize this, it’s as simple as that!” Nekomaru said. Gundham took a look at the jacket, before recoiling and pinching his nose.

“What in the world?” Gundham said. “This scent is like an unbearable cacophony invading my mind!” It seemed as if the Devas had the same reaction to Gundham, as they squirmed to hide behind Gundham’s neck. “It’s debatable whether these substances are harmful or not to them…”

“I can’t help but feel we’re being a bit disrespectful to Leon,” Nekomaru commented. 

“Nyeh if you’re going to argue why don’t you go somewhere else?” Himiko groaned. 

“Hey, coach Nekomaru!” Akane ran up to him. “Watcha got there?!”

“Another person who just can’t be quiet…” Himiko continued to complain.

“Oh, Akane, where did you come from?” Taka asked. 

“Ah, I went back to my room after Leon was found dead, minding my own business, when I caught this overwhelming scent. I was gonna beat up whoever was picking a fight with my nose, so that’s why I’m here!”

“I can only imagine what kinda comments Leon got while he was alive…” Nekomaru said.

“The fight can come later,” Taka said. “You noticed this from all the way at your room?”

“It reminded me of those sleazy weirdos at nightclubs I used to work at,” Akane said. 

“C’mon, the Leon I know is not like that!” Nekomaru retorted. “He was experimenting with this newfound luxury, I would say… getting all these expensive looking accessories.”

“That is strange,” Sonia joined in. “I don’t think they sell these at the market. It is possible he got them from another Ultimate’s room, or even from that machine… What was the word for it, a Gachagon?” 

“What machine?” Taka asked. “I have never heard of such a thing.”

“Oh, it’s a diversion that foolish mortals waste their valuables for short term pleasure. People spend so much money, yet get so little out of it.”

“You mean gambling?!” Taka asked exasperated. “That’s definitely against the school rules! Who would ever add such a thing to this island?!”

“That’s not important right now!” Nekomaru shouted. “Akane, you think you can find this scent on other objects?”

“Alright, sure,” Akane said. “But it better be important!” Nekomaru, Akane, and Taka all walked past the pool and up the stairs toward the restaurant. As they walked up, they heard the hotel lobby doors opening and Kyoko stepping out.

“What is the meaning of this?” Kyoko demanded. She looked out and saw the group hanging around Angie. 

“Ah, Kyoko! Would you like to join and listen to the word of Atua?”

“No. Though I can’t suppose everyone can be useful to an investigation…” Kyoko said as she crossed her arms. “But, now that you’re all gathered here, it’s a good time to ask for alibis. Where was everyone during the time of murder?”

“Let me recall,” Korekiyo began. “We can assume Hina discovered Leon at around 11:20. Well, I was surveying the boarded up building with Rantaro. We can account for each other there.”

“I was not there to witness Leon’s passing,” Gundham said. “My four Dark Devas needed fresh air after breakfast, so I took them out of the hotel grounds. Maki and Hiyoko can account for me.”

“Himiko and I haven’t left the restaurant at all before the discovery!” Angie claimed. “She needed comforting after seeing her motive video, so I stayed with her the entire time!”

“Nyeh… I didn’t _need_ comforting,” Himiko said. “But the rest of it is true.”

“Oi, if you wanna know where I was,” Akane called out from the stairwell. “I was busy training myself at the baseball field! Peko and Chihiro were with me as well!”

“Hmm, so you were training this whole time?” Nekomaru asked. “Well, you know, Taka, Sonia, Mahiru and I were also at the restaurant, thinking about how to go about with the motive videos. Kaede went off to call over the people outside the hotel. Hina was also around, so I got her to do that too.”

“I can confirm that!” Sonia shouted back. 

“Well if you must know what I was doing,” Teruteru said. “I was busy taking some food down to the lobby in case anyone else was hungry, anything to get away from those terrible videos, I say. Kaede and Akane took some before leaving, but others like Tsumugi and Kazuichi took some to go as well. Makoto and Chiaki were playing games at the lobby, and I’m sure Kirumi was upstairs as well.”

“That is quite a handful,” Kyoko commented. “We’ll pick apart everyone else’s at the trial.”

***Truth Bullet: Alibis***

The three hurried into the restaurant, and found the tall stack of videos, seemingly untouched.

“Akane, do any of the motive videos have Leon’s scent on it?” Akane began to sniff, her nose twitching at any stimulus as she approached it and began picking up each video. After a minute of searching, she had an analysis of each of the video’s scents. Akane held a firm grasp in one of the videos with both of her hands.

“Hey, I got one!” Akane said. “This one definitely has Leon’s scent on it. Though it ain’t the only one.”

“Not the only one?” Nekomaru said. “What do you mean by that?! Each of us only got one video!”

“Maybe some people among us have been trading motive videos!” Taka shouted in realization. “Akane, what’s the other one?” Akane had no hesitation on picking out a second video.

“I’m not sure if this will provide objective evidence, but I think what reasons someone might have to be a target could bring us a bit closer.” Nekomaru booted up the first video. 

“Who’s the most important person in your life?” Monokuma announced. Turns out, the motive video was Fuyuhiko’s. 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to see the life of a gangster like him,” Taka said uneasily. 

“As we know, our baby gangster is the heir of the famous Kuzuryu clan, one of the oldest and most powerful gangs in all of Japan.” Scenes shifted rapidly, from yakuzas in stockholder meetings, watching over streets with many businesses, and even another scene where a Yakuza was counting money running a strip club. The operatives were all recognizable by their elaborate tattoos barely visible, sticking out on their necks and wrists, even with their suits concealing most of their bodies. 

“I’ve had run ins with thugs, but I’ve never seen stuff like this!” Akane commented. 

“T-This is why I dedicated my life to justice and morals!” Taka said. “I would never allow this! How could Fuyuhiko even stand running these horrible operations?”

“The power of the Kuzuryu clan is so great, that who knows what seemingly harmless shops, restaurants, or organizations are secretly fronts of them?” Taka continued to stare in shock at the revelation.

“Okay I guess maybe indirectly, I might’ve had run ins,” Akane said.

“I-I imagined a world where the corrupt would be stopped and pay for their crimes.” Taka said, biting his lip. “Just like my....” he stopped himself from saying that before he could spill out another word. “But it looks like corruption is rewarded in the eyes of the Yakuza!”

“Would Fuyuhiko really be willing to allow such a massive empire crumble? Who knows how much longer his father, the current Oyabun has to live? I mean, he already has the advantage since he’s already got someone on board on this island helping him! I’m sure you can find a way out and graduated, because that’s the only way you’ll find out!” The video faded to black, and left the students watching staring in shock.

“I WASN’T PREPARED FOR A BOMBSHELL LIKE THAT!” Nekomaru shouted. “What if Leon really was killed by Fuyuhiko?!”

“I don’t know it seems pretty obvious now,” Akane said. “We got our motive!”

“W-What’s even more troubling…” Taka muttered. “Is that this video admitted that there was more than one person working with Fuyuhiko at the beginning!”

“I thought we were all strangers before coming here!” Akane said. “That’s not fair!” 

“Shit,” Nekomaru said. “And that’s just the first video… we gotta see the other one as well…”

“I think we already have our culprit,” Taka said. “But it can’t hurt to look, right?” Taka took the next video and played it. This time, it was none other than Kokichi’s.

“Kokichi killing him is also plausible, seeing how that kid acted,” Nekomaru said.

“Kokichi Ouma is the supreme leader of a grand total of ten thugs!” The video showed a picture of Kokichi with a group of ten, all dressed similarly to his white straitjacket-esque uniform. However, all of their faces were obscured by clown masks. “This team that Kokichi leads is called DICE, and they’re the closest thing to family that our leader can ever have! However, this gang is dedicated to harmless pranks with a strict policy to avoid killing people at all costs!” 

“I was expecting something a bit more shady from Kokichi, considering all the trouble he’s caused us already…” Nekomaru said. 

“That’s finally a good surprise!” Taka said. “Though that doesn’t explain his behavior at all! It’s as if he’s trying to get someone to kill or be killed during this entire motive!”

“Now let’s just say his gang ran into a lot of trouble while Kokichi was off and away!” Monokuma continued. The video then showed the members of DICE in a dark cell behind bars. Almost all of them look beaten, their clothes ripped bloodstained and dirty. A few of them were lying unconscious, making them unsure of whether they were alive or not. “Kokichi will have to graduate to find out just what happened to his gang members!”

“So were these really the videos that Leon received?!” Nekomaru said, trying to process all the information. “Just seeing Fuyuhiko’s video would make me want to shit myself if I were in his shoes…” 

“No doubt about it!” Akane said. “There are two things that are never wrong; my gut and my nose!”

“We should keep this information for the trial,” Taka muttered. He too, was shaken up by viewing both videos. Seeing the violence inflicted onto Kokichi’s team made him worried of what could’ve befell of his own family…” 

***Truth Bullet: Motive Videos***

“Another thing I noticed is this motive video right here,” Akane picked another one out. “It’s kinda sticky on this side, and I had a bit of trouble picking out the other videos since they were a bit stuck.”

“You’re right,” Nekomaru said, running his fingers through the video. “It’s almost like something adhesive was stuck here. Who’s video could that be?” With some precaution, he turned on the video. It belonged to Leon.

“We watched this already,” Taka said. “Wouldn’t whoever handled this have noticed this patch of glue like stuff?”

“Who was the one who loaded up the video?” Nekomaru asked. “Whoever felt it shoulda spoke up about it!”

“I remember that it was Sonia who plugged it in, and I didn’t hear her complain one bit,” Taka said. 

“Since this is Leon’s video, we should keep this with us.”

***Truth Bullet: Leon’s Video***

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

The bell rang once again. The students have become familiar with the chime.

“So it’s finally time!” Nekomaru shouted.

“But it doesn’t feel like we’re any closer to solving Leon’s murder at all!” Taka said. “Looks like we’ll just have to ride things out at the trial…”

“Don’t worry, it’ll all sort itself out, right coach?” Akane said, unfazed by the trial announcement. 

“That’s what’s everyone hoping, I’m sure of it!” Nekomaru responded. 

“Ah, right, there’s one thing I noticed about these videos,” Akane said. “I guess everyone must have a sweet tooth, but I can’t blame em!”

“What do you mean by that?” Nekomaru asked.

“All of these videos, they also smell like mint chocolate.” 

“Mint chocolate?” Taka repeated.

“Nah, I bet it came from the kitchen,” Akane said. “Or I’m just gettin’ hungry. Let’s just get a move on and kick the culprit’s butt!” The trio left the restaurant and made their way to Monokuma Rock. 

___________________________________________________________

It was finally time, and most of the students had gathered around Monokuma Rock, waiting anxiously for the escalator to appear. The atmosphere was more quiet and grim than the last trial, as Sayaka and Leon were now absent. A few people sobbed softly, as seeing Leon die before them was still fresh on their minds. Not even the more talkative students like Ibuki or Teruteru had anything to say, fidgeting nervously instead. 

“I didn’t think we’d ever come back here…” Mahiru said solemnly. “Only three days have passed since we last had to have an awful trial.”

“Hey, all that’s left to do now is find the culprit and get out of this alive!” Kaito tried to reassure everyone.

“Kaito, you’re such a broken record,” Kokichi said. “The last time you said that, Leon was there to hear it, so what do you have to say to him now?”

“Yeah, this is a load of bullshit!” Miu grumbled. “You’re gonna say the same thing once we axe the culprit and then another murder will happen again!”

“Now, now,” Nagito said. “This is exactly what Monokuma wants, for us to start bickering before the trial even begins. We should keep our mind clear for the trial.”

“I agree with Nagito…” Chiaki said. “It’s easy to look at hindsight, so we have to stick with what’s to come.”

“Hey, has anyone seen Fuyuhiko or Ryoma?”

“I am not surprised Fuyuhiko would be late…” Peko said.

“He’s a typical criminal male!” Tenko shouted. “He's making the rest of us do all the work in the investigation!”

“Let us be honest, how many people actually participated in the investigation?” Celeste said. “I will not defend him, but many here have done even less than him.”

“Ryoma?” Hina said. “It’s kinda weird that he hasn’t showed up yet.”

“Yes, it is indeed strange that he isn’t here…” Sakura said. “He doesn’t seem like the type of person to run late.”

“Ooh, you think he got murdered?” Kokichi asked. “I mean, Monokuma should’ve dragged him here by now, right?”

“Hm, I’m sure he’s just clearing his mind,” Nekomaru said. And sure enough, Ryoma walked into the scene. 

“I’m right here,” Ryoma muttered.

“Ryoma, where have you been?” Kaede said. 

“I’ve told you right? I’ve been doing some investigating on my own.” 

“On your own?” Celeste repeated. “If you are by yourself, could you not have destroyed potential evidence?”

“Hmph, I wouldn’t do anything as lame as that,” Ryoma said. “Though it seems now it’s making me suspicious. He took out another one of his cigarettes and put them to his lips.

“Indeed you do look suspicious,” Byakuya said. “You didn’t even try to explain yourself.”

“Well, you can say the same for yourself…” Ryoma said. 

“Hey, are you doing good, Ryoma?” Kaito asked. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Ryoma replied. “We got a trial to solve, and I’m here to carry it out.” Kaito noticed that he spoke with an even heavier tone than usual, each word weighing onto his shoulders. It took a lot of his own energy not to let it seep into his mood.

“Oh, Fuyuhiko is here, also!” Taka said. “Where were you during the investigation?”

“None of your damn business,” Fuyuhiko scowled. “I don’t have to stick by your shitty rules to get around.” 

“Hey! You have a responsibility to fulfill as well!” Taka shouted, trying hard to hold in his personal bias. “As a student on this island you have a responsibility to-”

“Investigate who the culprit is! Is that what you were gonna say?” Monokuma appeared finally. “Well, do it or don’t do it, I don’t care, but forty students are more difficult to clean up than just one…” 

“Gah! Where did you come from?!” Kazuichi jumped back. 

“I don’t know about you but I’m starting to get used to Monokuma’s sudden appearances,” Hiro said. 

“Glad you could all make it in a relatively timely manner! If not, maybe I would get my Monobeasts to coerce you into coming! After all, you don’t want to leave your podium cold and dusty!”

“You and your terrible Monobeasts!” Monomi appeared once again. “I swear one day you’ll get what’s coming to you!”

“I didn’t expect you of all people to be making empty promises!” Monokuma laughed. “Well, without further ado, make your way up the escalator. If you aren’t in a hurry to die, I recommend not tripping and falling to your death!” Monokuma clapped his hands, and the escalator descended from the mouth of the rock monument. Monomi followed Monokuma to the rock, into the depths below.

“One thing I don’t get is why Miss Monomi would follow Monokuma if she knew she was going to be tied up…” Hifumi pondered.

“You’re seriously calling Monomi _Miss?”_ Hiro asked, squinting his eyes. 

“I can’t help but give a certain respect to Monomi,” Hifumi said. “For a 3-D rabbit plush, she pulled off the magical girl shtick pretty well.”

“Okay enough hearing weeb talk and let’s get to the fun part!” Kokichi said, skipping his way up the stairs.

“Psh, if you’re somehow responsible for that dude’s murder,” Mondo spat. “You’re really gonna fuckin’ get it.” 

“I-It’s terrible how someone can have fun in a trial…” Chihiro said. 

“Kukuku, he is an interesting one,” Korekiyo chuckled. “He seems more entranced by the mystery of the trial than the death of his classmate…”

“Do not worry everyone!” Angie said as she stepped on the escalator. “Atua shall protect everyone and find the heathen who disturbed this island!”

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Hiyoko scowled. 

“This is a confusing trial,” Kaede said to Shuichi. “Is there anything you have that’ll lead us through?” Shuichi lightened the grip on his hat when Kaede put her hand on his shoulder.

“It looks difficult,” Shuichi said curtly. “But I think there are already a few things we can put together…”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!” Kaito gave a thumbs up. “Looks like being my sidekick is starting to pay off!” One by one, the Ultimates made their way up the escalator. 

“Mahiru,” Hajime said, still feeling a bit awkward, though the direness of the situation put aside. “Let’s get this done together.”

“I don’t need to be told that,” Mahiru snapped back as she followed onto the stairs. “But at least I know you’re not lying when you say that.” Hajime made it to the top of the rock before being confronted by the elevator. One by one, everyone funneled in. It was still very crowded, forty-four students packed the steel cage, and it began to descend once again. 

 _“Though this elevator doesn’t feel anymore crowded, soon enough it will feel emptier with each trial...”_ Makoto thought to himself. _“No! We’ll escape long before we see that! Everyone else knows their reason to see this trial through, and so do I!”_ Makoto hasn’t watched his own motive video, but he can predict that Monokuma would say his family was in peril. It wasn’t just for his family, however, he thought. _“The friends I made along the way is more than enough! Leon Kuwata I know felt a bit lost in his life, even though he would never admit it… And now, he’ll never find his way because of this killing game! We’ll do what we have to do to survive this, and make sure Leon is the last murder...”_ Miu stood in the corner, trying to stop herself from quivering. She looked around and saw others still in varying states of mind. Some were cowering, while others stood tall, head craned in front of what will inevitably be the trial room.

 _“Dammit, Keebs, I can’t act like a fuckin’ bitch now,”_ A slurry of thoughts ran through Miu’s mind. _“I don’t really give a shit who gets executed, but I’m sure you don’t want me joining you just yet…”_ The elevator soon came to a grinding halt, and the door opened to the trial room. This time, the room was redecorated with baseball apparel. It looked like they were in a miniature indoor baseball stadium. 

“Hmph, what bad taste…” Ryoma muttered as he got on his podium.

“Well, it’s a gentle reminder of the life the blackened has taken away, never to come back!” Monokuma said. “I’m not just Headmaster, I’m a real interior decorator too!” Makoto tried hard to ignore Monokuma’s taunts, gripping the podium to maintain his composure.

_“I know well enough about Leon, but whoever the blackened was, they felt cornered like Sayaka did… I hoped that no one would end up in her position again, but now it’s us or them in this trial!”_


End file.
